Le sacrifice du Fou
by Shirayuki san
Summary: "Tu m'as habitué à tout. Aux pires choses, aux meilleures mais pas à CA. Mais crois moi je ne vais pas te laisser faire et je vais me battre. Pour toi. Envers et contre tous. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois revenu. Je t'en fais la promesse. Même si tu voudrais que je laisse tomber. Mais ce serait mal me connaître..." KomuixReever léger AllenxLenalee
1. Signes

**Hi guys ^^ Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment avec les fanfictions, je les multiplient XD**

**Celle ci est (ENCORE une fois) déprimante au départ (mais...ARGH! je ne vais tout de même pas spolier alors que je viens de la commencer! M'enfin!)**

**So enjoy it ^^ La seule chose qui m'appartient c'est l'idée ^^ (Ouah ma première note d'introduction qui soit courte...XD)**

_Le sacrifice du Fou_

Si il avait été plus attentif ce jour là, il aurait pu éviter des blessures supplémentaires dans le cœur déjà bien malmené de Komui, entre le départ d'Allen du QG à cause des soupçons de l'administration sur l'esprit du Quatorzième, puis celui de Lenalee pour rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait en laissant son frère seul ici «au bon soin de tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse avec Allen à montrer qu'il était pur» selon ses propres termes, la possible mort d'un puissant allié et les combats qui s'étaient intensifiés ces derniers temps. Si il avait accordé plus d'attention à ce qu'il avait senti en Komui, à ce moment IL ne serait pas en train de le chercher de toute les forces de son âme pour _S'excuser_ de ces mots cruels qui l'avait blessés plus que de raison. Non. Mais le fait est que Reever Wenhamm ne l'avait pas fait et maintenant, et bien maintenant...Il en était là.

**Flashback**

_**Plus tôt dans la matinée**_

Reever soupira. Et jeta un regard noir à l'immense tas de papiers qu'il allait devoir emmener

au Grand Intendant et convaincre de signer. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours et en plus il avait déjà mal à la tête par avance, en pensant aux cris de protestations que pousserait ledit personnage. C'était dans ces moments et dans d'autres que l'on regrettait Lenalee... Il soupira à nouveau. Depuis le départ de ces deux là la Congrégation était devenue vide et morne et la seule seule chose qui lui donna encore un peu de vie était Komui même si c'était plutôt dans le mauvais sens du terme...C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait manquer à tous. Et il n'osait imaginer combien elle manquait à Komui...C'était sûrement au delà de sa compréhension. Et puis d'ailleurs qu'est ce qui lui prenait d'avoir de la compassion pour son chef? Et depuis quand ? Est ce que lui en avait quand il leur collait des heures supplémentaires? Quand il réparait sauvagement les innocences? Non. Alors c'était parfaitement déplacé.

…...

Oui parfaitement.

Reever secoua la tête s'efforçant de chasser ces pensées et se mit en retour vers le futur _calvaire. _Alors qu'il approchait du bureau de Komui, la première chose qu'il entendit...fut un chant. Un chant mélancolique, triste à souhait qui saisissait au cœur et secouait profondément même les cœurs de pierre. La voix n'était pas bien forte, comme si elle avait peur d'être surprise en train de se lamenter mais personne ne pouvait manquer de l'entendre en passant à proximité.

Reever se figea. Qui donc pouvait chanter ainsi ? C'était inhabituel, pour le moins. Et il ne pensa pas que ce fut le Grand Intendant qui fit cela. D'abord parce qu'il l'avait entendu chanter quand il faisait l'oreiller pour Lenalee et que cela avait été une HORREUR sans nom encore aujourd'hui et ensuite parce qu'il n'était pas dans l'habitude du bonhomme de chanter. De construire des Komulins, d'embêter le monde oui. Mais pas de chanter. Heureusement d'ailleurs, à en juger par l'oreiller... Pourtant en tendant l'oreille, il avait bien l'impression que cela venait de son bureau. Pourquoi cela? C'était étrange. Bah, vu qu'il laissait toujours la porte ouverte, ce serait facile à vérifier. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver ladite porte close! Et le chant semblait jaillir de derrière la porte... De plus en plus bizarre. Pourtant Reever n'y vit pas des signes nécessairement négatifs.

Il aurait du...

Mais la fatigue accumulée ces derniers temps ne lui permettait pas d'avoir l'esprit assez clair pour mesurer toutes les conséquences de cela. Il en était réduit à noter de temps à autre les données sans les analyser. Après tout ce n'était pas son travail de s'occuper de l'état de santé mental du Grand Intendant d'autant plus que si il avait eu à le faire, il ne s'en sortirai plus.

Tout cela fit ainsi qu'il ne s'en préoccupa absolument pas. Il ne pensa qu'à délivrer ses documents et du coup prenant une grande inspiration, s'attendant à soit entendre des cris du Grand Intendant, soit le néant signe qu'il était ENCORE ailleurs (même si depuis que Brigitte Fey était ici, les absences du Grand Intendant était devenue rares )il toqua à la porte sans plus réfléchir. Puisque ses deux mains étaient prises , il ne pouvait ouvrir lui même la porte et quelque chose lui disait que cette porte était fermée à clé.

A peine avait il toqué que le chant s'interrompit d'un seul coup et qu'une voix un peu éraillée s'exclama avec ce qui semblait de la lassitude:

-J'arrive.

La voix de Komui. Plus de doute il était dans son bureau. Étonnamment il n'avait pas crié même si il devait se douter de ce que cela signifiait...

La clé tourna dans la serrure et soudain la porte s'entrebâilla, laissant passer la tête de Komui. Qui n'avait pas l'air très fraîche. Son visage était creusé de multiple cernes comme si lui aussi avait enchaîné les nuits blanches et son teint était anormalement pale. Mais ce n'était pas le plus étrange. Non. Komui semblait à bout. Pas seulement physiquement parlant. Moralement aussi. Évidemment souvent il avait eu à subir des coups durs mais jamais son visage n'en avait été si marqué, si épuisé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le masque qui souvent masquait sa douleur quand elle était trop intense était à bas et Komui semblait ne pas l'avoir encore remis correctement.

Si Reever avait été frais et dispo c'est quelque chose qu'il aurait vu de suite et si il avait poussé l'audace jusqu'à lui demander ce qu'il avait, Komui aurait certainement parlé sans retenue pour la première fois de sa vie.

Mais il ne le fit pas, sa deuxième erreur.

Komui en voyant qui était à la porte arbora soudain un petit sourire triste, un peu mélancolique et murmura dans un souffle:

-Ah c'est vous, Commandant.

-Évidemment! Vous vous attendiez à qui? Répondit piqué au vif Reever

Komui eut un léger rire et s'exclama:

-Honnêtement je n'en sais rien moi même.

Mais son rire était balbutiant, tremblotant encore incertain. Et il ouvrit en grand la porte tandis que Reever grogna:

-Complètement malade, ce type.

Komui qui avait fait un pas sur le côté pour le laisser rentrer arbora de nouveau un petit sourire triste et s'exclama:

-Je sais.

-Normal depuis le temps que l'on vous le répète... rajouta Reever.

Puis Reever reporta son attention à la pièce...ce qui lui causa un choc. Plus aucune feuille ne traînait au sol. Non plus aucune. A la place, elles trônaient toutes sur le bureau de Komui en une pile qui aurait du être si haute qu'elle en toucha le plafond tant il y en avait... mais qui était de moitié moins haute. Et en plus, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Pas de Brigitte. Pourtant cela semblait impossible que de une le Grand Intendant soit seul dans cette pièce et de deux qu'il n'y ait aucune feuille au sol. Cela agit temporairement sur Reever comme un coup de fouet et sans trop comprendre pourquoi il regarda les mains de Komui.

Elle étaient couvertes d'encre comme si il avait passé des heures entières d'affilée à rédiger et à travailler. Mais connaissant Komui cela semblait impossible non ? Non?

Komui sentant son regard soudain sourit et cacha ses mains dans sa manche et après un neutre «je reviens, j'en ai pour deux minutes posez cela sur mon bureau en attendant» il sortit, gagnant la porte reliant ses appartements privés à son bureau.

Au lieu d 'accorder plus d'attention à cela Reever grommela plutôt contre Komui qui en plus voulait qu'il soit à sa disposition. Comme si il n'avait que cela à faire! Deux minutes plus tard revint Komui qui d'une main repoussait ses cheveux en arrière avec un léger soupir. Ceux si semblaient d'ailleurs trempés. Comme si Il ne s'était pas contenté de se laver ses mains mais d'aussi se mouiller les cheveux. Dans une de ses mains, il tenait une serviette.

Étonnamment, ce relâchement lui allait plutôt bien. En se rendant compte de ce qu'il pensait Reever se morigéna.

Décidément la fatigue ne lui allait pas bien. Voilà qu'il pensait des choses étranges maintenant. Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui aujourd'hui?

Pendant ce temps,Komui s'était assis sur le canapé avait jeté sa serviette sur sa tête et avait commencé à se sécher un peu les cheveux. Soudain il s'exclama:

-Est ce que ce sont les résultats de l'analyse d'hier?

Le ton avait repris un peu de fermeté comme si l'eau l'avait aidé à reprendre un peu de contrôle de lui même. Mais qu'il se lançât directement là dedans surprit Reever qui se serait attendu à autre chose pour débuter du genre «oh non pas encore de la paperasse», pas à une très laconique question sur le travail. Choqué il ouvrit la bouche pendant une minute et ne dit rien. Amusé, Komui tourna la tête vers lui et s'exclama:

-On a perdu la parole? En même temps c'est devenu tellement rare de me voir travailler et sans Brigitte dans mon bureau pour m'y contraindre...

Ses yeux pétillaient d'une légère joie mais étaient aussi remplis d'autre chose...Quelque chose comme de l'amertume. Mais Reever ne pouvait ni même voir cette nuance et même si il l'avait vu il n'aurait su l'analyser correctement. Et tellement Reever fut déstabilisé par cela qu'il balbutia la question la plus inutile tellement cela le perturbait, laissant tomber la plaisanterie:

-Où est Brigitte?

-Partie pour un monde meilleur répondit du tac au tac Komui en recommençant à sécher ses cheveux

Reever aussitôt s'étrangla, ramené à la réalité et s'exclama très énervé d'un seul coup:

-QU ' EST QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT ESPECE DE MALADE? CA VOUS AGACAIT TELLEMENT DE DEVOIR TRAVAILLER QUE VOUS L'AVEZ TUEE, C' EST CA?

Son patron avait encore fait des siennes alors, malgré son air calme d'aujourd'hui. Décidément, non, il ne méritait pas de compassion.

Komui étonnamment devant ce flot de colère resta très calme. Comme si il avait l'habitude de se faire disputer(ce qui au fond était le cas) et s'exclama:

-Bon visiblement vous êtes revenu de votre surprise.

-EVIDEMMENT CRETIN AVEC DE TELS TRUCS C 'EST IMPOSSIBLE DE RESTER STOIQUE! BON SANG VOUS LES MUTIPLIEZ LES CONNERIES! VOUS N'ETES QU ' UNE SOURCE DE PROBLEMES INFINIS! A SE DEMANDER COMMENT VOUS AVEZ EU VOTRE POSTE!

Komui soudain tressaillit et suspendit son geste. Et ce fut d'une voix douce, beaucoup trop douce chargé d'un peu de douleur qu'il reprit:

-Vous ne faites que dire des évidences aujourd'hui. Mais pour en revenir à Brigitte, non je ne lui ai rien fait. L'Administration Centrale l'a muté à un autre poste, tout simplement.

Ce fut au tour de Reever de se figer. Une personne en état normal ce serait excusé pour toutes les ignominies qu'il aurait dit. Mais Reever étant trop fatigué, n'y pensa même pas.

Et ne prit absolument pas note de la première partie de sa réponse.

-Pourquoi au juste? Dit il d'une voix où l'étonnement perçait.

Komui hocha les épaules et s'exclama:

-Les voies de l' Administration Générale sont impénétrables.

-MAIS...C ' EST UNE BELLE BETISE! POUR UNE FOIS QUE QUELQU 'UN ARRIVAIT A VOUS FAIRE TRAVAILLER! C 'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ FAIT CELA?

VOUS VOUS ETES DIT QUE CELA FERAIT PLUS DE VACANCES HEIN? MAIS BON DIEU QU 'EST CE QUI M' A DONNE UN CHEF PAREIL? JE SUIS SUR QUE LA CONGREGATION IRAIT BIEN MIEUX SANS VOUS!

Komui se figea et soudain il rit. Un rire amer, dur et s'exclama:

-Avez vous vu votre tête récemment, Reever? On dirait un cadavre. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer.

-MELEZ VOUS DE CE QUI VOUS REGARDE CRETIN A SAVOIR VOTRE PAPERASSE!

Komui soupira et s'exclama:

-Ce sera probablement l'une des dernière fois que j'aurai à l'utiliser mais là c'est pour la bonne cause.

Et soudain d'un mouvement trop rapide pour que Reever est pu l'arrêter, il sortit une sarbacane de son manteau et tira sur Reever. La fléchette se ficha sur la main de Reever. A peine s'était elle plantée dessus que déjà la tête de Reever se mit à lui tourner et la fatigue qu'il combattait depuis deux jours le rattrapa mais cette fois ci elle lui semblait plus forte que d'habitude.

-Qu'est ce que...Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait bâtard ? Balbutia Reever tout en se sentant basculer vers le sommeil et en se sentant s'écraser au sol, son corps subitement lourd...

Mais au final il ne s'écrasa pas au sol. Non. Il sentit deux bras le rattraper. Une odeur vint chatouiller son nez. Une fragrance mêlant du café et quelque chose de plus subtil. Une odeur agréable, présente sans en avoir l'air partout. Et une douce voix murmura:

-Je t'aide un peu. Même si cela ne sera certainement pas la dernière aide que je t'apporterai. Tu verras, Reever chan.

Mais Reever n'eut pas l'occasion de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire car déjà il basculait dans le sommeil.

Reever se réveilla en sursaut soudainement et pris de panique, chercha à savoir où il était. Quand après un regard aux alentours, il reconnut ce qui lui servait de chambre, il s'apaisa. Un peu. Car comment y était il venu? Il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de s'y être rendu. Ni même de s'y être endormi. Et d'ailleurs combien de temps? Cela aussi il l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait ce que maintenant il ne sentait pas fatigué. Il était plutôt bien, maintenant.

Dans une tentative pour savoir comment il en était venu à se coucher, il essaya de se remémorer tout ce qui s'était passé avant son trou noir. Et il se repassa mentalement la scène...Et réalisa pour la première fois la portée de ce qu'il avait dit et vit enfin les signes que Komui envoyait , la douleur qu'il exhalait,la somme de travail qu'il fournissait sans raison apparente et auquel il n'avait absolument pas prêté attention.

-Merde nota 'il à voix haute.

Il l'avait certainement enfoncé plus qu'autre chose alors que c'était pourtant clair qu'il n'allait pas bien, et comme un con il avait négligé ces signaux. En plus il ne pensait pas la moitié de ce qu'il avait dit.C'est vrai que parfois il était ennuyant. Un problème. Mais d'un autre côté, il pouvait aussi être très responsable, humain. Il n'avait qu'à voir la manière dont il avait géré le Siège de la Congrégation, le fait qu'il retenait les noms des Rejetés lors des expériences et comment il avait honoré les hommes morts au combat ainsi que Tap. Non. Komui n'était pas une source de problèmes infinis. Et la Congrégation n'y serait certainement pas mieux sans lui. Elle perdrait sûrement de l'intérêt et de l'humanité sans lui.

Et lui comme un imbécile avait lâché ces horreurs à la figure de quelqu'un qui souffrait déjà. Il était immonde. Il devait au moins s'excuser, essayer de l'aider pour se faire pardonner. Fort de ses résolutions, Reever se leva, et se rendant compte qu'il était déjà tout habillé, sortit de sa chambre.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Komui s'attendant à l'y trouver encore. Mais celui ci avait sa porte grande ouverte et était vide. A l'intérieur, la pile que Reever avait vu toute à l'heure avait encore diminuée de moitié. Il ne restait plus maintenant qu'un petit tas de feuilles, preuve tangente que Komui avait continué à travailler. Et ce probablement malgré la douleur qui tenait fermement son cœur. Qu'il avait certainement ravivé.

Et tout ces «je sais» à chaque horreur qu'il lui disait. Comme si il les avaient déjà entendu une centaine de fois avant...

Il s'écœurait lui même.

Mais où pouvait il bien être ? La réponse s'imposa à son esprit. _Ses laboratoires privés._C'est le deuxième lieu où il serait aller se cacher. Et malgré le danger d'un tel lieu, il se rendit sans hésiter. Prêt à affronter n'importe quel danger s'y trouvant.

Mais un tel courage fut bien inutile. A peine rentré, ce qui frappa Reever ce fut...le silence. Rien. Pas un bourdonnement, pas un rourou mécanique ne s'exhalait de la pièce. Pas de rires maniaque. C'est comme si ce laboratoire avait perdu son âme. D'ailleurs il semblait étrangement...vide et propre. Les établis et tubes à essais étaient propres. Pas de débris de Komulin en vue. Ni même de sang d'Akuma. Peut être ces bizarreries étaient dans une autre pièce songea Reever. Mais cela ne le rassurait pas. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il avait raison.

**Fin du flashback**

**Rewiew? Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici ^^ Je coupe ce chapitre ici sinon ce sera trop long. Et je promets j'écrirai la suite bientôt ^^ (Enfin pour ceux que cela interesse) De même j'écrirai la suite des autre promis ^^**


	2. L'absence ne fait mal

**Hello ^^ Voilà la suite de cette fic ^^ j'espère que cela ne vous ennuie pas trop de me lire ^^**

**Merci à toi Ruize-Chan pour ta rewiew ça m'a vraiment touché ^^(ma première rewiew :))))**

**Alors petit précision:aucune personnage ne m'appartient sauf(Suspense !XD) Greimbaum (d'ailleurs c'est zarb mais je l'aime bien quand même ce type )**

**Voilà enjoy it ^^**

**Le titre est une citation de Pierre Corneille extrait de La veuve  qui est de circonstance.**

**Vous verrez...**

_Le sacrifice du fou: Chapitre deux:__**«**__L'absence ne fait mal que de ceux qu'on aime»_

Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.. Cela l'inquiétait. Plus que de raisons, d'ailleurs. A se demander ès tout il était fréquent que Komui disparaisse de la sorte régulièrement, Non? Après avoir vérifié ses laboratoires, il avait vérifié presque tous les endroits. Il était allé voir dans la section scientifique ou aucun de ses hommes ne l'avaient vu depuis plusieurs heures. Il avait aussi été voir dans la cantine où Jeryy l'avait assuré ne pas avoir vu Komui depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Environ trois. Lui qui allait normalement voir tous les jours son ami. Jeryy l'avait d'ailleurs chargé d'informer Komui du fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui ce que Reever lui avait promis en essayant de le rassurer(sans grand succès d'ailleurs, car étonnamment Jeryy avait une sorte d'intuition féminine et du coup savait quand on lui mentait) Et maintenant...

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un lieu: la salle où reposait maintenant Hevlaska. Et si là aussi il n'y était pas et si elle aussi ne le savait pas, alors il devrait s'inquiéter encore plus. Vraiment. Il prit donc la direction de ce coin là, avec encore plus d'appréhension qu'avant. Et alors qu'il était en route, il se sentit observé. Surpris, il se retourna et chercha du regard qui cela pouvait être. A tout hasard, il risqua:

« Komui?

Après tout, il était bien capable de suivre quelqu'un de la sorte,non?

En tout cas Komui ou non, la personne ne se révéla pas à Reever. Mais il continua à se sentir observé. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Ne le rassurait pas. Il sortit doucement son arme de son étui en cas où et regarda derrière lui. Personne.

- On a pas l'air très tranquille, ici commenta soudain une voix juste devant lui.

Étonnamment, la voix ne parlait pas anglais. Non c'était de l'allemand. Heureusement pour Reever que celui ci comptait l'allemand dans les dix langues qu'il connaissait...Reever sursauta et se tourna vers la voix. Contre le mur était appuyé nonchalamment, comme si ces murs lui appartenaient, un homme un peu plus jeune que Reever de haute taille, aux longs cheveux noirs dont deux mèches bien plus courtes retombaient sur son front. Il arborait des yeux d'une étrange couleur bordeaux mais ceux ci semblaient froids et dénués d'âme. Ses traits étaient d'une perfection incroyable mais...froide et inhumaine. Comme une statue de la Rome en lui d'ailleurs respirait la froideur et le contrôle de lui même. Cet être ne dégageait rien d'humain, rien de chaleureux. Il ressemblait à un bloc de glace auquel on aurait donné forme humaine. Ni plus ni moins. Seule la blouse blanche qu'il portait attestait qu'il était un scientifique, probablement étranger, ce qui expliquerait la langue.

Mais il était difficile de savoir, qui était au juste cet homme. D'ailleurs celui reprit la parole s'exclamant:

- Vous me comprenez, non? Ou comme les autres vous êtes un incapable et ne comprenez que la langue préconisée par la Congrégation qui d'ailleurs devrait être l'allemand?

Cet être ne lui inspirait déjà aucune sympathie au départ mais alors là en quelques paroles, il n'avait fait qu'empirer son image. Le visage de Reever se couvrit de froideur et s'exclama dans la même langue:

- Je vous saurez gré de ne pas insulter des gens que vous ne connaissez certainement pas. Ils ont d'autre compétences bien plus importantes que des langues Mr...

- Johann Greimbaum et vous vous devez être Mr Reever Wenhamm, le chef de la section scientifique numéro 1. Enchanté de vous connaître dit le dénommé Johann, adressant un sourire à Reever et en lui tendant la main.

Mais il y avait quelque chose dans le sourire de cet homme qui dérangeait Reever. Quelque chose comme de l'avidité, de la convoitise. Et aussi comme si cet homme se sentait déjà le maître du monde. Comme un roi qui visite un pays conquis. Non décidément quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas dans cet individu. Mais la politesse ne consentait pas à le montrer alors à contrecœur Reever serra la main de Johann.

- Heureux de constater qu'ici il y a au moins une personne de compétente. Cela change de certains , si vous voyez de qui je parle dit il avec un petit rire sarcastique qui semblait en appeler un autre...qui ne vient pas.

Reever s'exclama d'un ton glacial, appréciant peu le commentaire:

- Non je ne crois pas que nous parlons de la même personne. Parce que ici tous travaillent et sont compétents. Et ce n'est pas suffisant de connaître des langues ici.

- Évidemment. Mais cela fait un plus non négligeable dit Johann.

Il lui déplaisait déjà... Oh Oui... D'autant plus qu'il le retardait. Aussi s'exclama t'il , désireux de quitter cet individu:

- Je dois vous laisser j'ai une chose importante à faire.

- Bien sûr, le travail avant tout s'exclama Johann. Mais si vous pouviez juste m'indiquer le bureau de Meister Luberrier...

Reever en son for intérieur soupira mais il obtempéra et continua son chemin et au même instant dans son dos s'éleva la voix de Johann emplie d'une malice mais mauvaise:

- Merci et see you soon, Commandant Reever»

Décidément rien en lui ne lui inspirait de la sympathie. Et ce «See you soon» ne le rassurait pas au contraire. Il sonnait comme une menace. Mais une menace de quoi, Reever l'ignorait.

Mais il ne valait mieux ne pas y penser tout de suite. Ce fut sur ses pensées que Reever franchit l'arche qui reliait le couloir à la pièce en même temps que résonnait la voix d'Hevlaska:

« Ne fais pas cela Komui.

Reever se figea en entendant ce nom et regarda alors ce qui se passait. Pour le moment, il était dissimulé par l'ombre que formait les passerelles en cercle autour de sa tête qui menaient à des pièces à cet étage toute attenantes à la salle d'Hevlaska et dont le seul moyen d'y accéder était l'ascenseur plate forme. D'ailleurs celui ci était relevé un peu près à la hauteur d'Hevlaska et au loin on pouvait y deviner une silhouette assise les deux jambes dans le vide. Seul l'éclat blanc de son manteau que l'on devinait à distance et l'éclat noir de ses cheveux laissait présumer que c'était Komui.

Que donc voulait dire Hevlaska ? De quoi donc voulait elle l'empêcher ? Résolu d'en savoir plus, Reever renonça temporairement à ses excuses et resta dissimulé dans l'ombre. La voix de Komui résonna soudain étonnamment douce interrompant ses réflexions:

- Mais Hevla, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Tu sais, toi plus que quiconque, que les voies de l' Administration Centrale sont impénétrables.

La même réflexion que ce matin. Qui fut aussi accompagné d'un rire un peu dur.

- Il semblerait que ce soit ta plaisanterie du jour, Komui. Tu l'as déjà servi au Commandant ce matin si je ne m'abuse.

Komui s'exclama d'une voix encore plus douce encore,teintée maintenant d'un peu de douleur:

- Et tu as raison, Hevla. C'est que je trouve cette phrase assez...ironique. Parce que moi évidemment je sais bien leurs intentions, j'y étais. Mais pour tous les autres, elles doivent le rester encore un peu.

Que voulait il dire? Ça Reever l'ignorait et c'était plutôt frustrant.

- Pourtant...le coupa Hevlaska.

- Je sais. J'aurai du mieux cacher mes sentiments. Mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas pu. J'ai eu de la chance. Beaucoup de chance, cependant. Si il avait été moins fatigué, il m'aurait posé la question fatidique et vu que je n'étais pas en état de mentir je lui aurait répondu sans problème, et j'aurai ENCORE eu des problèmes avec Luberrier. Comme si je les multipliai pas en ce moment...

Des problèmes avec Luberrier? Mais de quelle nature?

Reever écoutait attentivement, enregistrant la moindre donnée, essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Néanmoins il tressaillit quand il se rendit compte de à quel point il avait été à côté de la plaque. Si il avait été plus attentif, il aurait pu apprendre par lui même au lieu d'espionner comme un voleur. Et d'ailleurs, c'était un miracle que Hevla ne l'ait pas encore localisé. A moins qu'elle ne le sachât déjà et qu'elle fit semblant de l'ignorer pour lui permettre de savoir à son tour...

- Moi je pense au contraire que tu as bien fait. Il aurait certainement réussi à t'enlever cette idée du crâne et à te raisonner. C'est à ce se demander si tu penses aux autres, Komui...

- NE DIS PAS CELA! JE NE FAIS QUE CELA ET TU LE SAIS! C 'EST POUR LES AUTRES QUE JE SUIS DANS CET ETAT! C ' EST LA SEULE SOLUTION ET TU LE SAIS

Sa voix était vibrante et désespérée. Presque au point de rupture. Et c'était plutôt effrayant de voir Komui cassé à ce point. Mais c'était de plus en plus mystérieux. Reever n'aimait pas le voir ainsi mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Non rien du tout. Et cela le frustrait au fond de lui même, de devoir rester immobile à écouter pour peut être pouvoir aider par la suite. Il aurait voulu...En fait lui même n'en savait rien...Et c'était effrayant. Tout autant que le reste car il se découvrait en lui des choses inconnues jusqu'alors, si profondes que leur sens se dérobait à lui. Quelque chose le torturait et le déchirait de l'intérieur sans qu'il sache précisément ce que c'était. Et cela avait de quoi glacer ses veines, en plus de tout le reste. A cause de la profondeur de cet décidément, rien ne sortirait de bon de tout cela.

- Il me tient Hevla. Il a joué sur cela et il a gagné. Et au fond, c'est certainement mieux comme cela, tu sais reprit Komui d'un ton plus calme, plus mesuré. Résigné.

Mais de qui parlait il?

- Ah oui, Et Greimbaum qui se pavane déjà dans la Congrégation c'est mieux peut être? Explosa la tranquille Hevlaska qui d'habitude ne s'énervait jamais.

A ce nom Reever frissonna. Ainsi, Greimbaum serait lié de près ou de loin à cette affaire...

En tout cas son implication ne pouvait être qu'élevée là dedans pour énerver la calme Hevlaska.

- Tu exagères sûrement Commenta Komui.

«Non à peine » ricana Reever en lui même.

- Non et tu le sais. Tu sais il y a encore un moyen de...

- Ah oui et lequel? Coupa Komui. Je suis seul contre une administration, Hevla. Seul ce que je m'apprête à faire peut peut être améliorer les choses. - Et qu'est ce qui te dit que Luberrier tiendra sa promesse? Que ton sacrifice n'aura pas été vain?

Il avait passé un accord avec Luberrier? Qui impliquait un sacrifice? Mais dans quel but?

De quelle nature était ce sacrifice? Il était seul contre l'administration? Mais pourquoi?

Qu'est ce qui ne tournait plus rond? Tout cela devenait de plus en plus mauvais. Le mauvais pressentiment en Reever se transforma en une sourde angoisse. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la suite du tout.

Mais...Qu' avait il donc bien fait pour se mettre à dos l'administration de Luberrier? Et quelque chose lui disait que au départ cela ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention...

- Luberrier est un homme rempli de défauts mais il n'a qu'une seule parole: c'est la seule qualité qu'on peut lui trouver dit Komui.

Il parlait d'un ton détaché, maintenant, comme si on parlait d'un étranger. Et cela aussi redoublait d'inquiétude Reever

-Permets moi d'en douter. Et tu sais tu n'es pas seul. Il y a...

« Moi » se surprit à penser Reever, en se demandant soudain d'où provenait cette pensée ni même pourquoi il pensait cela. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il en avait envie. Vraiment envie. Il commençait à ne plus tourner rond et cela n'allait certainement pas s'améliorer par la suite. Comme la situation il se désagrégeait. Et c'était inhabituel, surtout pour lui.

Mais la voix de Komui l'empêcha de trop remuer ces pensées.

Sa voix résonna douce, trop douce d'ailleurs avec une pointe d'amertume:

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Mais bon c'est compréhensible. Je n'ai pas fait grand chose pour.

«Ah oui et toutes ces fois où tu regardais ceux qui souffrent, toutes ces fois où tu essayai d'aider à ton niveau, elle ne comptent pour rien peut être? Tu ne nous a pas laissé seuls, jamais quand nous étions en danger alors pourquoi on t'abandonnerai maintenant que toi même est en danger?» se prit à penser Reever.

Pensée que devait partager Hevlaska car elle s'exclama:

- Tu délires j'espère? Ou alors de nouveau tu nous fait une crise de pauvre petit malmené ?

Dois je vraiment rappeler ce que tu as fait pour nous, ce que tu vas faire pour nous? Bon Dieu Komui j'en connais peu moi des gens qui ici sont capable de sacrifier tout ce qu'ils ont actuellement pour tout les autres, peu qui seraient capable de cela, malgré le fait qu'il y en ait qu'ils te méprisent et aucun d'entre eux si il le sait ne pourrait te mépriser et...

- Personne ne doit savoir jamais. Ce sont les ordres de Luberier. Quant à la crise de pauvre malmené comme tu dis, peut être bien, je l'ignore moi même. J'ignore tout ce qui n'est pas paperasse, sacrifice, mots durs qui tournent sans cesse dans ma tête, le sang du Maréchal que je vois encore et le départ de ma précieuse Lenalee et certains de mes sentiments. Tout le reste n'a aucune importance la coupa Komui d'une voix sèche qui le devient encore plus au fur et à mesure de cette phrase.

Reever était de plus en plus sidéré. Qu'est ce que ce c'était tout cela? Cela n'avait vraiment pas l'air bon du tout... Non. Qu'il en vienne à citer la paperasse en premier était déjà un signe en soi. Signe qu'il devait VRAIMENT être au bout du rouleau, lui dont le travail n'était pas la pensée première.

Et comme il s'en doutait, ses mots l'avaient blessé de plus normal, après tout. Voilà qui ne fut pas pour soulager son cœur...

Et pourquoi cette histoire de sacrifice devait rester secrète? Et puis «sacrifier tout ce qu'il avait actuellement? » Cela ne voulait quand même pas dire que...NON. Cela n'était pas possible, il devait délirer. Ce n'était PAS du tout mais alors PAS du tout le style du joyeux Intendant qu'il connaissait, celui ne semblant jamais négatif ni perdant. En même temps il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi à bout jusqu'à présent. Comme si déjà il était fatigué...Non il ne devait pas penser cela...

- Et CA évidemment commenta Hevlaska dont la voix s'était considérablement adoucie, c'est même un des trucs qui te minent encore plus, n'est ce pas?

- Vrai. Je reconnais. De toute façon mentir, me cacher sur le coup ne servira à rien. Tu sais toujours tout dit Komui d'une voix à nouveau adoucie.

«CA?» Ils n'en avaient donc pas assez de parler par code ? «Hé Hevlaska, si tu sais que je suis là tu ne pourrai pas parler explicitement pour une fois ?» Songea Reever.

- Tu devrais peut être...suggéra Hevlaska

Komui éclata d'un rire dur et s'exclama:

- Décidément tu es maligne, mais pas de chance pour toi je te voyais venir. Et tu sais que si je fais un pas dans cette direction je ne pourrai plus accomplir cela. Mon cœur me ferait encore plus mal déjà que là c'est pas terrible, mais alors là... Et puis c'est trop cruel. Pour moi surtout. Parce que cela ne fera pas de mal à quiconque d'autre. Ça a la force d'un de mes Komulin mais cela ne me fera mal qu'à moi. Enfin. Peut être serait il légitime que moi aussi je souffre pour toutes les souffrances que j'ai infligées.

- Tu es vraiment malade commenta Hevlaska résumant les pensées de Reever qui était du même style.

- Je sais dit il d'une voix usée. Tout le monde me le dit depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs même ce matin.

Reever se figea encore un peu plus. C'était lui même qui avait infligé ses blessures dans le cœur de Komui.

Mais la suite des paroles de Komui le laissa pantois.

- Mais je ne peux pas les blâmer car c'est vrai. Et je peux encore moins blâmer un homme fatigué ne faisant que me déverser les propos des autres. Après tout ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière fois que j'entendrai cela soupira t'il avec lassitude. Je ne lui en veux pas. Pas le moins du monde. Sur le coup, cela m'a surpris, parce que ce matin même je l'avais entendu de tous. De Greimbaum, Luberier, ses officiers et tous les hauts placés. Cela m'a un peu blessé mais c'est surtout parce que j'ai repensé à ceux qui m'avaient craché leur venin le matin même. Ce n'est pas tellement lui qui m'a fait mal. C'est le souvenir. C'est ce que je voudrai lui dire si je pouvais ne serait ce qu'en parler. Mais connaissant Reever ça dégénérait en interrogatoire en bonne et du forme et je me retrouverait à enfreindre les règles. Et j'aurai raté mon plus beau coup. Ce serait vraiment dommage.

Reever en oublia de respirer tellement il ne s'y attendait pas. Alors cela expliquait cette impression qu'il avait eu que Komui avait déjà entendu cent fois ses mots et expliquait tout les «Je sais». Mais cela n'ôta pas la culpabilité, bien au contraire. Purée il avait carrément réveillé des souvenirs douloureux dans son cœur et l'imbécile ne lui en voulait même pas!

Oui, c'était un imbécile pour pardonner comme cela, sous prétexte qu'il était fatigué ou qu'il ne faisait que répéter les mots des autres. Et oui il le connaissait bien, il l'aurait fait parler, au moins pour savoir précisément ce qu'il avait réveillé de douloureux et pourquoi on en était venu à ses mots. Et Greimbaum qui ne connaissait même pas bien Komui s'était permis de le critiquer,comme tout à l'heure d'ailleurs...Décidément plus le temps passait plus il le haïssait, celui là.

«Son meilleur coup?» Que préparait il ce malade, encore?

- Ton PIRE coup oui! S'effacer de la manière dont tu le fait,c'est c'est...

«S 'effacer?» NON... Faites que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi il pensait...

- Inhumain? Au contraire, moins je laisserai de traces de mon passage ici moins il y aura de souffrance, si ici il y a bien quelqu'un qui me regrettera.

- Il y aura moi, de une. Et d'autres. Et tu sais qui. Et Jeryy. Et tous ceux qui mesureront à quel point tu as imprégné ses lieux. Toi tu ne le vois pas, mais d'autres le voient et ce depuis chaque jour et le mesurent encore plus depuis le départ de Lenalee.

Reever avait l'impression sur le coup que Hevlaska parlait de lui. Et ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Oui ce lieu était imprégné entièrement du Grand Intendant et lui même le savait. Le reconnaissait. L'appréciait. Parce que lui se souvenait de l'inhumanité qui régnait avant que Komui n'accède à ce poste et qu'il avait effacé au profit d'une aura de douce folie pleine d'humanité qui depuis lors habitait la Congrégation comme un membre à part entière de celle ci. Si il disparaissait,elle disparaîtrait avec lui. Et ce n'est pas la seule chose qui serait à déplorer non. Non. Étonnamment, son absence...l'ennuierait, le déprimerait se rendait il compte.

Komui soudain rit et s'exclama:

- A t'entendre, on croirait que je vais mourir. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Que dirait ma petite Lenalee si je le faisais? Et Luberier en serait trop content:cela aurait réglé le problème. Déjà que j'ai brisé «soit disant par accident» le stock de potion pour effacer la mémoire de ceux qui quittent la Congrégation tout en sachant qu'il leur faudra bien trois mois pour en refaire, tout cela pour conserver le plus longtemps mes souvenirs malgré la douleur...Je les ai multipliées les raisons pour l'énerver. Mais il n'y a plus qu'à une seule personne à qui je veux casser les pieds sans trop pousser, c'est Luberier, même si c'est risqué, raison pour laquelle je reste dans l'angle mort, ayant l'air tout gentil, obéissant, mais pas si sage que cela...

Il eut un léger ricanement sadique, se rapprochant enfin du Komui habituel mais Reever n'en eut cure. Non, il était soufflé par le sous entendu. «Garder ses souvenirs?» «potions?»

Il allait quitter la Congrégation? Quoi? Ce n'était pas possible! Il fut si soufflé qu'il s'écrasa sur les genoux en retour, portant une main sur sa bouche.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu du bruit s'exclama Komui soudain. Manquerait plus qu'on m'ait entendu...

- Mais non tu rêves encore le morigéna tranquillement Hevlaska. Parle moi plutôt des dernières lettres que t'as fait parvenir Lenalee par on ne sait comment.

Hevlaska le protégeait donc comme il pensait? Nota Reever dans un coin de sa tête, mais auquel il ne prêta que peu d'attention. Non, le choc était trop important pour qu'il mesurât pleinement cela.

«C'est pas possible...Non je dois délirer...Ce doit être un rêve du au produit louche du Grand Intendant...Oui c'est certainement cela...» se disait il choqué, secoué au plus profond de son être.

Mais se pincer pour se réveiller ne fut pas suffisant. Pas du tout d'ailleurs...

- Ah ma petite Lenalee elle est si intelligente, si...s'exclama Komui s'emballant d'un seul coup, dans son style habituel.

- Elle t'écrit en chinois puisque à part toi dans le QG central et le Commandant personne ne le comprend, c'est ça ? Le coupa Hevlaska

- Tu es vraiment au courant de tout, dis donc s'amusa Komui. En parlant de cela, il faudrait que je donne les lettres qu'elle a écrit pour les autres dont elle était proche. Pour certains, c'est déjà fait. J'ai glissé les lettres dans l'ordre de mission. Bah je pense que je vais glisser les autres dans les documents de la Scientifique et vu le zèle de Reever, il trouvera bien celles qui lui sont adressées. Je serai presque jaloux si je ne savais pas qu'elle aimait Allen à qui je ferai payer un jour le droit de souiller ma pure et innocente Lenalee s'exclama Komui retrouvant son style habituel et ce mode grand frère sister complexé de presque tous les jours

Ainsi, il était encore en contact avec Lenalee? Malgré la distance...Et celle ci avait carrément pensé à lui à l'autre bout du monde peut être? Décidément les Lee étaient trop soucieux de sa personne... Oui beaucoup trop d'ailleurs

- Mais elle me manque. Elle me manque à mourir. J 'ai toujours peur de me réveiller dans nuit et de la sentir morte. Là cela m'achèverait vraiment. Mais bon, on parle on parle et j'ai pas encore fini de m'effacer. Paperasse quand tu nous tiens... Je n'ai fait que cela depuis trois jours et j'ai presque tout fini. Même mon laboratoire est vide, excepté la cage de Tim mais si je le laisse faire, il ira tout révéler puisqu'il a tout vu. Bientôt ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé et si les Scientifiques ont la bonne idée de boire la potion que je leur ai laissé, ils m'oublieront tous définitivement. Plus de fou, plus rien!Enfin, ils seront tous libérés de moi. Un vraie aide, une vraie délivrance. Je l'avais promise au Commandant, la voilà. Ils auront enfin quelqu'un de compétent et de travailleur. Pas comme moi.

Sa voix était amère. Trop amère au goût de Reever. Tout cela sonnait trop vrai. Beaucoup trop vrai. Trop horrible. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne fallait pas. Hevlaska avait raison. Il était malade. Malade de croire que son absence serait mieux pour tout le monde. Alors que c'était l' de croire que c'était une chose que lui même désirait. Parce que c'était faux. Complètement.Même si parfois il l'agaçait, il n'aurait jamais voulu le voir partir.

Jamais, et il avait fallu que ce départ pende au dessus de leurs têtes telle une épée de Damoclès pour qu'il s'en rendre compte...Bon sang pourtant avec Komui il fallait bien toujours penser l'impossible pour le cerner et lui...n'y avait même pas pensé.Malade de croire que personne ne le regretterait. Parce que lui sentait bien que ce serait faux. Au moins lui le regretterait. Énormément. Peut être même trop. Même si cela lui semblait étrange. Il ne pensait pas que Komui lui manquerait à ce point. Il n' avait jamais pensé à cela en même temps. Jamais mesuré la profondeur de la douleur que cela pourrait engendrer. Et maintenant il était face à un abyme dont il mesurait presque la profondeur. Un peu plus et il la saurait précisément. Et ce qu'il en voyait n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Il mesurait pour la première fois combien il tenait à lui. Et lui même n'arrivait pas à en mesurer jusqu'à quel point, même si il était sur le point de le mesurer. Il avait peur au juste de savoir réellement d'ailleurs ce qu'il en était. Parce qu'il était face à un inconnu dont il ignorait la profondeur. Parce que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant, et il le sentait. Et tout cela à cause d'une action de Luberrier. Et tout cela peut être à cause de son départ. Sans cela jamais il n'aurait été creuser comme cela en lui, jamais il n'aurait éprouvé cette douleur de savoir que peut être demain, rien ne serait plus et n'aurait jamais eu à s'interroger sur son sens.

Tout cela serait resté au fond de lui, bien caché, même à lui et ne le déchirerait pas de la manière dont il le faisait.

Au même instant, il entendit le bruit de l'ascenseur qui descendait. Aussitôt Reever réalisa même avec un peu de distance, le danger que cela pourrait représenter si il restait là. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il aurait tôt fait de le voir et pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas encore affronter son regard. Et quelques questions restaient sans réponses pour le moment. Aussi, il se rejeta le plus possible dans l'ombre pour éviter que Komui ne le repère. Il allait profiter de son départ pour interroger Hevlaska sur les raisons de son «départ». Même en pensée ce mot le blessait. Soudain il entendit la voix de Komui:

- J'ai l'impression que tu m'as compris Hevla. Que tu as enfin accepté comme moi je l'ai accepté.

- Tu te trompes Komui. Tu te trompes gravement. Si j'avais abandonné tout espoir, je t'aurais révélé quelque chose que je t'ai caché tout le temps de notre long entretien et c'est parce que j'espère encore que je me tais toujours à ce propos murmura Hevlaska.

Reever sentit le regard d'Hevlaska se tourner distinctement vers lui. Même dans l'ombre il la sentit le contempler. Alors il comprit. Elle comptait sur lui. Mais pourquoi sur lui, cela il l'ignorait. -Tu as dit quelque chose Hevla? dit Komui en se retournant soudain alors qu'entre temps, il était descendu au sol et prenait la direction de la sortie.

Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Comme si tout ce qui lui arrivait était à prendre à la légère. Sa légendaire insouciance était de retour. Et comme d'habitude elle agaça Reever, mais pas pour la même raison que d'habitude. Comme si pour lui partir était simple alors qu'il avait bien vu que cela le faisait souffrir apparemment. Comme si c'était normal qu'il se fasse traiter de la sorte, comme si c'était normal et vrai que tous ne lui reconnussent pas du mérite. Comme si c'était normal de vouloir s'effacer de la sorte. Rien de tout cela n'était normal. Ni même cette histoire de sacrifice.

«Imbécile» le morigéna t'il. «Arrête de sourire alors que ton cœur te fait mal. Arrête de sourire comme si tu devais vraiment partir et que ce soit dans l'ordre des choses. Bordel, pourquoi est ce que tu te résignes? Tu es pourtant doué pour lutter non? Pourquoi est ce que tu les crois alors qu'avant tu les as toujours ignorés? Pourquoi diable Komui tu les as laissé te détruire ainsi ? Tu sais que c'est faux non ? Alors ne fais pas cela. Je t'en supplie ne fais pas cela.»

Tiens et puis d'ailleurs, quand est ce que le Grand Intendant était devenu en pensée simplement «Komui»? Comme un homme presque normal. Il tiqua en son esprit. Et se souvint de toutes les fois où fatigué c'était le nom du Chinois qui était venu à son esprit plutôt que son grade auquel il avait lié la fatigue comme explication. Toutes ses fois qu'il avait rejeté au fond de son esprit cela et d'autres pensées anodines, et qui avaient rejoint le gouffre de tout ce qu'il avait refoulé et qui aujourd'hui se présentait à ses pieds sous la forme d'un gouffre sans nom, dont la profondeur l'effrayait et qui avait grandie dans le noir, dans des pensées anecdotiques, assimilées à des excès de fatigue, et dont maintenant il en voyait une étendue immense tant qu'elle en était devenue insondable sauf par petits bouts.

- Non tu as du te tromper Komui et si en plus tu entends des voix...s'exclama Hevlaska

- Je serai bon pour l'asile psychiatrique vraiment alors plaisanta t'il.

- Tu l'aies déjà commenta avec tendresse Hevlaska alors que Komui venait de quitter la pièce, n'êtes vous pas d'accord, Commandant?

Reever sursauta. Alors oui, il avait raison depuis le début. Elle savait qu'il était là.

-A ce stade ce... Ce n'est même plus de la folie c'est carrément de l'inconscience oui commenta Reever en sortant de l'ombre, encore frémissant sous le choc. A se demander si il est aveugle...

-Tout à fait d'accord commenta Hevlaska. Comme si il y avait un semblant de vrai dans la moindre des choses qu'il ait dit. Il délire complètement. Tout cela à cause de cet ordre de mission stupide et si Luberier n'avait pas résolu de le détruire et de l'ôter de son poste, on en serait pas là. Et il est loin d'être seul. Il m'a moi. Il vous a vous. Mais comme un imbécile qu'il est, il croit vraiment que l'on ne veut plus de lui, qu'il ne sert à rien, juste parce que Luberier et tout les autres ont appuyé là où cela fait mal et on détruit le masque de sûreté qu'il arborait pour se cacher et éviter de montrer ses blessures.

- Les salauds jura Reever. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui ont dit au juste? Comment ils ont pu le piéger de la sorte?

Il en voulait soudainement vraiment à Luberier et à tous ceux qui avaient blessé Komui de la sorte. Avec tellement de force que c'en était effrayant. Si il avait eu Luberrier en face de lui, lui qui n'était pas du genre à tuer des êtres humains, aurait tiré sans hésiter pour avoir fait autant de mal à Komui. Parce qu'il l'appréciait trop pour laisser cela comme cela. Beaucoup trop. D'ailleurs cela avait toujours été pour cela qu'il l'avait défendu et avait intimé le silence aux traqueurs d'un seul regard, lors de la mort de tant des leurs par exemple. Pour éviter d'aviver trop de douleur dans le cœur de son subordonné, trop de culpabilité. Pas seulement pour condamner leur lâcheté comme les autres. Et Luberrier en trois jours avait détruit tant de soins qu'il avait prodigué à Komui sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Il avait veillé sur lui comme...comme aurait veillé un amant sur celui qu'il aimait en secret en ayant peur de se révéler au grand jour. Peur de ce que dirait celui qu'il aimait en le sachant. Peur du rire ou du dégoût qu'il verrait dans ses yeux. Cette peur qui l'avait poussé au rejet en lui même de ce sentiment, de ses pensées qui lui étaient liées assimilées par la suite à de la fatigue. Et du coup, il avait veillé sur lui dans l'ombre sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte, oubliant les raisons qui l'y poussaient. Jusqu'à ce que la douleur vienne déchirer son cœur, révélant à cet esprit qui se cachait des choses, à lui même, lui révélant la profondeur du lien qu'il avait pour lui, lui révélant toutes les conséquences que son départ aurait. Tant qu'il avait été vivant, auprès de lui, cela lui avait suffi. L'avait contenté. Tant qu'il veillait, éveillé auprès de Komui qui lui se reposait. Tant qu'il avait été là quand la douleur le submergeait imperceptiblement et qu'il lui avait offert une solution de repli sous la forme d'un document, d'un envoi auprès de Jeryy, d'une permission de repli ailleurs(même dans les laboratoires), mais jamais plus parce qu'il n'osait pas et considérait cela comme de l'_amitié _et du _respect _voire même_ de la pitié. _Parce que _pendant tout ce temps il s'était menti à lui même. _Mais maintenant... La douleur venait de là. Du fait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire, ne pourrait plus jamais l'aider, le voir, le disputer, le voir sourire, le voir s'enfuir, ne plus jamais trouver un de ses fameux post it sur son bureau, ne plus jamais voir un Komulin(même si c'était limite comme événement réjouissant), ne plus jamais le courser dans la Congrégation, ne plus le voir péter des câbles pour peu de choses, ne plus faire des crises de mégalomanie(même si c'était agaçant à la longue). Cette possibilité de voir disparaître tout cela le torturait. C'était ses sentiments qui le blessaient. Le torturaient. Le poussaient à s'excuser pour les horreurs dites plus qu' autre chose. Cela qui le faisait s'inquiéter plus que de raison tout à l'heure à cause de son escapade. Cela qui le faisait penser que Komui était plutôt beau avec les cheveux trempés. Cela qui l'avait poussé à le sauver quand le Komulitan avait failli le contaminer. Cela et pas autre chose.

C'était ce que réalisait Reever. Et le gouffre insondable à ses pieds, celui qui l'effrayait tant tout à l'heure à cause de son immensité, son inconnu, le changement qu'il provoquait se transforma en une surface claire et plane. Comme un lac rempli de ses propres pensées, celles qu 'il avait refoulé, mal interprétées et qui maintenant à lui se révélaient pleinement, entièrement. Mais étonnamment, le constat n'était pas...effrayant. Cela l'avait effrayé jusque là de par sa taille, son envergure, son caractère refoulé n'aidant pas à la tache. Mais maintenant il n'y avait plus rien de tout cela car il comprenait enfin tout ce que cela voulait dire, pourquoi tout cela le remuait aussi profondément. Pourquoi son cœur hurlait à la mort, comme si on lui avait injecté du poison dans les veines, rien qu'à l'idée de savoir qu'il allait partir. Pourquoi il avait eu toutes ses pensées qui lui avaient semblé stupides jusqu'alors.

Tout cela faisait sens en son esprit.

« Oui définitivement, il m'a moi songea Reever. Dans la douleur, la joie, les crises, la folie...

Moi aussi, il me tient et bien plus profondément qu'il ne le croie. Que je le croyais moi même, d'ailleurs.»

- ... Commandant ? Vous m'écoutez?

Reever sursauta ramené brusquement à la réalité et s'exclama, un peu penaud: -Non pas vraiment, Hevlaska. Désolé.

Bon sang, c'était lui qui voulait des réponses et il ne l'écoutait même pas! Bon sang de bonsoir, il fallait vraiment que les yeux noirs de Komui l'est déstabilisé à ce point pour qu'il en ait oublié les règles élémentaires de savoir vivre...

Hevlaska s'exclama d'une voix tendre, telle celle d'une mère:

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Commandant. Je comprends tout à fait que vous soyez ailleurs. La nouvelle a de quoi secouer.

A ces mots Reever rougit violemment. A quelle nouvelle faisait elle référence ? A la découverte de ses sentiments ou au départ de Komui? Avant de se morigéner. «Pas de panique, Reever, elle ne peut pas être au courant de la première chose » Mais la suite des paroles d 'Hevlaska le détrompa.

-Les deux, en fait. Mais cela fait un moment que je le vois. Je suis plus observatrice que la plupart des gens. J'ai eu des siècles pour m'y entraîner, après tout.

« Et vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ? Remarque avant, je ne l'aurai pas écouté et l'aurait envoyé sur les roses » nota mentalement Reever, dont les joues étaient devenues cramoisies et dont le regard ne pouvait plus affronter celui d'Hevlaska. Oui _avant._ Avant que la douleur ne s'infiltre trop profondément dans ses veines pour qu'il continuât à simplement tout ignorer. Avant qu'il ne réalise à quel point il tenait à Komui. - Ne soyez pas gêné. Je ne vais pas vous juger. D 'autant plus que je considère cela pour le coup comme un atout plus qu'autre chose. - Parce que...Parce que les sentiments que j'ai pour lui me motiveront bien mieux qu'autre chose pour tout faire pour le retenir, n'est ce pas ? Murmura Reever, comprenant où voulait en venir Hevlaska.

Il avait besoin de le dire à voix haute. Au moins une fois.

- Le retenir? Oui peut être. Mais le ramener, cela c'est sûr. Je le sais du plus profond de moi même.

Il sentait sa confiance embraser la moindre parcelle de sa voix et se déverser en lui. Et cela le réconforta au delà de tout mot.

- Mais pour en revenir, à ce que je disais précédemment, le mieux est que vous alliez directement consulter les souvenirs de Tim. Cela vous donnera une idée plus claire de la situation.

Là Reever ne put retenir sa surprise.

-Tim ? Je croyais qu'il était avec Allen !

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Komui avait en effet mentionné Tim toutà l'heure et que celui étant un témoin privilégié de la scène précédente,disait il, il l'avait enfermé dans ses laboratoires par peur que Tim ne réussisse à montrer ce qu'il voulait. Mais à ce moment là la chose qui avait plus marqué Reever avait été l'intonation de sa voix et donc il avait oublié ce léger détail. Deux fois en un jour où il oubliait des détails cruciaux... C 'était à se pendre décidément.

-Lenalee et Allen le lui ont envoyé comme le mentionne la lettre de Lenalee datant d'il y a trois jours, que Komui m'a traduit tout heureux. C'était un peu avant la tragédie. A peine avait il fini que Brigitte est venue le ramener de force à son bureau où il a travaillé des heures avant que n'arrive le document en revenir à la lettre, Lenalee disait qu'elle lui envoyait Tim parce qu'elle avait l'intuition que celui ci allait lui être utile. Parce qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose et qu'elle pensait que Timcampy pourrait l'aider. En lisant ce passage il s'est extasié devant la prévenance de sa sœur, comme quoi Allen ne la méritait pas etc etc... Je vous épargne ses délires de sister complexé. Et puis sans transition il a arboré un petit sourire triste et il a murmuré que sa sœur s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour lui et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle s'inquiète, puisque lui même ne risquait pas sa vie à chaque heure comme elle et qu'il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait lui arriver à part être blessé par une chute importante de documents dont Tim ne pourrait sûrement pas le sauver. Il riait mais ses yeux étaient emplis d'ombres. De culpabilité d'envoyer à la mort des gens qu'il avait appris à apprécier. De devoir juger Allen comme traître. Il en avait déjà assez de cela. Cela l'épuisait déjà. Ce jour là il se sentait comme un tortionnaire. C'était un de ses jours de déprime silencieuse. Et plus tard cela a joué.

Reever eut un léger sourire. Il l'imaginait sans peine, son Grand Intendant préféré assis comme tout à l'heure, traduisant sa lettre,s'extasiant sur sa sœur et même le petit sourire mélancolique qu'il avait du arborer. Et son sourire muta en tristesse sourde. Et lui pendant que Komui avait été triste, lui avait continué ses expériences, en se demandant si Komui allait bien avant de se fustiger et de replonger dans ses expériences en ignorant les discussions perverses de Peck qui matait la serveuse que Jeryy leur avait envoyé pour leur repas. Si seulement ce jour là il était passé par la Scientifique ou si lui même avait eu des rapports à lui amener, il aurait peut être pu apaiser son humeur. Mais avec des si, paraît il...

Lenalee... On dirait bien que sa sorte de voyance avait encore marché. Et elle continuait à veiller à distance sur son frère. Malgré l'absence. C'était comme si elle ne s'était absolument pas éloignée. Et elle se souciait aussi de lui, visiblement. Peut être qu'elle aussi savait d'ailleurs...

-Et bien il semblerait que Lenalee ne se soit absolument pas trompée, d'autant qu'il est impossible de truquer ou même d'effacer la mémoire de Timcampy tant que lui même ne se laisse pas faire. Commenta Reever avec un léger sourire retrouvé. Encore une fois on peut la remercier. Elle va encore m'aider avec son fou de frère. Malgré l'absence.

-Oui. Komui a raison quand il dit qu'elle est intelligente. C'est bien les rares choses de vrai qu'il est dites aujourd'hui. Commenta avec douceur Hevlaska.

- Oui. Au revoir Hevlaska. dit Reever qui doucement prit la direction de la sortie après que Hevlaska l'eut salué à son tour et alors qu' il était à mi chemin soudain il murmura:

- Au fait, Hevla...

Malgré le fait qu'il parlât doucement, Hevlaska l'entendit et entendit qu'il lui donnait le surnom que lui donnait aussi Komui. Aussi murmura t' elle:

- Oui, Reever ?

Il lui tournait le dos à présent et ses poings s'étaient légèrement crispés et il prononça distinctement dans le vide et le silence alentour:

- Merci.

Un simple «Merci.» Avec énormément de sens.

«Merci de m'avoir laissé tout entendre. Merci de ne pas m'avoir dénoncé. Merci de m'avoir guidé. Merci de m'avoir dit cela. Merci de me faire confiance. Merci de ne pas me juger. Merci de m'avoir permis de prendre conscience de ce que je ressentais pour lui.»

Hevlaska sourit tandis que Reever quittait la pièce déterminé.

-De rien » souffla t'elle doucement dans le silence.

Il ne serait pas dit que Reever Wenhamm était un ingrat...

**Voili voilu(je parle comm Ned flanders maintenant XD) j'ai terminé le chapitre deux ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop vite en besogne et que ce n'est pas trop marshmallow, que je n'ai pas détruit l'intérêt que l'on pourrait avoir pour cette fic en un chapitre ni même avoir trop dénaturé les personnages (J'ai l impression que Reever est encore un peu OCC non ?)**

**C'est fou en écrivant toute la dernière partie de ce chapitre je n'ai qu'écouté une chanson triste ou des ost du même anime (à savoir Ef a tales of memories qui par moments est déprimant mais tellement génial autant la musique que l'histoire et l'animation) et j'ai une image qui m'obsède dans la tête : celle de ces deux là dans un pré sous un ciel bleu constellé de petits nuages blancs, Komui somnolant sur les genoux de Reever, un sourire aux lèvres tandis que Reever a sa main dans les cheveux de Komui et regarde vers le ciel. Et cette image m'a obsédée tout le long de la deuxième partie et si je savais dessiner je l'aurai reproduit (mais je ne le sais pas T T argh! Je sais juste reproduire à partir d'un modèle tout fait, pas très glorieux tout cela...)**

**Je me rends compte que j'ai donné un plus grand rôle à Lenalee qu'à l'origine et cela me réjouit parce que j'adore ce personnage vraiment de toutes les fibres de mon âme ^^ et que je ne l'exploite pas trop malheureusement.**

**Et je me rend compte que j'ai bien fait de couper ce chapitre en deux car sinon...on aurait eu dix neuf pages!**

**Enfin bon voilà ^^ Rewiew? Et à bientôt pour la suite ? Non? Oui ? Seul l'avenir le dira (disparaît à la manière de Severus dans le sept -mais oui le truc avec la cape-Oui Je suis fan de Severus même si il est froid et rigide. C'est comme cela ^^ **

**- Comment, je suis Hs? Ah bon tant pis. Bye ^^)**


	3. note

Hello

Fanfiction m'a coupé plein de mots et j'ai voulu publier une recap mais celui m'a refusé les corrections. Du coup je vais faire une chose simple : j'enverrai par mp la note que j'avais rédigé qu'il m'a coupé au début à celle set ceux qui la lisent et qui me laissent des remarques dessus(parce que l'envoyer à des anonymes va être trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès dur non ?


	4. In Tim's memories

**Hello voilà le chapitre 3 ^^ (déjà ?) en espérant que cette fois ci il ne me coupe pas des mots (je renonce à espérer pour les espaces...)**

**Ce chapitre repose presque entièrement sur un flashback mais je ne pense pas qu'il sera aussi long que le précédent (enfin j'espère)**

**Enjoy ^^**

_Chapitre 3: In Tim's memories_

Maintenant Reever marchait déterminé vers les laboratoires de Komui dont sa peur initiale avait bien disparue. En même temps avoir peur d'une pièce presque vide parce qu'elle avait contenue des horreurs sans nom aurait été ridicule. Il n'avait peur de rien maintenant. Il était presque soulagé car enfin son ignorance allait disparaître et après cela, Oui après cela, il essaierait de changer la donne. De le retenir. De trouver un moyen quelconque pour le faire. Il écouterait enfin cette pulsion qui l'aurait plutôt poussé à courir directement dans le bureau de Komui et à lui crier que sa démarche était stupide, que ce qu'il croyait était faux et et... La suite il l'ignorait lui même. Mais c'eut été absurde si il n'eut pas connu tout les détails de l'affaire et mieux valait les arracher à un témoin consentant et moins touché que la victime et ne souffrant pas autant que Komui. Il fallait plutôt penser à le préserver. Déjà que la lutte qui s'ensuivrait serait probablement éprouvante, alors ne pas rajouter la douleur à la douleur.

Même si Komui lui faisait mal, au point d'en faire hurler son cœur, il cherchait encore à le protéger, le ménager. Comme lui, d'ailleurs. Même si il l'avait blessé, Komui lui avait pardonné d'emblée. Ils n'étaient pas si différents.

«Je dois quand même être fou moi même pour être...hmm...avoir des sentiments pour lui.» songea t'il.

Il avait encore du mal avec le mot «amoureux» Après tout,c'était normal, il n'avait réalisé cela qu'il y a peu de temps. Or c'était le genre de choses auquel il fallait laisser un peu de temps. Même si il n'en avait pas vraiment,de temps. Dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui ne lui posait pas de problèmes par contre. Parce que cela était nettement en dessous de ce qu'il ressentait. Reconnaître par contre à voix haute la chose entièrement n'était pas encore à sa portée. C'était déjà pas mal après tout qu'il accepte le tout sans trop discuter ou essayer de rejeter cela et de continuer comme avant. Comme il aurait pu faire. Comme il aurait certainement fait, dans d'autres circonstances. Si la douleur de peut être le perdre n'avait pas été dans ses veines. Mais nier, refouler une fois de plus ne mènerait à rien de plus que de la souffrance supplémentaire. Et il le savait parfaitement.

Sur cette pensée Reever rejoignit le laboratoire. Par chance dans le couloir, il ne croisa personne. Ouf. Parce qu'il n'aurait pu la saluer, ne pensant plus qu'à une chose. Cette vérité qui l'attendait là bas. Au milieu de l'ancien royaume de Komui qui comme lui apprenait le silence. Dont il poussa la porte. Avant d'être pris d'une hésitation. Et si Komui avait décidé de continuer à nettoyer justement son laboratoire ? Comment pourrait il justifier sa présence ici, lui dont la peur de ce lieu était plutôt connue?

«Oh et puis zut j'improviserai » se dit il.

Mais la première chose qui le frappa, heureusement ce fut le quasi silence qu'il entendit. Quasi silence car dans la pièce d'à côté il entendait du bruit. Comme si des plaques d'acier trempés tremblaient. Prudemment (on ne savait jamais) Reever gagna la pièce d' à côté d'où provenait le bruit... pour se trouver face à une immense cage de métal dans laquelle s'agitait un Timcampy à l'air particulièrement agité qui se ruait sur les barreaux tantôt pour les ébranler, tantôt les mâchouillant, le tout pour se libérer. Mais la cage avait l'air particulièrement résistante. Komui avait été d'une prévoyance incroyable, sur le coup. Et particulièrement gentil avec son «prisonnier». Il lui avait laissé un sandwich de la taille d'un bras. Le genre de sandwich qui aurait fait baver d'envie Allen. Mais Timcampy semblait y avoir à peine touché. C'est alors qu'il remarqua Reever. D'un seul coup il s'immobilisa et sembla interloqué. Comme si lui même était humain et doté des moyens de montrer ses émotions.

Reever sourit devant son comportement et s'approcha de la cage de Timcampy doucement en riant :

« C'est vrai que me voir ici dans le coin à de quoi surprendre, j'en conviens. Mais de là à ce que ce soit la nouvelle du siècle... Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, là.

Étonnamment cela lui faisait du bien de parler même si c'était à un _golem._ Un golem très intelligent, mais un golem tout de même.

- Mais c'est pas vraiment pour visiter les laboratoires de Komui ou sur son ordre que j'y suis, Tim. Non, c'est pour TOI sur le coup.

Si le golem avait été humain la surprise n'aurait été aussi totale. Avisant une clé sur un établis proche, Reever la prit et la faisant jouer pensivement entre ses mains, il s'exclama:

- Tu veux montrer ce que tu as vu, n'est ce pas? Et il se trouve que j'ai envie et même besoin de voir cela. Tu n'as pas envie que Komui parte, toi non plus n'est ce pas ? Comme Lenalee pour qui tu obéis sur le coup hein?

Pour toute réponse, Timcampy sourit de toutes ses dents. Sourire que lui rendit Reever.

- Tu sais, Tim, il m'a habitué à tout. Aux pires choses, aux meilleures, mais pas à CA. Mais crois moi je ne vais pas le laisser faire et je vais me battre. On ne va pas le laisser faire, cet imbécile, hein ? Ce serait la chose la plus stupide au monde que de laisser la Congrégation dégénérer et quitter cette ère de folie douce. Je le jure. Je ne vais pas le laisser partir comme cela dusse je me battre contre l'Administration Centrale en personne. Mais pour cela j'ai besoin de ton aide. Vraiment.»

Le sourire du golem ne disparut pas le moins du monde et Reever doucement mit la clé dans la serrure et la tourna, le soulagement au cœur.

Il se sentait mieux. Mieux d'avoir réussi à mettre des mots oraux sur ce qu'il voulait faire et ressentait. Mieux d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Mieux d'avoir trouvé un but. De se rendre compte de la direction où il allait.

Et doucement il ouvrit la porte de la cage et avisant un fauteuil dans un coin, Reever alla s'y porter tandis que Timcampy se posait sur son épaule suivant le mouvement. Reever sourit en le sentant s'y installer et doucement de la main il tapota la tête de Tim avec douceur.

Il s'assit dessus et s'imagina quelques secondes Komui s'asseyant sur ce même fauteuil. Son sourire s'accentua tandis que Timcampy quittait son épaule en voletant et se déposait sur ses genoux. Et il ouvrit la bouche, offrant à Reever et au sanctuaire déjà vidé ou presque les trois jours de ténèbres qui menaient à aujourd'hui.

_Komui était assis à son bureau rédigeant un rapport d'un air particulièrement appliqué. Du moins le semblait il car de son autre main il flattait Timcampy posé sur son bureau en murmurant en chinois des choses trop bas pour qu'on puisse comprendre, le tout pour énerver Brigitte qui installée dans la causeuse rouge de son bureau était occupée à le foudroyer du regard._

_Finalement elle explosa et s'exclama:_

_« Bon sang vous allez encore continuer longtemps comme cela ? Vous avez déjà perdu 3 minutes comme cela. Ce rapport est très important. Il mérite toute votre attention._

_- Comme la plupart des papiers qui sont dans mon bureau nota Komui d'un air blasé, non sans s'arrêter._

_- Je me demande comment le Commandant faisait pour vous supporter quand vous faisiez votre mauvaise tête comme aujourd'hui._

_- Comme vous. Le décompte du temps en moins. Lança Komui._

_- Ce n'est pas drôle._

_- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous ne savez pas apprécier mon humour dit Komui en se redressant et la regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire innocent. _

_- Ça de l'humour ?Laissez moi rire._

_- C'est précisément le but de l'humour, vous savez. Je vous trouve plutôt tendue ces derniers temps, Brigitte. C 'est pour cela. Vous devriez m'être reconnaissant. J'essaye de vous aider, après tout._

_- Vous m'aideriez vraiment en travaillant. Point. Et c'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé pour flemmarder. Me chercher des noises et comme vous l'aurez remarqué, vous n'avez pas encore réussi à m'énerver. _

_- A croire qu'elle est bouddhiste pouffa en chinois Komui à Timcampy._

_- On peut savoir ce que vous racontez encore ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi ce golem est il ici ?_

_Le sourire de Komui mourut sur ses lèvres comme il était apparu. Et la nostalgie et la tristesse qu'il avait essayé de chasser en embêtant Brigitte reprit ses droits. Un bref instant. Il arrêta de tapoter la tête de Timcampy et après une brève inspiration s'exclama:_

_- Je l'ignore._

_Le masque était de nouveau en place. Et il avait clairement menti. Parce il savait très bien pourquoi il était ici. Mais si il l'avouait, cela voudrait dire qu'il savait où était Allen et donc il se verrait contraint de le dénoncer. Lui, qui avait accepté d'envoyer Timcampy veiller sur lui._

_- Peut être que c'est parce que Mr Walker s'est transformé définitivement et que le golem ne peut plus cautionner ses actes._

_Komui eut un léger tressaillement. Qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de Brigitte mais pas à ceux de Timcampy. _

_-C'est ce qu'ils veulent entendre Tim chuchota t'il en chinois. C'est tout._

_Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'approuve leur choix. Même si je suis dans leur système._

_Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sans que personne n'y ait frappé précédemment, surprenant Brigitte et Komui qui s'empressa de planquer dans son manteau Timcampy._

_La vision devient noire mais on entendait encore._

_- Que peut on pour vous ?_

_- Un ordre de mission très importante envoyé directement par L'Administration Centrale et approuvé par Mr Luberrier commenta une voix glacée._

_On entendit des bruit de papier se posant sur un bureau et le bruit d'une porte se fermer. Puis de nouveau le visage de Komui à son bureau redevient visible._

_- Toujours aussi frigide ces Crows commenta Komui._

_Ce n'était pas tellement pour Brigitte ce commentaire. Plus pour lui même. _

_Et cet ordre de mission avait l'air de l'inquiéter. Son visage s'était plissé de préoccupation et il effleurait la couverture du dossier indécis, comme si il avait peur de ce qu'il allait y trouver._

_- Encore un commentaire pour éviter de travailler, n'est ce pas ?commenta Brigitte._

_Komui sourit, mais son sourire sembla faible, peu assuré. L'inquiétude le minait mais c'était peu visible pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas depuis assez longtemps Komui. Son regard avait l'air de s'interroger. De se demander «Qui vais je envoyer à la mort aujourd'hui ? Et pour y faire quoi ?»_

_-Tout à fait commenta Komui._

_Puis il prit une brève inspiration pour se donner du courage et ouvrit le dossier. _

_Dossier N° 02124563978 Date d'émission:23 Avril_

_1864_

_Émis par L'Administration Centrale et approuvé par Mr Luberier, inspecteur général et légat plénipotentiaire de L' Administration centrale_

_A Destination de : Tous les exorcistes, traqueurs et scientifiques exceptés les Maréchaux(déjà affectés à une mission plus importante)._

_But: Nettoyer une région infectée de millions d'Akumas niveau 4 où se trouve aussi probablement l'une des bases du Clan Noé._

_Explication: Suite au rapport N°0134569879 du traqueur immatriculé 1452367 répondant au nom de Thomas Doore il a été révélé que en Russie du côté de Saint-Pétersbourg se trouve une zone regorgeant d' d'Akumas niveau 4 dont le nombre est estimé à environ un million six cent mille. Il se pourrait que ceci soit 'l un des quartiers généraux des Noé. Selon ce même rapport la population y serait pour la plupart alliée du Comte. Il y a été révélé aussi que dans cette zone avait été observée des phénomènes étranges probablement liés à l'activité du Comte. Le but de la mission est donc de nettoyer la zone et de détruire cette base et d'obtenir par la suite des explications complètes sur ces phénomènes._

_Komui porta une main à sa bouche et jura en chinois. _

_Brigitte sursauta en le voyant et s'exclama:_

_-Grand Intendant?_

_Mais il l'ignora et se leva, ébranlé gagnant la fenêtre de son bureau et tenant dans sa main le rapport. De son bras libre il s'appuya sur le mur à côté de la fenêtre et posa son front contre son bras. Perturbé. Il n'en menait pas large. Il tremblait de tous ses membres._

_Brigitte se précipita vers lui, l'air inquiète en s'exclamant:_

_- Grand Intendant ?Qu'est ce que c'est encore?_

_Mais il l'ignora superbement et quand ses tremblements se furent un peu apaisés,il murmura toujours en chinois:_

_- C'est pas possible...Il a conscience que c'est du suicide ? Ils n'ont aucune chance. Non aucune. Et il veut que j'envoie à la mort comme cela, avec un immense sourire des gens en leur disant qu'ils s'en sortiront qu'on les attendra et qu'on fera une fête à leur retour tout en sachant et eux aussi qu'ils n'en reviendront pas ? Il le veut vraiment? Bon sang il le sait non que c'est du suicide! Il ne va tout de même pas condamner à la mort des gens comme cela pour une action désespérée qui n'a aucune chance d'aboutir sur le coup. Mais non, suis je bête, c'est MOI qui vais les y condamner. C 'est MOI, toujours moi qui vais les y envoyer, et c'est sûr moi que retomberont par la suite les reproches, les cadavres, les larmes, le sang. Je vais encore être le tortionnaire._

_Et je vais encore devoir assumer des cadavres que l'on aurait pu éviter. Pour une fois Et si moi j'ai envie d'éviter des morts inutiles ?Et si pour une fois, j'essayai de lutter moi aussi ? Et si moi aussi pour une fois je m'opposai à eux ? Pourquoi devrai je être uniquement le messager de la mort alors que j'ai une possibilité certes maigre, d'empêcher cela ? Est ce que je devrai laisser mourir mes amis, ma seconde famille alors que je peux la sauver? Non. Jamais. Je ne les laisserai pas. D'autant que si je me place du côté de ses intérêts, c'est jouable._

_Je n'ai qu'à jouer sur le fait que les Exorcistes sont rares avec Luberier. Je vais au moins essayer de le raisonner. Parce que cet ordre est tellement insensé.Et si il le faut...Si il reste inébranlable...Je refuserai de céder._

_Ayant arrêté sa décision, Komui se redressa, apaisé. Déterminé. Malgré le coup de vieux qu'il venait de prendre et que son visage marquait aurait dit un vieil homme d'un seul coup. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Ce qu'il devait faire Il allait agir de sa propre initiative. Fini le Komui pour le moment qui supportait les commentaires comme ceux de tout à l'heure en silence en maudissant sa condition. Pour une fois il allait intervenir, même si les chances de succès étaient minces. Sauf si il prenait en main les mêmes armes d'inhumanité que lui. Même si cela l'écœurait. Mais Luberier n'était pas connu pour son humanité, après tout... A la guerre comme à la guerre. Sauf si lui aussi se montrait être alors cela pourrait marcher. Il avait envie d'y croire. S'écraser, il y avait un moment que cela le pesait et ce depuis la révélation du lien avec le Quatorzième et Allen. Il allait se libérer de ses chaînes, vaincre sa peur de l'Administration Centrale malgré son pouvoir, ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir. _

_-Tu m'approuverai, hein Lenalee, pour le bien de ton monde, si je me sacrifiai à la limite extrême ? Chuchota t'il en chinois, comme attendant une réponse._

_- Bon sang vous avez conscience que je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous racontez depuis tout à l'heure? s'exclama Brigitte agacée comme en réponse à sa demande._

_Komui sourit soudain et s'exclama:_

_- Brigitte._

_Il était sérieux. Anormalement sérieux. Sa voix ne tremblait pas et brûlait d'une détermination nouvelle. _

_- Allez tout de suite au bureau de Mr Luberier et faites lui savoir que je voudrai lui parler le plus rapidement possible.S'il vous plaît._

_Le s'il vous plaît était juste une formule de politesse. Cela s'apparentait à un ordre clair et net. Et Brigitte n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le Grand Intendant aussi sérieux. Aussi quitta t'elle le bureau rapidement, sans poser plus de questions, laissant Komui seul avec Timcampy._

_Komui sourit à Timcampy et s'exclama:_

_- Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Je le jure. Qu'importe le prix que j'en payerai.»_

_Timcampy se rapprocha et se posa sur l'épaule de Komui qui tapota sa tête d'un air distrait en regardant par la fenêtre la forêt qui à ses pieds s'étendait._

_Brigitte rentra soudain dans la pièce précipitamment, probablement quelques minutes après et trouva Komui assis à son bureau en train de travailler. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire et s'exclama:_

_« Alors quand est ce que Mr Luberier peut me recevoir?_

_A sa voix on aurait cru que c'était tout fait normal d'exiger un entretien avec le membre le plus glacé de la Congrégation, un supérieur hiérarchique qui plus est. Brigitte en fut soufflée pendant quelque secondes et s'exclama une fois qu'elle fut remise:_

_- Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait vous voir tout de suite, si vous le voulez_

_- Parfait commenta placidement Komui en se levant.J'en ai pour au moins une demie heure Brigitte si quelqu'un passe par ici dites lui que je suis dans le bureau de Luberier et que si c'est urgent qu'il y aille directement , d'accord ? Je compte sur vous. Après tout si je laisse un de mes fameux post it personne n'y croira n'est ce pas alors que vous êtes bien placée pour savoir que c'est vrai?_

_Brigitte en resta soufflée. Elle n'avait jamais vu le Grand Intendant aussi sérieux. Elle ne put qu'acquiescer grandement perturbée. Et lui quitta la pièce, Timcampy se posant sur son épaule._

_Voyant cela il sourit et s'exclama:_

_- Tu veux assister à la bagarre du siècle Tim? Bah qui suis je pour t'empêcher?_

_Il faudra juste que tu te caches dans mon manteau à un moment donné parce que je ne pense pas que Luberrier ne manquera de faire le lien entre toi et ta présence sur mon épaule. _

_Puis il tapota sa tête et tout deux se mirent en route. Ils passèrent dans un couloir qui surplombait les laboratoires et dont le mur était vitré, permettant de voir ce qui se passait dans les laboratoires.Là Komui marqua une pause et se rapprocha de la vitre, plaquant une main contre celle ci. _

_En contre bas, on voyait les scientifiques s'agiter, obéissant aux ordres que leur criaient leurs chefs. Certains même riaient en écoutant une plaisanterie entre deux expériences. Et parmi eux...Reever Wenhamm. Que Komui regardait. Il souriait à son interlocuteur en portant un immense carton malgré la fatigue qui devait être sienne que l'on devinait à ses cernes bleues supplémentaires. Il parlait à Johnny qui lui racontait quelque chose que Komui ne pouvait entendre, la pièce étant insonorisée. Un petit sourire vint aussi danser sur les lèvres de Komui qui murmura à Tim:_

_- Tu vois c'est pour cela que je dois me battre. Pour cette chaleur humaine. Pour l'empêcher de muter en glace de la mort. Pour une fois que je le peux. _

_Puis il murmura plus bas encore, pour lui même. En apparence:_

_- Pour les empêcher de devenir des cadavres, eux t'empêcher de devenir un cadavre. Prête moi un peu de ta force. De ta chaleur. Juste un peu. Pour que je ne flanche pas malgré ma détermination. Et que vos sourires restent ma détermination. C'est tout._

_Comme en réponse à sa prière muette, Reever pivota au même instant,avec son carton dans ses mains et sa blouse virevolta en l'air et soudain voyant le Grand Intendant le surplombant, il lui adressa un grand sourire. Comme si d'instinct il avait su que c'était ce dont avait besoin Komui. D'humanité. Ou alors c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas prêté une réelle attention à qui était derrière la vitre. Komui sursauta et ne put que sourire plus largement encore et lui adressa un salut de sa main libre l'autre tenant son dossier contre son cœur. Celui qui pouvait condamner Reever et d'autres à la mort. Il avait l'air de se sentir mieux. Puis lui adressant un dernier salut de la tête, il tourna les talons en murmurant, un sourire toujours aux lèvres:_

_-On dirait qu'il sait toujours de quoi j'ai besoin. C'en est presque effrayant._

_Et d'un pas de nouveau dynamique, il gagna le bureau de Luberrier. Il ne s'arrêta que devant sa porte ou après une brève inspiration, il frappa à la porte et s'entendit répondre:_

_- Entrez d'une voix particulièrement joyeuse. Pas très rassurant quand on connaissait l'individu..._

_Komui s'exécuta et soudain tout devient noir à nouveau._

_- Ah Komui Lee. Je vous attendais. Vous ne sembliez pas pressé comme d'habitude alors que c'est vous qui m'avez demandé... Quelle insolence._

_Komui dut tressaillir car l'image bougea un peu , semblant remarquer que son grade n'était pas employé et s'exclama:_

_- Veuillez me pardonner, Mr l'inspecteur._

_- Oh mais je le ferai assez facilement... ricana t'il. Mais d'abord voulez vous goûter de ma nouvelle création culinaire ? Dit il _

_- Avec plaisir dit la voix de Komui._

_Probablement par politesse et pour éviter de ne le mettre en colère d'emblée._

_On entendit des bruits d'assiette puis de nouveau Luberier disant:_

_- Je suppose que vous êtes venu pour le dossier, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Oui, en effet commenta placidement la voix de Komui d'un air tout à fait calme._

_Comme si juste avant il ne déprimait pas et n'avait pas perdu le contrôle de lui même. Comme si il avait été professionnel toute la matinée._

_- Vous avez conscience que cela priverait la base de beaucoup de personnel qu'elle devra par la suite renouveler en un temps record._

_- C'est pour cela que vous êtes SENSE être là répondit Luberrier._

_Komui faisant fi du lourd sous entendu s'exclama:_

_- Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne suis pas un dieu. Je ne pourrai pas accomplir de ne pourrai pas rendre la vie à des gens compétents qui seront sacrifiés pour quelque chose que vous savez être tout comme moi impossible à faire. Peut être faudrait il songer à limiter la casse en oubliant cet ordre et attendre que le maréchaux reviennent de mission par exemple._

_- Ne serai ce pas plutôt parce que vous tenez à eux et que vous refusiez que leurs vies soient sacrifiées comme cela, Mr l'Intendant ?_

_- Je réagirai de même si cela était des gens que je ne connaissais pas bien. Et mes sentiments personnels n'entrent pas en ligne de compte, vous le savez bien. S'exclama Komui d'une voix qu'il voulut neutre._

_- Au contraire, c'est à eux que je m'adresse sur le ès tout vous êtes le plus faible Intendant que l'on n'est jamais vu, à défendre et accorder trop de valeur à la vie humaine._

_- Peut être vaut il mieux être faible dans ses conditions, Mr l'inspecteur. Cela apprend à ne pas mépriser le cadeau que l'on nous fit à la naissance. Et je ne nie pas. Car je considère cela plutôt comme une force que comme une épine dans ma chair._

_La voix de Komui resta neutre, froide, détachée. Même si on la sentait vibrer. Il ignorait l'insulte déguisée._

_- Et seriez vous prêt, pauvre fou que vous êtes à vous battre pour cela ?_

_- Vous n'imaginez pas ce que JE suis capable de faire quand j'y crois très fort._

_On pouvait sentir ce sourire de Komui dans sa voix._

_- Parfait. On va pouvoir mesurer cela, je pense..._

_- Que voulez vous dire ? S'exclama Komui semblant surpris._

_- Ce que vous demandez n'est pas impossible. Je peux faire annuler cet ordre. Vous avez bien fait d'être venu me voir._

_- Ce...C'est vrai?s'exclama Komui semblant soulagé._

_Ainsi la lutte semblait moins difficile que ce qu'il ne pensait. _

_- Oui mais vous... Qu'est ce que vous pourriez m'amener en échange? Croyez vous vraiment en ses idéaux au point de donner des choses vous appartenant ?_

_En un mot seriez vous prêt à vous sacrifier pour le «bien», la vie de tous les autres ?De vos amis,vos employés, mais vos ennemis aussi. Parce que vous en avez, vous savez. Chaque homme différent en a une vous avec vos «fantaisies», vous vous en êtes fait des centaines qui vous obéissent mais qui ne seraient pas mécontents je pense de vous voir partir. Même des gens dont vous pensez être proches sont sûrement dans ce cas là._

_- Je sais dit il d'une voix où flottait une légère douleur._

_Puis d'une voix plus raffermie, Komui s'exclama:_

_-Oui. J'y serais prêt. _

_- Très bien. Alors voici ce que nous allons faire: Je vais faire annuler l'ordre mais en échange, vous Komui Lee devrez accepter de renoncer à votre titre de Grand Intendant et quitter la Congrégation. Pour le bien de tous les autres, ce que vous vouliez défendre, n'est ce pas? Ricana Luberier._

_Même sans l'image, on pouvait deviner la surprise de Komui. Mais ce fut d'une voix sûre et assurée que Komui répondit:_

_- Je le ferai. Je renoncerai à ma place de Grand Intendant si cela permet de sauver tout les autres._

_- Mais réalisez vous ce que cela signifie ?Cela signifie que vous ne les verrez plus jamais, ne leur parlerez plus jamais, ne pourrez plus jamais faire des Komulins, que vous serez cantonné à votre lieu de sympathisants en Chine, celle que vos parents tenaient avant, que vos souvenirs seront effacés d'autant plus que votre sacrifice pour être effectif devra rester inconnu aux yeux de tous de même que votre départ jusqu'à ce que votre successeur se soit présenté ici et que les formalités administratives soient remplies. Êtes vous vraiment prêt à renoncer à tout cela, à disparaître aux yeux de tous comme un voleur ? A devenir définitivement un paria aux yeux de toute la Congrégation ? A devenir plus haï qu'apprécié? A renoncer au pouvoir ?_

_L'image tressaillit à nouveau et la voix de Komui s'éleva dans l'air, pleine de douleur:_

_-J'en ai tout à fait conscience. Mais je serai bien égoïste si je m'arrêtais à de telles considérations._

_- Parfait alors tout est réglé.»_

_On sentait son sourire de sadique dans sa voix._

_Komui était assis à son bureau travaillant d'arrache pied malgré l'heure qu'affichait son réveil. 4 Heures du matin. Brigitte le regardai faire, bouche bée, voyant à quelle vitesse il allait. Une feuille était signée toute les minutes. Et ce malgré l'heure. Elle toussota soudain et s'exclama:_

_« Hmm Grand Intendant que vous arrive t'il ? Cela fait depuis deux jours que vous faites cela. Vous allez...euh bien ?_

_Komui sourit et releva la tête. _

_- Moi oui, Brigitte. C'est juste que pour ne pas trop pourrir mon souvenir ou ne pas donner trop de raisons et de liens pour se rattacher à moi, il vaut mieux que je fasse cela._

_Son visage était triste et la fatigue faisait qu'il ne voulait pas. Ne pouvait pas le cacher._

_- Qu'est ce que vous racontez encore ? S'exclama Brigitte,._

_Komui sourit et s'exclama:_

_- Des bêtises. Peut être._

_- Le manque de sommeil vous fait délirer, décidément. Vous feriez mieux d'y aller. _

_- Les scientifiques enchaînent bien énormément de nuits blanches sans problème. Pourquoi moi je ne le serai pas capable ?_

_- Oui mais même un scientifique au bouts de deux jours est fatigué. Et c'est votre cas._

_Komui la regarda soudainement pensif et s'exclama:_

_- Mince, je n 'y avais pas pensé, à cela._

_- De quoi parlez vous encore ? Et pourquoi en me regardant d'ailleurs ?s'étonna Brigitte._

_Komui sourit et se leva. Il se dirigea vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules et s'exclama:_

_- Ce fut bref mais ce fut fort sympathique de travailler avec vous. Presque aussi sympathique que de travailler avec le Commandant. Presque aussi amusant que d'essayer de vous rendre chèvre que cela l'était avec lui._

_- Que voulez vous dire ? s'exclama Brigitte, incrédule._

_Au même instant, rentra Luberier accompagné des différents membres du Crow et de Greimbaum._

_Komui regarda les nouveaux arrivants et lâcha les épaules de Brigitte se repliant stratégiquement derrière son bureau. Les membres du Crow entourèrent Brigitte tandis que celle ci portait vers Komui un regard incrédule._

_Il lui sourit tristement._

_- Melle Fey nous vous annonçons que vous êtes mutée dans L'Administration Centrale en tant que secrétaire officielle des missions lâcha Luberrier avec un sourire carnassier._

_- Mais qu 'est ce que cela signifie ? Ma mission auprès du Grand Intendant n'est pas finie!s'étrangla Brigitte._

_- Mais la mienne est finie sourit tranquillement avec un peu de tristesse Komui ._

_- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche lança Johann avec un petit sourire sadique. Mr je-travaille-très-peu._

_- Qu... Quoi ?s'étonna Brigitte. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et comment vous vous adressez au Grand Intendant !_

_- Mais Melle Fey... C'est MOI le nouvel Intendant s'exclama Johann. Mais vous êtes tenue au secret évidemment..._

_Brigitte regarda interloquée Komui en se retournant une dernière fois avant que les Crows ne l'entraînent hors de la pièce._

_- Alors cela fait quoi d'être incompris ? Et ce n'est que la première. Et on leur livrera votre adresse pour qu'ils vous insultent tous. C'est promis ricana Johann._

_- Mr Greimbaum veuillez rester tranquille. Et dire que tout ce qui arrive est votre faute. Et oui, si vous n'étiez pas là tout le monde s'en tirerait plutôt bien. La section scientifique par exemple serait plus reposée. Les exorcistes se reposeraient plus efficacement. Même votre sœur aurait pu être plus tranquille. Tout aurait été mieux géré. Cela aurait été une bénédiction que vous ne mettiez jamais les pieds ici. Que vous laissiez votre sœur à nos bons soins sans chercher à la rejoindre. Mais non, il a fallu que vous veniez. Mais avec le plan que j'ai mis en place, no a peut être pouvoir améliorer la chose._

_- Il a fallu que vous traîniez votre béret par ici. Alors que vous portez la poisse, Komui. Depuis que vous êtes Grand Intendant on n'a pas vu la moindre chance d'amélioration dans la guerre. Pire, cela c'est empiré avec la paperasse qui s'est accumulée, ce Quatorzième qui est apparu et que vous avez accepté sans sourciller sans se méfier. Je me demande comment vous arrivez à dormir, vous la chiffe molle quand vous envoyiez à la mort des gens du fait de votre incompétence. Parce que je suis sûr que vous prenez les mauvaises décisions quand vous envoyiez telle ou telle personne. Comme celle que vous avez prise en vous attachant trop à des Exorcistes et à des Scientifiques qui ne sont que des pions dans cette guerre. Comme vous d'ailleurs. Mais vous, au contraire de pions comme le Commandant Reever, vous bouffez de l'espace inutilement en inculquant des valeurs qui ne servent à rien ici. Vous ne servez à rien de ce qu'on attend d'un Grand Intendant si vos sentiments envahissent tout au point d'avoir de la compassion ne servez à rien tout court, en plus d'être responsable de la mort de tous ceux qui vous ont connu. D'ailleurs, ne portez pas vous pas un peu la poisse ? Quand on y fait un tant soit peu attention, tout ceux qui vous ont approché ont fini par avoir des ennuis. D'abord vos parents, puis Lenalee, puis tous les autres dont la Section Scientifique puis Walker. Résignez vous. Au final du changement de l'évacuation changera certainement la donne. Moi JE ne laisserai pas s'engluer la Congrégation dans cet âge de glace et de nounours que vous avez institué . Je serai certainement mieux que vous même si cela ne sera pas dur. Et ils l'attendent tous. Brigitte, Le Commandant quand ils viennent vous réveiller à coup de Lenalee. Ils sont agacés au fond d'eux même persuadés même que ce serait mieux sans vous puisque moins de fantaisie. Et d'ailleurs comment Lenalee a t'elle pu vous supporter quinze ans de son existence elle si stable et vous si cinglé. Vous êtes malade, vous êtes dérangé. Vous avez failli tuer je ne sais combien de fois vos subordonnés avec vos inventions de cinglé. C'est VOUS le vrai danger plus que le Comte Millénaire. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas encore eu l'idée de passe une alliance avec vous car sinon on serait déjà tous morts avec votre sadisme hors du commun. Digne d'un Noah. Remarque même lui serait en danger avec quelqu'un comme vous. Personne ne pourrait être en sécurité avec vous. D'ailleurs vous n'avez pas même pas réussi à protéger votre sœur de la guerre, des innocences, des hommes et surtout de la traîtrise. Même là vous n'avez servi à rien. Juste à tuer, pour son plus grand plaisir. Vous n'avez été tout le long de votre vie qu'une source de problèmes, ici et là. Et même si vous mourriez vous en resteriez une, des sources de problèmes à Dieu cette fois.D'ailleurs comment se fait il que vous ayez eu cette poste ? Je me pose encore la question. Des relations dedans ? Ou des choses autres ? Dit Greimbaum d'une voix moqueuse, presque insultante._

_Komui ne put que crisper les poings, conscient de oh combien ce n'était pas faux, et que lui même avait déjà songé à cela. Par contre à la dernière partie, il releva ses yeux et les planta dans ceux de Johann directement. Sans faillir. Et va savoir pourquoi, Greimbaum recula, une lueur de peur dans ses yeux. C'est ce moment là que choisit Luberrier pour s'exclamer :_

_- Cela suffit Mr Greimbaum. Un Intendant ne doit pas insulter quelqu'un d'autre de la sorte. Même si c'est très agréable. Venez maintenant. _

_Il partait déjà quand Greimbaum s'exclama :_

_- Attendez j'ai des détails administratifs à régler avec lui._

_Luberrier hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et quitta la pièce._

_Greimbaum se tourna vers Komui et s'exclama:_

_- C'est la dernière fois que tu me regardes comme cela, Komui !_

_Komui eut un pauvre sourire blessé et murmura :_

_- J'ai toujours su qu'il t'avait plus blessé qu'apparemment. Et ceci est encore une preuve supplémentaire..._

_- NE ME PARLE PLUS JAMAIS DE LUI ! explosa Greimbaum le regard fou à présent._

_Mais Komui ne se laissa pas décontenancer et s'approcha de lui doucement:_

_- Si, justement. Car tu n'es toujours pas guéri. Cela fait sept ans, Johann._

_- T'es malade ! Complètement ! Je suis guéri ! Protesta Johann._

_Komui sourit d'un air un peu plus blessé en s'exclamant :_

_- J'avais cru comprendre en t'écoutant..._

_Et avant que Greimbaum ne puisse enfoncer le couteau plus profond dans la plaie, Komui s'exclama :_

_- En tout cas, tu n'as pas intérêt à l'entraîner dans ta « thérapie ». Il vaut cent fois mieux que toi. Sauf si tu tombes amoureux de lui et lui de toi. De toute manière, il est différent de tous ceux que tu as eu ainsi jusqu'ici. Tu ne l'effleurera même pas. Tu ne le briseras jamais. Il est trop fort pour toi. Tu n'en feras pas un deuxième toi._

_- Qu'est ce que tu en sais, d'abord ? T'as testé ? Et tu crois que tes menaces me font peur ?ricana Greimbaum._

_-Je le sais bien qu'elles ne te feront rien soupira Komui avant de reprendre. Mais il est très très intelligent. Il verra tout de suite clair dans ton jeu, et je connais sa force de caractère immense. Il va te donner énormément de fil à retordre. Bien plus que tu n'en aies jamais rencontré. Et non je n'ai pas testé car moi à ton contraire, je respecte les sentiments des autres et je ne suis pas un fruit pourri de l'intérieur qui a accepté de s'aigrir, lui qui était si pur..._

_- Au contraire de toi j'ai progressé et si j'arrive enfin à te faire complètement me détester en te détruisant cette personne à laquelle tu tiens tellement, je ne vais pas m'en priver...commenta t'il avec un sourire sadique._

_Komui eut un léger sourire et s'exclama :_

_- Comment pourrai je en vouloir à une personne qui est souffrante et qui le fait payer à tous ? Que j'ai apprécié même un temps, quand tu n'étais pas encore totalement brisé et que je continue d'apprécier même si c'est un peu moins ?_

_- JE TE DETESTE ! Clama agacé au plus haut point Greimbaum._

_Komui eut un sourire et s'exclama :_

_- J'avais cru comprendre..._

_Greimbaum sortit en faisant claquer la porte. Komui le regard faire et enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux baissant la tête, se laissant aller, enfin. Mais l'image bougea se dirigeant vers la fenêtre entrouverte. Komui releva subitement la tête et l'attrapa d'une main en s'exclamant : _

_- Tu tu tu tu crois que je vais te laisser ruiner mon sacrifice pour rien ? De toute manière ils ont raison, qui serait prêt à se battre pour quelqu'un comme moi ? Il n'y a rien à faire Tim. Résigne toi._

_Pour toute réponse, Timcampy fila vers la porte qu'un courant d'air avait rouvert,, Komui sur ses talons, vociférant contre lui, essayant de le rattraper tandis que l'image filait vers les laboratoires et se tournant deux secondes vers Komui, on pouvait voir le teint pale que celui ci avait pris. Il s'exclama :_

_- Si tu as le malheur de lui montrer quoi que ce soit, tu vas le regretter. _

_Soudain il pila net et s'exclama l'air horrifié :_

_- Reever atten..._

_Mais à en juger le violent bruit, le « outch » qui résonna dans l'air et les feuilles qui volèrent, ce ne fut pas le cas._

_-Tion termina Komui bouche bée, avant de se précipiter vers Reever que l'image montra maintenant tombé au sol, se massant un peu le ventre où il devait s'être pris de plein fouet un Tim à pleine vitesse, perdant ainsi l'équilibre et ses précieuses feuilles. Komui tendit aussitôt une main secourable vers lui pour l'aider à se relever mais celui ci s'exclama :_

_- Les documents étaient bien plus importants et méritent plus votre attention._

_Komui le dévisagea gravement,plein de désapprobation, avant de se rappeler probablement des paroles de Luberrier et Greimbaum et que son visage se figea dans uns soudaine expression de tristesse. Il eut un soupir et s'exclama :_

_- Vous avez sans doute raison... Comme toujours. Merci de me rappeler mes priorités._

_Il se détournait déjà en entraînant Tim ramassant les documents en question quand on entendit la voix de Reever s'exclamait :_

_- Hé pas si vite !_

_Komui eut un soupir légèrement agacé avec un regard assassin à Tim et s'exclama :_

_- Non je ne flemmardais pas et oui je vais continuer mon travail._

_- Il...Il ne s'agit pas de cela balbutia la voix légèrement hésitante de Reever. Et ce fut probablement cette hésitation inhabituelle dans la voix du Commandant et sa gêne y transparaissant qui poussèrent Komui à se retourner et à le dévisager étonné. Reever réapparut à l'image et ses joues prirent une magnifique couleur écarlate en voyant ce regard posé sur lui. Il baissa la tête et s'exclama :_

_- Pardon de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais...Vous allez..euh...bien ? Parce que vous êtes livide là. Que vous avez l'air de souffrir le martyr et que vos mains sont rouges comme si vous aviez pleuré. Parce que si i c'est le cas,vous pouvez m'en parler, vous savez. Si je peux vous être d'un quelconque soutien,n'hésitez pas surtout. Je m'inquiète pour vous tout particulièrement depuis le départ de Lenalee dont depuis celui ci je vous trouve moins souriant, volontiers plus triste. C'est cela qui vous mine ?_

_Komui en resta muet devant de telles confessions. Seuls ses yeux parlaient exprimant combien ils étaient touchés mais aussi de la souffrance de ne pouvoir accepter cela. De devoir le jeter._

_Il eut un sourire amer et s'exclama :_

_- Cela va. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.C'est inutile. Pensez d'abord à vous. Vous aussi vous êtes livide. Vous feriez peur à un mort. Allez vous reposer. Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Le travail ne pâtira pas de tout cela._

_- MAIS BON DIEU VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ! J' ESSAYE DE VOUS DIRE QUE JE M'INQUIETES POUR VOUS ET VOUS VOUS CROYEZ QUE CELA A AVOIR AVEC MES PROPRES INTERETS OU CEUX DE LA CONGREGATION ! JE NE SUIS PAS LUBERRIER ET J'AI LE DROIT DE ME SOUCIER DU BIEN ETRE D' UN AMI CHER! s'exclama Reever passablement agacé, rougissant de plus plus belle. Komui porta une main à sa bouche choqué. Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes de plus en plus touchés. Il murmura d'une voix altérée._

_-Parce...Parce que c'est comme cela que vous me considérez ? Un ami cher ? _

_- Évidemment ! Vous me rendez chèvre mais je vous apprécie quand même s'exclama Reever avec un sourire un peu intimidé._

_Komui crispa les poings,tremblant de la tête aux pieds baissa la tête et murmura :_

_- Il ne faut pas...Non il ne faut pas..._

_Puis il prit la fuite laissant un Reever interloqué, fuyant jusqu'à son bureau dont il ferma la porte à clé et se jeta dans sa causeuse ramenant sous son menton ses genoux, se laissant aller à ses larmes et murmurant entre ses larmes :_

_- Il va falloir que tu m'oublies...Ne me reste pas attaché...Surtout pas...Et moi qui pensait que je quitterai ce lieu sans faire trop de peines...Sans blesser trop de gens...si seulement tu pouvais me détester, comme les autres...Mon départ t éviterait d'être triste...M'éviterai cette culpabilité que je vais avoir à ne pas pouvoir t'en parler et à détruire toute la sympathie que tu avais pour moi..._

_Puis il eut un soupir et s'exclama :_

_- Voilà que je deviens incohérent. Du travail m'aidera à aller mieux. A me calmer._

_Il tremblait encore. Il eut un léger soupir et s'exclama :_

_- Tout serait tellement plus simple si comme les autres tu t'étais mis à me supporter et non m'apprécier...Si tu ne t'inquiétais pas pour moi. Et si j'arrivais à m'empêcher d'en être touché moi même. A essayer d'y être indifférent et à rejeter cela. Mais moi non plus je ne suis pas Luberrier et c'est bien là le problème..._

Reever resta touché devant son sacrifice et choqué, portant sa main à sa bouche devant tant de cruauté, d'ignominies émanant de Greimbaum et Luberrier alors qu'il visualisait ces souvenirs. Il avait bien senti que c'était deux ordures d'une belle sorte mais en avoir une telle image était pire encore que tout ce qu'il avait bien pu imaginer. D'autant qu'il était presque sûr que Timcampy ne lui avait rien caché. Son envie de meurtre envers Luberrier avait encore redoublée et s'était doublée d'une envie de meurtre envers Greimbaum. Cette saleté à laquelle Komui ne pouvait en vouloir pour une raison qui lui échappait. Ce sale individu qui apparemment brisait tout ce qu'il touchait. Que Komui semblait bien connaître. Ce qui exacerbait en plus la jalousie de Reever. Qui d'ailleurs en plus de cela possédait lui même des secrets dont Komui semblait au courant,des fêlures apparemment. Étrange. Et par rassurant pour quelqu'un d'amoureux. En tout cas dans sa peine, il y avait au moins une chose qui le consolait : Il l'avait plus aidé que blesser ces derniers temps. Et cela le consolait un peu. Et lui montrait que ce qu'il avait considéré comme un incident sans importance, un rêve de fatigué avait véritablement eu lieu. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour effacer sa rage, ses tremblements. Parce que lui, contrairement à Komui n'était pas prêt à se résigner. Pas du tout même. Il était prêt à se battre complètement contre cette injustice flagrante, pour empêcher le bout de glace d'accéder au poste de Grand Intendant. Pour prouver à Komui combien il était indispensable à tous, combien toutes ses paroles comme quoi il était un fléau était faux. Pour lui montrer combien il était apprécié malgré ses bizarreries. Pour que Luberrier renonce à son envie de le renvoyer dans sa Chine natale. Même si il faudrait peut être mettre un désordre pas possible. Non, il n'allait pas le laisser tomber sur le coup. Et non il n'était pas seul. Il l'avait lui, Hevlaska et tant d'autres même si il l' son devoir était de lui rappeler, de lui montrer qu'il était aimé, soutenu, apprécié de lui montrer que l'on ferait tout pour lui et ainsi ne pas le perdre définitivement. Alors il se leva du fauteuil, déterminé et quitta la pièce, en direction du bureau de Komui. Seul resté dans la pièce, Tim sourit de plus belle. Il avait finalement réussi à quand même livrer son message à la personne à qui il voulait le livrer même si cela e s'était pas passé comme prévu. Décidément la petite amie d'Allen avait eu raison de lui dire avant de partir «Si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose à Grand Frère,et qu'il refuse d'en parler à quiconque et que tu sois témoin de cela, va voir Reever et montre le lui le tout. Je le connais assez bien et je sais qu'il apprécie assez mon frère pour essayer de l'aider dans n'importe quelle circonstance ». C'était vraiment une gentille fille très prévoyante Lenalee Lee...

**J'ai ENFIN fini ce chapitre (woauh pas trop tôt ! ^^) qui s'est bien avéré long...**

**J'ai encore donné un rôle supplémentaire à Lenalee qui même absente physiquement continue de veiller sur son frère ( ah c'est beau l'amour fraternel *petite larme à l'oeil* dixit une fille atteinte elle même de sister complex (pas aussi aigu que celui de Komui puisque je ne tente pas de tuer le copain de ma sœur et que je les trouve mignons ensemble mais au point de tout lui pardonner même quand elle est en tort et de m'écraser complètement alors que c'est moi l'aînée, cherchez l'erreur O o)**

**En tout cas j'aime beaucoup Lenalee et je me rend compte que je lui en fait subir de toutes les couleurs (en même temps j'ai remarqué que c'est toujours le cas de tous ceux qu j'utilise dans mes fics, à se demander si je suis sadique avec mes personnages ou ceux empruntés alors que dans la vraie vie je préférerai me pendre que de faire du mal à une amie ou même à un autre être humain...**

**Pour ce qui est de Greimbaum...Paradoxalement je l'aime bien. Parce qu'il entre dans la catégorie des méchants qui ont souffert, une catégorie que j'ai toujours adoré et aimé, certainement ^^ J'évoquerai probablement bientôt pourquoi il est devenu comme cela , de manière un peu concise dans cette fic est probablement plus en détail dans un spin off lui étant entièrement dédié. Si cela vous intéresse évidemment... Ce personnage s'est humanisé dans mon esprit et en voilà les prémices ^^**

**Voilà bonne soirée et...Reviews ? **

*** lance le regard du chat Potté spécial «faites ce que je voudrais bien...»* **

**Comment cela, cela ne marche pas ?**

**Ah bon d'accord**

***va cultiver des champignons dans son coin comme Tamaki dans Ouran High Host Club quand Haruhi ne fait pas attention à lui quand il vient la voir chez son père (ce qui donne lieu à une EXELLENTE réplique «Sempaï arrête de cultiver des champignons dans mon placard ! » fin de la parenthèse débile)**

**Mais... cela ressemble à du chantage ! Bon très bien : Vous avez face à vous sur votre écran une folle qui part toute seule en mode délire ne cherchez pas plus loin XD Alors faites plutôt comme bon vous semblera ^^**


	5. In the light of the day

**Hello ^^ Voici THE confrontation ^^ (il n'y a que moi qui l'attendait on dirait...XD) au fait pour écrire cette fic, je m'inspire de trois chansons des Within temptation: Jillian, somewhere et Bittersweet en regardant les textes vous comprendrez pourquoi...**

**Enjoy it ^^**

Chapitre 4 : In the light of the day

Reever s'avança dans le couloir en direction du bureau de Komui, déterminé à essayer de l'empêcher de partir, lui prouver son soutien. Le tout sans s'énerver si possible parce que ce serait stupide et pas très convaincant. Et il le savait.

De une songea t'il. Il allait s'excuser. Ensuite il avouerait qu'il avait tout entendu et essaierait de raisonner Komui. Et ensuite bah il verrait bien.

Tout entier à ses pensées, il finit par arriver devant le bureau de Komui...qui était porte grande ouverte et d'où on entendait encore Komui fredonner un air joyeux cette fois. Comme si c'était amusant de devoir s'en aller alors que cela lui déchirait le cœur et celui de Reever par la même occasion. Reever en crispa les poings, le traitant d'imbécile en son fort intérieur.

Un regard à l'intérieur montra Komui en train de trier des dossiers bleus gris qu'il regardait et mettait pour la plupart de côté et qui étaient innombrables. Le tout avec cette immonde air aux lèvres et ce faux sourire alors que ses yeux criaient leurs malheurs. Tout ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Mais par politesse, il frappa à la porte de son bureau, même si ce fut à contrecœur et malgré ses bouillonnements intérieurs. Aussitôt la chanson mourut sur ses lèvres et Komui redressa la tête quittant du regard ses dossiers. Et quand il le vit, il se mit à sourire largement, comme si il était ravi de le voir...alors que pas plus tôt que ce matin, Reever l'avait blessé. Et cela mit encore plus de rage au cœur de Reever.

«Imbécile songea t'il. Tu aurais le droit de m'en vouloir. De me montrer ce que tu éprouves. Alors pourquoi est ce que tu fais tout cela ? »

« Alors Reever vous venez seulement de vous réveiller ? Commenta Komui taquin.

Reever comprit alors ce qu'il essayait de faire. Comme avec Brigitte dans la mémoire de Tim, il cherchait un échappatoire à sa douleur en le taquinant. Alors acceptant de l'aider un peu, Reever s'exclama avec un léger rire :

- Depuis un moment, vous retardez Grand Intendant.

- Je m'en doutais, les somnifères injectés n'assommant pas non plus tellement longtemps. En tout cas, j'espère vous avoir aidé un peu sur le coup commenta Komui avec un grand sourire.

Ce sourire éclatant qu'il lui offrait maintenant, vraiment sincère et qui pourtant dissimulait sa peine à lui. Encore une fois il aidait sans se laisser aider alors qu'il pourrait... Ce sourire qui révélait sa beauté que Reever n'avait jamais remarqué de manière consciente qui maintenant le frappait. Cette peau si pale et délicate, comme de la porcelaine. Ces yeux noirs si expressifs malgré les lunettes qui essayaient de dissimuler les émotions de leur porteur. Et qui essayaient d'échapper à l'examen de Reever, semblant s'exclamer « J'espère qu'il ne verra pas mes tourments, qu'il ne sait rien »

«Raté songea Reever. Je sais tout. » Mais il choisit de ne pas tout de suite le montrer et lui rendit son sourire bien que perturbé et gêné par ce simple sourire qu'il n'avait toujours pas l'impression de mériter et qui le chamboulait intérieurement.

- Je pense, la preuve, je ne vous ai pas mangé d'emblée rit il. Et d'ailleurs, je venais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été ignoble et injuste alors que vous faites tout votre possible pour nous rajouta t'il après un petit silence.

Komui lui sourit plus largement encore et balaya ses propos de la main comme on aurait chassé une mouche en s'exclamant :

- Oh ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela..

Reever crispa les poings et baissa la tête, ne pouvant supporter un ton si banal pour ce qui avait fait mal à Komui et murmura

- Mais oui c'est cela, prends moi pour un imbécile je dirai rien... Comme si tu crois que je ne savais rien...

-Euh...Reever ? Plaît il ?s'exclama Komui se penchant jusqu'à ce que son regard rencontre celui de Reever un air interrogateur sur son visage, qui le rendait adorable. Le rendait quasiment irrésistible. Et cette beauté incarnée allait s'éloigner de lui. Ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Reever redressa la tête d'un seul coup, le regard ardent et déterminé surprenant Komui et le faisant reculer d'un pas. Et il planta son regard dans le sien. Et soudain il se retourna et ferma la porte d'un seul coup.

- Euh, Reever ? Vous allez bien ? Commenta inquiète la voix de Komui.

-Au lieu de t'inquiéter pour moi, tu devrais t'inquiéter pour toi même, tu ne crois pas ? Commenta sévèrement Reever . Au lieu de te laisser porter par le temps et la vie.

Et mince, il avait tout fait pour éviter l'amertume et celle ci ressortait. La blessure était donc plus grande encore que ce qu'il n'y pensait et plus difficilement contrôlable.

Komui ouvrit de grand yeux ébahis, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir son subordonné.Mais Reever décida d'éclairer sa lanterne :

- Je suis venu pour parler. Seul à seul. Parce que j'ai cru comprendre que ce dont je voulais vous parler personne ne doit être au courant avant l'heure.

- Mais de quoi parlez vous, Reever ? S'étonna Komui l'air perplexe. Mais dans ses yeux, une lueur d'inquiétude était apparue.

- Pas la peine de nier, Komui. Je sais tout. Dit Reever.

Komui se statufia sur place, son teint devint blême et il murmura :

-Tout...quoi ?

-Ton départ que tu caches à tous les autres. Au départ, je n'avais pas l'intention de t'espionner mais j'ai tout entendu. J'ai même regardé les souvenirs de Tim. Et voilà qu'il était passé au tutoiement sans même s'en rendre compte...Mais après tout ce n'était pas le plus important...

Komui porta une main à sa bouche, étouffant un juron et il se détourna de Reever en s'exclamant :

- Vous ne devriez pas trop prendre à cœur cela. Oubliez le, dans votre intérêt et dans celui de tous les autres.

Là Reever vit rouge ne réussissant pas à se calmer et s'exclama :

- PAS TROP PRENDRE CELA A COEUR, TU DIS ? ALORS QUE LA PERSONNE DONT JE ME SENS LA PLUS PROCHE A LA CONGREGATION VA PARTIR ET CROIT DES TRUCS STUPIDES ? QUE TU CROIS ETRE UN BOULET ALORS QUE TU ES LA MEILLEURE CHOSE QUI SOIT ARRIVEE A LA CONGREGATION ?ET QUE...

Il ne put achever sa phrase car Komui se précipita vers lui et lui plaqua sa main contre sa bouche le faisant sursauter et rougir en sentant la proximité de Komui et ses doigts froids contres ses lèvres. Qu'il serait si facile d'embrasser.. se dit il avant de rougir mentalement devant ses pensées. Il ne sentait pas encore capable de ce genre de gestes. Même si la situation était désespérée. Pacre qu'il continuait à avoir peur quand même de la réaction de Komui. D'ailleurs, ses yeux reflétaient maintenant une peur spéciale et il s'exclama :

-Pas si fort ! On pourrait vous entendre ! Et je n'ai aucune envie que mon sacrifice soit vain, déjà que...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et détourna le regard celui ci se parant de mélancolie. Ce fut Reever qui acheva à sa place, écartant doucement mais fermement sa main de sa bouche :

- Tu n'as aucune envie de quitter la Congrégation.

Komui eut alors un sourire sans même regarder Reever et s 'exclama :

- Je savais depuis le début que ce serait toi qui me poserait le plus de problèmes. Sentiment qui s'est renforcé avec les jours suivants. Tu me connais trop bien pour que je puisse rester secret et va savoir pourquoi, le destin me met toujours sur ta route. Vraiment pas de chances, Reever. Être sur la route du maudit, cela n'est vraiment pas sympa. Désolé.

Il avait maintenant un air penaud aux lèvres mais qui agaça au plus haut point Reever qui trouvait cela ridicule et le poussa à s'exclamer.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas le croire, Komui? T'es pas plus maudit que moi ou quelqu'un d'autre ! Riposta Reever, révolté.

De nouveau Komui le regarda en face, et recula jusqu'à son bureau où il s'appuya des deux mains contre celui ci et il sourit à Reever avec gentillesse, comme si il était naïf.

- Ce serait le cas, si la mort n'avait pas tendance à s'attacher à mes pas. Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre, quand on y pense, non?

- C'est du hasard ! Et tu le sais riposta Reever.

-Et le fait que je ne suis pas assez bien pour la Congrégation, trop faible, c'est du hasard peut être ? contre attaqua Komui. Rends toi à l'évidence, Reever. Je suis un boulet trop faible et incompétent. Combien de fois tu m'as maudit pour ne pas avoir fait mon travail? Je suis sûr que tout au fond de toi tu as désiré souvent de changer d'Intendant. Ce dont je t'offre la possibilité aujourd'hui. Un peu de changement ne ferait pas de mal, non ? D'autant que je connais Johann. C'est un bosseur. Un vrai. Il serait capable de se tuer au travail et d 'ailleurs il a déjà essayé sans grand succès par ma faute.

Il eut un rire amer. Reever resta sidéré deux secondes. Puis la colère remonta en lui et il eut le choix : Ou baffer Komui ou lui hurler dessus. Il prit le moins mauvais.

- JE M EN CONTREFICHE DE GREIMBAUM! CE SERA LUI LE BOULET AVEC SON INHUMANITE! T ES BIEN LE SEUL QUI NOUS COMPRENNE DE TA HIERARCHIE ET SI TU PARS TU EMMENES LE SEUL LIEN ENTRE EUX ET NOUS PARCE QUE GREIMBAUM ETANT SANS COEUR NE POURRA PAS MAINTENIR CELA !TU LE SAIS AVEC LA MANIERE CRUELLE DONT IL TE PARLE ! ET NE ME PRETES PAS DES PAROLES QUE JE NAI JAMAIS EUES ET QUE JE N AURAI JAMAIS ET QUI SI PARFOIS ELLES M ECHAPPENT NE SONT JAMAIS VRAIMENT PENSEES !

Sa voix montait vers les aigus, proche de la rupture et sentant les larmes pointer, Reever préféra s'arrêter deux minutes et reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton dangereusement bas montrant à quel point il était proche de la rupture,servant ainsi de mise ne garde à Komui :

- Tu veux que je te dises ce que je pense honnêtement ? T'es la meilleur chose qui soit arrivée à la Congrégation. Quand tu es arrivé tu as répandu une bonne humeur,un peu de folie et fantaisie entre ses tristes murs assimilés parfois à une prison. Tu y as mis ton grain de sel, ta liberté, ta fantaisie. Tu as donné à ce lieu mort une vie propre. Tu as redonné à tous de l'espoir. Et ce n'est pas Greimbaum avec ses paroles qui en sera capable. Si tu pars, tu rendras la Congrégation aussi froide qu'avant. Tu laisseras tout ceux qui t'apprécient seuls. Et ils sont beaucoup, contrairement à ce que tu penses. Et les gens ne sont pas ingrats, ils savent qu'ils te doivent cette ambiance détendue. Parmi les gens qui t'apprécient, il y a moi. Tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est bien cela qui pose problème, non ? Tu voudrai partir sans blesser personne. Mais au minimum, tu me blesseras moi. Moi.

Komui en eut les larmes aux yeux et murmura :

- Si tu crois que je l'ignore, Reever. J'en suis parfaitement conscient. TROP conscient. C'est pour cela que tu n'aurais pas du t'attacher à moi. Parce que vu mon départ inévitable maintenant, tu souffriras quand même et si cela pouvait se rompre comme cela je les romprai moi même ces liens pour t'éviter de souffrir.

Ses yeux dégageaient maintenant trop de souffrance et il murmura éperdu:

- Mais c'est trop tard. C'est déjà trop tard.

- Non commenta fermement Reever. Si on lutte tous ensemble pour, si on met un chaos incroyable

jusqu'à obtenir ton maintien, cela devrait aller.

Komui le regarda, choqué et s'exclama :

- Je rêve où vous avez parlé de chaos incroyable ? Vous qui êtes si mesuré d'habitude...

Retour au vouvoiement. Sûrement à cause du choc.

Reever eut un léger sourire et s'exclama:

- Et oui... Les rôles s'inversent on dirait...En tout cas commenta t'il avec douceur, cela aura aussi eu le mérite d'arrêter de te faire pleurer...

Surpris, Komui effleura ses yeux pour constater la véracité de ses propos. Et un petit rire lui échappa des lèvres et il s'exclama :

- On dirait bien en effet... Mais je crains fort que cela ne va pas vraiment marcher...Parce que la plupart des autres ne penseront qu'à la somme de travail que va fournir Johann. Et pour ce qui y est du travail il est TRES solide et très intransigeant, travaillant on ne peut plus sérieusement. Je le sais. Vous allez être seul, là Reever. C'est pour cela que vous devriez abandonner. Car seul vous ne feriez pas le poids. Luberrier trouverait un moyen pour vous évacuer comme moi. Et si vous deviez quitter la section scientifique ce serait d'autant plus dramatique car vous êtes le meilleur chef qu'il y ait eu pour celle ci. Raison de plus parmi tant d'autres pour que je refuse de vous voir mourir dans un conflit stupide. Alors je préfères évincer l'élément le plus inutile de la bande. Je ne peux pas jouer la vie de personnes que j'apprécie et encore moins celle d'un de mes amis proches..Je ne peux pas protéger Lenalee, mas toi, je peux. Et je vais le faire. Même si le prix à payer est triste.

Komui regarda Reever dans les yeux à son tour, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres en prononçant ses mots et sans crier gare, soudain il se leva, se dirigea vers Reever encore muet mais n'allant pas tarder à répliquer et l'attira brusquement contre lui, surprenant Reever qui ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde,le réduisant au silence. Komui encercla sa taille de ses deux bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule en murmurant :

- Ça me touche vraiment tout ce que tu me dis, Reever. Mais je ne peux pas accepter. Vraiment pas.

Je ne peux pas te laisser te débattre en vain et perdre ton temps et ton énergie en choses vaines.

Reever se sentait bien étonnamment comme cela. Au calme, comme si c'était là qu 'était sa place. Près de Komui. Avec ses bras autour de lui, sa tête sur son épaule, son souffle chaud parfois effleurant son cou qui lui provoquait d'étranges et délicieux frissons. C'était agréable et ce malgré ses joues qu'il sentait lui cuire. Et seul l'amour pouvait lui faire un tel effet, c'était évident. Mais il devait aller contre la volonté de la personne qu'il aimait. Justement pour le bien de ceux qu'il voulait protéger. Parce qu'il savait aussi qu'il aurait du mal avec la séparation et qu'il en souffrirait et encore plus maintenant qu'il avait conscience de ce qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme qui le serrait contre lui si désespérément. Alors doucement il murmura, s'en voulant un peu de gâcher ce moment de félicité :

- Moi non plus je ne peux pas accepter de renoncer comme cela d'autant que je suis persuadé que cela peut marcher. Tu n'es pas obligé de partir et on luttera tous ensemble. Et même si tu refuses je vais te dire une bonne chose : Crois moi je ne vais pas te laisser faire et je vais me battre. Pour toi. Envers et contre tous. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois revenu. Je t'en fais la promesse. Même si tu voudrais que je laisse tomber. Mais ce serait mal me connaître... Très mal me connaître.

Komui soudain se détacha de Reever et planta son regard dans le sien en s'exclamant :

- Je le sais déjà. Crois moi, je le sais.

Et soudain il eut un geste surprenant. Il s'avança et embrassa le front de Reever doucement le faisant sursauter ,lui provoquant un doux frisson et le faisant rougir à nouveau. Il l'embrassait comme on aurait embrassé un enfant ayant un projet incongru pour chasser de sa tête ces projets. Quand Reever comprit la signification de ce baiser, il faillit s'emporter mais Komui reprit la parole.

- Feng. Cela ne sert à rien et tu le sais. Moi, je n'aurai de cesse d'essayer de te décourager même si cela devra prendre deux cent ans. Parce que c'est vain. Et tu le sais. Johann sera votre nouvel Intendant et rien n'y changera quoi que ce soit. Ne te coupes surtout pas des autres pour moi. Ce serait dangereux. Parce qu'IL n'appréciera pas cela du TOUT, vu qu'il me dé t'il avec douceur en s 'écartant peu après.

A ces mots, Reever resta saisi et ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et ce depuis qu'il avait vu les liens apparents de Johann et de Komui.

- Pourquoi ?

Komui eut un drôle de sourire et s'exclama :

-Parce que je l'ai sauvé.

Reever en resta muet sous le choc et s'exclama en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine pour se donner une contenance:

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Parce que c'est un curieux moyen d'exprimer sa reconnaissance que de faire du mal à son sauveur.

Komui secoua la tête.

-Je suis très sérieux. Mais il déteste tout ce qui à trait à son passé et les gens qu'il l'ont connu AVANT. Alexandre Bolskrin,Mme Tania, Shi An, Moi. Et il te détestera si je te parles du passé et tout comme nous il essaiera de te briser plus encore que ce qu'il ne va tenter de faire.C'est un être brisé, Reever. Et en tant que tel, il ne va bien que lorsqu'il fait souffrir les autres. Alors quand tu dis qu'il est sans cœur, c'est vrai. En partie. Car sous sa coquille dure, ses allures de tortionnaire, il est là quand même son cœur, bien caché et parfois il réapparaît, quand il relâche l'attention quelques secondes. Tu le verras certainement plus d'une fois. Moi qui le connaît bien, je sais cela.

Mais en tout cas, la plupart du temps il n'aura de cesse de briser les autres. Tout particulièrement celui qui lui semblera le plus fort. Il n'a de cesse de faire cela.

Komui le regarda alors d'un regard sous entendu. Reever que la liste de noms avait intrigué car il n'en connaissait pas un seul à part celui de Mme Tania, qui était une sympathisante très acariâtre, très misanthrope, en resta encore plus stupéfait, ne comprenant pas la raison de ce regard. Et soudain la raison d'un tel regard lui sauta aux yeux et il s'exclama,surpris:

- C'est moi qu'il va essayer de briser, n'est ce pas ?

Komui acquiesça gravement et s'exclama :

- Mais il ne vous aura pas. Vous êtes trop fort pour lui. Il ne fera qu'effleurer votre carapace sans vous atteindre. Vous ne devriez pas trop le craindre. Mais en tout cas, il vaudrait mieux éviter que vous ne me restiez trop proche. Il pourrait en jouer et vous le faire payer de m'apprécier un tant soit peu. Et il est très imaginatif pour ce genre de choses. C'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles vous devriez abandonner.

Reever le regarda soufflé. Il comprenait mieux maintenant quelle était la personne qu'il avait cherché à protéger devant Johann quand il avait dit « _En tout cas, tu n'as pas intérêt à l'entraîner dans ta « thérapie __».__Il vaut cent fois mieux que toi. De toute manière, il est différent de tous ceux que tu as eu ainsi jusqu'ici. Tu ne l'effleurera même pas. Tu ne le briseras jamais. Il est trop fort pour toi. Tu n'en feras pas un deuxième toi._ _Mais il est très très intelligent. Il verra tout de suite clair dans ton jeu, et je connais sa force de caractère immense. Il va te donner énormément de fil à retordre. Bien plus que tu n'en aies jamais rencontré._ », chose qui sur le coup l'avait un peu intrigué et qui maintenant faisait sens. C'était lui qu'allait tenter de briser Johann. Pour aussi si ses souvenirs étaient bons, « briser cette personne à laquelle il tenait tant ». Pour faire du mal à Komui. Par son biais. Pour le blesser, puisqu'il considérait selon lui comme il l'avait dit tout à l'heure comme un « ami cher », rendant vraiment heureux Reever sur le coup mais en même temps le frustrant un peu, lui qui le voyait bien plus qu'un ami. Et cela, il n'allait pas le laisser faire. Il ne servirait pas de douleur pour celui qu'il aimait. Même si il n''était pas aussi fort que le prétendait Komui et qu'il savait que son absence le blesserait bien au delà des mots. Mais sur le coup cela lui avait vraiment fait plaisir de voir en quelle estime il le tenait. Mais en tout cas il n'était pas question qu'il renonce à son projet, malgré tout. Qu'importe les tortures qu'il pourrait subir. Rien ne serait pire que vivre sans lui de toute manière .

- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma promesse. Même si il essaiera de me torturer avec cela. Et je vais chercher dès maintenant du soutien. Et je ne tomberai pas et ainsi j'éviterai de vous blesser par la même occasion. Soyez sans crainte, même si je ne suis pas aussi fort que vous le pensez...s'exclama Reever en lui adressant un dernier sourire avant de quitter la pièce malgré Komui qui s 'écria :

- Commandant, ne faites pas cela ! Revenez ici !

Mais il n'était pas dans le même état physique que Reever qui lui avait pu dormir au contraire de Komui aussi, n'avait il aucune chance de le rattraper.

Aussi Reever l'ignora et prit la direction de ses laboratoires sans trop d'appréhension. Il savait comment il allait procéder. D'abord, il allait tâter le terrain, même si cela pouvait sembler inutile. Mais du moins, cela ne ferait pas trop écho et ne réduirait pas à néant le sacrifice de Komui. Et si tout cela s'avérait bon alors il avouerait la vérité. A ses alliés nouvellement trouvés. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu en parler directement mais après tout il valait mieux être prudent car Peck, il le savait, lui aurait tôt fait d'aller parler à Luberrier et son projet serait avorté avant même sa naissance, ce secret éventé.

Il rentra dans le laboratoire qui étonnamment semblait relativement calme, chaque scientifique semblant en effet à moitié morts, couchés sur leurs bureaux. Reever comprit alors qu'il était arrivé pendant le départ de l'un d'eux pour aller chercher du café. Reever eut un léger soupir. Cela tombait mal. Vraiment très mal. Ils n'étaient pas en état, vraiment. Et qui était allé chercher du café à sa place, puisque d'habitude c'était lui qui allait le chercher ? Un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle lui fit noter l'absence de Peck. «Ainsi c'est donc le glaçon pervers qu s'y est collé » s'amusa Reever.

Dans d'autres circonstances c'eut été idéal. Vraiment. Mais là...

Reever soupira et prit la direction de son bureau,renonçant temporairement à son projet. C'est alors que les autres notèrent sa présence et se relevèrent précipitamment presque en chœur, faisant sursauter Reever qui ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Et ils lui offrirent tous un sourire heureux mais fatigué que Reever ne put s'expliquer jusqu'à ce que Johnny s'exclama :

- Nous sommes contents que vous sembliez aller mieux, Commandant parce que vos sembliez vraiment à bout.

Tous les autres acquiescèrent en chœur, ce qui toucha Reever. Et le renforça dans ses certitudes. Des gens aussi gentils ne pourraient vouloir le départ d'un homme comme Komui.

Johnny s'exclama ensuite :

- On a eu vraiment peur pour vous quand on a appris que c'était le Grand Intendant qui vous avez ramené dans votre chambre, vu ce qu'il aurait pu faire comme vous user comme cobaye...

Là,cela fit tout de suite baisser l'enthousiasme de Reever. Komui l'avait plus aidé sur ce coup là que médité des choses pareilles, même si c'était par ce moyen si peu orthodoxe qu'une sarbacane. Et lui le savait bien, au contraire des autres qui envisageaient toujours le pire bien que d'une certaine manière c'était compréhensible. Mais tout de suite ce ne s'avérait pas rassurant, les rendant capables de ne pas voir la nécessité de garder Komui comme Intendant.

- Mais en même temps, si il bossait plus et faisait moins de choses étranges on en serait pas là ragea Cash.

- Ah si seulement on avait un Intendant qui travaillait autant et qui ne collait pas autant d'heures supplémentaires rajouta dans un soupir un autre scientifique, très vite rejoint par tous les autres.

Mais pas Reever. Qui resta sidéré,choqué, dégoûté devant ce peu de soutiens. Ce rêve clairement énoncé qui réalisait la prophétie de Komui.

« Vous allez être seul, là Reever. » Bordel, IL AVAIT RAISON. Si même ses hommes ceux sur qui il pouvait compter en général faisait cela, tous les autres n'étant pas toujours aussi dignes de confiance pensant de même,Il allait vraiment être seul. Sans soutien. Ne lui restait qu'un maigre espoir. Que comme lui ce matin , ce soit des paroles que seule la fatigue aurait pu créer. Mais soudain Johnny s'exclama avec un sourire fatigué à son encontre :

- Et vous Commandant ? Vous êtes muet depuis tout à l'heure...

Et ils lui souriaient tous d'un air entendu maintenant, comme si il connaissaient déjà sa réponse. Et leurs sourires et les fausses pensées, leur ingratitude écœura Reever qui lâcha d'un air sec :

- Non.

Avant de quitter la pièce ne pouvant plus supporter les regards étonnés de ses hommes qu'il ne savait pas si ingrats. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans la même pièce qu'eux, même si cela pouvait être du à la fatigue. Il ne pouvait pas supporter que l'on tentât de lui prêter des paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais dit. Ni qu'on le dévalorise comme cela. C'était trop pour lui. Beaucoup trop. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que c'était du à la fatigue, même si il avait l'impression en lui même que ce n'était pas le cas. Et cela le déprimait.

Il était seul, alors ? Seul à être écœuré par tout cela ? Le seul à vouloir encore se battre et à pouvoir ? Est ce que tout était déjà fini avant même que cela ne soit commencé ? N'y avait il vraiment aucun espoir, aucune chance ? Il le voulait, il le voulait de toute son âme qu'il y ait de l'espoir, mais au vu de tout cela, pour le moment il n'y avait qu'ombres, ténèbres et solitude. Solitude. Solitude d'être le seul encore vivant. Solitude d'être le seul à avoir la force et l'envie de se battre. Solitude d'être le seul à apprécier Komui. Solitude à venir de celle d'être loin d'une personne très appréciée, son meilleur ami, la personne aimée, celle qui lui était la plus proche. Solitude d'être bientôt incompris de tous. Comme avant dans cette Congrégation glacée, avant son arrivée qui avait réveillé l'humanité endormie en chacun et qui en Reever ne dormait pas et bouillait encore, et qui à quelques mois après l'auraient amené à démissionner. Solitude du passé, du présent, de l'avenir. Tout n'était que ténèbres devant lui. Et cela le blessait, déchirait encore plus son cœur.

Violemment il poussa la porte de sa chambre. Peu lui importait la discrétion dans l'état dans lequel il était. Il s'en moquait. Il se moquait de tout en cet instant. Même du travail habituellement si important. Ses mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux comme si il allait se les arracher tandis que lui montait aux yeux les larmes, le désespoir et précipitamment il se laissa tomber sur son lit, qui bizarrement était fait. Mais il ignora ce détail jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait sous son dos.

Ainsi c'était un complot pour l'empêcher d'être tranquille... Agacé, il roula un peu sur le côté pour découvrir les coupables, à savoir, une enveloppe et un bout de papier. En les voyant Reever tiqua. Que faisait là ces documents ? Oubliée pendant un temps sa peine au profit de la curiosité. Il se saisit du bout de papier. Puis une chose l'arrêta. C'était certainement un document de travail qu'il avait oublié de ranger... Décidément le travail l'embêtait sans cesse ! L'envie de le déchirer lui vint alors. Mais il remarqua soudain un détail. De grands détails. Qui lui fit suspendre son geste.

Ce qu'il y avait inscrit dessus l'était en chinois. Alors que les documents officiels l'étaient en anglais. Et avec..L'écriture de la seule autre personne qui parlât chinois encore ici...Reconnaissable entre mille. L'écriture désordonnée et gracieuse en même temps de Komui. Ainsi Komui était rentré ici et avait déposé ces documents à son intention probablement. Ce qui expliquait le lit fait.

Alors il se plongea dans la lecture des mots de celui qu'il aimait qui ne l'abandonnait pas et apparaissait au moment où il avait besoin de quelqu'un.

_Ceci sera probablement les derniers mots que je pourrai vous adresser, Luberrier ayant prévu de me faire partir en douce et que je dois rédiger en toute hâte, Luberrier venant de me demander expressément dans son bureau probablement pour me communiquer la date de mon départ que je ne vous communiquerais pas de peur que vous n' essayez de me retenir alors que rien ne pourra changer le tout . Et donc je vais dire le plus important. D'abord, ne vous accrochez pas à cette « promesse » parce que vous comme moi savons à l'heure qu'il est que vous ne pourrez la tenir et que cela vous nuirez par la suite. Et à partir de maintenant les lettres que Lenalee vous enverra je vous les ferez parvenir par le biais de Tim qui va savoir pourquoi veut rester avec n'attendez pas moi des notes comme celle ci. Si je ne vous écris pas peut être que cela vous aidera à abandonner ce projet stupide et que vous finirez par croire que je n'en ait rien à faire de tout cela._

Le tout n'était pas signé. Mais Reever s'en moquait. Il n'avait qu'une envie : massacrer Komui pour croire de telles choses. Comme si cela pourrait l'empêcher de continuer selon son idée, même si être seul serait un frein certain. Bizarrement ces mots censés le décourager lui fournissait plus de rage et de force pour se battre. Ils avaient l'inverse de l'effet recherché. Et en plus lui donnait un moyen de ne pas couper entièrement le lien qui l'unissait à Komui le temps qu'il mettrait à le ramener. Et avec un peu plus de force, il ouvrit l'enveloppe de Lenalee et lit sa lettre :

_Cher Reever,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que Grand Frère n'aura pas fait une crise de jalousie , te l'aura donné bien gentiment (même si je pense que ce sera avec un certain temps de retard, le connaissant) et ne l'aura pas ouverte car si c'est le cas, je pense que la lettre n'arrivera jamais entre tes mains._

_Parce que ce que je vais te demander de faire, c'est sûr, Grand Frère ne t'y encouragerait jamais._

_Je sais qu'il va faire une grande bêtise (une de plus) et que étant trop loin je n'arriverai pas à raisonner. Alors je comptes sur toi, toi qui après moi a le plus de prise sur lui. Mais têtu comme il est, je ne suis même pas sûre que tu y réussisses. Alors voilà vraiment la faveur que je te demande : celle de tout faire pour éviter que sa bêtise ne dure longtemps. Parce que je suis persuadée que celle ci aurait un trop gros impact sur la Congrégation sans que l'on ne fasse rien. Et je te demande cela même si je sais que cela ne sera certainement pas facile pour toi. Mais je voulais te dire (même si cela semble vain dit comme cela) que tu es n'est pas seul, que nous te soutenons, Allen et moi, et que si jamais tu as l'impression d'être seul songe à nous. On te soutient de où nous sommes. Nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi. Et nous nous ne sommes probablement pas les seuls. Hevlaska aussi probablement. Tu ne seras jamais seul et même au fond de lui je suis persuadée que Grand Frère lui même te soutient même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. Ne l'oublie jamais même si il affirmera que ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne pourrait de toute manière jamais te désavouer. Il tient bien trop à toi pour._

_Alors ne croies pas ses paroles de découragement et accroches toi quoi qu'il arrive. C'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner, même si cela peut sembler naïf comme cela mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis persuadée que ce message arrivera au moment où tu en auras le plus besoin. C'est cette même intuition qui m'a conduite à t'envoyer Tim, persuadée que j'étais qu'autrement tu n'en saurais rien avant l'acte exécuté. Je suis sincèrement désolée de te demander cela et de t'embêter avec cela mais tu es certainement la seule personne capable de réaliser cela et qui tient assez à Grand Frère pour, même si je pense que tu ignores jusqu'à quel crois en toi de tout mon cœur_

_Toute mon amitié et prends bien soin de toi,_

_Lenalee._

Reever sourit devant cette lettre. Brave petite Lenalee. Si clairvoyante. Pour ses sentiments, pour l'état de son cœur, les réactions de Komui... Ce petit message à son image. Porteur de lumière et d'espoir. La chose que Reever cherchait. Qui lui rappelait ce fait important.

Malgré tout, il n'était pas seul. Jamais. Et tout cela lui redonna de l'espoir, de la confiance. On comptait sur lui. Il n'allait pas abandonner. Pas décevoir ceux qui comptaient sur lui. Il lutterait et qu'importe le prix à payer. Oui qu'importe. Sa main se crispa en un poing déterminé qu'il porta vers son cœur et regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre le splendide ciel bleu qui dehors luisait, prenant le ciel à témoin qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais. Même si à côté de lui il semblait si petit et éphémère tel un enfant ou un paillon cloué pour le moment au sol mais qui reprend espoir et redéploie ses ailes. Et celui ci luisit plus encore. Comme en réponse.

**Et voilà ce chapitre fini ^^ Avec comme accompagnement principal l'opening d'Uta no Prince Sama**

**J'espère que cette fic vous plaît toujours autant et que vous prenez autant de plaisir que moi j'en ai à l'écrire ^^**

**En tout cas ça bouge un peu ici niveau yaoi (pas grand chose j'en conviens mais un peu quand même) et je ne sais pas vous mais moi quand on me dit de faire un truc j'ai alors envie de faire l'inverse, c'est pourquoi Reever réagit de la sorte sur le coup ^^**

**Voilà mis à part cela je pense que le prochain truc que je ferais sera peut être de recopier « Reever in Wonderland ». Peut être car j'ai aussi envie de commencer le chapitre 5 du « Sacrifice du Fou » et de continuer le oneshot en préparation voire même un « Un cierge pour Lenalee (raah c'est parfois dur d'être le jouet de son imagination...**

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ et peut être review ? (remarquez bien que je ne fais pas de regards à la chat Potté, Reever m'ayant disputé à cause de cela , et vu que j'aime bien Reever je lui obéis...Oun pas vu que je continue à rédiger des fics le mettant avec Komui même si il n'aime pas trop et que je continuerais encore longtemps *ricane sadiquement*)**

**Voilà bonne soirée et peut être à bientôt ^^**


	6. Jamais loin de toi

**Hello ^^ j'ai finalement choisi d'écrire le chapitre 5 ^^**

**Décidément j'adore toujours écrire des fanfictions et j'ai eu une excellente surprise en relisant la fic publiée(comme je fais souvent depuis que j'ai découvert s tendance à couper mes mots) il ne m'a coupé que très peu de mots ^^ Il progresse^^**

**Cela dit c'est sûrement du au fait que le chapitre était relativement plus petit que ceux que j'écris habituellement..Alors je ne crie pas victoire trop vite.**

**Petit rappel pas si inutile : Aucune des personnages ne m'appartient à part Johann, Tania, Alexandre et Shi An (qui pour le moment sont juste évoqués mais qui apparaîtront un jour où l'autre ainsi que leur lien avec Johann qui dans mon esprit continue son adoucissement doucement mais sûrement...**

**Les choses sérieuses et tristes vont maintenant véritablement vraiment commencer...Niark Niark Niark...**

**Voilà je vous laisse lire ^^ Bonne lecture (ou bonne torture pour Reever XD)**

Chapitre 5 : Jamais loin de toi

Le regard bleu gris maussade de Reever regarda son jumeau de chair et de sang avant que son reflet ne soit brouillé par le mouvement infime d'une main secouant comme pour passer le temps une tasse remplie d'un liquide presque transparent. Trois jours. Trois jours c'étaient déjà écoulés depuis sa confrontation avec Komui. Et rien, toujours rien. Pas le moindre mouvement. Parce qu'il était sûr que Luberrier ne laisserait pas cet événement sans grande annonce publique. Et rien ne l'annonçait. Et il surveillait tant qu'il pouvait Komui. Qui était encore entre ses murs et que Reever il y avait encore peu de temps avait forcé sous la menace de lui tirer dessus avec son pistolet d'aller se coucher. Une chose asse étonnante sur le coup pour quiconque croyant connaître Komui.

En tout cas, il ne voulait pas rater son départ. Surtout pas. Il voulait encore le voir une dernière fois, renouveler sa promesse, tenter même de le retenir une bonne fois pour toute. Peut être même fallait il carrément user de ses sentiments même si l'idée l'effrayait. En tout cas il en était sûr, une telle entrevue lui donnerait plus de forces et il le savait. Parce que cela faisait trois jours que Komui détournait la conversation de son départ malgré les fréquentes menaces de Reever lors des très rares entrevues entre les deux vers des choses comme le travail ou comme quoi Lenalee lui manquait. Bref des choses sans intérêt aussi important que cela. Et il était doué.

Dans le même temps, Greimbaum semblait s'être volatilisé de la Congrégation. Et pourtant Reever avait toujours l'impression d'être observé. Comme la première fois où il l'avait croisé. Comme si celui ci l'étudiait pour voir ses faiblesses et mieux s'en servir par la suite. Comme un stalker malfaisant. Et le sourire avide qu'il comprenait maintenant et les paroles de Komui n'étaient pas pour le rassurer quant à son attitude vis à vis de lui même si aujourd'hui il ne se sentait pas observé, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas se douter de la manière dont il essaierait de le briser, Komui ne lui ayant pas précisé. Ça pouvait prendre toute forme possible. Et c'était difficile de préparer un plan dans ses conditions. Reever soupira en agitant un peu plus sa tasse de soda.

- Commandant, on peut vous parler ? S'exclama soudain la voix de Johnny légèrement nerveuse, interrompant ses pensées.

Reever se redressa alors et regarda simplement Johnny. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'incident d'il y a trois jours et Reever avait préféré oublier cela. Mais la douleur que peut être c'était sérieux était resté en son cœur. Mais comme il n'était pas sûr était aussi resté l'espoir que ce n'était pas le cas, et il n'avait pas le cœur à le voir disparaître peut être en posant la question. Aussi lui adressa t'il un léger sourire d'encouragement en réponse à sa nervosité. Qu'il ne s'expliquait pas d'ailleurs.

Johnny, encouragé, s'exclama :

- Je voulais savoir si vous étiez sérieux la dernière fois quand vous avez dit que...

Reever sursauta. Et mince. On dirait bien que la question le rattrapait... Aussitôt son regard chercha dans la pièce pour voir si il y avait cette punaise de Peck. Qui bizarrement était absent. Lui qui ne manquait jamais une heure de son regard Johnny s'exclama :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas là. Il est tombé malade, apparemment.

-Bien fait pour lui commenta laconiquement Reever s'attirant une approbation de Johnny.

Puis décidant d'en finir lui même avec la question qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de retarder par lâcheté, il s'exclama :

- Pourquoi vous vous n'étiez pas sincères ?

- Si, bien sûr que si ! S'exclama Johnny pris de court et déstabilisé.

Il avait l'air tout ce qu'il l'y avait de plus réveillé. Et sa voix sonnait sincère. Ainsi son pressentiment s'était avéré exact. Cela le rendit un peu plus maussade. Cela obligerait donc le plan à prendre plus de temps, le temps qu'ils réalisent combien Komui était indispensable. Donc plus de souffrances pour lui et de résistances à Greimbaum. Plus de tortures pour Komui. Ah si seulement ils n'étaient pas butés dans leurs têtes... En trois jours il avait eu largement le temps de réfléchir et connaissant ses hommes il en avait conclus que non ce n'était pas de l'ingratitude comme il l'avait pensé au début, vu leur caractère en général bon mais plutôt du refoulement. Un peu comme lui même l'avait fait, qu'ils considéraient cela comme acquis à la Congrégation et non grâce à Komui, ce dont ils allaient vite déchanter il en était sûr. Mais en attendant il leur faudrait avoir un nouvel Intendant pour qu'ils le réalisent. Malheureusement...

Et alors qu'il allait l'assurer que lui aussi était sincère et donc achever son isolement, Cash entra précipitamment dans la Section Scientifique et s'exclama :

- Vous ne connaissez pas la dernière ? Tous nos supérieurs hiérarchiques sont malades ! Et le Grand Intendant est encore en vadrouille et son bureau est complètement vidé !

Reever se redressa comme si il avait été foudroyé par la foudre. Il avait le sentiment que c'était un signe cette maladie, cette disparition. Le dernier cadeau avant le départ. Alors c'était aujourd'hui.

Il se leva précipitamment. Il savait où il devait aller. Il ne connaissait pas Komui pour rien...

Au même moment résonna au micro la voix enrhumée de Luberrier, ce qui dans d'autres circonstances l'aurait amusé, s'exclamant :

- Tous les membres de la Congrégation sont convoqués d'urgence dans la grande salle de réunion...

Je répète...

Mais Reever l'ignora. Il devait faire vite, si il voulait revoir Komui...

Il rabattit le voile noir sur son visage, se cachant définitivement au reste de la Congrégation. Voilà, maintenant il avait l'air d'un Crow. Méconnaissable. Ce dont il avait toujours eu peur et à qui maintenant il empruntait l'apparence. Personne selon Luberrier ne pourrait le reconnaître et oser ôter son capuchon pour le voir. Personne. Mais lui savait bien qu'il y en aurai une. Rien qu'une. Qui commençait à se rebeller, elle d'un naturel si calme. Il n'avait vraiment pas une bonne influence sur lui. Non vraiment pas.

Cela fit naître un sourire amer sur ses lèvres. C était en grand partie à cause de lui que c'était si dur à faire cette disparition. Mais il le devait. Il le devait, si il voulait éviter que la personne qu'il aime meure à cause de lui. Et c'était bien ses sentiments qui compliquaient tout. Combien de fois ces deniers jours ils lui avaient brûlé les lèvres, l'implorant de les libérer quand il l'avait pressé contre son cœur. Pas seulement pour le remercier. Parce que lui en même temps en mourrait d'envie et qu'il souhaitait le faire au moins une fois. Et qu'est ce qu'il avait apprécié ces rougeurs dansant sur ses joues quand il était près de lui, et qu'est ce qu'il avait apprécié cet air apaisé quand il l'avait serré contre lui, ce qui lui avait donné l'espace d'un instant de faux espoirs ! Mais ce n'eut été pas juste, même si ces espoirs soient fondés d'en parler alors qu'il devait partir. Ce serait fournir un moyen sans faille à Reever pour le garder auprès de lui. Car il savait que dès l'instant où ces mots magiques

de « Je t'aime » franchiraient ses lèvres, il ne pourrait plus jamais le quitter, surtout si il ne le rejetait pas et éprouvait la même chose pour lui. Or il devait partir. Et il trouvait cela horrible d'avouer à quelqu'un cela quand on était sur le point de partir car dans le cas où c'était réciproque cela pouvait faire souffrir la personne en question qui aurait l'impression d'être passée à côté de quelque chose. Et pour rien au monde il ne voulait le faire souffrir. Non jamais. C'est pour cela aussi qu'il regrettait cette amitié très forte qu'il semblait éprouver pour lui, même si elle réjouissait et frustrait la partie faible de Komui. La partie complètement humaine et sentimentale, source de tant de problèmes. Et ce sur ce que voulait jouer Hevla qui savait ses sentiments et voulait le pousser à en parler sachant que cela le lierait définitivement à Reever ce qui dans d'autres circonstances aurait été l'une des plus belles choses dans sa vie. Mais voilà ce n'était pas le cas.

Il ne voulait pas le voir une dernière fois. Non. Car il pouvait encore faillir en voyant ses beaux yeux Parce qu'il pouvait ôter cette capuche et sans plus de façons le serrer contre son cœur et rester pour toujours avec lui. Car il pouvait faiblir. Et cette perspective le terrorisait. Et en même temps il voulait le voir. Voir ses beau yeux une dernière fois, entendre sa voix.. Des gestes anodins, en apparence. Mais si important quand on était dans sa situation. Mais si impossible.. Aussi se contentait il d'imaginer son visage dans sa tête, une des images de son passé, lors de la fête donnée quand il était devenu le Grand Intendant, un rituel à la Congrégation. De tous ceux qu'il y avait vus, il avait été bien le seul qui l'avait regardé toute la soirée d'un regard interrogateur, comme lui demandant « Et toi es tu comme les autres chefs, inhumain ? » Ce à quoi il pensait y avoir répondu

en allant le voir et en l'entraînant dans une danse effrénée au son d'une musique endiablée mise pour l'occasion, profitant que la plupart soient saouls pour remarquer quoi que cela et ce malgré ses rougissements et ses protestations et en l'entraînant avec lui le le lendemain quand il avait été voir Lenalee en ayant enfin reçu le droit de le faire. Et par la suite les autres étaient arrivés et s'étaient greffés à l'équipe, d'autres étaient partis tant et si bien que de l'époque où Komui venait d'entrer en poste, dans la Section Scientifique, il ne restait plus que Reever qui ait connu cette époque. Il était donc normal que tous ne sachent comme c'était avant. Six ans déjà... Six ans que tout avait commencé déjà, six ans qu'il avait eu ce coup de foudre pour lui, si différent de tous les autres. Six ans qu'il se taisait sur cela par peur et par sûreté de ne rien obtenir en retour, tant il ne pensait qu'au travail, malgré le fait que parfois de petites attentions à son égard auraient pu être interprétées comme, tel que le forcing pour qu'il aille se coucher alors que Lenalee était en mission et qu'il s s'inquiétait pour elle, pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus selon Reever, persuadé qu'il était qu'elle était aussi inquiète que lui mais aussi parce que lui même s'inquiétait pour lui, comme il le voyait dans son regard.

Un sourire dansa sur ses lèvres. Il n'aurait plus jamais à faire cela ni même à trop s'inquiéter. Après tout le Comte n'en voudrait que peu à une aile de soutien, sauf si elle avait un lien direct avec le nouvel Intendant, comme celle de Mme Tania avec Johann. Et il se prit à espérer que celui qu'on avait envoyé protéger Mme Tania n'était SURTOUT PAS Alexandre, la cause de tous les malheurs de Johann et de Tania. Et puis il secoua la tête. Même si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait tout fait pour éviter cela en expliquant qu'il n'avait causé que des problèmes à Mme Tania, ce à quoi Luberrier avait répondu qu'il disait cela car il avait lui même eu des problèmes avec lui. Et c'était vrai. Mais bon sang, que cela lui avait fait du bien de lui donner un coup de poing en pleine figure à ce salaud aux airs d'ange, de faire enfin payer à quelqu'un tous ses malheurs de l'époque et cette manière odieuse de faire souffrir Johann ! Mais si il s'était expliqué devant Luberrier il aurait mis dans l'embarras par la suite Johann et Alexandre. Or le premier était son ami bien que brisé à présent et ayant quand même un peu d'humanité et que tous les autres candidats de Luberrier eux n'avaient rien d'humain, et l'autre il souhaitait qu'il souffre de toutes ses forces encore longtemps.

TRES longtemps pour avoir fait autant de mal et détruit autant de rêves d'un jeune homme tout juste sorti de l'enfance. Et non pas jugé.

En tout cas, si il devait survivre à cela(car la probabilité que le Comte le tue car ayant été Intendant et qu'il possédait encore ses souvenirs et des informations confidentielles rendait ce risque élevé et que Komui préférait mourir que de parler), les prochains mois seraient déterminants.

Mais il n'avait pas peur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus peur pour lui. En cela et cela uniquement il ressemblait à Johann. Tous deux n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de ce qui arriverait à leurs corps du moment qu'on ne brisait pas encore leurs esprits. Ça et le fait que le masque que tout deux arboreraient pour se cacher leur pesait, même si Komui l'admettait plus volontiers que Johann.

Tout cela cependant ne le ferait pas avancer. Il avait pris un peu de retard dans son effacement, tout cela pour rendre un dernier service aux autres en inculquant par ses propres moyens un virus aux hauts dirigeants, une chose qu'il savait en lui même qu'elle alerterait Reever mais qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire comme sa dernière blague et même si, il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute...comme moyen de lui signaler qu'il partait. A celui qu'il aimait et qui ne se résignait pas, comme le prouvait le billet qu'il avait trouvé peu de temps après avoir déposé la lettre de Lenalee dans sa chambre sur son bureau et qu'il emmènerait toujours avec lui, comme preuve de l'existence de Reever et comme le fait que quelqu'un d'autre que Lenalee se souciait de lui et que se soit la personne qu'il aimait et qu'il encourageait en secret, car ne pouvant la désavouer jamais et car il voudrait rester à ses côtés:

_Dans vos rêves et encore. Tant que je serais vivant, que je sois seul ou non, je continuerai sur cette route même si je dois finir détesté de tous. Parce que j'aurai le souvenir dans mon esprit des larmes que vous avez versées qui me prouvera à chaque instant combien cela ne vous laisse pas indifférent_

_malgré vos dires. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas plus sincère que ces larmes, je le sais pertinemment. Alors vous pouvez mentir, essayer de me décourager, tant que ce souvenir luira en mon esprit, vous n'aurez aucune chance. Pire encore, vous m'avez fourni, grâce à cette note, un moyen de rester en contact avec vous. Votre but était de me décourager, je crains fort que vous n'ayez obtenu l'inverse._

En lisant cela il l'avait traité d'imbécile ami en même temps, il en pleurait, ému, un peu comme une jeune fille vivant ses premiers émois amoureux et avait été heureux que personne n'ait pu le voir. Ainsi il n'avait pas répondu même si cela déchirait son cœur, auquel il n'était pas sûr de résister longtemps. Ce serait un combat éternel qu'il ne gagnerait plus, il le savait. Il s'était compliqué la tâche en écrivant ce mot, mais il avait fallu que pour contenter son cœur il le salue au moins une fois même si c'était écrit, puisqu'il n'aurait le droit de le faire autrement.

Il était si faible... Il sourit et emporta les deux dossiers bleus gris qu'il avait conservé de la veille, un sur Alexandre,l 'autre sur Johann. Des études à l'époque sur le risque qu'ils représentaient pour Lenalee, et pour les autres. Surtout pour Reever. Et encore une fois c'était pour lui qu'il les conservaient, ceux ci regorgeant de détails qui pourraient l'aider en cas où... Et doucement, il les planqua entre le mur et le bureau de Reever dans sa chambre, pour être bien sûr que personne d'autre ne les trouve.

Puis une fois cela fait, il sortit après un dernier regard à cette chambre et quitta cet étage, gagnant ses anciens laboratoires privés, son refuge pour libérer Timcampy et l'emmener puisqu'il voulait rester avec lui. Au même moment résonna la voix enrhumée de Luberrier, ce qui fit légèrement glousser Komui :

- Tous les membres de la Congrégation sont convoqués d'urgence dans la grande salle de réunion...

Je répète...

Ainsi cela commençait, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps... Et connaissant le sadisme de Luberrier il avait mis des micros dans la salle pour qu'on l'entende dans toute la Congrégation, pour que Komui l'entende et en souffre encore plus.

Autant limiter les blessures. Il alla jusqu'à la cage de Tim et sans un mot le libéra, s'entraînant déjà au silence du Crow, même si il y avait peu de chances qu'il croisât quelqu'un d'autre dans les couloirs mis à part Reever... Mis à part lui...Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, surtout pas...

Il ne prêta qu'une maigre attention à Tim que sans plus de ménagement il cacha à l'intérieur de la cape. Et puis doucement, il sortit, songeant que la potion d'oubli qu'il avait mis dans la réserve de café et de soda des scientifiques ferait bientôt effet, quand ils iraient le chercher. Reever ne lui laissait que peu de manœuvre... Et même si cela lui faisait mal, il fallait que Reever l'oublie pour continuer de vivre normalement sans problème. Et lui se souviendrait pour eux deux. Il serait leur mémoire.

Même si c'était triste et dur à envisager. C'était là le destin. Et dans le secret de sa cape, il se mit à verser des larmes, protégé du monde extérieur. Et en son esprit toujours le visage de Reever qui ne le quittait plus, qui le suivait, qui le poursuivrait même jusqu'au fond de la Chine, comme il le savait. Et l'espace d'un instant il regretta d'être allé le chercher ce soir là. D'être tombé amoureux de lui et de payer ce soir la séparation. Si il avait su il se serait enfermé en lui même malgré l'intérêt qu'il aurait eu certainement pour lui. Pour éviter de souffrir, mais surtout pour lui éviter de souffrir. Ce qu'il avait été égoïste dans cette affaire... Si égoïste...

Et soudain :

- Je savais que je vous trouverez là, vous êtes si prévisible commenta une voix trop bien connue.

La voix de Reever. Et comme il s'en doutait, il était venu, et avait compris. Il le connaissait trop bien. Vraiment trop bien. Mais pour son bien, il devait l'ignorer, jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout même si son cœur hurlait à la mort, ne pas lui montrer encore plus sa douleur. Ne pas lui fournir d'autre raison de s'accrocher. Et il ne devait pas se nourrir de sa voix ni la conserver comme souvenir. Aussi continua t'il à marcher comme si il ne l'avait pas vu car si il lui parlait, sa carapace se briserait. Il fallait mieux faire croire être un Crow.

En réponse il sentit que Reever le suivait quand il entendit ses pas et soudain il s'exclama,sa voix dangereusement proche :

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais me contenter d'un mot comme au revoir alors que l'on a traversé tant d'horreurs vous et moi ? Que nous nous considérons comme amis, non ?

Et ne m' ignorez pas.

Il devait se dépêcher. Mais en même temps il ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas. Car cela le désignerait automatiquement comme Komui. Et soudain, il le sentit qui d'un bras agrippa le sien et qui de l'autre d'un mouvement vif abaissa sa capuche, malgré le fait que Komui se débattit pour échapper à sa poigne. Et il ne put s'empêcher de tourner sa tête vers lui, ses larmes voltigeant dans l'air alentour avec lui et son regard rencontra celui bleu gris de Reever déterminé. Si sûr de lui, comme à l'accoutumée, plein de cette chaleur vivante qu'il dégageait. Comme aux premiers jours. Lors de leur rencontre. Et cela faisait mal, cette ressemblance entre les premiers jours et les derniers jours. Et l'envie de le serrer contre lui lui vint, juste le sentir contre lui, une nouvelle fois..La dernière... Soudain Reever sourit surprenant Komui et s 'exclamant , réchauffant son cœur par ce léger sourire:

- Je préfère vraiment quand mon interlocuteur me regarde...

Et doucement, du bout des doigts, il recueillit une de ses larmes, faisant sursauter et se statufier Komui qui profitait de ce léger contact. Doucement il murmura, baissant le regard comme si il était un peu gêné :

- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, tu sais.

Il le tutoyait. Comme il y a trois jours. Et comme il y a trois jours cela réchauffa le cœur de Komui. Mais il s'exclama avec douceur, faisant fi malgré la douleur de ses propos:

- Tu sais bien que si, Reever. Il ne peut pas y avoir deux Intendants ici. Et à part toi, tu le sais, personne ne souhaite garder quelqu'un comme moi.

Il devrait le disputer. Lui dire de s'en aller, le chasser. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Pas alors qu'il lui avait souri de la sorte, parlé ainsi, pas parce qu'il le voyait et essayait encore de le consoler un tant soit peu. Pas lors qu'il continuait à voir la douleur dans ses yeux. Il était si faible...

Reever releva les yeux et les planta dans le siens soudain en s 'exclamant :

- Mais ça c'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas ce que tu as amené quand tu es arrivé, qu'ils n'y étaient pas à l'époque. Mais ils finiront par s'en rendre compte. Ils finiront par comprendre et ouvrir les yeux et verront ce manque que tu vas créer. Et alors je leur révélerait le complot de Luberrier dont tu as été victime pour qu'il puisse enfin faire tranquillement tout ce qu'il veut,sans rencontrer de franche résistance. Et là ils me suivront tous tant et si bien que un jour, dusse je attendre longtemps, je viendrai en personne te chercher jusqu'en Chine si il le faut pour te ramener ici. Mais d'abord je te frapperai pour ne pas y avoir cru et ne pas t'être accroché. Et après seulement je te dirai que je serai heureux de te revoir. Mais d'abord ,avant d'en arriver là, je détruirai les réserves de café et de soda qui pourraient me priver de jusqu'à ton nom, et je prendrai mon mal en patience et éviterai de succomber sous les coups de Greimbaum pour éviter de te blesser plus. Je sis que cela va être dur, et même certainement plus dur que ce que tu en penses mais j'attendrai et je me battrai. Et quoi que tu dises, rien ne fera changer d'avis. Je ne faillerai pas, je ne faiblirai jamais , au nom de ce qui tombe actuellement de tes yeux, la preuve que tu es touché au fond de toi.

Le discours de Reever l'émut encore plus et en même temps le dépita un peu, son plan ayant été éventé. Mais il ne put guère s'attarder sur ses émotions car soudain Reever entreprit d'essuyer délicatement les larmes de ses yeux, en lui souriant légèrement et de légères rougeurs venant danser sous ses joues ainsi que de légères larmes perlant de ses beaux yeux le rendant sublime. Et cela lui donnait encore plus envie de le serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces mais il se contenta de savourer intérieurement ce doux contact. Soudain Reever murmura :

- En tout cas, pour une fois, tu ne te caches pas derrière un faux sourire pour me ménager ou pour me mentir.

- Je crois que toi et moi savons que je n'ai pas la force de te mentir murmura Komui comme pour lui même.

Reever secoua la tête en signe d'assentiment et leurs regards à tout deux se perdirent l'un dans l'autre sans que aucun des deux ne l'ait calculé. Et le reste vint naturellement. Sans même sans véritablement s'en rendre compte, ils effectuèrent les dernier pas qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre, attirés tous les deux comme par un fil invisible qui les auraient liés ensemble vers ses beaux yeux qui le regardaient et auxquels résister était superficiel. Et tout aussi naturellement, se retrouvèrent ils tous deux dans les bras de l'autre, incapable de parler, juste de rester comme cela longtemps.

Et ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant que Reever ne murmure :

- Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, Komui. Je le jure.

- Ne le fais pas je t'en prie, parce que tu ne pourras pas tenir cela...murmura en réponse Komui.

- Au fond de toi, tu le voudrais, hein ? Commenta Reever.

« Oui, oui oui hurla une voix en Komui. J'en crèves d'envie, Reever mais c'est si égoïste et dangereux pour toi, d'autant que je ne le mérites pas. Je ne peux pas te demander cela. Je dois lui dire non, encore une fois, mais pourquoi est ce que je suis incapable de le faire c'est pourtant pas compliqué... rajouta cette même voix»

- Pardonne moi d''être si compliqué murmura t'il sans m'en s'en rendre compte.

Reever se dégagea un court instant et lui offrit un sourire splendide et s'exclama :

- T'inquiètes j'ai l'habitude avec toi. Une habitude que je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre. Et message reçu.

- Mais je n'ai rien di..protesta Komui avant de s'étrangler; perturbé par la vison qui s'offrait maintenant à lui. Ses beaux yeux qui le regardaient avec détermination maintenant et quelque chose de plus, un sentiment indescriptible, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Et qu'il essayait de comprendre avant de décider que ce n'était pas si important que cela. Ses beaux yeux qui à nouveau le fixaient sans faillir, sans dégoût ou rejet. Avec une acception totale de ce qu'il était, telle qu'il en avait peu vu dans sa vie. Une confiance, une loyauté inébranlable qu'un seul regard exprimait. Ce regard si expressif qui était posé sur lui presque quotidiennement depuis six ans déjà.Et qu'il admirait en secret, caché des autres depuis tout ce temps, en rêvant de l'avoir pour toujours à ses côtés, rêve qui allait prendre fin bientôt mais qui pourtant d an ses yeux semblait promettre une suite à ce rêve à laquelle Komui mourrait d'envie de croire. Et d'approcher plus près de celui ci, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait de sa vie . Malgré les conséquences...

Et la raison perdit pour la première fois de sa vie son combat. Mais pas la dernière... Et toute opposition à son cœur disparut et il se pencha un peu, se rapprochant doucement de son délicat visage, profitant de ses légères rougeurs qui s 'amplifiaient sur ses joues, guettant dans ses yeux la moindre lueur de rejet. Mais étonnamment, il n'en vit aucune. Au contraire, toujours cette acception

et puis il arrêta de penser et ses lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement des siennes, et déjà les effleuraient, lui permettant de sentir ce léger contact et de percevoir un léger goût, une légère effluve de citron et de miel comme ses bonbons qu'il adorait manger et que Komui allait chiper en secret à la cuisine avec la complicité de Jeryy. Et toujours pas de résistance,au contraire, il avait comme l'impression que les mains de Reever étaient venues délibérément encadrer son visage.

Mais n'était ce pas une impression et comment devait il interpréter cela ? Est ce que peut être...? Et puis il songeait trop et abandonna ses questions et allait embrasser pour de bon Reever lorsque soudain :

- J'ai l'extrême honneur Atchoum ! Atchoum ! De vous présenter votre nouvel Intendant, Mr Johann Ellis Greimbaum

Et soudain Komui revint à la réalité. Qu'était il en train de faire ? Laisser libre cours à ses pulsions ?

Il s'écarta brusquement. Ce n'était pas juste pour Reever. Non, pas juste du tout... Il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas...Il ne le valait pas. Pas du tout. Il était mille fois en dessous de sa valeur et l'entraîner dans sa chute ne servirait à rien et le blesserait. Il devrait chuter seul. Il ne devait pas se permettre de l'encourager. Non, surtout pas. Il devait éviter ce genre d'enchantement. Il recula précipitamment mais se refusa à fuir lâchement et préféra lâcher froidement un :

- Il vaudrait mieux que vous m'oubliez , Commandant qui lui permit de cacher son trouble.

Et il rabattit sa capuche et s'en alla en sens inverse quand soudain il entendit la voix altérée de Reever peut être encore aux prises avec le sort avec lequel lui même avait été et l'était encore un peu.

- Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Tu m'entends, jamais ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à le faire, compris ?

- Comme si cela pouvait arriver s'exclama Komui l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres bien dissimulé.

Comment pourrait il oublier un jour la personne qu'il aimait d'une manière aussi forte ?

-Komui... Je...reprit la voix hésitante de Reever avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Komui en cet instant mourrait d'envie de le regarder, pour y lire son message dans son regard mais bizarrement il était sûr que si il se retournait et voyait cela il se trouverait par la suite incapable de s'en aller. Aussi même si cela lui déchirait le cœur, il continua à avancer, se concentrant de toutes es forces sur ses pas.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le fiacre qui devait l'emmener à la gare la plus proche qu'il retira sa capuche, ses lunettes et qu'il s 'autorisa à pleurer à nouveau en regardant la Congrégation s 'évanouir au loin, son amour partant de la même manière et doucement il murmura :

- Pardonne moi...Je t'en supplies pardonne moi... Même si je ne le mérite pas.

Et Tim dans ses vêtements bougea un peu, enregistrant chaque détail. Pour uelq'un qui tenait à Komui, comme celui ci lui avait demandé.

**Voilà chapitre terminé ^^ **

**Il est très court encore mais avec ce que j'ai prévu pour le chapitre suivant que je ne sais quand j'écrirai puisque les prochains écrits seront le chapitre 5 du Cierge pour Lenalee et Reever in Wonderland dont je recopierait le chapitre cela aurait été trop long**

**Pour une fois on n'est passé au point du vue de Komui , ça change et pour ce qui est d'Alexandre ça se précise...**

**La suite bientôt promis bonne nuit et.. Reviews ?**


	7. In the eye of the tiger

**Moi : Hello ^^ Et je continue mon périple dans les fanfictions en accueillant deux invités croise fort les doigts pour qu'ils ne s'étripent pas* Un imbécile que j'aime bien, **

**Johann:*Soupire* je comprends pourquoi le Commandant ne l'aime pas. Cette imbécile...**

**Qui connaît mon passé...ARGH**

**Moi :* impeturbable* Et qui le révélera bientôt au monde, j'ai nommé le casse pied de première, Johann Elis Greimbaum**

**Johann : *ralant*Fallait qu'elle dise mon nom complet...Et tu as dit quoi ? Je vais te...**

**Komui *arrivant* Allons Johann, on laisse les filles tranquilles et en plus elle a révélé au grand jour ton complexe.**

**Johann : Manquait plus que lui, tiens... Je suis bien tombé... Je peux pas avoir la compagnie du Commandant plutôt ?**

**Moi : Quand Reever a appris que tu y étais, il a tout simplement refusé de venir et m'a même REMERCIE de l'autoriser de ne pas venir. *Plus bas à Komui* Il m'a dit aussi de veiller sur toi.**

**Johann : *scandalisé* Quoi ? Mais je suis le chef c'est moi qui...**

**Moi : Actuellement le chef de cette fic, c'est moi et même si j'ai une affection pour tout mes persos et ceux que j'emprunte, je gère comme je veux. J'avais juste envie de te sortir de ton placard pour une fois mais si tu veux y retourner mon pauvre ami vas y...**

**Komui *sourit en entendant le tout***

**Johann : *Se tourne vers Komui* Mais dis un truc enfin !**

**Komui * le regarde d'un air innocent* Qui ? Moi ? Mais je ne suis même pas là !**

**Moi :* Fière de lui* Bien envoyé.**

**Johann :* Soupire* C'est une séance d'humiliation, c'est ça ? Tss... Bah de toute manière je me vengerai par la suite...**

**Komui : T'es tout de moins méchant là avec nous...Et tes menaces tombent à l'eau. Elle me la déjà dit.**

**Moi *ricanant* Hé hé, c'est parce qu'il y a une fille...qui est l'auteur alors il se tient à carreau parce au fond de lui il ne veut pas être détesté par sa maman... Hein Jo- Tan?**

**Johann *écumant de rage et rougissant* CERTAINEMENT PAS ! ET MON NOM EST JOHANN !**

**Moi : En tout cas Reever va adorer cet enregistrement de conversation où tu es malmené, assez pour me laisser continuer à écrire en paix.**

**Komui :* rit* Tu es une génie.**

**Moi : Non, ça c'est toi, Komui-sama. *Regarde Johann écumer de rage et murmure en entendant cela*: J'ai vraiment hâte qu'il se laisse humaniser...Bon sur ce j'éteins le mode Tiedoll et je vous laisse enfin lire cette fic ^^**

Chapitre 5 :In the eye of the tiger

Reever vit sa silhouette s'éloigner, semblant si imperturbable, si fière, si sûre de lui. Comme avant quand il dirigeait la Congrégation d'une main de fer..Même si il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Cela ne l'était il voulait faire quelque chose pour le retenir, le rappeler, réussir à crier ce qui était bloqué dans sa gorge. Ces deux mots. « Je t'aime ». Mais il n'avait plus de voix, plus de forces, plus de courage, plus rien. C'est comme si ceux ci partaient avec lui. Et cela le clouait au sol, le faisant s'effondrer au milieu du couloir et se maudire intérieurement. Maintenant véritablement il était seul. Et celui qu'il aimait venait de partir avant de manquer de..de.. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche se rappelant de ce qui avait failli arriver..et il maudit Luberrier pour avoir tout brisé. Ce moment, leur vie de tout les jours, pour lui provoquer la douleur de son absence. Autour de lui, il y avait encore cette délicate odeur de café mêlée de quelque chose de plus subtil qu'il avait senti il y avait déjà maintenant trois jours, quand il l'avait rattrapé après l'avoir forcé à dormir et emmené dans sa chambre. Comme si il n'était pas encore parti. Et ce constat l'apaisait et il se raccrochait à cette odeur comme seul témoin de sa présence. Du fait qu'il avait été là et avait failli l'embrasser. D'ailleurs le pourquoi du comment il l'ignorait. Mais si c'était comme pour lui... Alors tout cela était du gâchis. Ce départ, ce sacrifice, son silence à lui..Parce que cela l'aurait peut être retenu. Mais cela pouvait aussi être du à un quelconque égarement de Komui. En tout cas, si il s'attardait trop sur cela ce ne serait que source de conflits intérieurs et de souffrances supplémentaires, surtout si il venait à penser qu'il l'aimait et vu qu'il serait loin ce constat le déprimerait. Puisqu'il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés et qu'à distance il ne pourrait pas continuer à veiller sur lui. Et il maudit aussi Greimbaum qui l'avait séparé de lui et qui en plus allait essayer de le briser.

Et Komui..qui s'éloignait de lui plus les minutes passaient... Et ce constat le déprimait et il maudissait le sadisme de Luberrier qui l'avait poussé à mettre des micros pour les torturer tout deux au maximum. Il soupira. Il se sentait si impuissant et si seul. Et il savait que cela allait durer un long moment, étant l'un des rares à vouloir que Komui reste . Et cela lui faisait mal, même si il savait qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment. Mais ses seuls alliés étaient loin, très loin de lui... Pas vraiment encourageant. Et il savait que les autres se réjouiraient. Il n'y aurait certainement que Jerry et les Exorcistes qui le regretteraient. Une poignée de gens face à la grande majorité de la Congrégation. Un groupe facile à démanteler et à punir. A en être plein de désespoir.

Et Greimbaum devait à l'heure qu'il est déjà pavaner dans sa tenue flambante neuve d'Intendant. Et la vision de Greimbaum dans l'uniforme de Komui serra le cœur de Reever et le remplit d'amertume et de colère. Arriverait il même à le regarder en face sans y voir Komui dedans ? Sans avoir le cœur rempli de peine et de colère contre lui ? Il en doutait sérieusement de pouvoir se contrôler. « Le mieux donc serait donc de l'éviter le plus possible car si je me fais virer je ne pourrai pas le ramener...» décida t'il. Savoir déjà cela l'aida un peu. Il soupira à nouveau. Maintenant il devait regagner son bureau, faire style que cela ne l'affectait pas autant que cela en avait l'air. Et honnêtement il n'en avait pas envie. Pas du tout. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter cet endroit où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois avant un moment, de partir et de laisser cette odeur et ses moments passés même à le chercher s'enfuir.

« Alors, on aurait un grand chagrin ? Susurra une voix à son oreille en allemand.

Reever se figea. Sa voix. Qui réveillait en lui sa colère et son ressentiment. Pour l'homme qui prenait la place de celui qu'il aimait et qui allait essayer de le blesser. Aussi s'exclama t'il glacial en anglais, pour bien marquer son opposition.

- Cela ne vous regarde en rien Mr Greimbaum.

- Oh ! Vous n'étiez donc pas comme je pensais à la réunion ! Vous ne savez donc pas que je suis le nouve... s'exclama Greimbaum.

Reever agacé le coupa brusquement en s'exclamant :

- Bien sûr que je le sais. Avec les micros que vous avez disposé, Mr Luberrier et vous...

Soudain il sentit une main lui agripper les cheveux et lui tirer la tête en arrière pour forcer Reever à le regarder. Il vit ainsi ses yeux bordeaux qui luisait d'une malice malsaine quand il susurra :

- Alors si c'est le cas, j'attends un peu plus de respect de votre part, Mr Wenhamm.

Komui lui avait toujours eu de la malice en lui mais elle n'avait jamais eu cette aura mauvaise. Il n'avait jamais non plus exigé de qui que ce soit que l'on use son titre ni jamais été brutal. Reever intérieurement rit en voyant qu'il s'essayait à comparer le feu et la glace. Et il rit encore plus quand il entendit qu'il n'usait pas son titre. Ainsi, il pensait que si il n'usait pas de son titre, lui même se fâcherait et arrêterait ? Il croyait vraiment qu'il était comme lui ? Il était stupide de croire qu'il accordait une importance aux titres alors que pour lui valait juste les sentiments et la bonne entente avec ses camarades durant le travail...

Aussi s'exclama t'il avec un sourire glacial:

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, Mr Greimbaum. Et moi les titres ne m'intéressent pas. Vous n'obtiendrez donc pas mon respect en m'ôtant mon titre, ni par la violence. En fait, vous ne l'aurez jamais vu vos manières.

Et il ne put retenir un petit rire glacial et admira les yeux de Greimbaum s'exorbiter un peu incrédule devant son assurance. Ainsi comme l'avait dit Komui, ce n'était pas un bloc de glace entière. Et c'était vraiment un imbécile de croire que cela l'intéressait. Et soudain il le lâcha. Aussitôt Reever se releva en lançant :

- Trop aimable. Avant de se détourner de lui, semblant sur le point de repartir lorsque l'autre lança dans son dos :

- Aurai je raison de penser que vous étiez au courant de son départ ? Parce que vous avouerez que vous voir ici éveille les soupçons..Peut être devrais je en informer Luberrier...

Reever en entendant cela se figea. Si Luberrier venait à savoir cela, il saurait que le secret avait été éventé et le sacrifice de Komui deviendrait vain. Et cela il n'était pas prêt à l'accepter. Mais il ne devais pas céder non plus. Ni montrer que cela le touchait. Aussi s'exclama t'il :

- Pensez ce que vous voulez, je m'en moque. Parlez en si vous voulez à Luberrier. Et je continue à ne pas avoir peur de vous. De toute manière en mon for intérieur je me sais innocent de ce que vous insinuez.

- Oh vraiment ? Moi je pense que c'est la vérité mais que vous refusez de me céder. Ce qui est tout à votre honneur. Quelle loyauté envers Komui, alors qu'il ne servait pas à grand chose. En plus,les gens loyaux sont en général des gens intéressants. Et je sens que cela va être le cas. De toute manière je n'avais pas l'intention de vous dénoncer. D'abord, parce que contrairement à ce que Luberrier pense, je ne suis pas son jouet. Je ne suis le jouet de personne. Je ne le serai plus jamais. Et ensuite parce que je ne vais pas détruire le jeu qui commence. Ce serait ennuyeux. Trop ennuyeux.

Sa voix avait pris une intonation joyeuse avant de se perdre dans des échos de rage sourde, témoin d'une douleur quelconque. Et cela intrigua tellement Reever qui ne s'attendait pas à cette brusque humanité qu'il se retourna vers lui en oubliant sa colère de voir mépriser Komui de la sorte. Son regard avait dévié vers la gauche et était devenu soudainement pensif. Il avait un peu baissé la tête. Son visage n'était plus un masque de glace et brulait d'un feu intérieur qu'il n'avait jamais vu embraser son visage. C'était aussi perceptible que quand cela arrivait à Komui. Mais cela choquait bien plus puisque chez Komui cela ressortait plus souvent. Mais à peine Reever avait il vu cela que déjà le masque se remettait en place ainsi que la malice mauvaise tandis qu'il redressait la tête et plantait son regard dans le sien avec un mauvais sourire, faisant presque disparaître ce feu de la mémoire de Reever. Comme si cela n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et il n'aimait pas ses mots ni ce sourire. Il parlait certainement de ce que Komui appelait « sa thérapie ». Qui pour lui était un jeu. Briser les autres l'amusait. C'était vraiment un beau monstre. Qui avait aussi souffert. Et selon le sous entendu lui aussi avait été le jouet de quelqu'un d'autre. Il faisait subir ce qu'il avait subi. Mais si il pensait s'amuser à ses dépends, il rêvait. Aussi un petit sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres et il s'exclama:

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous distraire. N'essayez pas de vous rapprocher de moi ni rien. Parce que pour moi vous resterez toujours le voleur de place. Pas le vrai Intendant. C'est pour cela que je ne vous appellerez jamais Grand Intendant. Considérez que je ne peux pas vous supporter et si vous restez loin de moi le plus possible cela ira.

Il détourna le regard ne pouvant plus regarder cet homme qui portait maintenant le costume de Komui sans envie de meurtre ou de nostalgie. Et dont les cheveux noirs longs rappelaient à sa mémoire les souvenirs de quand Komui avait débarqué à la Congrégation avec ses longs cheveux noirs et sa veste. Sa réponse soudain fusa.

- Oh mais tu le fais déjà de par ton attitude. Et j'ai bien l'impression que Komui ne t'a absolument pas briefé sur les règles de ce jeu. Il t'a vraiment mal protégé. Quel incapable. A moins qu'il n'avait peur que je me mette à te détester d'emblée si tu connaissais mon passé. Et en effet ce serait le cas. Dans ce cas il n'est pas si stupide... Mais honnêtement,je pense que l'on va bien s'amuser. Enfin surtout moi. Parce que tes menaces ne me font rien et ne me décourageront certainement pas.

- Tant pis pour vous car je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de céder dans votre jeu. Vous ne me briserez pas pour blesser Komui. Je ne vous laisserez pas faire.. Sur ce, bon vent commenta fermement Reever appréciant fort peu ses paroles en repartant vers son laboratoire.

- Ah vous me traiteriez autrement si j'étais Komui commenta il avec un sous entendu dans la voix qui ne plut pas à Reever. Comme si il lisait dans son âme. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

-Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde lança t'il glacial en continuant son chemin.

- C'est vraiment du gâchis, je trouve. Qu'il parte sans vous attacher définitivement à lui. A croire que lui aussi ne vaut rien. Parce qu'il vous laisse dans l'œil du tigre sans protection. Ce dont je vais honteusement profiter. Je vous préviens, Reever. Je suis dangereux. Et il est encore plus dangereux de me résister. Je suis comme un félin. Je joue longtemps avec ma proie avant de la tuer. Sachant cela préparez vos arrières. Ah et je vous informe que je requiers votre présence lors de ma fête d'intronisation ou devrai je dire mon triomphe qui ne pourrait être complet sans que s'exhume le débris de fidélité à Komui. Et si vous ne venez pas je viendrai vous chercher de force. Tant qu'à faire, puisque je dois subir cela au lieu de rattraper la paperasse en retard qu'il a du laisser, autant que ce soit aussi un calvaire pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Reever tiqua en entendant ses paroles. Cette voix joyeuse, aussi pleine de sadisme qu'une Road Kamelot. « Honteusement profiter ? » Et cette voix pleine de sous entendus l'écœurait. Et ce « je suis dangereux » l'inquiétait un peu. Il marmonna :

-Vous êtes complètement malade.

- Non, cela c'est Komui. Mais nous le savons tous les deux. Et quand je l'ai connu, il était déjà timbré. Les années ne l'ont pas arrangé. Au contraire.

Et maintenant il cherchait à le rendre jaloux. Comme si cela pouvait marcher...Même si au fond cela lui faisait quelque chose qu'il se refusait à montrer puisque chaque faiblesse il l'exploiterait. Et en lui quelque chose l'amusa. Le fait qu'il croyait que Komui lui avait laissé le moindre document en retard. Aussi murmura t'il :

- Vous êtes pathétique. Vous n'arrivez même pas à la cheville de Komui. Et si vous croyez que vous pourrez m'exhumer comme un trophée vous rêvez.

- Peut être mais en attendant c'est moi qui suis à sa place. Et au lieu de parler d'une issue possible du jeu voyons plutôt où cela va aller. The game is just start Reever. Si vous savez cela, tout est clair. Ce soir, 19h 30. Ayez l'air présentable au moins pour ne pas vous discréditer devant vos hommes qui se demanderont l'objet d'une telle haine avec quelqu'un qui essaye de se rapprocher de vous.

- Ils verront clair dans votre jeu répliqua Reever.

- On verra rit Johann. Sur ce, à tout à l'heure. »

Et il entendit ses pas partir dans l'autre sens de manière enjouée. Comme si il se savait le maître et qu'il avait déjà gagné. Mais sourit Reever en lui même, « La partie ne fait juste que commencer. Pour le moment tu gagnes mais pour combien de temps ? » Enfin du moins il l'espérait que c'était provisoire. Et en tout cas il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire même si l'autre avait tenté de le culpabiliser. Mais le mieux était de s'y immerger dans le travail pour ne plus trop y penser car tout ce qui venait d'être dit et son départ aurait tôt fait de le déprimer et de l'énerver. Hors il devait garder le contrôle de lui même. C'était nécessaire avec un être qui semblait particulièrement observateur. Il ne serait pas sa souris se jura t'il. Même si les sous entendus l'effrayaient, lui faisant s'interroger encore plus sur la nature de ce « jeu ». « Mais la faiblesse n'est pas de mise et n'en sera pas.» Se jura t'il en crispant le poing.

Et sur ce, il rentra dans son laboratoire, gagna son bureau sans prêter la moindre attention aux regards stupéfaits et défaits des scientifiques par encore remis du choc initial. Et ceux ci en voyant son visage fermé n'osèrent lui poser la question qui brûlaient leurs lèvres. « Êtes vous au courant de la nouvelle ? » Son visage parlait à lui seul. Oui, il l'était et non cela ne le réjouissait pas. Pas du tout.

OoO

Reever était assis sur son lit dans sa chambre, son regard se perdant par la fenêtre qu'il avait laissé ouverte malgré le froid. Tout le travail avait été inutile pour lui faire oublier les événements d'aujourd'hui. Cela tournait sans cesse dans son esprit sans qu'il n'est rien à faire. Tout. Son départ, et les questions sans cesse lancinantes qui en découlent. Où était il maintenant ? Que faisait il ? Comment allait t'il ? Pensait il à lui en cet instant ? Et son impuissance le rendait fou et triste. Et le faisait maudire plus fort Luberrier et Greimbaum qui ne méritait pas cette compassion que semblait éprouver Komui à son égard. Même si il semblerait qu'il avait été le jouet de quelqu'un, ce n'était pas suffisant. Et puis cela n'avait peut être pas la même ampleur à l'origine et il ferait d'une montagne une petit plaisanterie d'enfant. Possible. Un vent froid vint se jeter sur son visage. Et il se prit à se demander si en cet instant, Komui avait aussi ouvert sa fenêtre et sentait ce vent. A l'heure qu'il était, il devait bien déjà être dans le train. Il le voyait presque comme si il était dans son train avec lui. Et l'envie d'y être avec lui le prit. Même si c'était stupide. Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, il se maudit pour ne pas lui avoir avoué. Peut être que cela aurait tout fait basculer. Il soupira et se rejeta sur son lit, portant une main à son front, fermant les yeux temporairement. En tout cas l'autre pouvait toujours essayer de rentrer. Il aurait toutes les peines du monde vu qu'il avait fermé sa porte à clé...Hé Hé... Et il pouvait faire tout le scandale qu'il voulait, il ne bougerait pas. Pas pour le voir parader à la légitime place de Komui. Pas pour voir son sourire de sadique et sa malice ni entendre ses sous entendus désobligeants. Il pouvait rêver..Et toujours courir même si il se le mettait à dos, lui et toute la Congrégation. De toute manière son humeur ne se prêtait pas la fête. Pas du tout même.

-Alors on fait un petit somme au lieu d'obéir à son supérieur ? Lança soudain sa voix maudite.

Reever sursauta, surpris et se redressa en ouvrant les yeux...Pour tomber sur un Johann perplexe non loin de son lit. Agacé et surpris, Reever s'exclama :

- On peut savoir qui vous a autorisé à rentrer et comment ?

Johann eut un petit sourire et agita un trousseau de clés assez volumineux en rajoutant avec douceur:

- Être le Grand Intendant permet certains avantages...Dont celui d'avoir le double de chaque porte...

Reever soupira et marmonna à voix basse, déçu de son échec:

- La fois prochaine je laisserai la clé sur la porte...

- Et la fois prochaine je ferai défoncer la porte répondit du tac au tac Johann d'un air joyeux.

Il profitait de son triomphe imminent et cela se sentait. Et de sa victoire temporaire. Et cela agaçait Reever qui s'exclama :

-Et qui devra expliquer cette dépense inutile à Luberrier ? Heureusement que cela ne sera pas moi...

- Oh je trouverai un moyen de vous faire porter le chapeau. Cela n'est pas dur.

- J'imagine pour quelqu'un comme vous grogna Reever

Johann eut un sourire et promena son regard sur les alentours et s'exclama :

- Dis donc ce n'est pas une chambre mais une annexe de votre bureau ! Et puis laisser la fenêtre ouverte comme cela ! Enfin maintenant il fait froid ici ! Manquerait plus que vous tombiez malade !

Reever ricana et s'exclama très agacé :

- Si cela ne vous plaît pas, vous pouvez toujours partir. Je pense que dans le désordre ambiant vous saurez bien retrouver quand même la porte. Et le froid moi, ne me gêne pas. Quant à ma santé comme si vous vous en souciez...

- Bien sur que je m'en soucie ronronna t'il avec un petit sourire. Je perdrai le protagoniste de mon jeu. Et il y aurait tellement plus de travail pour la Scientifique sans leur chef adoré...

Évidemment vu sous cet angle...

- De toute manière je ne viendrai pas. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. En plus je ne me sens pas très bien dit Reever son regard se tournant vers la fenêtre.

- Menteur. Vous vous portez comme un charme. Pas de chances pour vous Reever, depuis un moment je sais détecter quand les gens me mentent. chantonna t'il. Vous avez perdu sur ce coup là. Et je vous emmènerai de gré ou de force. Alors ce serait mieux de gré. Pour vous éviter la honte de vous traîner jusqu'au milieu d'une salle. Vous n'avez pas envie de perdre la face devant vos hommes, non ? Et ils se poseraient des questions, non ?

C'était un ennemi redoutable. Vraiment. Il appuyait là où cela faisait mal, comme si il le connaissait depuis toujours. Et vu qu'il aurait besoin par la suite de la confiance de ses hommes, il devrait lui obéir. D'autant que l'autre ne le lâcherait pas et il le savait. Et il serait capable de voir cela comme une insubordination et de le faire disparaître, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas pour ramener Komui. Et soudain il l'attrapa par le bras et le releva de force, l'entraînant à sa suite vers sa penderie. Mais Reever en soupirant se dégagea de sa poigne et s'exclama :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Aussi sortez.

-Je camperai dehors s'exclama amusé Johann. C'est alors que Reever nota qu'il avait revêtu une longue tunique pourpre bordée de noir qui semblait de soie et avait laissé ses cheveux libres et ceux ci voltigeaient allègrement à chacun de ses mouvements. En tout cas le tout donnait quelque chose de classe et assez simple en même temps. Dans un autre contexte, Reever l'aurait admiré. Mais là...

Et il sortit sur ses paroles. Reever soupira. Ainsi donc le voilà obligé selon les circonstances de venir. Il se jura en son for intérieur que quand ce démon aurait son attention détournée de lui, il prendrait la fuite. Et doucement il sortit de son placard quelque chose de simple. Pas question qu'il mette quelque chose de particulièrement raffiné pour lui. Et encore moins une couleur chaude. Ce serait de ce bleu que Komui appréciait particulièrement, ce bleu presque dilué ressemblant presque à du blanc. Comme cela pour le contrarier. Il sourit et se changea. Puis passa dans la salle de bains arranger un peu ses cheveux(mais guère longtemps). Puis il ressortit. Et affronta le regard plein de déplaisir de Greimbaum qui contre tout attente rit soudain et s'exclama:

- Tu marques un point Reever. Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là. En plus, je dois dire que cela va te va bien...

-Gardez votre tutoiement et vos compliments pour vous commenta froidement Reever. Déjà que vous me forcez à venir alors n'attendez pas de moi quelque chose d'agréable ou des remerciements.

- Quelle froideur ! S'exclama Johann. M'enfin bon cela ira..Et il empoigna son bras. Et Reever entreprit de se défaire de son étreinte en s'exclamant :

-Soutenez vous tout seul. Tant qu'à aller à l'abattoir, je préfères y aller seul.

- L'abattoir ! Comme vous y allez ! S'exclama Greimbaum.

- Tout lieu en votre compagnie est un lieu de mort commenta froidement Reever dont le regard se perdit par la fenêtre. Où il crut y percevoir un scintillement doré. Comme un certain golem doré. N'en croyant pas ses yeux , il se dit que cela devait être le reflet de ses désirs et non pas la vérité. De toute manière se jeter sur la fenêtre pour vérifier cela sous les yeux de Johann était suicidaire. Dès lors le silence s'instilla. Ce qui étonna Reever connaissant le caractère embêtant de Greimbaum qui tourna à nouveau tourna la tête vers lui. Pour le trouver songeur avec un petit sourire aux lèvres très mystérieux. Un sourire que Reever avait déjà vu. Sur Komui. C'était exactement le même. Ce sourire qu'il affichait quand il songeait à quelque chose qui l'amusait et dont il ne parlait à personne.

Il fallait croire que Komui avait eu de l'influence sur Johann... « En tout cas ce n'était pas très bon signe, ce petit sourire en voyant l'individu » songea t'il. Il détailla un peu plus son visage se rendant compte de sa jeunesse. Il devait avoir un peu plus de la vingtaine mais guère plus. « Si jeune et déjà corrompu à ce point, aux hauts postes bien brisants » songea t'il presque pris de pitié. Et il entrevit pendant quelques secondes ce que voyait Komui quand il le contemplait. Le jeune qui avait revêtu un masque de dureté et de cynisme pour effacer sa jeunesse et ses failles, probablement. Qui étouffait une humanité qui était sous la surface probablement. Enfin tout cela c'était des probablements. Reever eut un léger soupir et détourna le regard. Il ne vit donc pas le regard de Greimbaum se tourner vers lui et sourire légèrement sans malice spécialement. Il effleura du bout des doigts son épaule le faisant sursauter. Mais déjà son regard s'était détourné de lui et se portait vers l'entrée de son triomphe d'où émanait déjà de la musique assez enjouée. Et il ne lui accorda plus un regard, ce moment d'humanité déjà effacée. Et il rentra dans la pièce en s'exclamant :

- Et voilà j'ai ramené le dernier protagoniste ! La fête n'aurait pas été complète sans votre commandant, non ?

Reever qui arriva à sa suite leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de ses hommes qui lui sourirent détendus. Comme si c'était normal de fêter l'arrivée du voleur de place. Du glaçon imprévisible. Mais ceux ci avaient tellement l'air heureux de se reposer un peu, de faire la fête que Reever n'eut pas le courage d'afficher trop sa mauvaise humeur de peur de ternir leur fête. Il leur adressa un léger sourire, très léger. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait fournir. Mais cela suffit. Ses hommes se rapprochèrent de lui précautionneusement(en cas où). Excédé et amusé en même temps, Reever secoua la tête et s'exclama :

- C'est bon je ne vais pas vous crier dessus. Je sais me tenir quand même... Et puis je ne suis pas méchant, vous le savez.

- Cela reste à voir s'exclama amusé Johann intervenant à ce moment là.

Probablement qu'il voulait l'attention de tous, comme un enfant capricieux.

Reever le foudroya du regard et détourna son attention de celui ci. Au même moment, Johnny avec un sourire lui amenait un verre de lemon soda que Reever accepta avec un sourire de remerciement.

- Oh tiens vous aussi vous ne buvez pas d'alcool ? S'exclama dans son dos la voix de Johann.

- Pourquoi vous non plus ? S'étonna un Scientifique, permettant à Reever de continuer à ne pas le regarder ni à lui parler.

- Disons que j'ai un petit problème avec depuis que j'ai eu le malheur de croiser le maréchal Cross rit il.

Reever se figea et se retourna vers lui. Il venait de parler de son passé, comme cela ? Et une beuverie avec Cross ? Ouh là... D'ailleurs à en juger la tête des autres, ils étaient dans le même état. L'un d'eux s'exclama :

- Comment cela...

-Et bien il s'ennuyait à l'époque et était obligé de rester en Chine dans l'aile de soutien de Komui à l'époque. Et j'y étais justement avec mon maître d'apprentissage à l'époque. Alors il s'est dit que ce serait amusant d'entraîner un jeunot de dix sept ans à l'époque dedans. Au final, ben je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais il faut croire que c'était amusant à en juger les rires de Cross à chaque fois qu'il me voyait mais pas très amusant pour Komui qui a passé environ trois jours à m'éviter tellement à chaque fois qu'il me voyait il devenait rouge. Mais il n'a jamais voulu me raconter ce que j'ai fait.

Il eut un léger rire en racontant cette anecdote. Et un regard de compassion quasi unanime se posa sur cette pauvre victime de Cross. Il n'y eut guère que Reever qui nota qu'il ne citait absolument pas la réaction de son maître d'apprentissage. Bizarre. Ni même son nom.

- Ainsi vous avez donc connu Komui avant ? S'exclama l'un des scientifiques.

- Oui et plutôt bien. Mais il n'a absolument pas changé, à part le sister complex qui est venu par la suite. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de cet imbécile.

Reever n'apprécia que très peu l'insulte mais ne dit rien. N'empêche qu'il était très étonné. Il avait évoqué son passé sans problème . Alors cela devait être certains moments en particulier qui posaient problèmes. Peut être lié à ce maître. Ce qui expliquerait son silence dessus.

- Mais vous venez d'où au juste ? S'exclama un autre scientifique.

A cette question, Reever sursauta, attentif brusquement à sa réaction. Un léger sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se fermèrent, comme rappelant à eux un paysage aujourd'hui disparu.

- Je suis allemand. Je vivais il y a longtemps au bord du Lac de Constance. Un bel endroit vraiment. Et une très belle langue qui pour moi en comparaison rend toutes les autres langues pâles et insignifiantes.

- Oh comme Melle Lotto nota un autre scientifique.

Au même moment arriva Miranda qui portait une coupe de Champagne. Elle était plutôt jolie ce soir arborant une longue robe noire avec des volants. Mais justement le problème était qu'elle était TROP longue. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Sans faire exprès elle se prit les pieds dans sa robe et elle partit violemment en avant avec sa coupe heurtant le dos de Johann qui surpris, ne put se rattraper et s'étala avec elle au sol, celle ci sur son dos. Voyant cela Reever imagina tout de suite le pire. Aussitôt celle ci se redressa en s'exclamant écarlate :

- Désolé !Vraiment désolé !Désolé ! Je ne mérite pas de vivre ! Je...

Et Johann les surprit tous en se mettant à rire soudainement. Il se redressa et ôta gentiment mais fermement des mains de Miranda le couteau qu'elle avait sorti de nul part avant que quiconque n'ait intervenu en s'exclamant :

- Cela n'en vaut pas la peine, vous ne pensez pas, mademoiselle ? Et il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, le premier vrai sourire que Reever lui voyait. En tout cas, c'est une manière disons original de se présenter. Et à qui donc ai je l'affaire ? Rajouta t'il tandis que ses yeux regardaient un peu plus attentivement la jeune femme, et s'écarquillaient un tout petit peu pour une raison quelconque seulement connue de lui.

Son ton était étonnamment doux. Comme si il avait su d'instinct que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin.

Miranda le regarda ébahie , confuse, encore gênée et murmura

-Mi...Miranda Lotto. Encore désolé.

Le regard de Johann se mit littéralement à briller.

- Ainsi c'est donc vous la jeune Allemande ?

Avant de s'engager dans une discussion en allemand avec Miranda qui resta étonnée au début et gênée avant de commencer à répondre. Reever eut un léger sourire en voyant cela. Ainsi donc tout n'était pas non plus corrompu. A moins que cela ne soit qu'une simulation ce dont il se doutait. Et voilà que l'attention de Greimbaum était détourné de lui. Il pourrait à la limite s'enfuir déjà et..Soudain il pivota et lui adressa un regard avertissement. Et mince. Il ne l'avait pas encore oublié.

- Commandant ? Vous allez bien ? Depuis tout à l'heure vous avez l'air bizarre. Commenta soudain près de lui la voix de Johnny.

Aussitôt Reever reporta son attention vers Johnny et pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus, il eut un faux sourire et s'exclama :

- Oui ça va. Un peu perturbé par tout les événements d'aujourd'hui mais cela va.

« Non ça ne va pas dut tout. L'homme que j'aime vient de partir en manquant de m'embrasser, un homme qui peut être mauvais, inhumain et cinglé a pris sa place et a décidé de me blesser voir même de jouer avec moi, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et non content de cela, il s'amuse à me faire jouer à celui qui apprécie d'être avec lui à une soirée où il fête sa prise de pouvoir sur Komui. Et en plus, tout cela me rappelle des souvenirs. ». C'était ce qu'il criait intérieurement. Car cette soirée, ces rires, ces discussions ses verres qui circulaient librement..Tout cela lui rappelait la précédente soirée de ce style. Ou au centre de toutes les discussions se tenait Komui, qui souriait et répondait obligeamment à toutes les questions que l'on lui posait. Même les muettes, comme Reever l'avait fait. Qui maintenant était dans le train en train de partir. Et cela serra le cœur de Reever qui ressentit soudainement le besoin de s'écarter un peu de Greimbaum si il voulait éviter de lui cracher au visage sa haine. Il recula de quelque pas tandis que Johnny, n'ayant pas remarqué l'état de son Commandant, renchérit à ses propos avec un petit rire nerveux:

- Oui c'est vrai que c'est perturbant. Et dire que rien ne laissait présager cela. Aucune information n'a filtré, c'est dingue ! Il est parti comme cela, sans bruit alors que je pensais qu'il aurait plutôt tendance à partir en fanfare. Mais je peux le comprendre, c'est que cela devait commencer à être dur à tenir sans Lenalee à ses côtés. Après tout vu son amour fraternel pour elle. Moi, en tant qu'ami évidemment, Allen me manque aussi et si je m'écouterai je partirai bien à sa recherche. C'est peut être ce qu'à fait Komui. Et peut être ce que je finirai par faire, d'ailleurs. Et puis au fond c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Comme cela, vous n'aurez plus à courir après votre supérieur pour le ramener à son bureau.

Reever en resta interdit. C'est vrai que la supposition de Johnny vu de l'extérieur pouvait se tenir mais lui qui connaissait la vérité en restait pantois devant le décalage. Au moins il avait la preuve qu'il n'était pas complètement inhumain, comme il l'avait toujours pensé de ce fidèle scientifique. Qui l'avait emmené avec lui lors du projet Alma, justement à cause de son humanité. Par contre le reste de sa phrase, ne lui plaisait pas. Bien sûr que non «Cela ne serait pas mieux sans lui » Et peut être qu'il y gagnerait en tranquillité, mais surtout en ennui c'est sûr. Parce que même si parfois il l'agaçait, il le distrayait constamment, l'empêchait par ce renouvellement quotidien de ruses pour ne pas travailler, d'exploser sans prévenir sous la pression qui se faisait toujours intense sur leurs épaules. Et puis il l'aimait et avait pris l'habitude de veiller sur lui, comme si tous deux ne vivaient pas dans un contexte quasi éternel de guerre et que comme des humains normaux, ils avaient le droit de veiller sur quelqu'un qui leur était cher. Ce qui lui manquerait en plus de l'homme, c'était le lien avec la normalité d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui veiller, l'amour qu'il en ressentait qui le faisait le vouloir toujours près de lui et ses fantaisies qui coloraient la vie d'humanité, et qui lui faisant comprendre de par les réactions que cela lui provoquait, que lui AUSSI était vivant et pas simplement un robot. Mais cela il ne laissa pas percer et il se contenta de déclarer son regard soudainement triste sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire :

- Oui c'est dingue.

Johnny inquiet toucha avec sollicitude son bras en murmurant :

- Commandant vous n'allez vraiment pas bien ! Vous pouvez m'en parler, vous savez. Cela vous ferait du bien de parler. Parce que là vous agissez comme Komui qui faisait souvent semblant qu'il allait bien quand ce n'était pas le cas.

Et Il lui souriait maintenant gentiment. Reever tiqua à ses paroles. Ainsi il avait aussi perçu cela... Et ses paroles amenèrent à ses lèvres un sourire amer. Ainsi il commençait à ressembler à ce qu'il avait toujours voulu combattre chez Komui. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il voulait être à ses côtés. Et en lui même il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas parler à Johnny de tout cela. Pour le moment, il ne comprendrai pas. Même si il révélait le complot de Luberrier, lui ne verrait pour le moment que le bien fondé d'une telle action, malgré toute son humanité. Et comment pourrait il décrire leur douleur à tout deux, sans se compromettre irrémédiablement ? Non. Vraiment il ne pouvait pas parler. Et maintenant il comprenait mieux la position de Komui, lorsque celui ci avait refusé de se confesser à lui, peu après le renvoi de Brigitte. Il comprenait encore mieux comme le silence déchirait quand on parlait à quelqu'un qu'on aimait bien qui cherche à soulager votre douleur comme inconsciemment on le cherche. Alors il eut un léger sourire qu'il voulut rassurant et s'exclama:

- Je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Sortir de cette pièce bondée. Sortir de cet endroit où résonnent rires, chants,discussions, certains même dansant. Johann au loin s'essayant à apprendre quelque pas de valse à Miranda qui lui labourait constamment les pieds sous ses rires et les excuses de Miranda. Cet endroit trop joyeux symbole de la défaite d'un autre homme. Cet endroit qui blessait son cœur, ranimant des souvenirs, en particulier celui d'une valse endiablée dans laquelle l'avait entraîné Komui un soir comme celui ci alors que peu de gens pouvaient les voir. Son sourire si chaleureux à ce moment. Ce murmure qui murmurait que c'était un jeune allemand qui lui avait appris cette danse. Jeune allemand qui devait être maintenant qu'il y pensait Johann. Et sa réaction aujourd'hui lui semblant si stupide. Ses rougissements et ses protestations. Qu'aurait il donné aujourd'hui pour qu'il soit là à lui proposer une nouvelle danse. Là pour fêter ce qu'il n e savait pas lui même. Il voulait tellement que ce soit un rêve et que soudainement il se réveille et voit que ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'il en parle à Komui et que celui ci rit en entendant cela en lui assurant que cela n'arrivera jamais. Mais c'était arrivé. Et l'ambiance trop pesante était sur lui comme un couvercle comme ce poème de ce poète français.

Il avait été fou de croire qu'il pourrait la supporter. Vraiment. Il avait besoin d'air froid, de nature, de silence. Plus de cette joie lancinante qui s'apparentait pour lui à un couteau en plein cœur.

Aussi quitta t'il la salle gagnant un balcon, fermant la porte qui séparait la salle du balcon, gagnant enfin un peu de ce silence tant cherché.. Et enfin seul, il alla s'appuyer contre la rambarde, laissant couler ses larmes librement, enfin libre et seul. Libre de pleurer celui qui s'éloignait de lui comme cela. Libre de pleurer sur son cœur qui le torturait au milieu de la joie. C'est alors qu'il nota malheureusement que le silence n'était pas complet, la musique lui parvenant un peu étouffée mais venant quand même. Et il la maudit, elle et Greimbaum et il se prit à espérer que ce serait bientôt un hymne funéraire qui serait joué. L'ambiance en général en serait gâchée même si c'était égoïste. Et il se prit à espérer que Greimbaum ne l'avait pas vu quitter la salle, car sinon il viendrait le poursuivre jusqu'ici. Et il avait tout sauf envie de le voir. Et l'envie de quitter définitivement la salle le traversa. Mais il dut s'arrêter. Greimbaum aurait tôt fait de l'arrêter malheureusement. Vu qu'il semblait extrêmement observateur. Et il ne voulait pas revenir dans cette foule tout de suite. Cette foule de gens qui fêtaient quelqu'un qui prenait la place de Komui. Cette foule qui le rendait seul au milieu d'une multitude. A part Hevla et probablement Jeryy. Qui était peut être au milieu de cette clameur sans nom, cette horreur sans nom. Avant que Reever ne réalise. Lui à son contraire n'était pas la cible de Greimbaum. Il pouvait donc afficher plus librement ses convictions. Oh comme il aurait voulu qu'il soit là tous les deux, qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir parler librement à au moins l'un des deux !

Mais il ne pourrait certainement jamais leur parler librement à tous les deux maintenant, vu que Greimbaum semblait chercher tout ce qui pourrait le mettre en fâcheuse position, juste pour le plaisir et interpréter cela comme de la faiblesse. Or il fallait qu'il se montre fort face à lui. Il était donc relativement seul. Encore une fois. Pourquoi dans sa vie tout se ramenait à cela ? Cette solitude quasi éternelle. C'était tellement douloureux de songer que demain, il n'y aurait plus la moindre trace de Komui. Comme si celui ci avait été un songe éphémère d'une nuit né d'un rêve. Qu'il serait le seul à regretter. Et il avait mal rien qu'à cette pensée. Même si il savait être obligé de lui résister.

Au même moment se leva un courant d'air froid, ce qui fit sourire Reever. À travers cet océan de ténèbres. Qui eut soudain l'impression que quelque chose c'était posé sur sa tête. Comme une main. Mais il s avait que c'était impossible. De qui d'abord ? Sachant que personne ne l'avait suivi et que Komui était physiquement absent. Il se redressa un peu et sous ses yeux vint danser une queue dorée, avant que le poids sur sa tête ne vienne danser sous ses yeux. Et Reever ne retient plus son sourire. Tim. Il arrivait pile au moment où lui même allait mal, chassant un peu ses tracas. Roien que par ce lien qu'il formait avec Komui pour le moment. Il chuchota avec douceur en tapotant sa tête :

- Qu'y a t'il, Tim ?

Alors Tim ouvrit la bouche et lui montra une scène .

Komui installé contre la fenêtre du fiacre, son regard essayant de saisir encore les bâtiments déjà lointains de la Congrégation, des larmes perlant à ses yeux mis à découvert Un brise fraiche semblant soulever quelques mèches de cheveux. Et un murmure s'exhala de ses lèvres :

- Pardonne moi...Je t'en supplies pardonne moi... Même si je ne le mérite pas.

-Imbécile, c'est déjà fait murmura Reever avec douceur, tendant la main comme pour effleurer la joue de la vision. Fasciné qu'il était par cette scène. La preuve visuelle qu'il souffrait comme lui. Oh comme il aurait voulu en cet instant être à ses côtés et essuyer ses larmes ! Lui dire en face ses mots «Je ne t'en veux pas ». Le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer comme un enfant. Lui chuchoter tout ce qu'il pouvait de doux et gentil pour apaiser son cœur et se calmer par la même occasion. Peut être même embrasser son front, si il en avait l'audace. Voir même déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et sentir contre les siennes ce léger goût de café et de miel qu'il avait senti près des siennes. Qu'il avait presque touché et senti.

Et soudain parvinrent à Reever des accents connus. Il se figea. C'était cette musique. Sur celle ci qu'il l'avait entraîné dans un rythme endiablé. Décidément le destin se moquait de lui, sur le coup !

Ou alors celui ci contribuait à tisser des liens plus forts encore entre la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux et sa situation. En tout cas, en voyant cela, cela ne le rendit pas plus triste. Un petit sourire au contraire se dessina sur ses lèvres, devant la similitude et la sollicitude de Tim qui était venu lui montrer que comme lui Komui souffrait. Avec un sourire il murmura à Tim :

- Allez envole toi Tim, veille encore sur lui pour moi.

Et Tim s'envola à tire d'ailes, obéissant. Et Reever suivit son vol des yeux un sourire aux lèvres. Et soudain la musique devint plus intense. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait Reever s'exclama :

- Vous savez que cela pourrait être considéré comme du harcèlement, Mr Greimbaum ? D'une voix anodine.

« Décidément on ne pouvait pas être tranquille quelques minutes » songea t'il. Reever attendit la réplique acerbe. Qui ne vient pas. Se retournant, perplexe celui ce figea et devint brusquement pale face au spectacle qui l'attendait. L'autre lui souriait en lui tendant la main, comme pour le convier à une valse. Et durant une seconde, il revit Komui se tenant devant lui dans la même pose. Et Reever recula choqué. Il avait fait exprès, ce salaud. Mais comment était il au courant ? En tout cas, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus supporter sa vision et voulait le fuir à tout prix. Avisant un balcon sous lui, Reever eut un sourire sadique. Il n' y avait pas pensé plus tôt, dis donc... Il se tourna vers lui et s'exclama :

- Dans vos rêves. Je ne vous laisserait pas corrompre le moindre de mes souvenirs. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Et puis il enjamba la rambarde et sauta pour atterrir souplement sur le balcon en dessous. Et traversa rapidement ses quartiers pour regagner les seins. Où le stress et l'horreur de cette situation finirent par le rattraper, le faisant s'écraser sur son lit en plein désespoir. Il était vraiment pire qu'un monstre. Et ce fut dans cette situation que le sommeil vint le trouver.

OoO

Johann, resté appuyé contre la rambarde regarda disparaître Reever en dessous. Il semblait si sûr de lui,mais lui voyait bien ses épaules trembler et savait que cela finirait par le rattraper. Il eut un sourire carnassier. Il pourrait si il voulait le poursuivre mais il estima qu'il en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Et puis, pour la manière dont il l'avait évité, il méritait bien une victoire provisoire. Komui avait raison. Il lui résistait et bien. Le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle. Son sourire grandit encore. Puis il tourna les talons, rejoignant la salle en fredonnant les dernières notes de la musique préférée de Komui. Celle sur laquelle tant de fois ceux ci s'étaient entraînés à la valse. Quand ils étaient encore amis avant qu'il ne rejette totalement tous les sentiments. Qui ne partaient pas toujours, malheureusement. Mais jusqu'à présent personne n'avait jamais rien vu à ce propos. A part Komui. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il le détestait. Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais la réciproque était vraie. Comme cela l'avait été le jour où il lui avait téléphoné pour l'informer de son succès, évoquant à mi mots cette valse avec ce Reever Wenhamm, qui à l'époque l'avait fasciné. Et qu'il avait envié pour avoir fasciné Komui. Mais cela lui était passé. Non ? Bah de toute manière c'était du passé qui contrairement à ce que pensait Komui était mort et enterré. Alors il valait mieux oublier, refouler comme il était si doué pour le faire. Ce tigre qui se mentait à lui même, ignorant ses blessures et essayant de vivre avec en oubliant de les soigner. Ce tigre qu'il était mais qu'il refusait de reconnaître. Ce tigre faible qui joue les forts. Et qui était le rôle qu'il lui était attribué depuis ce fameux jour où Komui l'avait sauvé et qu'il avait refusé de reconnaître le bien fondé de son action, ce que par la suite il avait accepté. Après s'être totalement enterré sous la terre.

**Voilà au bout de trois jours ce chapitre est fini ^^**

**Donc pour le moment ils sont à égalité. Le passé devient de plus en plus précis et cela va continuer comme cela. Je suis sûre qu'on peut déjà le reconstituer en partie.**

**Ici Johann est vraiment un salaud mais je dois avouer que je me suis éclatée à le faire sadique à souhait. Mais en même temps parfois il peut être touchant..Comme de temps en temps il l'est. Ici ... Et cela va continuer. Le prochain sera un jeu de chat et souris en quelque sorte, vous comprendrez quand je l'aurez rédigé. Et pour finir quelques mots de la chanson que j'écoute tout en écrivant ce chapitre avec une spéciale dédicace:( *Johann détourne le regard vexé*)**

*** ****Never wanted to dance with nobody, not you!  
Never wanted to dance with nobody but you,  
Never wanted to dance with nobody but you-  
wouldn't take "no" for an answer, you fucking bitch!**

**Sur ce matade ^^ En espérant que cette fic continue à vous plaire ^^**


	8. Ces liens qui font mal

**Moi : Bonjour à tous ^^ Et cette fois ci on sera quatre, Reever ayant constaté que Johann était beaucoup plus gentil quand j'étais là ^^**

**Johann : * soupirant* Et si on était trois, je dirais pas non, moi... Voir même moins...**

**Reever :* frissonnant* Sans moi. Je préfères encore rester avec Komui. C'est pas pas peur. C'est juste que j'ai bien peur de te tuer .**

**Johann : En quelque sorte, tu as donc peur ^^ **

**Komui et moi *choqués pendant que Reever râle dans son coin* Il a parlé avec des chapeaux O O Johann Elis Greimbaum a parlé comme un fou O o**

**Johann* râlant* C'est bon, On va pas en parler pendant deux cent ans, non ? Cela peut arriver des erreurs,non ?**

**Reever* mode sadique on* Oh si au contraire... Et toi reconnaissant faire une erreur... Jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche...**

**Johann : *se tourne vers moi* Je vais te tuer. **

**Moi : Mais je n'ai rien fait !**

**Reever : Hé pourquoi donc tu ne ne t'en prends pas directement à moi ?**

**Komui : Peut être parce qu'il sait qu'il va perdre contre toi ^^**

**Reever :*sourit à Komui pendant que l'auteur fantasme à mort et que Johann s'étrangle dans son coin***

**Johann : *écumant de rage* Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre, franchement...**

**Moi : *sérieusement* Il n' y a que la vérité qui blesse, mon tigron...**

**Komui et Reever *choqué* elle a osé l'appeler mon tigron O o Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, dis donc...**

**Johann : Je ne sais pas si je préférai Jo-tan à mon tigron... j'hésite entre te tuer et..te tuer. Tu choisis ?**

**Moi : *sort le collier et la chaîne pour chien en s'exclamant *Ça. C'est parfait pour les tigres récalcitrants.**

**Johann *palit et pour faire bonne figure râle* Comme si cela m'effrayait...**

**Komui : On y croit terriblement...**

**Reever *sourit***

**Moi : Vous êtes étonnamment raccords, vous deux. **

**Reever *rougissant un peu*: Quand Greimbaum dans l'air, plus de fous qui ne tiennent.**

**Johann : *rouge de fureur* Ça ne rime même pas. Et Komui j'en ai ras le bol de tes remarques désobligeantes.**

**Moi : On s'en fiche. Vous avez le droit de continuer tous les deux ^^**

**Reever: T'ai je déjà dit que je t'appréciais ?**

**Moi* touchée, voudrait le prendre dans ses bras mais connaissant Komui ne fait rien*Non.**

**Komui : On dirait que c'est fait alors. Et que ton proverbe marche aussi pour l'auteur...**

***va dans le dos de l'auteur et la pousse directement dans les bras de Reever* Autorisation spéciale.**

**Moi:* tout sourire *Alligato Komui sama !**

**Johann : *soupire * Ce qu'il ne faut pas voir...**

**Komui : Johann ? Cours. * sort sa perceuse et le poursuit sous ses cris furieux et apeurés* **

**Reever *gêné *Bon voilà la suite de la fic *me lâche brusquement* et je vous laisser je vais encourag...Euh travailler... *s'enfuit***

**Moi : Il est chou ^^**

Chapitre 7 : Ces liens qui font mal 

Reever ouvrit les yeux et remarqua tout de suite qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment couché de manière normale. Et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. En même temps à quoi s'attendait il en s effondrant hier soir en pleurant de la sorte ? Et le mal de tête, probablement sa punition pour ne pas avoir réussi à le retenir. Il soupira et avec une grimace se redressa en position assise, jetant un regard à son horloge. Trois heures du matin. Il eut un sourire. A cette heure ci, Greimbaum devait être couché. Enfin, si il était normal ce dont doutait Reever..Et puis il avait pris du retard dans sa paperasse, avec les événements de ces derniers jours. Et puis un peu de silence et de solitude réelle lui ferait du bien décida t'il. Il se leva, prit sa douche et songea avec agacement, qu'il n'avait pas d'aspirine. Et mince. Et à cette heure ci, l'infirmière devait dormir. « Bah songea t'il, il faudra bien que dans les jours à venir je m'habitue aux pires conditions sachant que je vais devoir travailler avec Greimbaum et sans Komui... » A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Ce salaud de Greimbaum comment il avait joué sur ce souvenir...Comme si il l'avait connu. Peut être après tout. Tout ne pouvait pas relever du miracle.

Komui...A l'heure qu'il était, où pouvait bien il être ? Probablement déjà en France. Voir même déjà ailleurs. Il lui faudrait environ un mois pour être en Chine. Un mois de tranquillité au moins pour lui. Cela le soulageait un peu. Greimbaum ne pourrait pas trop le traumatiser. Mais il savait que comme lui, il souffrirait dans son coin et forcément il essaierait de se taire à ce propos et essaierait de ne pas lui écrire. Mais en tout cas, lui n'aurait de cesse de continuer à lui écrire, au moins pour ne pas couper entièrement ce lien profond de six ans qui les unissait et les mettait très souvent l'un à côté de l'autre. Ce lien que deux ordures avaient brisés d'un seul coup. Le poing de Reever se crispa et l'idée d'aller plutôt sur le terrain d'entraînement au tir lui passa par l'esprit. Cela lui permettrait de faire un peu le vide de son esprit, d'évacuer un peu sa tristesse, son écœurement, sa rage, son dégout. Au moins pour quelques minutes. L'idée effleura son esprit et bien qu'il en ai très envie, il dut se faire violence. Certes, Komui aurait été étonné de ce manque de zèle mais l'aurait accepté et ce serait même certainement incrusté(ce qui n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire) mais pas Greimbaum qui cherchait le moindre prétexte pour lui tomber dessus. Et la paperasse en retard en était un magnifique et même si ses hommes, loyaux, essaieraient de le couvrir, forcément l'autre ne serait pas dupe et Peck le dénoncerait vu la haine (réciproque) qu'il entretenait à son égard et son envie de prendre sa place. Alors autant limiter la casse. Il soupira et se dirigea vers ses laboratoires. Alors qu'il allait y entrer il entendit une conversation qu'il le fit suspendre son geste quand il reconnut la voix de Peck qui s'était faite mielleuse:

« Grand Intendant, le Commandant a accumulé trois jours de retard sur son bureau. Il faudrait penser à le réprimander...

Comme il le pensait, cette punaise venait de cafter en beauté...Et donc pas de bol, Johann était là...Pas endormi.. Mais c'était un mutant ou quoi ? Sur ces pensées, et se préparant mentalement à affronter l'Intendant malgré son mal de tête,Reever allait rentrer pour leur montrer à tout deux qu'il venait rattraper son retard et les faire taire, lorsque soudain résonna la voix de Johann durement :

- Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde, Mr le Commandant de la section numéro 2. A ce que je sache la délation n'a causé que des torts et divisé très souvent. Or vous conviendrez avec moi que ce que nous devons faire est rester uni contre notre ennemi commun. Si nous commençons à nous tirer dans les pattes les uns les autres pour les hautes places, où va t'on ? De toute manière, je sais de source sûre que quelques dossiers en retard n'ont jamais été un gros problème pour le Commandant Reever. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas de la qualité de celui ci, je suis sûr qu'il sera fait avant que n'ayez eu le temps de dire «ouf » Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, vu que vous avez des dossiers en retard et trois fois plus que lui. Alors dénoncer quand on est dans le même cas... C'est pathétique. Et oui, Komui m'a bien informé avant de partir. Il n'était pas complètement idiot même si j'aime à le penser.

Reever en resta interdit. Le glaçon venait de le défendre ? Pourtant, il aurait pensé qu'il aurait plutôt eu tendance à le descendre en flèche... Il était décidément imprévisible.. Et soudain un évidence le frappa. Il attendrait certainement quelque chose en retour, ce qui expliquerait son geste. Parce qu'il le voyait mal faire quelque chose gratuitement... Et cela glaça son sang. Et soudain, Greimbaum se dirigea vers la porte du laboratoire qui était vitrée et l'ouvrit et avec un grand sourire il s'exclama :

- Alors Commandant vous restez à la porte, ou vous rentrez ?

Mais Reever n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. En effet, Peck était devenu blême et muet et c'était un spectacle si amusant car si rare, lui toujours si sûr de lui qu'il chassait tout le reste. Johann en voyant qu'il ne répondit pas et qu'il souriait, se retenant de rire, tourna son regard vers ce que regardait Reever et vit Peck. Et un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres et il prit un ton compatissant:

- Vous ne vous sentiriez pas bien, Mr Peck ? Vous êtes blafard. Venez, allons voir l'infirmière en chef, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de venir en aide à un pauvre scientifique en détresse qui n'a pas daigné se faire soigner alors qu'il était malade et qui a voulu se soigner lui même... Et pas de discussions possible. Je ne laisserai pas un employé sans soutien...

Là, Reever ne put se retenir de rire. Car de blafard, Peck était devenu livide, comme un cadavre. Car il savait que si il allait voir l'infirmière alors qu'il l'avait snobé toute la sainte journée d'hier, il allait au devant de TRES GROS problèmes. Il ne ressortirait pas intact du tout de sa confrontation avec elle,vu son sadisme et encore moins si l'on la tirait du lit à trois heures du Johann eut un léger sourire en entendant cela avant d'aller derrière Peck et de le pousser devant lui alors que celui ci s'était raidi et qu'il s'exclamait en pure perte :

- Mais Grand Intendant je vais bien.. je vous jure...

Johann eut un sourire paternel et s'exclama :

- Je préfères ne pas prendre de risques. Vous ne voudriez pas rendre malade toute la Section Scientifique avec un virus non guéri et encombrer encore plus votre bureau de dossiers ? D'autant que je tolère un peu de retard mais pas des masses non plus. Vous ne voudriez pas vous mettre d'emblée le Grand Intendant sur le dos, je me trompe?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Johann, Reever fut heureux que celui ci semblait connaître assez vite les gens qui l'entouraient et sache appuyer là où cela fait mal. Parce que là il réussissait un tour de force. Mettre dans l' embarras l'inhumain chef de la seconde section et en plus le remettre à sa place, quelque chose que Komui n'avait jamais osé avec autant de panache. Et rien qu'à la pensée de Komui, son rire mourut sur ses lèvres. Avant qu'il ne revienne lorsqu'il entendit soudain venant d'un couloir plus lointain un cri aigu :

- NON GRAND INTENDANT ! JE NE SUPPORTE PAS LES INFIRMIERES, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !

- Moi non plus. Et pourtant quand je suis malade j'y vais pour éviter que mes collègues ne tombent malades. Et j'évite de crier à trois heures du matin pour ne pas réveiller mes pauvres collègues qui n'ont que si peu de sommeil devant eux.

Reever éclata de rire seul dans les laboratoires en entendant le tout. C'était si rare de voir Peck en position de faiblesse vis à vis de quelqu'un d'autre. Et en plus Johann venait de lui livrer son point faible. Ainsi il avait peur des infirmières ? Remarque avec la sadique qu'ils avaient, c'était logique...

De quoi traumatiser à vie un individu. Mais c'était amusant de s'imaginer que le grand Peck, le prétentieux Peck avait peur d'une infirmière de rien du tout. Et qu'il criait comme une petite fille de dix ans. Et en cet instant, Reever aurait voulu que Komui puisse voir cela. Et qu'ils en rient ensemble. Et son rire mourut à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Et une petite larme solitaire échappa à son contrôle et se fraya un chemin le long de sa joue avant de se perdre dans son cou. Reever essuya d'un revers de main les suivantes et chassa avec un soupir les souvenirs de Komui qui s'agitaient maintenant en lui. Il le revoyait appuyé contre son bureau, lisant un rapport malgré les exhortations de Reever de s'asseoir sur une chaise comme tout le monde. Mais il n'était pas « tout le monde ». Oh non, il était lui. Komui Lee. Le vrai Intendant. L'homme qu'il aimait. Le frère de Lenalee. Son fou à lui et à elle. Celui qui lui manquait. Le maître de son cœur et de ses larmes. Le seul qui puisse illuminer ses journées comme il le faisait de par son sourire communicatif, ses bêtises incessantes. Et c'était tant mieux.

Mais tout cela, ne le ramènerait pas. Tout cela était vain. Alors que le travail, lui en plus de lui donner un échappatoire, lui permettrait d'éviter d'être viré et donc de pouvoir le ramener. Alors malgré la souffrance, il se dirigea vers ses dossiers et s'immergea dedans , même si son cœur et sa tête qui se rappelait maintenant à lui n'y étaient pas. Il était en pleine rédaction d'un paragraphe lorsque soudain résonna la voix de Greimbaum, le faisant sursauter.

- C'était vraiment quelque chose d'emmener cette punaise. Je n'oublierai jamais sa tête. C'était excellent. Dommage que vous n'étiez pas venu. Vous auriez encore bien ri, je vous assure.

Il était appuyé contre son bureau dans cette même pose que Komui prenait parfois. Les deux mains sur le bureau, regardant devant lui. Et cela serra le cœur de Reever en reconnaissant cette même manière de se positionner. Mais il refusa de laisser paraître sa douleur qu'il crut que Johann ne vit pas. Alors qu'il le perçut et qu'il se dégagea du bureau reculant. Et Reever sans se laisser faire s'exclama:

- Vous n'en avez pas assez de surgir de nul part ?

Johann sourit et s'exclama, reconnaissant ce moyen de se cacher comme Komui pouvait aussi sortir:

- Non. C'est vraiment amusant de surprendre un homme tel que vous.

- J'imagine grogna Reever, dont l'étonnement et la reconnaissance s'amenuisait quand il se rappelait à QUI il devait cela. Au voleur cynique. Qui allait lui demander quelque chose en retour certainement. Et qui agissait sans raison apparente alors que chez lui, il devait bien y avoir une raison. Tout chez lui respirait le calcul. Et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il s'exclama :

-Pourquoi ?

Johann qui déjà s'en allait s'apprêtant à lâcher son coup ultime en même temps, surpris, s'arrêta et le regarda. Son regard le regardait fièrement dans les yeux sans peur. Alors que si il le voulait, il pourrait le disputer de vouloir savoir. Il était vraiment courageux. Vraiment. Il commençait à comprendre la raison pour laquelle Komui avait été fasciné par cet homme. Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux et quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, il le disait clair et net. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas la seule raison, mais l'une d'entre elles l'était. Et le courage était une chose qui avait toujours manqué dans les gens qui l'entouraient. A part Komui et cet homme tous les gens qu'ils avaient connus étaient des lâches ou de paranoïaques. Surtout LUI. Dont il portait encore sous le masque les terribles marques, ses terribles cicatrices qu'il avait laissé comme souvenir. Mais il se maudit lui même. Il ne devait plus penser à lui. Ou alors, il passerait un coup de fil pour qu'on le tue là où il est, tentation qui allait s'installer maintenant qu'il était le chef. Mais tout cela était du passé, non ? Et devant ce courage qu'il admirait, Johann murmura d'une voix douce :

- Parce que je n'ai que peu d'estime pour les délateurs. Et encore moins pour les lâches, ce qu'il est manifestement. Il a mérité sa punition.

Et il espéra que l'autre ne verrait pas au delà de sa carapace. Qu'il ne lirait pas en lui cette raison stupide et complètement humaine qu'il avait en plus des deux précédentes. « Protéger celui que Komui apprécie ». A laquelle il essayait de se persuader qu'il ne répondait pas. Dont il était presque sûr que cela ne venait que parce qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Et pour lui ôter tout soupçon au cas où et se convaincre définitivement, il s'exclama, pour le blesser et éviter qu'il ne se rendre compte de cela, de cette humanité et qu'il continue à le détester:

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que Komui le faisait beaucoup, de le remettre à sa place... C'est injuste. Il te laissait sans protection...

Et cela ne manquât pas la douleur vint embraser son regard.,en même temps qu'un éclat d'un autre type. Qui laissa perplexe mais guère longtemps, Johann puisque Reever répliqua :

- Il avait d'autre choses à faire.

- Oh vous avez utilisé l'imparfait ! Vous me reconnaissez donc comme le nouvel Intendant dit il, avec un sourire suffisant.

- Jamais. Moi vivant jamais lança Reever le regard ardent et maintenant furieux. Et ses pensées apparurent presque claires comme de l'eau de roche à Johann. « Comment j'ai pu rire de ce qu'il a fait à Peck ? Comment j'ai pu croire que cet homme était capable de de défendre quelqu'un ? Il ne pense qu'à lui et la vraie raison ne va pas tarder à tomber j'en suis sûr... Il ne sait faire que le mal. Et dire que j'ai failli y croire à son histoire. Je suis vraiment trop bête...»

Johann en voyant cela ne put retenir un petit gloussement. Objectif atteint. Et maintenant il pouvait revenir au plan initial et lâcher le principal moteur de son action. Il ronronna :

- Vous me devez une FAVEUR maintenant, Commandant.

Au ton de sa voix, Reever se figea. Il n'aimait pas cela. Pas du tout. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Et dire qu'il avait semblé à Reever que quelques minutes plus tôt, Greimbaum avait semblé humain, gentil et prévenant. Mais comment un individu pouvait il passer de la gentillesse à une telle méchanceté aussi vite ? Non tout devait être calculé et au ton de sa voix, il avait bien l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait fait DEVAIT mener à cela. Mais une part de lui, peut être la part trop gentille, continuait à persister à croire que cela ne relevait pas totalement d'une manipulation mentale. Que c'était encore cette part d'humanité qui se manifestait en lui. Et une ombre passa dans le regard de Johann qui s'exclama:

- Évidemment, j'avais tout prévu. Enfin, je vous l'ai dit je suis dangereux et j'aime à m'amuser. Et vous êtes un jouet assez intéressant à mettre en situation.

Ainsi il suivait le cours de ses pensées. Il essayait de le vexer et cela marchait. En partie. Parce qu'il avait toujours l'impression que c'était une comédie destiné à le monter plus contre lui.

- J'aimerai susurra t'il, que vous me serviez de soutien psychologique en allant voir le désastre de papiers dans le bureau de Komui, que vous m'aidiez à ordonner cela et que vous m'aidiez à transporter les papiers qu'il a du laisser à la Congrégation. Parce que même moi, devant des montagnes aussi colossales ait besoin de soutien. Et vous ne POUVEZ pas refuser. Ou je trouverai un truc bien PIRE à faire. Estimez vous chanceux et que je sois de bonne humeur après mon triomphe de ce soir.

Là toute reconnaissance s'effaça sous les sous entendus de victoires et les menaces qui lui chauffèrent et glacèrent le sang à la fois. Et l'horreur de l'action demandée le frappa et l'énerva. Il voulait qu'il effaça lui même Komui. Qu'il effaça l'homme qu'il aimait comme cela. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Ne le voulait pas. Et soudain, il réalisa quelque chose Ce qui le fit rire en lui même. Ah, il croyait que Komui lui avait laissé quelque chose ? Il allait vite déchanter. Très vite.. Mais il se résolut à n'en rien laisser paraître et s'exclama, en soupirant :

- Je n'ai pas le choix, hein ? Et vous me harcèlerez si je ne fais rien ?

- Comment avez vous deviné ? S'exclama joyeusement Johann de ce ton à nouveau sadique à souhait, qui faisait maintenant douter Reever de cette possible humanité sous la surface.

- Je commence à vous connaître simplement commenta Reever.

- Tu ne me connaîtra jamais entièrement. J'y veillerai personnellement.

Son regard s'était fait dur et s'y entremêlait...de la peur ? Chez Johann ? Mais de quoi ? Qu'il le connaisse vraiment ? Reever intrigué aurait voulu l'interroger sur cela mais l'éclat avait déjà disparu, comme un rêve déjà effacé et l'autre lui attrapa le bras en lui susurrant à l'oreille:

- Allons y.

Mais Reever n'apprécia pas cette proximité. Et sa tête non plus. Mais il évita de montrer la douleur que lui provoquait ces mots si près de son oreille. Et ignora l'insanité qui se dégageait de ses deux mots. Il se dégagea précipitamment en s'exclamant :

- Je vous ai déjà dit de vous soutenir seul.

- Tu ne dirais pas cela si j'étais Komui, hein ? Tu adorerai qu'il te prenne dans ses bras et qu'il...

- LA FERME rugit Reever ivre de rage et de douleur. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir devant tant de sous entendus et de recherches de souffrance en évoquant quelque chose qu'il aimerait bien et que l'autre avait rendu impossible. Il était définitivement malsain. NE PARLEZ PAS DE CE VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS ET NE COMPRENEZ PAS, NE POUVEZ PAS COMPRENDRE !

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Lui ce sans cœur, qui au fond en avait peut être un comme parfois cela semblait et comme Komui l'affirmait...Et si il savait, il était bien capable d'user cela comme moyen de pression, déjà qu'il en avait un magnifique. Donc deux dangereux vu que... Pas sûr en effet que Luberrier soit pour l'homosexualité...

Et Johann eut un petit rire en réponse un peu méprisant. Et ce fut en allemand qu'il s'exclama:

- Détrompez vous, je le sais. J'en sais même plus que vous, j'en suis sûr. Mais pas de panique, je ne vous dénoncerai pas. Parce qu'entre autres raisons je ne suis pas un délateur. Et puis aussi du au fait que bientôt, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, mon passé ressurgira car..hmm... Comment disait Komui ? ..Ah oui... Je suis un funambule qui ne vit que sur un fil fragile dans le présent car celui ci est entouré de fantômes qui sans cesse le poursuivent et manquent de le faire perdre pied à chaque pas. Et que j'ai payé très cher une errance du même type. Alors dénoncer parce que je suis dans le même cas..Désolé, j'ai fait la leçon à Peck, ce n'est pas pour ne pas appliquer à moi même cette chose.

Reever resta interdit. Ces phrases étaient lourdes de sens. Non seulement, il venait de révéler qu'il était aussi épris d'hommes, mais en plus qu'il avait déjà été amoureux et en avait souffert et son « j'en sais plus que vous », il le sentait d'instinct, avait un double sens et qu'il n'était pas non plus un délateur hypocrite complètement. Même si il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que l'autre voulait dire. Et sa voix avait vibré encore une fois d'une légère souffrance, prouvant qu'il y avait bien un peu d'humanité qu'il n'avait pas imaginé et qui était resté assez longtemps pour qu'il la sente. Et tout ces renseignements avaient effacé la douleur et la jalousie de cette camaraderie qu'aurait pu amener la mention de Komui et de ses souvenirs. Qui devait être le but de Johann. Le torturer avec. Mais sur le coup il avait mal dosé cela et l'effet était nul. Mais à nouveau le masque se mit en place et d'un ton excessivement joyeux il s'exclama résolu à le blesser :

- Allez allons voir le désastre qu'à laissé mon prédécesseur que j'aimerai ne pas connaître !

«Prédécesseur » Komui réduit à un simple mot. L'homme génial, fou qu'il aimait tellement, réduit à un simple mot qui le désignait du passé. Qui effaçait en un instant tout le moments passés dans la Congrégation. Et Reever se prit de plein fouet cette douleur qu'il ne put contourner. Mais qu'il essaya de retenir du mieux qu'il put. Pour ne pas se montrer faible. Et puis il se souvient de la surprise qui allait attendre Johann. Et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Que l'autre ne perçut pas, trop absorbé dans ce futur triomphe que c'était pour lui de bientôt obliger Reever à effacer lui même toute trace de Komui. Et il ouvrit la porte du bureau s'attendant à être submergé par des documents...et trouva le néant. Pas un document ne traînait dedans. Vierge. Il en resta hébété, d'une manière si amusante que Reever ne put retenir un rire. On aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau qui suffoquait et c'était si peu commun que c'en était très amusant.

« Décidément songea Reever, la roue tourne » Le regard de Johann se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux s'étaient réduits à deux fentes et il 'exclama d'un ton dangereusement bas et sifflant, d'une colère qui couvait :

- Vous le saviez, hein ?

- Oui mais je dois avouer que vous voir attrapé comme cela est réjouissant même si je m'en doutais et on ne pourra nier que je vous ai rendu un service. Je vous ai accompagné et je vous aide en vous révélant qu'il n'y a rien qui traîne ici s'exclama Reever avec un grand sourire. Il avait conscience qu'il jouait avec le feu mais il n'allait pas s'en priver. Pas après toutes les misères qu'il lui avait déjà fait.

- A part cette feuille là bas s'exclama triomphant Johann en désignant le bureau sur lequel en effet traînait une feuille. Amenez là moi je veux voir ce que cet idiot à oublié. On va voir si il a oublié quelque chose de crucial, comme l'imbécile qu'il est.

Il avait un sourire mauvais. Reever comprit qu'il était à la recherche du moindre triomphe sur Komui. Et Reever se prit à espérer que ce n'était pas un document important, ce qui l'empêcherait d'exulter. Et donc adoucirait aussi sa peine et sa rage de l'avoir vu insulté. Et obéissant, puisque Johann semblait non loin de la crise de nerfs, il prit la feuille entre ses mains. Johann lança :

- Lisez là.

Et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les premiers mots de la feuille, toute la rage disparut et il éclata de rire devant cette feuille et il murmura entre deux éclats de rire :

- Komui..Tu es un génie...

Même loin comme il était il l'aidait...

- Quoi ? Qu 'y a t'il de drôle ? Aboya Johann relativement agacé, ce qui n'arrangea pas le rire de Reever, tant sa tête furieuse était drôle. Reever planta son regard dans le sien montrant tout son amusement et quand son rire se fut un peu calmé il se mit à lire les mots tracés par Komui se mettant progressivement à chanter sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il était un petit Johann

Qui n'avait jamais jamais jamais dirigé

Ohé ohé Intendant, tu croyais m'attraper

mais au final ce sera toi qui sera pêché

Il partit pour la Congrégation sans se douter qu'il trouverait

Sur son chemin plus malin que lui

Ohé Ohé Intendant

que voici est attrapé

Lui qui croyait que je laisserai tout en plan pour qu'il s'installe

Ohé Ohé Intendant

les dossiers bleus ont pris la poudre d'escampette

vers d'autres horizons, c'est ballot

Et te voilà sur le parvis choqué, outré

A se demander où ce malade de Komui a encore été pêché

cette stupide chanson dont tu auras à cœur d'en prendre l'ombrage

Jo- Tan. (1)

Certes Reever ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Komui entendait par ces dossiers bleus ni pourquoi il usait d'un surnom débile mais en tout cas...cela fit son petit effet qui fit rire Reever encore.

En effet à ces mots Johann blêmit et soudain arracha le papier des mains de Reever et dessus reconnut l'écriture de Komui. Et il poussa un cri de rage en criant ,:

- ESPECE DE... ESPECE DE... CA DOIT T AMUSER HEIN KO- NYAN DE LA OU TU ES ?

NON CONTENT DE TE MOQUER DE MOI, FALLAIT EN PLUS QUE TU USES DE CE STUPIDE SURNOM QUE TU M AS DONNE IL Y A LONGTEMPS ! ET EN PLUS...T AS LAISSE TRAINER SES SALETES DE DOSSIERS DE..JE VAIS LE TUER ! BON SANG CE QUE JE LE HAIS !

- Allons allons rit Reever vous connaissez Komui, il taquine toujours beaucoup, c'est le signe qu'il vous apprécie...

Si ces souvenirs étaient bons, il ne supporterait pas cela. Il lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce, après tout. Pour une fois qu'il le tenait, il n'allait pas s'en priver...Et cela ne rata pas.

- ARGH DEHORS ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Et pour bien enfoncer le clou, Reever fit une révérence avec un grand sourire en s'exclamant :

- Avec plaisir, Jo Tan.

-ARGH N'USEZ JAMAIS DE CE SURNOM !cria Johann en empoignant une volée de plumes derrière lui et les jetant vers Reever qui les esquiva rapidement avec un grand sourire. (2)

- Vous ne savez pas viser, dis donc. Et quel sens de l'humour...Pathétique.

Johann furieux lui désigna la porte d'une plume. Reever ne put retenir un rire et sortit. Et tout le long du chemin pour retourner aux laboratoires, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Et de remercier Komui pour ce moment d'anthologie. De lui avoir permis de se venger et de le venger en partie. Maintenant il était de bien meilleure humeur que ce matin...Mais sa tête toujours aussi douloureuse. Même plus. En même temps avec les cris... Mais cela en valait le coup...

Il sourit. Il ne valait mieux pas aller voir l'infirmière vu les dossiers en retard qu'il avait. Il avait assez joué avec le feu aujourd'hui. En tout cas, il avait un moyen de pression lui aussi. . La petite chanson et le surnom. « Merci Komui » songea t'il en riant. Cela ne serait peut être pas très efficace longtemps vu qu'il essaierait de s' immuniser contre cela pour ne pas se faire avoir deux fois vu qu'il ne semblait pas supporter la faiblesse, mais cela pourrait aider un peu. Et puis il devrait s'attendre à des représailles. Mais en tout cas, il s'était vraiment amusé avec cela. Trop pour qu'il pense aux séquelles maintenant. Il eut un sourire et s'immergea à nouveau dans ses dossiers. Mais le mal de tête se fit plus persistent au point que au bout d'une heure, Reever n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il soupira pensant déjà à Peck qu'il allait devoir rejoindre et dont il entendrait les commentaires désobligeants. Et bizarrement, une odeur bizarre commençait à remplir la pièce. Comme de la marjolaine. Mais ce n'était pas normal non? Et soudain, une tasse se déposa sur son bureau. Surpris, Reever releva la tête. Pour rencontrer le regard de Johann. Qui eut un sourire plutôt gentil.

- Une infusion de marjolaine contre les maux de tête est très efficace. Croyez en ma longue expérience.

Reever secoua la tête légèrement amusé et surpris par ce regard gentil et s'exclama :

- Vous n'en avez pas assez de m'espionner ?

- Non je suis solidaire des maux de tête. C'est pas pareil protesta Johann. Puis il s'éloigna déjà en lançant :

- Et c'est un service gratuit. Par solidarité pour les maux de tête qui empêchent de faire le travail, entendons nous bien. Pour que vous puissiez travailler. Et je ne l'ai pas empoisonné. Je me balade toujours avec de la marjolaine sur moi c'est pour cela que j'en ai.

Mais Reever avait vraiment l'impression que ce n'était pas que pour le travail, mais plutôt par gentillesse...Parce que ce sourire était trop sincère pour ne penser qu'au travail. Il y avait bien donc en lui un homme aussi... Et il s'exclama à voix forte et intelligible même si c'était à un ennemi parfois:

- Merci.

- Mais de quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez se défendit Johann comme si il essayait de remettre ce masque.

- Si vous vous ne savez pas de quoi il retourne, moi je le sais sourit il.

-Tant mieux pour vous » s'exclama Johann en passant la porte.

Ainsi donc oui, Johann pouvait être gentil « On dirait bien Komui que tu ne t'es encore une fois pas trompé sur quelqu'un» sourit il.

OoO

« Commandant, vous venez on va manger ? Lança la voix de Johnny qui arracha Reever d'un dossier. Avec un grognement car n'aimant pas être interrompu dans ses dossiers et ayant perdu toute notion du temps , Reever grommela :

-Pourquoi ? Il n'ait même pas onze heures !

- Sauf votre respect, Commandant, il est près de une heure nota Rob amusé.

-QUOI ? S'exclama Reever sursautant et regarda l'horloge. Qui en effet indiquait une heure. L'heure à laquelle ils allaient en général manger, la section scientifique et le Grand Intendant. Qui comme d'habitude refuserait de manger, Lenalee étant au loin...Avant que Reever ne réalise. Cela ne se produirait plus jamais. Komui était parti. Et son cœur se serra à nouveau. Comment avait il pu oublier ce détail ? Cet énorme détail si triste ? Il était si impardonnable...Une ombre passa dans son regard et soudain une pensée le frappa. Celui qui viendrait manger à la place de Komui maintenant serait Johann. Et à n'en pas douter, il ne serait pas d'humeur aimable après ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui préparait certainement un coup fourré. Peut être valait il mieux ne pas aller manger, vu qu'il avait en plus de tout cela un mauvais pressentiment. Aussi fit il un signe de tête négatif avec un petit sourire. En plus, il ne sentait pas vraiment le cœur de manger alors que rien n'était comme avant. Mais Johnny et Rob ne le virent pas de la même manière. Chacun d'eux attrapa soudain un de ses bras, poussant Reever à s'exclamer surpris et se prenant à penser que c'était un complot de Greimbaum:

-On peut savoir ce qui vous prend ?

- Aucune personne dans la Scientifique n'a envie de vous laisser déprimer Commandant. Et Jeryy ce matin voulait vous parler expliqua Johnny avec un grand sourire sincère. Et un regard à tout le autres lui apprit toute la sincérité de ce geste. Reever eut un léger sourire pour les rassurer et s'exclama:

-D'accord, je me rends. Mais je peux me soutenir seul. Et je continue à maintenir que je vais bien.

Après tout il ne voulait pas les inquiéter avec tout cela. Mais les regards réprobateurs des autres lui apprit qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes. Et mince. Ils le lâchèrent mais le regardèrent en cas où il voudrait leur fausser compagnie. Comme il le faisait lui même avec Komui quand il allait l'obliger à manger.

C'était terrible de voir cette ressemblance entre avant et aujourd'hui et de savoir pourtant que que tout avait changé. La vie continuait malgré tout ealors que lui cela le blessait et qu'il était arrêté avec l'obligation de continuer encore. Pourquoi fallait il que cela soit arrivé ? Pourquoi le Seigneur jouait il ainsi avec son cœur ? Qu'il lui inflige de tel tourments ?

Ce n'était pas juste. Non...Il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule. En tournant la tête, il vit Johnny qui lui sourit avec douceur, lui prodiguant un peu de soutien. Mais celui ci avait un goût amer, puisque Johnny ignorait la raison de sa tristesse que si il connaissait, il ne prodiguerait certainement pas.

Mais il ne le saurait jamais, il se le promit. Et il fit semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation qui se déroulait au même moment. Et son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il se rendit compte de qui on parlait:

- Vous croyez qu'il viendra manger avec nous ? Il m'a l'air si maigre qu'on dirait qu'il est anorexique... commenta un scientifique

-Peut être que le nouvel Grand Intendant s'estimera trop bien pour nous commenta Peck d'un air suffisant. Ah, apparemment il était revenu intact physiquement et mentalement de son séjour à l'infirmerie...Quoi que vu l'état de son oreille, pas si intact...Et n'avait pas apprécié ce moment vu la manière dont il parlait de Johann...Et il était poursuivi par Johann même absent. Qu'avait il fait au juste pour cela ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille un peu ? Ou c'était amusant de le traumatiser même dans les discussions ? Reever avait envie de s'enfuir devant cela mais la curiosité de savoir ce que lui voulait Jeryy fut plus forte. Et ce n'était pas parce qu' une petite peste d' Allemand glacé était là qu'il devait oublier et mépriser ses amis. Enfin, les amis de Komui, vu qu'il était plus proche de Komui. Alors pourquoi donc voulait il lui parler ?

« Probablement à cause des événements d'hier réalisa t'il, savoir si j'étais au courant vu qu'à part les personnes encore présentes dans la Congrégation,lui et moi sommes les seuls très proches de Komui et que Komui ne lui avait pas dit » Enfin si c'était juste cela, cela le déprimerait puisque la moindre évocation de Komui à l'oral était douloureux et réveillait des souvenirs et qu'il serait obligé de lui mentir probablement.

Et ce lieu ne s'était pas encore débarrassé de la présence de Komui. On pouvait encore sentir cette aura de folie imprégner ses murs. Comme si il était toujours là. En même temps il n'était pas parti depuis longtemps. C'était comme si le bâtiment dormait encore d'un sommeil profond qui faisait de lui le seul ignorant de la nouvelle.. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Bientôt la présence de Komui s'effacerait de ce bâtiment comme il s'effacerait des cœurs. Et ces pensées faisaient mal. Mais Peck interrompit ce flot de pensées en s'exclamant un sourire vicieux aux lèvres:

-Au pire, nous enverrons le Commandant aller le chercher vu qu'ils ont l'air de s'entendre relativement bien...

Reever se figea d'un seul coup. Quoi, de l'extérieur, il avait l'air de l'apprécier ? Puis au sourire vicieux de Peck il comprit qu'il se vengeait. En retour un sourire sadique vient danser sur ses lèvres. Si l'autre croyait qu'il allait l'avoir comme cela... Il s'exclama à voix haute :

- Au fait quand est ce que l'on doit passer la visite médicale ?

Peck devient blême et soudain murmura :

- Vous m'excuserez, j'ai des dossiers en retard... avant de se sauver après un regard assassin à Reever qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

C'était un coup bas, mais il l'avait cherché. Vraiment. Pendant ce temps,toute la section scientifique le regarda stupéfaite partir puis se tourna vers Reever unanimement interrogative. Alors Reever, voyant leur stupéfaction avec un sourire leur expliqua :

- Il a eu le malheur de tenter un sale coup et cela s'est retourné contre lui. Et j'ai récupéré grâce à cela son point faible. Les infirmières.

- Efficace en tout cas rit Johnny vite suivi par les autres. Et qu'est ce qu'il a fait au juste ? Rajouta t'il.

- Il a tenté de me dénoncer à Mr Greimbaum. Qui n'apprécie pas apparemment les délateurs et a exploité son point faible s'exclama Reever hésitant sur la manière d'appeler Johann. Avant de se décider de dire Mr Greimbaum. Puisque pour lui, il ne serait jamais le successeur de Komui.

Les autres le regardèrent stupéfaits en entendant cela et Johnny commenta avec douceur :

- C'est vrai ça fait bizarre de dire que Le Grand Intendant n'est plus Komui. Je comprends que vous ayez encore du mal. Mais vous verrez tout ira bien.

« J'en doute. J'en doute sincèrement songea Reever. » Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Et écouta les discussions des autres, faisant même semblant de rire à leurs propos. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il se sentait incompris. Mais c'était normal, vu le silence qu'il devait faire..« Est ce que c'est ce que tu as ressenti Komui ? Se demanda t'il. Et où es tu ? Est ce que tu penses à moi de là où tu es ? Est ce que je te manque ? » Et arriva en face d'eux soudain Johann qui tenait dans ses bras repliés contre lui un dossier. Près de lui se tenait Luberrier et..une femme étrange. Elle avait des yeux violets et des longs cheveux bruns attachés en couettes, un peu comme Lenalee et comme celle ci elle semblait toute frêle. Mais elle portait un uniforme très différent de ceux que pouvaient déjà avoir vu Reever. C'était un uniforme qui soulignait toute les courbes du corps, composé d'un leggins noir et d'une jupe assez courte, de grandes bottes noires très fines et d'une veste semblable à celle que pouvait porter des Exorcistes totalement unie. Dessus aucune nuance de blanc ni de rosaire. Et à la ceinture elle portait deux revolvers de gros calibres argentés, semblant couverts de volutes bleus. Pas le genre de personne avec qui plaisanter visiblement. Et pas si frêle qu'elle en avait l'air. A côté de lui, Johnny murmura :

-Commandant, vous avez déjà vu une telle personne avec un tel uniforme ?

-Non jamais et pourtant cela fait six ans que je travaille ici chuchota Reever.

Soudain la fille chuchota quelque chose à Johann qui eut un léger rire. Avant que Luberrier ne la foudroie du regard. Subitement elle se tut et regarda droit devant elle. Et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Reever. Et ils s'écarquillèrent à la grande surprise de Reever. Et elle murmura quelque chose dans une langue étrange que Reever n'avait jamais entendu. Et pourtant il connaissait beaucoup de langues. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Reever quand Johann répondit dans la même langue et que son regard se tourna vers Reever. Quand il le vit, il eut un petit sourire un peu étonné et son regard brilla d'une lueur intéressé qui ne rassura pas Reever. Puis ceux ci disparurent dans la cantine à l'exception de Luberrier qui tourna les talons au dernier moment en lançant un bonjour de circonstance à la section scientifique que celle ci lui retourna, bien qu'encore étonnée. Même Reever même si une haine farouche s'était réveillée en contemplant le visage de l'homme qui avait blessé et chassé Komui. Mais il eut été dangereux de ne pas retourner le salut de Luberrier. Alors il s'exécuta.

Soudain, Jeryy sortit de la cantine, peu après que Johann et la jeune femme y soit rentré et avisant Reever son visage s'éclaira et il se dirigea vers lui en s'exclamant :

- Enfin vous daignez vous montrer Commandant ! Je vous ai attendu toute la matinée et pourtant vous n'avez pas daigné venir...

Reever eut un sourire devant le trémolo dans la voix de Jeryy. Autour de lui ses homme sourirent devant l'excentricité reconnue du cuisinier meilleur ami de Komui. Ce qui serra le cœur de Reever rien que d'y penser. Et après avoir salué leur commandant en leur disant qu'ils allaient manger, ses hommes partirent les laissant seuls non sans lui sourire. Reever commenta quand le dernier fut disparu avec un sourire :

-Désolé. J'avais du retard dans mes dossiers.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se priver de manger protesta Jeryy avec une moue.

Reever eut un léger soupir. Voilà qu'il agissait en mère poule. Remarque comme d'habitude. Au moins une chose qui ne changeait pas. C'était rassurant bien qu'un peu agaçant. Et passant outre il s'exclama :

-Je saurai m'en souvenir à l'avenir. Alors de quoi s'agissait il ? Lui dit il avec un léger sourire.

- C'est un complot n'est ce pas ? Commenta Jeryy soudainement en Indien.

Mais la question fut si différente du contexte de départ que Reever étonné ne comprit pas d'où cela venait et s'exclama dans la même langue, engageant un dialogue en indien :

-De quoi ?

-Je suis sûr que vous êtes au courant et que vous vous sentez obligé de vous taire pour je ne sais quelle raison. C'est la seule explication au fait que vous ayez du retard dans vos dossiers, vu que vous n'en avez jamais. Vous avez passé trois jours à courir dans les tous le sens avant que cela n'arrive. Et puis, si je me souviens bien vous êtes carrément venu me demander où il était en m'assurant que vous lui diriez que je m'inquiètes pour lui. Or je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce jour et tenant compte du fait que vous tenez toujours vos promesses et que vous n'oubliez jamais celles ci, je pense que vous avez appris la nouvelle et qu'ébranlé, vous l'avez oublié commenta Jeryy, laissant pantois Reever devant sa logique.

Il avait compris. Lui avait compris. Cela devait bien être le seul. C'était impressionnant. Impressionnant de voir comment il avait déduit tout cela sans avoir accès à d'autres renseignements que ceux de l'extérieur. « Komui tu as vraiment un ami remarquable » songea t'il.

-Et connaissant ma nature trop sensible, Komui se serait dissimulé à mes yeux car j'aurai senti ce qui se passait. Parce que à mon avis, il n'avait aucune envie de quitter la Congrégation. Et puis Luberrier est trop fier de lui ainsi que ce Greimbaum pour que ce soit naturel reprit Jeryy.

-Vous avez un sens de la déduction impressionnant, Jeryy nota Reever admiratif. Vous auriez pu avec un tel sens, rentrer facilement dans la section scientifique.

Jerry eut un petit rire et s'exclama :

-Oh non, la science est trop étriquée pour moi. Alors je suppose bien ?

Reever eut un léger sourire. Avant d'être frappé d'une évidence. Et si c'était un espion ? Mais, en même temps il voyait mal Jeryy trahir son meilleur ami..

-Oui, Jeryy. C'est un complot. Et non Komui ne le voulait pas. Pas du tout même.

Et il frémit au souvenir de ses larmes, de sa douleur de son silence. Et des larmes vinrent danser dans es yeux tandis que sa voix commençait à trahir cette douleur qu'il tenait enfermée, sous silence depuis des jours :

-Il l'a menacé..Il l'a menacé d'envoyer tous les gens ou presque de cette Congrégation dans une mission suicide si il ne renonçait pas à son poste et si il en parlait à qui que ce soit. Et ils en ont profité pour lui faire du mal...Lui dire des trucs ignobles comme quoi il était responsable des pires choses qui soient arrivées ici, qu'il attirait la mort et autre bêtises de ce genre. Et moi...je l'ignorai..Pendant qu'ils le torturaient à voix vive, moi j'étais dans mon laboratoire tranquille, inconscient de ce qui se passait. Et 'j ai eu aussi des mots durs pour lui..Mais il m'a quand même aidé...Il ne m'en a même pas voulu, cet imbécile..Et j'ai voulu m'excuser...Et là j'ai tout appris quand il en parlait avec Hevla qui m'a par la suite renvoyé au seul autre témoin de la scène avant que je n'aille voir Komui lui même pour le retenir..Mais je n'ai pas réussi..J'ai vraiment tout tenté.. Peut être pas de manière assez forte..Mais j'ai vraiment essayé...Je...

Et soudainement, la douleur depuis trop longtemps contenue explosa à la surface au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, envahissant tout. Tout cela parce qu'elle avait eu le malheur de se montrer au dehors, une chose qui, si cela devait arriver et Reever le savait, exploserait de cette manière. L'autre raison e son silence. Et soudain, il sentit que Jeryy l'attirait contre lui dans une attitude purement maternelle en lui murmurant des mots apaisants. Qui bizarrement calmèrent un peu Reever. Qui ne sentait plus seul et un peu soulagé que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant. Puis il lui murmura doucement :

-Et dire que vous vous taisiez depuis des jours comme cela...Que vous enfermiez cette douleur au fond de vous même..Vous avez bien du mérite...Moi à votre place je n'aurai peut être pas réussi à garder mon sang froid et j'aurai déjà cassé la figure de Greimbaum et de Luberrier...Vous n'aviez pas peur que cela explose de la sorte d'un coup ?

- Ce n'est pas ce dont a besoin Komui. Alors cela suffit à me retenir commenta Reever dans un murmure. Mais ce n'est pas toujours facile..Croyez moi...Et honnêtement, je n'y avais pas pensé, vu que je voulais me taire pour n'embarrasser personne et éviter que cela explose de cette manière et aussi parce que je pensais que personne ne pourrait me comprendre...Finalement plus le temps passe, plus je me comporte comme Komui...nota t'il avec un rire amer.

-N'en faites rien surtout. Quand cela ne va pas venez me voir. Parce que le masque que porte Komui comme celui ci est très dur à porter, même pour lui. Il se laisse si peu aller au chagrin avec des gens. Il garde tout en lui de peur d'embarrasser et me force à chaque fois à des interrogatoires assez poussés pour qu'il parle, même à moi son ami. Il a peur au fond de lui d'embêter encore plus les gens avec cela et il a tendance à penser qu'un Intendant doit supporter le tout seul, puisqu'il n'a jamais connu d'intendant qui avaient de soutien direct. Mais c'est très douloureux et même quand on y est habitué. A moi, vous pouvez parler librement de tout cela. Je ne vous trahirai pas. Je ne trahirai pas Komui.

Que cela lui faisait du bien d'être compris, apprécié, aidé, soutenu et que la personne en face de lui sache tout. Qu'elle usât du présent et qu'elle lui offrit son soutien sans peur,sans regret. Qu'elle appréciait autant que lui Komui comme la suite des paroles de Jeryy le confirma :

-C'est vraiment deux beaux salauds ceux là ! Pour l'avoir chassé juste parce qu'il ne lui convenait pas et le torturer psychiquement alors qu'il souffre déjà de sa condition ! Et en plus, il a l'air d'haïr Komui à un point pas croyable et donc vu que...s'exclama Jeryy rageant, résumant les pensées de Reever en ces quelques mots. Soudain 'il s'interrompit brusquement faisant sursauter Reever.

Ses yeux s'exeorbitèrent et il s'exclama :

-Il vous a pris pour cible n'est ce pas ?

Reever ne dit rien mais son silence était révélateur.

-Et je suppose que la plupart des gens ici, vu qu'ils sont venus plus tard ici ne savent pas ce que Komui a amené avec lui. Et le temps qu'ils réalisent...commença Jeryy.

-Je serai la cible de Johann, oui commenta Reever. Mais je ne plierai pas. On a des conversations houleuses et douloureuses mais je n'ai que très peu craqué devant lui. Et je ne le ferai pas. Je ne lui laisserai pas ce plaisir à ce sadique qui parfois, mais c'est plutôt rare peut être gentil. De toute manière il veut me briser pour blesser Komui.

-Évidemment, vu qu'il tient vraiment à vous commenta compréhensif Jeryy qui avait fini par le lâcher Mais ils finiront par réaliser que ce glaçon est inhumain et alors ce jour là, vous et moi et ceux qui auront réalisé, on mettra tout en œuvre pour ramener cet imbécile ici.

Soudain Jeryy en même temps qu'il parlait s'empara de ses deux mains et les pressa, le regard ardent plongé dans celui de Reever, signes d'une promesse qui toucha Reever qui murmura éperdu :

-Komui a vraiment de la chance de vous avoir pour ami, vraiment...

-Et il a de la chance de vous avoir pour ami aussi commenta Jeryy avec un sourire. Un ami loyal qui j'en suis sûr avait l'intention même sans moi de ramener Komui. Et puis les amis de Komui sont mes amis. N'hésitez pas à venir me parler si cela ne va pas, ma porte sera toujours ouverte.

Tant de sollicitude et d'amitié toucha Reever qui s'exclama :

-Merci.

-Mais de rien c'est normal. Entre amis, il faut se serrer les coudes, non, tu ne crois pas Reever ?dit Jeryy avec un grand sourire.

-Oui. Jeryy répondit Reever avec un sourire en réponse.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout cela mais mes cuisines attendent.. Comme d'habitude, Reever ?

-Oui mais pas...commença Reever avant que Jeryy qui commençait déjà à s'en aller se retourna et le coupa brusquement en s'exclamant :

-Si beaucoup vu que vous avez raté le petit déjeuner. Et que dirait Komui si je laissai l'un de ses meilleurs amis mourir en lui provoquant une anorexie ! D'autant que l'on a besoin de toi en pleine forme pour la lutte à venir protesta Jeryy.

«Retour du mode mère poule » nota amusé Reever en lui même avant de s'exclamer à voix haute :

-Bon je me soumets...Mais ce n'est pas parce que l'on ne mange peu ou pas à un repas que l'on va forcément devenir anorexique...

-Tu as intérêt lui dit Jeryy avec un sourire en pivotant vers lui avant de prendre la direction des cuisines. Reever sourit en le regardant disparaître. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Greimbaum,il résolut de rentrer après. De toute manière, il devait d'abord redescendre de son petit nuage, et sembler l'air moins heureux que ce qu'il avait l'air. Heureux d'avoir su soutien, de ne pas être seul et ce au sein de la Congrégation. Il était sur que Jeryy l'aiderait. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Il serait volontiers resté sur ce petit nuage dans lequel l'avait mis cette nouvelle. Et tout cela était si encourageant pour la suite. Cela réchauffait son cœur de la meilleure des manières, contribuait à cette joie qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui qu'avait instauré les humiliations de Peck et de Greimbaum. Il reprenait un peu de forces après ce coup qui l'avait abatu. Alors il se força à chasser le sourire qui était sur ses lèvres et inspirant un grand coup après quelque minutes il poussa la porte de la cantine.

Et le silence fit place à un brouhaha constant. A cette heure ci, il y avait encore beaucoup de gens étonnamment. Ceux ci parlaient, riaient...vivaient comme si tout était normal. Et cette normalité blessa Reever qui eut l'impression qu'il était le seul à avoir conscience de oh combien le tout était anormal. Et il eut envie de s'enfuir d'un seul coup. Et puis, un regard à Jeryy qui semblait compatir et comprendre lui rappela que ce n'était pas le cas. Non, il n'était pas le seul à trouver cela anormal. Et c'était bien suffisant pour l'aider à tenir. Il s'avança jusqu'au poste de commande pour faire comme si il allait commander et que tout deux n'avaient pas parlé avant échangeant avec Jeryy ces propos badins de client/patron. En attendant sa commande, Reever promena son regard aux alentours. Et il se figea quand il vit à la table réservée habituellement aux scientifiques..Johann et la femme étrange ! Entouré comme si de rien n'était des scientifiques. Comme avant. Et cela sera encore son cœur ces ressemblances. Et ceux ci sentant le regard de Reever tournèrent le regard vers lui et lui sourirent. Voyant l'attention des autres se tourner vers ce qu'il y avait dans son dos, Johann tourna la tête comme les autres et lui adressa un sourire. Mais c'était un sourire mauvais. Un de ses sourires sadiques dont il avait le secret. Qui ne présageait pas le meilleur. Des vannes sous le couvert d'amabilité, des rappels de Komui pour bien le torturer voire même des insultes sur Komui.

L'envie de fuir le reprit. Avant qu'il ne se fustige. Il devait supporter cela, ne pas couper les ponts, ne pas les inquiéter et son absence, elle, les inquiéterait. Malgré la douleur que tout cela allait lui causer, que cela lui causer déjà cette normalité et cette ressemblance, il devait tenir. L'autre serait trop content de le voir faillir. Il n'attendait que cela.

Et soudain des murmures lui parvinrent. Ils lui semblaient venir de partout à la fois.

-Il ne ressemble vraiment pas à Komui

-C'est tant mieux qu'il soit parti, voyez comme le nouveau prend à cœur son travail...Il en emmène jusqu'aux repas...Alors qu'il fallait obliger Komui à travailler...Pour lui cela semble si facile...

-Comment il est parti en douce...Il a du faire une faute grave, c'est la seule explication...De toute manière, il les multipliait alors c'est tant mieux...

-En tout cas Luberrier ne devait pas l'aimer, vu qu'il a refusé d'user l'Arche pour le remmener...

- J'ai peur de l'avenir de l'aile de soutien...Et dire qu'elle était plutôt bien gérée par Madame Shenyann jusqu'alors...C'est la seule chose de bien qu'il est faite en la prenant pour lui succéder et maintenant c'est détruit. Tss...

Ses paroles glacèrent le sang de Reever. Et lui firent plus mal que des milliers de coups de poignards. Cela faisait hurler de rage et de tristesse son cœur. C'était très douloureux. En cet instant, c'était comme si il s'était effondré au sol et que personne ne le voyait. Il avait trop chaud d'un coup...il étouffait au milieu de ces gens qui racontaient de ces méchancetés et de ces on dits malsains. Il avait l'impression que chaque personne qui parlait ne parlait que de Komui. Et chaque parole venait se loger dans son oreille et le blesser encore plus. Il avit l'impression qu'il n'était entouré que de cela. L'envie de hurler « Mais fermez là et renseignez vous avant de parler ! » lui prit. Il ne voulait plus entendre. Il aurait voulu être sourd. Sourd et aveugle pour ne plus voir ces gens ni voir remuer leurs lèvres. Et soudain il vit le sourire narquois de Johann. Qui semblait lire son âme. Et à son sourire, il comprit que c'était de sa faute, tout cela. Il avait du lancer une remarque et les autres avaient embrayés dessus. C'était donc sa vengeance...Et malgré sa volonté de conserver ce lien avec les autres, il se tourna vers Jeryy et s'exclama :

-Est ce que vous pourriez me préparer pour emporter, s'il vous plaît ?

Il ne pouvait plus supporter une minute de plus d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Ni cette ambiance suffocante et malsaine. Il était si étouffé qu'il ne vit même pas le regard de compassion de Jeryy ni le regard réprobateur que déposa la fille étrange sur Johann. Il s'empara en toute hâte de son repas emballé et prit la fuite plus qu'il ne sortit de la pièce. Fuir. Fuir cette méchanceté qui l'attaquait, le faisait rugir en lui même. Il devait faire sortir de lui même cette rage, cette tristesse. Il avait besoin d'être seul et de défouler. Et le moyen lui vint tout naturellement. La salle d'entraînement au tir...

Sans hésiter, il en poussa la porte. Fort heureusement pour lui celle ci était vide. Mais de toute manière cela n'avait aucune importance dans son état. Il avait juste besoin de donner un exécutoire à sa rage, sa tristesse. Il posa le sac de son repas et sortit son arme, ôta son cran de sécurité et se positionna devant une cible et se mit à tirer sans relâche, visant le centre. Comme si c'était Greimbaum. Comme si c'était Luberrier. Comme si cela suffisait à effacer son chagrin, sa peine sa rage. Il avait juste besoin de ne plus se sentir étouffé balloté par cette rage. De se vider. De faire payer à quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas garder tous ses sentiments. Il fallait qu'il efface de sa tête ces paroles persistantes. Qu'il se fatigue pour qu'elle sorte. Qu'il fasse payer à quelqu'un même si c'était inanimé. Il se fichait pas mal d'atteindre le centre ou non. Sous ses yeux, il y avait comme un voile rouge qui embrumait son jugement. Un voile composé de rage et d'une profonde tristesse que seul un épuisement certain ferait sortir. Il en avait besoin. Vraiment besoin. Juste d'aller mieux. Faire sortir toute cette horreur en énergie pure de cette sorte. Juste un peu, quelques instants volés à l'échelle du temps.

Et puis sans transition il s'écrasa au sol, épuisé d'un seul coup, les souvenirs affluant dans sa mémoire. Une fois comme celle ci où après un moment d'horreur intense, après ce massacre de traqueurs, déjà il avait pris refuge ici, sur ce terrain et faisait exactement la même chose. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix vienne à ses oreilles avec un soupir :

- J imagine que c'est un bon moyen de se vider l'esprit...

A cette voix, Reever s'était figé. Il avait reconnu la voix de Komui. Il s'était retourné vers lui pour le trouver derrière lui. Il s'était alors exclamé :

-Grand Intendant, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-On pourrait dire que je fuis le travail, si l'on part du principe que je fuis mon bureau. Mais quelqu'un d'autre dirait que je cherche un moyen de traîner mon âme hors de l'endroit où je l'enferme. Et vous de quel côté vous situez vous ?

Il avait un petit sourire mais ses yeux, eux, pleuraient. Mais des pleurs intérieurs. C'était la première fois que Reever le voyait aussi mal en point et ce de manière si claire. La première fois qu'il se montrait comme cela à lui. A l'époque il n'avait pas su apprécier cela à sa juste valeur. Cette confiance qu'il lui faisait pour se montrer à l'époque il avait quand même su déceler cela, cette nuance. Il avait souri et s'était exclamé, en le taquinant un peu :

-Il est étrange que votre âme vous ait mené ici, tout de même.

Manière détournée pour dire qu'il se rangeait à la deuxième option. La réponse de Komui ne se fit pas attendre.

-Et je voulais vous remercier pour, vous savez leur avoir intimé le silence...

Ses joues déjà à l'époque lui avait cuit et il s'était exclamé étrangement gêné sans qu'il comprenne à l'époque pourquoi :

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier pour cela. Après tout je n'ai fait cela que parce que leur manque de courage était une insulte aux morts. C'est tout.

Cette phrase avait elle aussi pour but de se convaincre. Komui avait eu un petit sourire et s'était exclamé d'un air un peu entendu:

-Si vous le dites...

-Hé ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir ! Avait il riposté, de plus en plus gêné. Mais bizarrement cette taquinerie, le fait de parler avec Komui l'avait déjà apaisé sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. A l'époque, il s'était convaincu que 'c était parce que tous deux souffraient de la même manière et qu'il se sentait moins seul. Aussi en entendant cela avait il refusé de laisser repartir Komui quand celui ci entendant cela avait tourné les talons en s'exclamant :

-Bon je vais vous laisser vous devez avoir besoin d'être seul, j'imagine.

-Attendez ! s'était exclamé en retour Reever, qui à l'époque ne savait expliquer le fait qu'il veuille sa présence que par deux choses: puisqu'il l'apaisait autant continuer et qu'il étaient dans le même état.. Vous ne voudriez pas essayer ? Cela pourrait vous aider, aussi, peut être.

Komui avait à moitié pivoté vers lui, l'air perplexe, semblant peser le pour et le contre et si il était sûr ou non. Agacé et gêné par sa propre audace, Reever s'était exclamé, le regard fuyant :

-Si je propose c'est que cela ne me gêne pas.

-Mais le fait est que je n'ai jamais tenu une arme de ma vie. J'ai toujours refusé avant commenta t'il avec douceur.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux toujours vous apprendre un peu. Sauf si vous ne voulez pas toucher une arme, ce que je peux comprendre. Après tout c'est vrai que cela peut être sordide. C'est plutôt un triste symbole et...avait commenté Reever qui réalisait ce que venait de lui dire Komui.

-Pourtant vous en touchez une aussi et vous êtes quelqu'un de très bien. Et tous les Exorcistes aussi. Et tous les traqueurs aussi. Des gens biens ont à les manier alors de ma soi disant pureté, qu'en en ai je à faire ? Elle a déjà été souillée de si nombreuses fois par ces ordres de mort. Moi, je n'ai pas fait giclé du sang mais j'en ai ,quand même été le responsable parfois. Et je me demande même si celui qui est responsable du sang n'est pas plus prisonnier que celui qui la provoqué. Alors la pureté, je l'ai perdu depuis longtemps. Une chose que je n'aurai pas imaginée, il y a encore quelques années quand je refusais avec dégoût d'en user. Depuis, j'ai eu du sang sur moi et de l'impuissance. Assez pour ne plus être écœuré par les armes. Et j'ai connu des gens formidables obligés d'en user. Tout de suite, le dégoût s'efface dit Komui avec un léger sourire.

Son compliment l'avait fait rougir. Et ses propos plein d'amertume lui avait donné encore plus envie de soulager son âme. Komui s'était rapproché de lui doucement. Avec tout autant de douceur, Reever lui avait mis son pistolet dans la main sans pour autant ne pas soutenir sa main par en dessous, ce qui le fit rougir même si il savait cela nécessaire, vu que le poids de l'arme surprenait toujours les débutants et qu'ils lâchaient en général leur arme à cet instant, ce qui pouvait être dangereux. Et c'eut été bête de se blesser ainsi après tant de morts. Komui regarda l'arme et s'exclama :

-C'est étonnement lourd...

On aurait dit un enfant qui découvrait quelque chose. Ce qui était amusant à entendre cela de la part d'un adulte de près de trente ans. Reever eut un léger rire et s 'exclama :

-Oui c'est quelque chose qui surprend toujours la première fois. Mais le poids de la mort forcément exige cela je pense...

Komui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Et Reever gêné rajouta :

-C'est pour cela que je soutiens votre main. Uniquement pour cela. Parce que sinon vous pourriez lâcher l'arme et cela pourrait être dangereux. Mais déjà à l'époque, même si il ne le reconnaissait pas encore , il avait aimé ce contact entre les deux mains. Puis doucement, il avait pris l'autre main de Komui pour la positionner dessus correctement et était passé dans son dos pour l'aider à soutenir un peu le poids avant de positionner sur l'arme la deuxième main comme il le fallait. Et Komui s'était laissé faire sans un mot attentif aux moindres explications que lui fournissait Reever qui servaient aussi à masquer sa gêne d'être dans une position étrange. Comme si il enlaçait son patron dans son dos. Et doucement, il s'exclama :

-Vous relevez l'arme et vous visez un point précis. Imaginez vous que c'est le Comte, que vous avez l'opportunité de le blesser. Concentrez vous uniquement sur cela et vos sentiments intérieurs. Et puis vous tirez en appuyant sur la gâchette comme je vous l'ai expliqué juste avant. Je vais vous lâcher maintenant comme cela ce sera encore plus instructif.

« Et moins gênant » avait il rajouté en lui même, joignant le geste à la parole. Komui eut un léger soupir :

-Cela semble si facile...

-Détrompez vous. On n'obtient pas du premier coup l'endroit visé et le prix parfois en est dur à payer commenta Reever.

-J'imagine commenta Komui. Et puis ses yeux avaient semblé se vider, son visage se faire sérieux et il avait visé un endroit précis, apparemment le centre., ce qui avait étonné Reever qui avait pensé :« Il est bien ambitieux, dès le début dis donc... » Et subitement le coup de feu était parti et atteignit le centre, ce qui fit sursauter Reever qui s'étonna de sa réussite. Avant que Komui ne tire à nouveau. Toujours au centre. Et il en enchaîna deux ou trois coups. Toujours au centre. Puis doucement il rendit l'arme à Reever ébahi qui s'était exclamé:

- On dirait que vous avez fait cela toute votre vie !

Komui avait eu un sourire et s'était exclamé:

- La chance du débutant sûrement. Et puis j'ai eu un bon professeur sur le coup.

Le compliment avait fait rougir Reever et l'avait surpris. Et puis Komui avait embrayé sur cela en disant :

- Vous expliquez bien . C'est une chose que j'ai toujours remarqué chez vous. A la fin de la guerre, vous pourriez postuler à un poste de professeur. Je suis sûr que vous y feriez des merveilles.

- Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour penser au futur ? Et d'ailleurs êtes vous sûr que l'on le connaîtra ? Avec ce qui y est arrivé aujourd'hui on pourrait en douter... avait commenté Reever, que le compliment avait encore gêné et qui avait fini par s'asseoir à même le sol. Komui s'était assis à côté de lui et lui avait souri avec chaleur et son sourire avait brillé de confiance tandis qu'il s'exclamait:

- Si on ne planifie pas maintenant, arrivé à ce jour, on ne saura pas quoi faire. Et, pour moi, c'est le moyen de tenir. De me dire qu'il n'y aura pas que cela. De m'imaginer dans le futur. Ça m'aide à tenir,à ne pas devenir fou à me vider parfois, comme le fait pour vous le tir. Vous, c'est le tir, moi c'est ça, même si j'avoue que votre technique est efficace aussi. Et le fait que l'on aura un futur, c'est l'une des seules choses à laquelle je crois de toutes mes forces.

- Et vous, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, qu'est ce que vous avez prévu ? Avait demandé Reever, à la recherche de paroles, de discussions pour s'apaiser comme la voix de Komui avait cet effet sur lui sans qu'à l'époque il y eut su pourquoi. Komui avait eu un petit rire mais semblé comprendre comme il le montra en répondant à sa question :

- Je retournerai en Chine vivre dans la maison de mes parents avec Lenalee. J'essayerai probablement aussi de maintenir le lien avec tous les gens de cette Congrégation. J'essayerai de me réconcilier avec un ami de longue date et de l'aider même si j'essaye encore actuellement. Et puis, je dirai à une personne à laquelle je tiens beaucoup à quel point je tiens à elle. Ça a l'air de rien, comme cela, mais c'est très important.

Il avait eu un petit sourire mystérieux comme il en avait le secret. Reever s'était exclamé :

- La dernière chose vous pourriez déjà la faire, non ?

- La personne en question n'a pour le moment rien à faire de tout cela. Elle s 'ignore peut être elle même vu qu'on a d'autres choses à penser. Et ce n'est pas une chose facile du tout à faire. Ce n'est pas comme tamponner un document, pas du tout. Pour moi, c'est par contre plus facile à savoir puisque je ne peux pas me mentir à moi même si je veux me contrôler parfaitement pour éviter de perdre mon calme et mon contrôle sur moi même. Alors le message ne passerait pas je pense. Quand nos esprits ne seront plus mis en danger permanents, j'en parlerai certainement. Parce qu'on pourra y voir plus clair. Mais pas avant.

- C'est vous qui voyez avait dit Reever en haussant les épaules.

Après cela ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. De tout sauf du travail. Pour la première fois de sa vie depuis qu'il était entré dans la Congrégation, Reever avait parlé librement de son passé, son enfance en Australie et tout le reste et Komui avait parlé de même, évitant juste de mentionner l'année précédent son entrée dans la Congrégation disant que cela ne valait pas la peine d'en parler.

Ils avaient ri, parlé pendant au moins des heures sans même s'en rendre compte,effaçant sur le coup leurs statuts d'employés et de patron, les rendant égaux. Si quelqu'un d'étranger à la Congrégation était passé par là, on aurait pu les prendre pour des amis de longue date. Et puis finalement, l'heure tardive s'était rappelée à eux et Komui l'avait quitté sur ses mots avec un clin d'œil :

- Ce sera notre secret.

Et ils avaient repris leur vie de tous les jours, même si pour sa part, Reever n'avait pas vraiment oublié cette sensation de se sentir mieux rien qu'en étant avec Komui. Que peut être lui aussi avait éprouvé.

Et maintenant il était revenu ici, dans le même état mais sans Komui. Et il ne viendrait pas pour lui parler, ni pour l'aider à nouveau. Non, il était loin. Très loin. Trop loin. Et cela lui fit mal encore une fois. Il avait si mal. De voir encore la ressemblance entre avant et maintenant. Et ce rêve qu'à l'époque Komui avait énoncé. Retourner en Chine chez ses parents qui tenait une aile de soutien, cela c'était réalisé. Mais tout le reste était tombé à l' n'avait certainement pas dit à la personne à laquelle il tenait à quel point, ni aidé ni s'était réconcilié avec cet ami qui maintenant qu'il y pensait devait être Johann, raison pour laquelle à l'époque il n'avait pas du parler de cette année avant son entrée ici. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était capable maintenant de formuler un vœu pour l'avenir. « Être avec toi pour très très longtemps. Celui qui me calme, m'agace aussi, qui me fait me sentir vivant. Qu'on réapprenne à vivre normalement tous les deux. Avec Lenalee et Allen aussi. » Mais c'était un peu tard non ? Il eut un rire amer...Et se sentit soudain observé. Et son poing se crispa. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Il allait payer. Il se leva, et menaça Johann qui se tenait derrière lui de son arme en lançant :

- Vous n'en avez pas assez de me suivre comme cela ? Parce que cela pourrait devenir dangereux pour vous aussi, surtout si j'ai atteint ma limite...

Johann eut un mouvement de recul et de surprise face à cela. Mais déjà il se reprenait et un sourire, mauvais présage se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'exclama :

-Vous me menacez ? C'est un peu risqué pour votre plan de carrière...

- Si vous savez ce que j'en ai à faire de mon plan de carrière, en cet instant... riposta Reever le visage ardent.

Il avait l'air d'un fou en cet instant. Ce qu'il était, perdu qu'il était au fond de ses sensations. Et ce maque de folie, de rage et de tristesse pure ébranla Johann intérieurement. Il revit en son esprit ce même visage sur Komui quand avec rage il voulait faire payer le mal qu'il faisait. Qu'il lui avait cassé la figure, égratignant son nez pou toujours, détruisant pour toujours son visage d'ange, aux longs cheveux blonds avec ses yeux riants couleur du ciel certains jours, ce Norvégien..NON ! Il ne devait plus penser à lui, ni à Komui et à ce jour. Après tout c'était du passé. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il revienne toujours à ce passé...En fait, comme Reever. Ils faisaient la même chose mais à deux échelles différentes réalisa t'il horrifié. Ainsi, il n'était donc pas immunisé contres les _sentiments_ puisuq'il réagissait comme quelqu'un qui ne les refoulait pas. Et la peur le reprit. Et si il retombait dans ce piège... Non, il ne devait pas redevenir ce naïf, ce doux rêveur, cet émotif...Vu que c'est cela qu'il l'avait perdu... Les sentiments étaient mauvais après tout... Avant de rassurer en se disant que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'il divaguait...Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du accepter ce café de Tika vu sa tendance à toujours lui mettre de l'alcool dedans, pour lui faire avouer ce qu'il a vraiment sur le cœur... Pourtant il ne sentait pas saoul..Mais il refusa de laisser paraître le tout et réussit à rétorquer tandis que sa main partait à la recherche dans sa veste de ce pistolet qu'il n'avait plus touché depuis des années:

- Ce que je conçois aisément..Vous n'aviez juste pas prévu que, moi aussi, je sois armé. Et enfin il sortit ce pistolet couvert de volutes argentées, le signe qu'il l'utilisait peu et se mit à menacer Reever à son tour. Et nota avec délice sa surprise.

Reever en voyant l'arme se figea. Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle de cette fille étrange. A la différence que celle ci était blanche. Et captant ses questions dans son regard, Johann s'exclama :

-Ah avant Tika et moi, vous n'aviez jamais vu de telles armes n'est ce pas ? Ni jamais entendu parlé des Fallen Angels ou Spirals ? Remarque, cela ne m'étonne pas, vu que c'est un groupe sensé resté secret et que Komui n'apprécie guère leur chef. Sentiment que je partage, d'ailleurs.

Un étrange frisson parcourut Johann tout entier et sa main en vint à se crisper au niveau de son cœur, sans que Reever ne puisse se l'expliquer. Et ces noms l'intriguait. Fallen Angels, Spirals ? Bon «Tika » devait être le nom de la fille inhabituelle...Et Komui n'appréciait pas leur chef ? Alors qu'il ne haïssait jamais personne ? Il avait du mal à croire Johann, sur le coup...Et il n'avait en effet jamais entendu parlé de ces gens. Qui étaient ils ? Et Johann en faisait il partie ? En tout cas Johann avait réveillé sa curiosité et chassé un peu sa douleur. Paradoxalement sa curiosité l'apaisait un peu. C'était comme si il l'aidait, involontairement. Ou pas d'ailleurs, qui sait ? Il baissa son arme presque sans s'en rendre compte. Johann fit de même et captant les multiples interrogations dans son regard s'exclama :

- Oh quand vous voyiez Komui sur le point de casser la figure d'un homme avec un visage de fou comme celui que vous m'avez présenté il y a peu, vous ne pouvez douter du fait qu'il puisse haïr. A l'occasion je vous montrerai ce souvenir. Cela pourrait être amusant. Quoique, dans le genre compromettant pour moi, c'est pas mal... Alors peut être pas en fait...Mais il y a juste une seul personne qu'il haït. Une seule. Et moi, j'aimerai bien être la deuxième.

- C'est peine perdue. Quand il accorde sa confiance, quoi que tu fasses après il ne te l'enlève jamais et te soutient quoi qu'il arrive murmura Reever avec douceur encore ébranlé de la découverte qu'il existait un homme qu'il haïssait. Il regarda Johann avec un mélange de pitié et tristesse parce qu'il parlait de l'homme qu'il aimait, en le voyant engagé dans une mission qu'il savait impossible. Sur le coup, il semblait mieux connaître Komui que lui. Mais en même temps, il ne l'avait pas entendu dire : « J'essayerai de me réconcilier avec un ami de longue date et de l'aider même si j'essaye encore actuellement. »

Mais Johann balaya ses propos de la main et poursuivit :

- Quant aux Fallen Angels ou Spirals ce sont des scientifiques. Comme vous. Comme moi. Et des combattants. Comme vous. Comme moi. C'est un groupe travaillant pour l'administration Centrale, dépendant directement de l'inspecteur Luberrier et non du Grand Intendant. Il n'a aucun contrôle dessus. Ils ont des fonctions bien précises. C'est un groupe chargé d'arpenter le monde à la recherche d'informations sur les Innocences, de collecter des données d'ordre scientifique, de créer des liens avec la population pour en apprendre plus sur des faits paranormaux et les repérer. Et si ils en repèrent, ils sont tenus de contacter l'inspecteur qu transmet le dossier au Grand Intendant qui dépêche alors les traqueurs pour en savoir plus avant d'envoyer les exorcistes. Ils font simplement des listes et préparent le terrain pour les traqueurs. Une autre de leurs missions et de traquer et d'éliminer les Brokers sauf ci ceux acceptent de livrer des informations. Pour cela ils s'infiltrent régulièrement dans les réseaux de Brokers ou reçoit des instructions de l'inspecteur pour en tuer un spécifique. Ils sont tenus d'obéir aux ordre mais dans certains cas sont amenés à juger par eux mêmes. Il est impossible de savoir les noms de tous ceux qui en sont pour éviter que leur couvertures ne tombe. Ce sont des vrais machines à tuer. Armées jusqu'au dents. En mission, ils ont leurs pistolets sur eux dissimulés dont la couleur des volutes indique le nombre de fois que l'on l'use, plus c'est une couleur froide, plus il est usé avec en plus un fusil et une multitude de poignards dans leurs vêtements de ville sans que l'on se doute de rien. Ils ne portent un uniforme qu'à la Congrégation quand ils y passent ce qui est très rare et pour très peu de temps car ceux ci ne sont jamais vraiment considéré comme appartenant à celle ci, ceci du au fait de leur espérance de vie qui est en général très courte. Normal quand on est si près du Comte. Une couverture, ça grille facilement après sont choisis parmi les scientifiques qui savant de battre et après une formation assez solide, on leur fait subir une opération des yeux qui rend ceux ci attentifs aux moindre détails. On peut donc voir avec même au travers des vêtements. Ce qui est arrivé à midi avec Tika qui a vu ton arme, ce qui la beaucoup étonné. En effet chaque Intendant est tenu de signaler si un scientifique se débrouille plutôt bien avec des armes. Comprenez vous ce que cela signifie ? Déclara Johann avec un petit sourire un peu tordu.

Reever resta interdit devant ces révélations. Ainsi il existait un tel groupe au sein de l'administration Centrale? Des humains qui tuaient des humains ? Si Allen avait su cela, cela ne lui aurait pas plu...

Et comment Johann était en possession d'une de leurs armes ? Comment savait il tout cela ? Et la dernière chose...Maintenant il comprenait la dernière phrase de Komui ce jour où il l'avait surpris sur le terrain d'entraînement « Ce sera notre secret » Ce n'était juste pas par embarras. Il l'avait sauvé. Sauvé d'une vie courte et dangereuse.

-Komui m'a protégé réalisa t'il à voix haute.

-Et moi aussi. Il m'a aussi protégé. Et si je ne m'étais pas mis à haïr viscéralement leur chef, j'aurai été des leurs aujourd'hui. Mon maître est l'un des leurs. Le plus vieux de son ordre. Il a l'age de Komui. A l'époque quand je les ai rencontré cela m'avait beaucoup amusé. Celui du nord né le même jour que celui du sud. La même année. Des frères d'âmes dont l'un hait l'autre et l'autre est terrorisé par l'un depuis qu'il lui a cassé la figure malgré tout son talent guerrier. Tu l'avais remarqué, hein que je ne l'évoquais pas mon maître ? C'est parce que, si il n'avait pas été là et si Komui non plus aujourd'hui, j'aurai été des leurs et peut être que je serai enfin mort. D'une certaine manière, cela arrangerait les choses. Et si tu veux savoir son nom je te le donne : Bolskrin. Alexandre.

Reever tiqua à ce nom et ses révélations. Komui l'avait déjà évoqué peu avant son départ. Et il avait dit aussi qu'il haïssait cette personne, comme Johann l'affirmait. Car comme lui il était lié au passé de Johann. Et en effet si il avait été son maître cela s'expliquait. Et ce « Et peut être que je serai enfin mort. D'une certaine manière, cela arrangerait les choses. », plein de douleur. Pourquoi donc cherchait il à se détruire ? Pourquoi donc cherchait il à enfermer ses sentiments, jouer le méchant, le cynique ? C'était comme si il y avait deux parts en lui. Le mauvais qui servait à cacher le bon. En effet comme disait Komui il avait tout l'air d'un être brisé. Mais où et comment en était il venu à se détruire de la sorte et pourquoi Komui haïssait il cet Alexandre ? Johann, il pouvait comprendre. Il haïssait quelqu'un qui était lié à son passé et ce même si il était gentil comme Komui. Mais Komui, lui ne haïssait pas sans raison. Soudain Johann eut un petit rire nerveux et s'exclama :

- Vous avez un drôle d'effet sur moi, Wenhamm. Je me retrouve toujours à parler de mon passé alors que je ne voudrai qu'une chose : qu'il n'existe pas. Je me retrouve toujours à parler de moi alors que de même je n'existe pas. Alors que j'aurai déjà du respecter mes propres règles de jeu. Même moi je les enfreint. Cela n'aurait pas du être des douleurs de ce type que je devrais vous causer. Mais il faut croire que le fait que vous soyez trop lié à Komui doit certainement me menotter les mains. Mais bah, cela s'atténuera, et alors là, le pire arrivera, je vous le jure.

Et il eut un rire sadique avant de quitter la pièce,(3) glaçant le sang de Reever qui ne sentait vraiment pas tout cela. Et son regard se tourna vers le ciel, en une prière silencieuse :

« Komui, bon sang, j'ai besoin de toi sur le coup. Ne me déçois pas. Tu es le seul à savoir comment il brise les plus forts »

Et contre son bureau dans sa chambre, il y avait deux dossiers bleus gris qu'un Intendant Allemand cherchait désespérément, réponse à la supplication muette de Reever. Que Komui avait fourni par amour et par soucis de protection de son commandant préféré. Auquel il songeait au même instant, aux prises avec un rêve doux dont il s'étripa à grande peine soupirant et qui lui fit déchirer la précédente lettre pleine de morale qu'il préparait pour la remplir de cette douceur qu'il avait trouvé dans ce rêve. Malgré sa raison qui criait à la déraison. Mais il la fit taire comme il était si doué pour.

Et il posa sa plume et donna la lettre à Tim avec un sourire. Et le regarda s'envoler en murmurant :

**- **Je t'aime.

A côté de lui, le Spiral qui avait été désigné pour la route se réveilla brusquement et s'exclama :

- Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

Komui eut un sourire et s'exclama :

-Non » Avant de se replonger dans la contemplation du paysage et d'imaginer à nouveau Reever.

L'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il attendait peut être en vain, mais qu'il attendait quand même. Au nom de ce lien qui déchire parfois, l'amour...

**1) Il était un petit navire... évidemment*chante* **

**Johann : J'y crois pas elle a perverti un chant d'enfant..Pour se moquer de moi ! je vais la tuer...**

**Reever : Et elle a ridiculisé Peck...Ma sauveuse... Moi je la sauve volontiers.**

**Moi* étoiles dans les yeux***

**2) Alors c'est ça c'est une référence à un film avec Jackie Chan, Steeve Coogan et Cécile de France que j' ADORE qui est le tour du monde en 80 jours où le méchant quand il est agacé jette sur ces employés des plumes...Comme Johann. XD**

**3) Le rire typique du psychopathe, oui vous savez le méchant qui expose son plan puis qui rit et qui se fait battre...même si pour le moment on est loin de battre Johann...**

**Alors j'ai bien aimé écrire ce long chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira (même si je torture encore ce pauvre Reever... Niark Niark Niark...) On en sait un peu plus maintenant sur Alexandre et encore sur Johann dont la psychologie commence à apparaître doucement mais sûrement...**

**Et je suis très heureuse d'avoir torturé Peck (va crever dans un coin sale... BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Enfin vous aurez compris que je ne l'aime pas et quand je pourrai je torturait Luberrier aussi de la manière la plus horrible possible...**

**Et le jeu de chat et la souris c'est le fait qu'il essaie de l'éviter, mais qu'il finissent quand même par se croiser**

**Voilà bonne soirée et à bientôt (ce sera certainement Reever in Wonderland^^ Pour un Cierge pour Lenalee il faudra attendre un peu parce que de toutes mes fics c'est la plus longue à rédiger mais cela sera fait je le jure ^^)**


	9. Ceux qui veillent

**Hello ^^ voilà le retour de Johann ^^Et de mes pauvre martyrisés de Komui et Reever ^^ (cela devrait être dit dans un ordre différent, non ? M'enfin passons...)Alors c'est un LONG chapitre qui s'annonce avec pas trop de sadisme dedans et des moments très doux ^^ Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute que je dépeins...Allez et un peu de froideur dans un monde onirique fait avec de la musique un peu triste du style Evanescence ^^**

Chapitre 8 : Ceux qui veillent

_Un diamant blanc tombe du ciel. Puis deux. Puis trois. Et enfin une multitude de ceux ci tombent sur le monde comme une envolée de plumes d'un ange qui tombe sur la terre. Que celui ci offre au monde et à Reever pour apaiser sa peine. Et celui ci tend ses mains ouvertes vers le ciel, recueillant avec un sourire ces tristes larmes du ciel. Reconnaissant, se sentant moins seul sous ce ciel blanc. Envolé les soucis, Johann, la Congrégation. Aujourd'hui il n'est que lui même. Un homme comme un autre. Plus besoin de se cacher derrière une apparence maîtrisée apparemment sans ne sait d'où vient cette subite délivrance, mais cela n'a guère d'importance. Car si c'est un rêve, il veut continuer à le vivre, le ressentir. Sentir ce froid contre sa peau car par rapport au froid de son cœur celui ci est apaisant. Et il ferme les yeux et offre son visage aux flocons de neige, les laissant devenir ses larmes gelées pour que ce monde le comprenne mieux. _

_Et soudain une odeur de café mêlé de quel chose de plus subtil se mêle à l'air mouillé de ce jour froid. Près de lui, une douce respiration. Qu'il écoute et savoure les yeux fermés. Il sait qui est là. Et il a peur d'ouvrir les yeux et que tout cela ne soit qu'une illusion. Alors il profite de sa présence sans le regarder. Juste en l'imaginant sous ses paupière closes. Et un doux sourire se dessine sous ses lèvres. Et dans sa main, une main chaude entremêle ses doigts au siens. Pas de parole. Mais ce simple geste suffit à réchauffer le cœur de Reever. Et ce geste sous cette neige est tellement significatif. Et seul le silence permettra de maintenir ce rêve, cette douce ce silence est plus parlant que des mots. Tendresse, douceur s'entremêlent sans que personne ne puisse le voir. Ici, dans son cœur, ils sont à l'abri. A l'abri des Johann, des Luberrier,de la souffrance, des il entend bien en profiter tant qu'il le peut._

_Et soudain sous ce ciel blanc il se met à fredonner un air. Avant de s'interrompre brusquement, effrayé à l'idée d'avoir détruit lui même ce rêve. Mais ses craintes sont se met à fredonner ce même air. Et ce murmure qui s'exhale de ses lèvres qu'il voit sans qu'il ait à ouvrir les yeux dans son imaginaire sonne si solennel sous ce ciel blanc. Comme une promesse au ciel. Et Reever le laisse seul interlocuteur du ciel. Et presse plus fort sa main, écoutant ce murmure avec douceur. L'envie de se serrer contre lui est vive mais il sait que cela n'est qu'un rêve et que si il fait cela, cela détruira ce rêve ci. Plus tard, il aura le droit à ce rêve. Mais plus tard. Il se contente de rester comme cela. Et pris d'une audace subite il ouvre timidement ses yeux. Et voit qu'il a fait exactement la même chose que lui. D'un air moins timide. Il a un léger sourire. Que Reever lui rend. Et doucement il murmure son nom :_

_« Komui. »_

_Et le temps reprend ses droits._

OoO

Reever ouvrit les yeux, la sensation de cette main chaude encore dans la sienne. Comme si il avait vraiment vu Komui. Alors que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un cruel rêve. Le premier d'une série à venir et il le savait. Et pourtant c'était un si beau rêve. Mais si impossible. Il s'assit dans son lit, repliant ses jambes et déposant son menton sur ses genoux, soupirant empli de tristesse et de mélancolie, des larmes se frayant à nouveau leur chemin sous ses yeux. Cela faisait si mal que chaque heure qui passait le sépara de Komui de la sorte. Si mal qu'il en récréait le lien dans ses rêves. Et cela ne faisait que commencer. Et cela deviendrait de plus en plus dur et il le savait avec toutes les pressions qu'il aurait à subir en plus. Et cela lui faisait si mal. Si mal qu'il voudrai que cette douleur sortit de lui, maintenir ce lien , le prolonger encore un peu de manière aussi parfaite que dans ce rêve. «Le prolonger... » réalisa t'il, se appelant d'une idée qu'il avait eu peu avant le départ de Komui.

Alors il se leva fébrile, et se dirigea vers son bureau, s'emparant d'une plume et d'un bout de papier, allumant une bougie sur son bureau et regardant au passage l'heure sur l'horloge pour voir si il n'était pas déjà en retard (ce qui aurait donné à Johann une raison de lui tomber dessus).Heureusement il était très en avance, très très très en avance. Et il s'assit à son bureau avec la ferme intention d'écrire et de maintenir ce lien pour chasser une partie de cette tristesse..lorsque soudain résonna un grand bruit. Surpris et un peu agacé Reever releva la tête alors qu'il allait écrire. Qui donc pouvait bien le déranger de la sorte ? Et en plus toquer à la fenêtre, il fallait être fou..Et son sang se gela quand il pensa que le seul autre fou à pouvoir faire un tel truc était Johann Qu'il ne voulait pas voir et éviter comme cela avait été le cas (et qui avait marché) toute la journée d'hier après le repas que Reever avait fini par manger au bout d'un moment. Et qu'il expulserai violemment de la pièce si il avait le malheur de se présenter. Mais à la fenêtre, derrière celle ci il n'y avait qu' un golem doré. Et dehors des flocon de neige s'étaient lancés dans un ballet comme en écho de son rêve. Oui c'était bien un fou le responsable, mais le fou de son cœur songea t'il avec un sourire devant ses deux signes rassemblés.

Et doucement, il alla ouvrir la fenêtre: laissant rentrer Tim qui alla se poser sur son bureau laissant tomber les feuilles dessus, sentant un court instant le froid venant du dehors. Comme son propre cœur était. Son sourire s'accentua, paradoxalement. Avant que Reever ne mesurât que ce ne serait probablement qu'une lettre de Lenalee et une note essayant encore de le décourager. Mais il se refusa à céder à cette tristesse que ce serait de voir cela. Parce que cela venait de lui malgré tout. Que c'était sa main qui avait donné ses lettres à Tim,tracé ces caractères. C'était quelque chose de lui.C'était toujours mieux que rien. Doucement il récupéra les deux feuilles, déballant la lettre de Lenalee. Elle lui demandait des nouvelles et renouvelait son soutien. Mais sur le coup l'intriguait la deuxième feuille bien racontait Komui dessus ? Une partie de lui étrangement était persuadé que ce n'était pas de la morale pure et dure, sans qu'il sache ce n'était pas important. Et il se plongea dans la lecture de celle ci.

_Je sais bien que je ne devrai pas tracer ces mots ci et que j'aurai du garder cette précédente lettre pleine de morale que j'avais commencé à écrire. Mais je n'ai en tout simplement pas le courage. C'est absurde et ridicule et vous en rirez certainement en voyant cette énorme incohérence. Je me sens un peu stupide comme cela à écrire de la sorte mais après tout je devrai y être habitué. Tout cela à cause d'un rêve. Ne suis je pas pitoyable ? Et dans ce rêve c'était comme si je n'étais jamais parti, dans un endroit qui était si éloigné de tout le reste sous de la neige. Et j'aurai voulu ne pas en sortir et toujours rester là. Et le temps s'était suspendu comme si par je ne sais quel miracle nos esprits avaient franchi la distance qui nous sépare maintenant. Sur le coup, c'est vraiment l'impression que j'ai eu quand j 'ai ouvert les yeux. Mais c'est tellement absurde et je suis sûr que vous rirez bien de moi en voyant cela. Et vous aurez raison. Sinon je sens que si j'achève cette lettre de la sorte, la première chose que vous ferez ce sera me demander comment je vais. Et je vous connaît vous n'aurez de cesse d'essayer de le faire jusqu'à ce que je réponde. J'aimerai bien vous mentir, prétendre que je vais bien, mais vous saurez bien que ce n'est pas le cas d'autant que au sortir de ce rêve et au moment où je jette ces mots, je n'arrive plus vraiment raisonner correctement. Je dois être encore à demi dans le brouillard. Il y a fort à parier qu'une fois la lettre finie je me rendorme et qu'au réveil je m'en veuille d'avoir écrit une telle lettre. Au moins, je vais bien, corporellement parlant (même si je n'ai pas conservé de bons souvenirs du ferry...). Et le garde qu'on l'on m'a attribué ne m'embête pas trop( et semble particulièrement bête mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'aurai pu avoir pire, comme Alexandre Bolskrin que je déteste pour certaines raisons qu'il serait risqué de vous révéler en l'état, qui lui est loin d'être bête malheureusement...)_

_J'imagine que cela vous fera peut être bizarre de me voir détester quelqu'un mais c'est là la seule personne que je hais. Il a fait tellement de dégâts que je ne peux que le haïr. Et si jamais vous deviez le croiser, je ne peux que vous recommander de vous méfier de lui car il pourrit tout ce qu'il approche ou presque même si je suis persuadé que à vous il ne pourra pas faire grand chose. Je vous laisse, le garde étant en train de revenir de son sommeil(ce dont je me passerait bien, entre parenthèse...). Veillez sur vous avec attention d'accord ? Et ne vous cassez pas trop la tête avec cette « promesse » que vous et moi savons que vous en pourrez tenir. Si j'apprends que vous vous négligez, je vous jure que je trouverai un moyen pour envoyer un Komulin en express(et je trouverai j'en suis sûr le moyen de le faire)_

Reever ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la lecture de cette lettre et même de rire. Ainsi à distance, ils avaient fait le même rêve. Il traita avec un sourire attendri Komui d'imbécile pour ces mots stupides qui prétendraient qu'ils se moquerait de lui, alors qu'il avait fait exactement la même chose de son côté, le rendant mal placé pour juger. Et l'humour omniprésent de Komui dans cette lettre dans le portrait du garde ou sa fausse menace amenèrent sur ses lèvres ce léger rire. Cette lettre lui apportait aussi de l'espoir, montrant à Reever qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir et que Komui transgressait lui même ses propres règles. Et cela réchauffait son cœur de savoir qu'il se souciait de lui. Et en même temps cette lettre apporta une profonde mélancolie,suppositions qui se battaient sous son front et tristesse. Mélancolie de l'homme qu'il aimait qui était loin de lui. Mélancolie de lire entre les lignes pudiques de Komui sa douleur qui avait dicté ses mots sobres ou transparaissait celle ci bien plus que si cela avait été dit clairement. Et en lisant cette confirmation de la haine de Komui et ses propos à propos d'Alexandre engendraient diverses réflexions assez effrayantes. Ainsi, Johann avait dit vrai. Et puis, cet Alexandre détruirait tout ce qui l'entoure ? Un peu comme Johann...Qui avait côtoyé Alexandre, celui ci ayant été son maître. Est ce que cela aurait un lien avec le comportement de Johann ? Mais cela Reever l'ignorait et ne disposait d'aucune moyen pour le vérifier, ou en tout cas d'autant moyen qui ne soit risqué pour interroger Johann, le seul moyen qu'il restait. Tristesse de le voir finalement débiter son couplet vain et ne pas lui demander des nouvelles. Mais il avait comme l'impression qu'il avait retenu sa plume simplement, vu le changement de ton dans la fin de cette lettre, montrant sa reprise de conscience et que naturellement il était poussé à poser la question. Il aimait à le croire vraiment. Et il avait l'intention non pas de le laisser seul mais de lui procurer cette non solitude qu'il lui avait procuré pas plus tard que tout à l'heure. Il répondrait aux intentions cachées.

Et doucement il s'empara de sa plume, désireux de lui parler et l'amuser aussi un peu et la trempa dans l'encre inscrivant les mots qui lui venaient de son cœur même.

_Il est paradoxal, quand j'y pense, que vous m'écriviez alors que moi même j'étais sur le point de vous écrire quand j'ai reçu la lettre précédente. Et si encore cela se limitait simplement à une idée commune puisqu'il semblerait que nous fassions des rêves similaires. Donc pour me moquer de vous, je ne crois pas que ce soit légitime. Puisque comme vous, je l'ai vu ce lieu hors du temps dans la neige. Alors me moquez de vous, non. De toute manière, je ne me moquerai jamais de vous de la sorte. Vous taquinez oui, comme vous le faites sans cesse avec moi, mais pas me moquer sérieusement de vous. Jamais. J'en serai de toute manière incapable. Je trouve stupide par contre le fait de se retreindre ainsi. Après tout, quel mal faisons nous ? Et ce n'est pas comme si quoi que ce soit que vous puissiez me dire puisse me décourager. C'est ce qui me permet de supporter presque tout. Parce que moi non plus, je ne vais pas bien. Mais corporellement parlant, je pense que cela devrait aller vu que Jeryy a décidé de veiller sur moi pour vous(d'ailleurs il a tout compris sans que je ne lui dise rien, et donc on n'est DEUX maintenant contre eux, qu'allez vous donc dire à cela ? J'en suis curieux par avance...) Vous savez, vous perdrez beaucoup d'encre à essayer de me décourager et même si vous tentez de me décourager, c'est comme si vous m'enfonceriez un couteau en plein cœur car c'est cela qui me permet de tenir, de supporter les périodes sadiques de Johann._

_Je préfères simplement diminuer la douleur et garder espoir en vous parlant par le biais de lettres, provisoirement, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez de nouveau ici, ce qui arrivera je le jure (à mon tour, cela fait beaucoup de serments en l'espace de deux lettres non ?). Parce que être totalement coupé de vous, cela je refuse. Et même si par la suite, votre morale vous forçait à ne pas répondre, je n'aurai de cesse de vous écrire parce que je saurai que vous les recevrez et cela me donnera un semblant de ès tout ne savez vous pas que je suis quelqu'un d'obstiné pour ce qui compte pour moi ? Et sachant que je n'ai pas l'intention de changer cela...Autant ne pas perdre de temps à écrire des choses inutiles, non ? Et vous avez intérêt à me donner régulièrement des nouvelles et à prendre soin de vous de meilleure manière que ces dernière semaines car sinon quand je vous reverrait je vous obligerait à signer d'emblée des millions de documents sans aucune tasse de café et en prime un coup de feu à blanc non loin de vous (je suppose que ma menace sera aussi efficace que la menace du Komulin, en tout cas j'ai le sentiment qu'elle l'est et je peux être encore pire dans les sanctions alors faites bien attention dans votre manière de vous comporter)._

_Reever. _

_(parce que moi, je signe mes lettres, espèce de malpoli)_

Reever eut un petit sourire en achevant cette lettre. Qu'il avait fait dans le ton de celle de Komui. Il espérait que celle ci répondrait un peu aux questions informulées de Komui, le ferait rire un peu aussi et suffirait à le décourager mais vu son caractère, il savait que cela ne serait pas évident. Ils étaient tous deux de fortes têtes après tout. Sur le coup, ils s'étaient bien trouvés. Puis doucement il répondit à la lettre de Lenalee, tentant de l'apaiser,de lui dissimuler à quel point il souffrait pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle 'n avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter à l'autre bout du monde ou là qu'elle soit. Après tout cela pourrait l'empêcher de se cacher efficacement, la perturbant hautement et lui faisant oublier des détails cruciaux. Or c'était vital si elle voulait éviter de se faire repérer. Puis il reposa sa plume et allait quitter son bureau quand soudain...Il les vit. Deux dossiers bleus gris coincés entre son bureau et le mur. Deux dossiers qu'il avait déjà entrevus parmi tant d'autres, le jour où Komui se débarrassait de ceux ci. Et soudain lui revint en mémoire la réaction de Johann à propos de dossiers. Cette rage pure. Et les paroles de la chanson qu'il n'avait pas compris à l'époque : « Ohé Ohé Intendant, les dossiers bleus ont pris la poudre d'escampette vers d'autres horizons, c'est ballot »Des dossiers bleus..Il y avait une chance pour que Reever soit en possession des dossiers qui effrayaient Johann pour il ne savait quelle raison. Mais qui et pourquoi les avait mis ici? Au moins cette réponses était évidente : Komui très certainement. Mais pourquoi ? Cela il l'ignorait.

Curieux, il prit les dossiers entre ses mains et la première chose qui le frappa, ce fut le nom écrit en gros sur le premier dossier: Johann Greimbaum. Et sur le second : Alexandre Bolskrin. C'était des dossiers sur eux alors..Cela expliquait la réaction de Johann. Et curieux, il ouvrit les dossiers. Pour tomber de suite sur l'écriture de Komui sur un morceau de papier que Reever commença à lire :

_Je vous laisse ses dossiers qui pourrait vous être utile. J'ai juste pris soin d'enlever les feuilles sur le passé de Johann mais j'ai laissé celles sur Alexandre...N'hésitez pas à vous servir de ces dossiers accablants contre Alexandre, si jamais vous avez des problèmes avec lui pour je ne sais quelle raison et si Johann devenait trop...disons entreprenant, faites le chanter avec cela. Il fera tout de suite moins le fier car i de quoi ici le discréditer complètement auprès de Luberrier et de les mettre d'ailleurs tout deux dans l'embarras. Mais dans le cas de Johann, n'en usez que comme devrait suffire à le calmer puisque l'existence même de ce dossier suffit à l'agacer. Mais après l'avoir usé comme moyen de pression, je ne peux que vous recommander de le cacher à un endroit sûr..._

Komui ne l'avait pas abandonné. Pas du tout. Il avait pensé à lui au point de lui laisser de tels dossiers et des recommandations. Et doucement il se plongea dans la lecture de ce dossier. Qui le laissa choqué devant les centaines de témoignages de gens que Johann avait séduit puis jetés. Toujours de la même manière. Et toujours le même profil. Des scientifiques sans grades spéciaux, blonds et forts intérieurement. Mais aucune mention de femme. Selon un document récapitulatif qu'il trouva dedans, il ne s'en prenait qu'aux hommes, étant particulièrement gentil avec les femmes. Un autre document détaillait son ascension rapide au poste de chef d'une section allemande travaillant pour le compte de l'Administration Centrale à force de ruses et coucheries où son sérieux l'avait fait rappelé à Luberrier. Selon ce même document, il avait été aspirant Spiral sous l'égide d'Alexandre avant que d'un seul coup il se retrouvât petit apprenti scientifique qui à force de travail mais surtout de coucheries avait fini par se tailler une place dans ce laboratoire allemand avant d'atteindre les hauts échelons. La liste de noms de chefs était impressionnante. Collecter autant de renseignements avait du prendre énormément de temps à Komui. Beaucoup de temps. Et chacun de ses témoignages était accablant et provenait de gens relativement honnêtes dont Reever parfois reconnaissait les noms.

Blond, scientifique sous ce jeune homme de vingt trois ans selon la fiche de renseignements qui avait croisé Alexandre à l'âge de dix sept ans,forts intérieurement... Des gens comme lui en somme.. Mais si il se rappelait bien, Johann parlait lui même de transgressions des règles de son 'il comprenait enfin. Séduire puis jeter. Mais pourquoi ? Cela restait un mystère. Faire du mal comme cela gratuitement ,sans raison non ce n'était pas normal. Il comprenait maintenant « le bien pire » que Johann pouvait lui faire et pourquoi il disait qu'il en savait bien plus que lui sur l'amour, vu sa « pratique ». « Il était si jeune et déjà si corrompu nota avec tristesse Reever. Mais comment en a t'il bien pu en arriver là ? Et pourquoi fait il autant de mal aux gens et en ressent il le besoin ? » Ses sentiments étaient mitigés vis à vis du jeune homme. De la tristesse et de l'indignation devant ce qu'il faisait agitaient à la fois son cœur. Clairement il n'agissait pas comme quelqu'un de normal d'autant qu'il prenait toujours des gens de même type, comme si...Il reproduisait un schéma éternel pour l'exorciser. Dans cet instant, il aurait bien voulu être psychologue...Parce que là, cela lui semblait tellement étrange de faire toujours cela. D'autant qu'il avait aussi vendu son corps, comme cela pour avancer dans la hiérarchie...Le regard qui avait fait frémir Johann dans les souvenirs de Tim prenait tout son sens. Comment en était il venu à mépriser son corps de la sorte ? A en vouloir la mort aussi ?

Enfin maintenant il comprenait ce qu'il allait faire. Tenter de le séduire une fois qu'il aurait détruit les liens avec Komui puis une fois cela fait le jeter, le laissant brisé après avoir fait semblant d'avoir voulu le consoler. Tout cela faisait sens en son esprit. Et cela l'indignait aussi en voyant de quoi il était devenu la cible. Comme si l'autre pouvait effacer Komui de sa tête. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Mais en tout cas, ce n'était vraiment pas normal d'agir ainsi. Et alors qu'il 'apprêtait à fermer le dossier, une photographie s'en échappa. Reever la ramassa et la contempla. Elle représentait Johann, , l'air beaucoup plus jeune,les cheveux relevés par un ruban en une queue de cheval haute, vêtu en civil dans une pose assez semblable à celle de la Joconde, ses mains se rejoignant sur le côté gauche de son ce qui marqua Reever ce fut son grand sourire sincère teinté d'un peu de mélancolie et de curiosité face à l'objectif comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un appareil photographie. Son visage transpirait l'humanité au contraire de ce masque figé qu'il arborait à présent. Cette froide beauté qu'il dégageait en temps normal sur cette photographie se paraît d'une chaleur humaine indéniable qui le rendait particulièrement beau. Une sorte de papillon aux couleurs éclatantes. Comment avait il pu passer de cette chaleur humaine, de cette personne qui exhalait la joie de vivre comme c'était le cas ici au monstre froid qu'il était aujourd'hui ? C'était vraiment un mystère. Puis Reever ouvrit le second dossier, pensant peut être y trouver des réponses.

Et la photographie d'un homme aux longs cheveux clairs à en juger la photographie attachés en une très longues tresse, une cicatrice très large lui barrant le visage dont ses traits étaient d'une finesse incroyable fixa son regard sur lui. Son regard semblait regarder avec indulgence la personne en face de lui, comme si il la plaignait de ne pas être aussi belle que lui. Parce que même avec cette cicatrice il restait un homme très agréable à regarder. D'ailleurs celle ci lui donnait un côté dangereux qui augmentait encore sa beauté au lieu de l'abaisser. Même sur cette photographie, de lui s'exhalait un charisme incroyable, le rendant capable de plaire à n'importe qui. Mais quelque chose dans son sourire gênait Reever. Ce pli trop assuré de ses fines lèvres, cette attitude d'homme trop conscient d'être agréable à regarder et irrésistible lui donnait des air de Cassanova. Pas très fiable selon lui, mais pour certains il avait certainement l'air d'un ange. Reever resta un peu choqué. Il avait tout l'air d'être blond lui aussi et fort comme l'assurance qui se dégageait de son sourire le faisait penser. Peut être avait il été la première victime de tout cela...ou l'investigateur de tout ceci ?

Possible vu cet air de séducteur et le fait que Komui ne l'aimât pas. Et il se plongea dans le dossier.

« Un pervers. C'est un pervers » nota t'il choqué en voyant le nombre innombrable de témoignages accablant cet hommes, hommes femmes mêlées qui faisait en plus état de pratiques dangereuses menant plus d'une fois la victime à un sort proche de la mort pour les femmes, mais peut être aussi pour les hommes qui se seraient tu par pudeur et par peur de représailles. Il avait même mené au suicide certaines femmes par son rejet. Le dossier mentionnait aussi le fait qu'il se modelait à son interlocuteur, étant très observateur lui présentant la facette que celui ci voulait, mais trompant allègrement allant parfois jusqu'à violer certaines personnes. L'étude de son caractère présentait un homme désinvolte, plus soucieux de s'amuser ou de tuer que de protéger comme parfois ces missions l'y menaient. Un homme tout à fait susceptible de faire beaucoup de dégâts à un jeune homme de dix sept ans. Avait il été l'un de ses amants ? Peut être.. Peut être avait il été un jour jeté par lui et que depuis il s'acharna à faire subir un tel sort à tous les hommes qui lui rappellerait de près ou de loin celui ci. C'était une hypothèse. En tout cas, ce dossier était clairement accablant et terrible. A côté, Johann était un ange. Lui le dossier ne mentionnait aucune personne poussée au suicide par sa faute. Lui n'avait apparemment jamais choisi aucune personne faible alors qu'Alexandre semblait ne pas se gêner pour prendre des femmes et des hommes faibles émotivement. C'était un monstre un vrai, soucieux uniquement de lui. Il comprenait mieux maintenant la haine de Komui. Cet homme ne respectait rien apparemment. Alors que Johann lui semblait être capable de respecter un minimum certaines personnes.

Et son horloge sonna quatre heures, lui rappelant que son travail l'attendait et lui faisant prendre conscience que deux heures s'étaient déjà passées. Avec un soupir, il rangea les dossiers au milieu des autres dossiers de son bureau, changeant leur couverture contre celles de deux dossiers verts sans importance en cas où. Il en savait un peu plus maintenant et tout cela lui avait permis de ne pas trop ressasser son malheur bien que cela eut éveillé chez lui d'autres questions encore pires et l'avait choqué particulièrement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout lire, surtout le dossier fourni d'Alexandre , mais il reprendrait plus tard et peut être y trouverait t'il des éléments de réponse. Car ce n'était pas normal qu'il agisse de la sorte. Pas après avoir été si doux de premier abord et que parfois certains élans en rappela cette douceur originelle. Clairement, il avait du lui arriver quelque chose. Et si il comprenait quoi, peut être que l'on pourrait le sauver et le rendre plus gentil..voire même un soutien pour ramener Komui, qui sait ? Mais peut être aussi que cela avait toujours été en lui ce sadisme..Il n'en savait rien après tout. Et c'était si compliqué et difficile à trouver pour le moment. Et d'abord pourquoi aiderait il un ennemi ? Pourquoi fallait il qu'il se sente aussi compatissant à son égard ? Pourquoi décidément sa part trop gentille ne pouvait lui en vouloir ? Peut être était ce parce que Komui tenait sincèrement à ce jeune homme réalisa Reever. Mais aussi et surtout parce, il devait l'avouer, sa détresse attisait sa curiosité et sa compassion. Mais ces bons sentiments ne dureraient certainement pas à la prochaine vanne et alors il mesurait combien il pouvait être stupide. Il eut un soupir agacé devant sa trop grande gentillesse et alla dans la salle de bain, laissant un Tim épuisé, endormi sur son bureau, probablement à cause de l'effort fourni pour amener la lettre. Il eut un sourire attendri en le voyant dormir et lui laissa la fenêtre ouverte avant qu'il n'oublie,revenant sur ses pas. Comme cela quand il serait reposé, il pourrait partir librement.

Un quart d'heure après montre en main, il quitta la salle de bains, habillé et coiffé, prête à se diriger vers la cafétéria malgré son peu de motivation en songeant qu'il entendrait encore des murmures sur Komui qui le blesserait, verrait Johann et son sourire sadique au milieu des scientifiques qui souriraient comme si tout était normal et Johnny qui essaierait de comprendre pourquoi hier il les avait fui au repas. Mais si il ne le faisait pas, Jeryy aurait bien été capable d'aller le chercher par la peau du cou. Il ouvrit donc la porte de sa chambre après avoir inspiré profondément pour se motiver

et commença à se diriger vers la cantine lorsque soudain au détour d'un couloir il perçut la voix de Miranda qui s'exclama :

« Excusez moi ! Je ..Je suis vraiment impardonnable Je... Vous allez bien Grand Intendant ? C'est moi qui est aggravé votre état ! Je suis désolée !

La simple évocation de Johann suffit à le coller contre le mur avant le croisement où ces deux là avaient l'air de se tenir. Et apparemment Johann avait une mauvaise tête. Comment cela se faisait, cela lui échappait. Et il ne fallait certainement pas s'attende à ce que Johann soit aimable alors. Zut.

Et encore moins vis à vis de Miranda et de sa question sur ses sentiments, lui qui semblait essayer de ne pas en dégager. Mais...

- Ce n'est rien Melle Lotto, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et vous n'êtes en rien lié à mon état. D'ailleurs, je me porte comme un charme.

Sa voix était douce et se voulait apaisante bien que visiblement fatiguée. En même temps, le dossier spécifiait bien qu'il était toujours gentil avec les femmes, donc cela ne devrait pas l'étonner outre mesure. Pas plus que ne l'étonnait le fait qu'il niait allègrement sa fatigue alors que cela s'entendait.

Mais Miranda n'en restait pas là et s'exclama :

- Pourtant vous n'en avez pas l'air avec ces cernes sous vos yeux et votre voix qui semble fatiguée.

Bien qu'il sache que Miranda n'avait absolument rien à craindre de Johann, Reever n'arrivait à s'ôter de la tête l'image du petit chaperon rouge parlant au grand méchant loup déguisé en vielle dame inoffensive. Et il n'avait aucune intention de bouger. Il voulait voir si cette gentillesse allait jusqu'à reconnaître ses faiblesse, et surtout mieux comprendre pourquoi il ne semblait pas s'être reposé.

Johann eut un petit rire et s'exclama :

- Ah, Ça ? Ce n'est rien j'ai juste travaillé jusque très tard sur des dossiers complexes et que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil dans la chambre qui m'a été assignée. Elle est encore trop imprégnée de l'esprit de son précédent propriétaire pour que je m'y sente à mon aise totale. C'est comme si j'étais un invité dans celle ci et ce n'est pas quelque chose de particulièrement incitant à y dormir, surtout quand naturellement on n'est porté aux insomnies comme moi et au stress quasiment permanent quand on est dans un environnement peu ou pas connu. Mais dans quelques jours, il n'y paraîtra plus. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Ce serait bien inutile.

Il parlait d'un ton nonchalant de tout cela, comme si c'était habituel pour lui d'être fatigué, en proie aux insomnies et aux angoisses. Il négligeait clairement son propre corps et apparemment sa chambre était encore imprégnée de la présence de Komui ce qui le gênait. Étrange pour quelqu'un qui le détestait, non ? Et son attitude envers lui même était singulièrement révoltante...et proche de ce que faisait Komui ces dernière semaines. Ce relâchement de sa personne du moment que l'on laissât son esprit en paix. Et aussi ainsi il reconnaissait sans trop de problèmes devant une femme ce genre de choses. Tout cela l'étonnait et le poussait à une réaction. Certes, il lui faisait du mal mais il pouvait pas le laisser se faire du mal de la sorte...Pas alors qu'il pouvait être capable de gentillesse comme cette marjolaine par exemple en était l'exemple ou son attitude gentille avec Miranda. Pas alors qu'il souffrait manifestement, qu'il était humain et un ami de Komui. Il allait sortit de sa cachette et traîner de force Johann dans cette chambre imprégnée de Komui, malgré la douleur que cela lui ferait et aussi comme moyen de profiter de sa présence indirectement quand une main se posa sur son bras arrêtant son mouvement. Surpris, il regarda la main qui s'était posé sur son bras. Une longue main fine aux ongles délicatement manucurés. Avant que son regard ne remonte pour rencontrer le regard violet et les couettes noires de la dénommée Tika. Surpris, il alla pour s'exclamer quand elle déposa sur ses lèvres un doigt lui intimant le silence et murmura d'une voix de velours quasiment imperceptible :

- Laisse moi m'en occuper, mon frère . Petit frère a toujours tendance à oublier mes facéties pour l'aider à s'humaniser. De moi, il ne se méfie jamais, tant il est persuadé que les femmes sont des êtres purs. Et Petit Frère est mon ami même si il ne le reconnaîtra pas aisément mais plus facilement qu'avec un homme, toi tu es juste un aspirant à ce poste. Viendra peut être un moment où vous serez amis mais quand il aura définitivement détruit et exorcisé les fantômes de son passé. Et sur le coup, je serai plus efficace que toi. Mais certainement pas tout le temps. Laisse moi agir.

Reever ne put qu'acquiescer étonné au plus haut point que cette Tika s'adresse à lui, en le désignant de « ce frère », qui lui semblait une illégitime appellation puisque n'étant pas lié par le sang avec elle. Et encore plus ce « Petit frère » qui désignait Johann selon toute probabilité. Et devant ses révélations. Ainsi il considérait les femmes comme des être purs. D'où sa gentillesse. Mais d'où venait tout cela ? Mystère. Et elle pensait qu'ils pourraient devenir amis, un jour ? Au fond, elle n'avait pas tort, vu que en dehors de ce masque, il ne semblait pas si mauvais. Et Komui en général savait choisir ces amis. Donc au début il ne devait pas être un mauvais bougre. De toute manière, si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait eu aucun ami. Tika, elle regarda les émotions jouer sur le visage de Reever amusée au plus haut point et quand le flux sembla s'être calmé et qu'elle eut de nouveau toute son attention, elle murmura en lui touchant le bras avec sollicitude :

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, je le sens. Notre frère Fou a bien fait de s'attacher à toi, vraiment. Tu en vaux la peine.

« Notre frère Fou ». Elle devait parler de Komui... Mais l'évocation de Komui de cette manière lui fit grandement d'où venait cette lubie d'appeler tout à chacun « frère » ? C'était peut être un truc de Spiral..Et comment pouvait elle le savoir qu'il était quelque de bien alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait ? Elle eut un sourire et s'exclama :

- Première qualité des Spirals : l'observation et la seconde l'étude minutieuse des figures révélant les émotions qui s'y jouent. Et tu te soucies des autres, mon frère. Cela se voit. Et c'est bien.

Ah, ben ça expliquait un peu mieux..Mais toujours pas cette histoire de « frère ». Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question que déjà elle quittait ce coin et s'avançait en s'exclamant :

- Excusez moi, Mademoiselle, je vous l'emprunte.

- Tika ? Euh je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'agrippes à mon bras comme cela ? s'exclama la voix gênée

de Johann, une voix que Reever ne lui avait jamais entendu et qui l'amusa au plus haut point.

- Petit Frère, tu poses trop de questions.

- Tika n'est pas vraiment ma sœur se défendit Johann probablement vis à vis de Miranda qui semblait être restée muette. Elle a tendance à me considérer comme tel, c'est tout. C'était étrange qu'il essaya de se justifier de la sorte devant Miranda lui qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'expliquer..

- C'est pareil, Petit Frère.

- Euh ..pas vraiment..Et arrête de me traiter comme si j'avais toujours dix sept ans ! J'en ai vingt trois maintenant, je te rappelle. Et d'où je te permets de m'ébouriffer les cheveux de la sorte avec ce sourire béat ? Je te rappelle que je suis l'Intendant ! Se défendit Johann.

Il avait l'air sincèrement gêné,un brin agacé mais un brin seulement. Comme si ceci n'était que comédie. Et la réponse de Tika fusa immédiatement :

- Je ne dépends pas de tes ordres, Jo. Et tant que tu ne seras pas avec quelqu'un, tu restes à moi, donc je fais ce que je veux. Et je voudrai manger comme une personne normale avec mon ami de toujours que je n'ai pas vu depuis un moment et si Mademoiselle veux nous rejoindre, ce sera volontiers, tout bien pesé.

-Ti...Tika ! Balbutia Johann qui semblait au comble de la gêne, ce qui semblait étrange au vu de la situation et du personnage. C'était assez étonnant de le voir dans une telle situation. Le Johann habituel aurait probablement sorti une réplique telle « Tika pourrais tu avoir l'obligeance d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ? » d'un air glacial mais là, il semblait avoir perdu tous ses moyens. Et même à distance, son affection pour celle ci se sentait. Comme pour Miranda d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait.. En tout cas, Tika n'avait pas menti. Elle était la femme de la situation et Reever n'aurait certainement jamais réussi à l'attirer dans son piège dont ce repas devait être un prétexte. Mais un piège de quoi et comment elle s'y prendrait, il n'en savait rien. Soudain Miranda s'exclama balbutiante à son tour :

- Je...Je veux bien...Si ma présence ne vous gêne pas trop...

- Aucun risque l'assura Tika en même temps que Johann. Qui tout deux rirent en voyant leur réaction simultanée. Puis Johann s'exclama :

- C'est bien pour te faire plaisir, Tika.

-Parce que je suppose que tu avais déjà l'intention de travailler, drogué du travail ?le taquina Tika.

- Parfois j'aimerai bien que tu me connaisses moins soupira Johann.

- Vœu stupide et irréalisable Petit Frère s''exclama Tika.

- Je sais soupira arrête de m'appeler Petit Frère rajouta t'il faussement agacé.

Et les voix s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, laissant perplexe et faisant sourire Reever. Mais guère longtemps, car soudain déboucha de ce même couloir, la Section Scientifique au grand complet. Qui en voyant leur chef marqua un temps d'arrêt, étudiant sa figure, anxieux à l'idée de peut être le voir à nouveau triste comme il le semblait depuis quelques temps. Sur laquelle dansait un petit sourire, en regardant le couloir à présent vide. Crainte inutile en le voyant ainsi, personne n osa détruire cet instant qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, bien que mystérieux pour eux. Et soudain son regard se tourna vers eux les remarquant soudain, écarquillant les yeux et se rappelant du rejet qu'il avait eu pour eux hier, se sentant vaguement honteux. Mais ses hommes perçurent sa honte et ceux ci n'étant pas des mauvais hommes et comprenant qu'il n'allait pas bien lui adressèrent un grand sourire l'incitant à les rejoindre. Ce que Reever fit avec un sourire, leur emboîtant le pas, reconnaissant qu'ils le laissa tranquille en ne l'interrogeant pas sur sa déprime d'hier. Ils se mirent à parler de sujets banals que Reever écouta d'une oreille distraite, ses pensées allant de nouveau vers Komui et ce questionnement sans fin qui occupait maintenant son esprit. Il aurait voulu être à côté de lui pour voir sa réaction à la lecture de la lettre. Mais il ne pourrait pas y être. Il pourrait au moins se consoler en se disant qu'en quelque sorte il était près de lui. Et cela amena un nouveau sourire à ses lèvres imperceptible avant qu'il ne se force malgré son peu d'envie, à participer à la discussion. Et ils rentrèrent dans la cantine très silencieuse à cette heure ci. Ou presque. Car à une table, Johann rirait aux éclats, un sourire pur dansant sur ses lèvres. Ce même sourire que Reever avait vu sur cette tout n'était pas perdu. Tika aussi souriait et Miranda pouffait discrètement dans sa main. Ils avaient vraiment l'air bien, détendus mais n'importe quelle personne étrangère à ce cercle l'aurait détruit, Reever le savait.. Et soudain avec douceur, ses cheveux voletant dans le processus, lui conférant une grâce pure qui le rendait plutôt beau tel un ange aux cheveux noirs, il pivota la tête vers eux. Et quand il vit Reever, il eut un léger sourire, dépourvu de toute méchanceté. Et un petit geste de salut à la Scientifique toute entière. Avant que Tika ne vienne ébouriffer ses cheveux, s'attirant un regard agacé et gêné de Johann qui rit devant sa nervosité quelques secondes plus tard. En cet instant, il était aussi pur que sur cette photographie montrant ainsi que tout n'était pas mort comme le soupçonnait Reever depuis un moment. Il pouvait encore faire preuve de l'humanité qui apparemment avait été sienne. Mais n'était ce aussi qu'un masque, quelque chose qui revient épisodiquement ou quelque chose de toujours sous la surface refoulée ? Il ne pouvait pas le savoir... Et puis Reever oublia pour un temps ces questionnements, mangeant et râlant, plaisantant contre Jeryy qui lui avait trop mis de croissants.

OoO

Reever rédigeait un rapport d'un air particulièrement appliqué. Des heures avaient passé depuis le petit déjeuner et aucune nouvelle de Johann et de Tika. Il ne pouvait donc savoir si le plan avait marché. Et d'une certaine manière cela l'inquiétait un peu. Car aussi forte que sembla Tika, elle n'aurait certainement pas réussi à l'envoyer facilement au lit vu cette nature de tête de mule dont faisait preuve bizarrement la conversation dans le laboratoire en même temps que l'on travaillait suivit ses pensées, faisant sursauter Reever quand il s'en rendit compte :

- Vous en pensez quoi vous du nouvel Intendant ? S'exclama un scientifique soudainement.

Reever ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la fois amusé et agacé en voyant que Johann continuait à le poursuivre même absent. Un peu comme Komui mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Parce que Komui était l'homme qu'il aimait désespérément et que Johann prenait un malin plaisir en mode sadique à le coller. Mais en tout cas la réponse à la question l'intéressait grandement. Aussi écouta t'il plus attentivement. Et les réponses qui fusèrent lui firent plus mal, trahissant cet espoir.

- Ce n'est pas Komui du tout ! C'est un travailleur celui là ! D'après ce que j'ai vu cela fait deux jours qu'il travaille non stop et quand j'ai été dans son bureau, tous les dossiers étaient complets et même rangés déjà dans les archives ! Pas une feuille volante dans son bureau, rien !

- En même temps, cela se voyait de suite que ce n'était pas le même profil. Et puis lui il n'a pas l'air en proie à une quelconque forme de folie... On va enfin être tranquille... D'autant qu'il se débrouille seul et va lui même chercher ses dossiers. Ça fait du changement, vraiment...

-Et c'est à se demander ce qui est arrivé à tous les papiers de Komui avant. Vous croyez qu'il les a tous fait lui même ce nouvel Intendant ?

-Sûrement ! Je vois mal Komui les faire...

Tout cela serra le cœur de Reever en entendant la manière dont ils parlaient de Komui. Car lui savait bien qu'il travaillait. Combien de fois l'avait il vu au bord de l'épuisement, dans le silence de la nuit ? Il travaillait juste de nuit, c'était tout, quand tout le monde dormait et que personne ne l'entourait. Pour cacher les larmes qui parfois lui venaient à ses heures là. Combien de fois l'y avait il surpris alors qu'il allait quitter la section, combien de fois avait il entendu ses gémissements révélant ses cauchemars quand il venait le lendemain et qu'il s'était endormi après avoir fait des centaines de dossiers très épais en une nuit et qu'il ferait passer pour avoir été sous la contrainte pour éviter de se faire disputer au fait qu'il est préféré au lit ses dossiers. Et en plus ils ignoraient son sadisme caché pour le moment, cette manière de se détruire qu'il avait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore assimilée comme telle et ce fait que Komui s'était effacé volontairement. Mais personne à part Jeryy et lui ne soupçonnait cela, ne voyaient l'être génial parti, l'être brisé qui avait pris sa place que la fonction briserait définitivement maintenant qu'il y pensait. Non personne, mais à quoi s'attendait il après tout ? A un brusque retournement de situation en si peu de temps ? Non, il ne fallait pas rêver, Johann après tout n'avait pas encore donné d'ordre, juste fait de la paperasse. Il eut un soupir et replongea dans son dossier jugeant que le reste de la conversation vantant les mérites de Johann et désappréciant Komui lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. Et soudain...

- Mmm..Je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose... Mis à part le fait qu'il fasse plutôt bien son travail,je le trouve plutôt froid, moi... Il parlait peu de lui, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il nous fait parler de nous mas pas de lui ou très peu, des choses peu importantes...Comme si il mettait exprès de la distance entre nous et lui..Comme si il redoutait de se rapprocher de nous...Qu'il avait peur de quelque chose..Ce n'est pas de la prétention, juste...comme qui dirait de la peur. Et puis il est si jeune et si maigre ! Et surtout il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien dans sa peau, comme si il refoulait une importante souffrance intérieure. Je ne sais pas si une bonne idée. C'est un travail qui peut blesser énormément. Et Johann n'a pas la force mentale qu'avait Komui. Est ce que ce travail ne le briserait pas un peu plus ? Lança la voix hésitante de Johnny dans l'air ambiant, comme si il avait peur d'être rabroué.

A ces mots ébahi, Reever redressa la tête . Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, quelqu'un semblait avoir perçu aussi cette déchirure en lui. Et peut être mieux compris. Parce que cette notion de peur qu'il avait déjà vu dans les yeux de Johann quand il lui avait dit qu'il ferait en sorte qu'il ne le connaisse pas vraiment, il l'avait vu aussi mais n'avait pas vraiment compris d'où cela venait.. Qu'il avait vu la distance que Johann mettait entre eux et lui et son passé. Qu'il sentait sa douleur. Mais cela n'aurait pas du tellement l'étonner, Johnny étant l'un de ses hommes les plus sensibles. Mais les autres ne l'entendirent pas de la même manière. Peck, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de rabaisser le pauvre scientifique, eut un rire moqueur et s'exclama :

- Et depuis quand vous êtes un expert en êtres humains ? Et après tout ce n'est pas notre problème. Il fait les dossiers, c'est le principal Et moi je vous le dis, c'est de la hauteur c'est tout. Il essaie de vous attendrir et vous tombez dans le piège.

C'en fut trop pour Reever qui ne put supporter que l'on insulta son second de de la sorte. Ni que l'on traita ainsi même quelqu'un comme Johann de la sorte. Il s'exclama prenant alors pour la première fois la parole dans cette discussion.

- Et depuis quand est ce votre cas, Mr le Commandant de la seconde section? En tout cas, on dirait bien que vous ne digérez toujours pas votre humiliation par Mr Greimbaum pour dire cela de lui.

Et ce que vous dites pourrait devenir notre problème, si jamais les ordres devenaient dangereux pour nos vies et stupides, en plus du fait que cet homme soit quelqu'un comme vous et moi qui a eu juste pour vous déplaire la jugeote de vous envoyer vos propres défauts à la tête. Alors si tout cela n'est pas une preuve de non expertise de rapports sociaux, si vous n'êtes capables de voir des gens comme autre chose que des objets...commenta Reever sans élever la voix mais dont le regard ardent parlait pour lui.

Johnny le regarda étonné et reconnaissant. Ce à quoi répondit Reever d'un simple mouvement de tête. Équivalent d'un « de rien ». Mais Peck ne s'en tint pas à cela et avec un sourire vicieux, il s'exclama en lui tendant un journal:

- Je croyais que vous ne l'appréciiez pas...Et bien force est de constater que vous appréciez le successeur de Komui. Et si c'est le cas, de plus en étant le chef de la Section Scientifique vous devrez remettre ce dossier. Le Grand Intendant a en effet comme qui dirait oublié son existence alors qu'il l'attendait dans le début de la journée avec impatience. C'est de toute manière toujours plus agréable de recevoir du travail d'un ami.

Chacun de ses mots fut une blessure de plus en Reever. L'apprécier...Certainement pas. Pas encore...Une fois que ce masque dur et cynique à bas, peut être. Très certainement. Mais maintenant, non..Et traiter Komui de la sorte devant lui... Le réduire au successeur, comme si il était déjà partie intégrante du passé. Cela lui faisait si mal d'entendre cela. Et lui le savait et en jouait. On aurait dit à son expression qu'il avait fait le lien entre le départ de Komui et son humeur maussade de ses derniers jours. Reever maudit alors son intelligence..avant qu'un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il l'attaquait de manière peu loyale, très bien, et bien qu'il ne s'attende pas à du fair play.

- Je croyais que vous appréciez les infirmières, vous. Alors, pour vous faire plaisir, j'ai permis de se joindre à nous l'infirmière en chef à midi. Vous me récompensez bien mal, Mr Peck. Et pas la peine de me demander après tout, c'est l'une des parties de mon travail que je n'ai pas oublié comme vous semblez le penser et dont j'ai déjà effacé le retard que j'avais dit il d'un ton doucereux.

Peck pâlit à vue d'œil. Reever ne put s'empêcher de ricaner s'attirant une prise de conscience de la situation de Peck et un regard assassin de celui ci sous les rires des autres avant qu'il ne retourne à ses expériences. Le sourire de Reever s'accentua. Comme si il allait le laisser le blesser devant tout le monde... Puis avec un soupir,il se leva et se décida à emmener à Johann le dossier. Après tout, il valait mieux éviter de tenter le diable une seconde fois et il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une réflexion diabolique de Johann ou de lui devoir un service pour être couvert qui cette fois ci irait plus loin, rentrant dans les règles de son « jeu » vu qu'il avait remarqué à quel point il en dérogeait auquel il n'avait pas l'intention de se soumettre.

Il eut un soupir et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il le voyait déjà avec des traits tirés, le plan de Tika, même si elle avait l'air très forte ayant raté très certainement. Après tout, il avait l'air d'une tête de mule alors comment aurait elle pu le faire céder ?. Et forcement, il ne serait pas de bonne humeur et chercherait à se divertir en blessant Reever en évoquant Komui. Un peu comme celui ci faisait avec Reever, pour ne plus être triste en moins douloureux réalisa t'il. Plus il en apprenait, plus il s'en rendait compte que Johann piquait beaucoup des attitudes de Komui. Ce masque, cette manie de s'amuser aux dépens des autres pour aller mieux, certaines poses et sourires propres à Komui qu'il adoptait naturellement. C était étrange pour quelqu'un qui disait haïr Komui et qui cherchait à le détruire. A moins que cela ne soit inconscient, ce qui état très possible vu ce masque cynique qu'il se force à prendre duquel il ne sort pas de sentiments... M'enfin, tout cela ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide, surtout si c'était refoulé. Et soudain, il remarqua qu'il était arrivé devant le bureau du Grand Intendant. Celui qui fut...est celui de Komui. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée et lui fit à nouveau mal. Ce qu'il lui manquait. Lui, son sourire, sa présence, son odeur, sa ce qui était qui n'était pas là. Alors qu'il s'était écoulé si peu de temps...Il eut un nouveau soupir et s'arma de courage, prête à affronter celui qui essaierait certainement de le blesser, notant avec ironie que tout finissait toujours devant ce bureau et frappa à la porte, qui n'étant apparemment pas fermée, s'ouvrant de suite à son coup tandis que Reever s'exclamait en rentrant sans vraiment regarder d'une voix froide et détachée pour éviter d'être retenu et d'entendre des horreurs et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait le blesser, entendant déjà son commentaire sarcastique « Alors Wenhamm, on ne peut plus se passer de moi ? C'est Komui qui va être déçu...» et dont il anticipait la douleur et les remarques douloureuses :

-Voici le dossier que vous...

Mais étonnamment ce qu'il rencontra ce fut tout sauf sa fut le silence. Étonné, Reever s'arrêta brusquement de parler et regarda plus attentivement la pièce. Et resta ébahi devant le spectacle qui se dressait devant lui.

Johann était bien là, certes. Mais pas vraiment de la manière dont on l'attendait. Dans une pose que très souvent Komui avait adopté dans ce même bureau, il avait jeté ses bras sur son bureau en les repliant, en faisant d'eux l'oreiller sur lequel Johann s'était une partie de son visage était ainsi visible. Ses cheveux dansaient sur ses épaules, sur le bureau, partout, dans une danse complètement libre et indépendante de l'homme endormi, comme un sentiment peu enclin à être maîtrisé, une bohémienne aux cheveux noirs éprise de liberté. Et comme celle ci quand elle s'endort,ses longs cheveux noirs étalés autour et sur lui ,lui conférait une grâce toute particulière, une aura pleine de mystère et d'Orient. Et son visage n'arborait qu'une douce expression d'abandon heureux au sommeil. Disparue, la glace de habitude. A la place se dégageait de lui une aura de candeur et d'innocence immaculée, d'humanité assumée et très grande,de doux relâchement que jamais en temps normal son visage n'aurait autant marqué. Il avait l'air complètement apaisé pris dans des rêveries d'Orient. En cet instant, il n'était que pureté et douceur. Il avait cet air tranquille que la photographie que Reever avait vu marquée déjà dessus mais qui à côté de cette expression ci semblait une ébauche tant celle ci était encore plus complète. Il était en cet instant une peinture de pureté,de douceur, d'humanité et de fraîcheur. Inconnue et fascinante car tenant éloignée du monde le porteur d'une telle chose. Jamais pureté n'avait trouvé une aussi complète représentation en ce monde. Il était la pureté. Un ange aux cheveux noirs venu dont ne sais où dont de tout son être s'exhale un parfum de mystère et d'aventure car une telle pureté du genre humain reste inconnue sans que l'on la brise. Et Reever resta saisi devant cette vision. Et comprit enfin ce que Komui avait déjà du voir lui même. L'être pur qui apparaissait sous le vice, la carapace cynique qui se libérait de sa carcan quand Johann avait l'esprit tourné ailleurs. Cette humanité n'était pas morte, comme Komui et Reever s'en étaient rendu compte et ressortait en cet instant en sa forme la plus pure qui ne pouvait être née du hasard. Mais comment en était il arrivé à rejeter cette humanité au plus profond de lui même de la sorte, ne la laissant sortir que lorsqu'il dormit ainsi ? Maintenant en tout cas il comprenait pourquoi Johann refusait de dormir. Parce qu 'il savait qu'il deviendrait vulnérable et visible à tous. En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas le laisser là, dormir dans son bureau de cette manière. De une, parce que ce n'était pas très humain de laisser dormir quelqu'un comme cela qui avait terriblement besoin de sommeil et dont le travail n'était pas très urgent, de deux parce qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner un ami de Komui, de trois pour préserver sa fierté de se montrer si fragile au monde, de quatre parce qu'il avait été gentil avec lui avec la marjolaine et qu'il n'était pas si corrompu que cela. Aussi s 'approcha t'il du bureau, désireux de le porter dans sa chambre pour qu'il soit plus à son était vraiment trop gentil, décidément..Après tout, cette vision de pureté pouvait être une illusion juste due au sommeil.

Il était néanmoins amusant de constater que Johann avait fini par tomber seul alors que l'on avait comploté pour l'y aider. Peut être cela se reproduirait il avec ce masque qu'il portait. Peut être songea t'il en s 'approchant le plus doucement possible de son bureau pour éviter de le réveiller et qu'il perdit cet air apaisé et cette tranquillité qu'il avait gagné dans l'absence. D'ailleurs, c'était peut être pour cela qu'il cherchait la mort. L'apaisement éternel. Peut être...Et alors qu'il approchait de l'endormi, il remarqua à côté de lui une tasse qui exhalait un parfum entêtant et assez soporifique. Reever suspendit son geste et approcha la tasse couleur crème de ses narines, regardant le contenu de ce récipient semblant louche. A priori, rien de visible dans cette eau coupée de citron probablement comme la légère odeur encore présente le laissait penser. Même si comme boisson c'était inhabituel. Mais dominant l'odeur du citron, dominait la fragrance particulière d'un..somnifère que Reever reconnaissait à son odeur fruitée si particulière, dont quelques gouttes embaumait un produit complètement et suffisait à plonger dans un sommeil profond de plusieurs heures. Reever eut un sourire. Alors il ne s'était donc pas endormi seul, cet entêté et c'était donc le plan de Tika... Oui sur le coup c'était efficace. Puis il en revient à Johann dont avec douceur il extraya de son fauteuil, notant avec horreur sa maigreur, le portant comme une personne fragile. Entre ses bras, il ne pesait absolument rien. Vraiment rien. Johnny avait raison. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Non absolument pas.

Mais il ne put s'appesantir là dessus car soudain le visage de Johann se crispa un peu, effrayant un peu Reever, craignant de le voir se réveiller et de le voir quitter cet air d'apaisement dont il essaierait de se justifier en le blessant. Comme si il avait perçu le changement. Mais soudain son visage se détendit visiblement et il se blottit plus encore contre Reever, faisant sursauter celui ci en le sentant s'accrocher à ses vêtements de manière totalement inconsciente et innocente en murmurant :

-Mmm comme une personne un peu dérangée dans son sommeil mais toujours encrée en celui ci.

En cet instant, on aurait dit un chaton recherchant instinctivement la chaleur et s'y blottissant de toutes ses forces pour y être bien. Reever ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire attendri et un léger rire en voyant cela, une fois la gêne passée. Et blotti ainsi, Johann sourit de contentement avant que son sourire brusquement ne meure sans que Reever n'y comprenne rien et qu'il s'exclama dans l'air ambiant dans un murmure le faisant sursauter :

- Dis Komui, pourquoi la vie est si dure ?

Reever s'électrifia à l'entente de ce nom qui suffit à lui rappeler l'homme qu'il aimait et ce qui le blessa un peu. En plus, Johann parlait dans son sommeil...Comme Komui ! Et il semblait le prendre pour lui et s'adresser à lui...Étrange pour quelqu'un qui disait le haïr tout cela... Mais Johann reprenait déjà :

- Et comme d'habitude tu ne dis rien...Tu ne dis jamais rien... Tu souris devant l'impuissance de ta condition et tu avances...Ce que j'aimerai te ressembler pour ne pas t'attarder sur le passé comme cela...Vraiment tu as de la chance...En plus tu as de la chance, tu as un homme qui t'aime, qui t'adore du plus fort de son cœur..Et tu ne vois rien..Tu ne vois jamais rien..Il était là pendant six ans sous ton nez mais tu n'as jamais rien vu, rien compris... Mais pour ce qui est de toi, tu n'as jamais rien vu... Et donc tu penses que je te détestes..Mais tu ne lis pas si bien en moi..D'ailleurs est ce que tu me comprends ? Je me le demande... Mais en même temps je ne le voudrai pas..Je ne veux pas que tu me comprennes Komui, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Déteste moi du plus profond de ton âme je t'en supplie ! Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aime parce que..parce que..je ne le mérite pas après ce que je lui ai fait et puis surtout parce que..mais tu le sais, ne m'oblige pas à le dire je t'en prie...Tu la connais ma triste histoire dont tu as voulu me sortir... Je ne veux pas en parler..Je veux juste oublier, être plus fort que celle ci...Je veux avancer...Alors pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Pourquoi ce que je voudrai tuer en moi est toujours vivace ? Dis, est ce que tu le sais ? C'est pourtant mon problème...Je suis un lâche, Komui. Et j'ai peur. Si peur. Je suis rempli de peur sans cesse que j'essaie d'effacer au monde mais elle est là, sous ma peau sans cesse. Elle me hante elle respire par les pores de ma peau et j'ai de la chance que personne ne l'ai encore trop vue. Il va falloir que je me méfie de ton homme, Komui. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il la devine, qu'il la sent qu'il me voit derrière mon masque. Mais il ne faut pas. Il ne faut pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'on m'approche et qu'on voit..qu'on voit..qu'on me voit. Je dois rester fort, je dois me cacher ou ce monde me...Mais tu le sais...

Entre ses bras, il s 'agitait convulsivement à certaines paroles laissant un Reever sidéré qui avait doucement été à la porte reliant le bureau aux appartements et traversé ceux ci d'un air distrait, concentré sur les paroles de Johann. Dont il sentait toute la sincérité. Il était tout à fait sincère en cet instant. Sa souffrance morale était sincère et ses propos tout aussi énigmatiques. Ses sous entendus étaient intenses et secrets mais en partie révélateurs. Il voulait que l'on le déteste. Parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose à quelqu'un. Une seule personne et..une raison qu'il taisait, la plus importante. Et si il ne voulait que l'on approchât,c'était par peur que « l'on le voit ». mais pourquoi et à qui (parce qu'une personne en particulier c'était un peu étrange vu le nombre de gens qu'il avait blessé...) ? Il avait peur de quelque chose, comme Johnny le pensait, quelque chose qui le terrorisait et il se poussait à s'enfermer en lui même à cause de ce que pourrait ou avait déjà fait le monde sur sa personne...Et il sentait bien son regard qui commençait à le percer et dont il venait de percer définitivement le moindre soupçon de non humanité en se révélant dans son cela commençait à faire sens et était révélateur de oh combien il était torturé de l'intérieur. Et en même temps, quelque chose étonnait Reever et le gênait un peu en plus de tout cela. Cela faisait bizarre d'entendre Johann le qualifier « d'homme de Komui », même si c'était assez agréable et lui causait des frissons assez inhabituels mais très agré dont il ne comprenait pas la logique. A ce qu'il sache malheureusement, il n'était pas avec lui. Il n'était même plus là, malheureusement. Son cœur se serra. Alors l'entendre dire cela était étrange. Comme si il était au courant de choses que lui même douloureux.

Sur ses entrefaites, il arriva à l'immense chambre de Johann. Et il comprit tout de suite pourquoi Johann s'y sentait mal à l'aise. Les murs semblaient encore imprégnés de la personnalité de leur ancien propriétaire. Ils dégageaient une aura de folie douce comme le faisait leur propriétaire. Comme si celui ci l'habitait encore. Et cela lui fit mal de sentir aussi fortement sa présence dans un lieu alors qu'il n'y était qu'renforçait le fait que à part des immenses bibliothèques remplies à présent de livres, rien dans la pièce n'indiquait que celle ci était habitée. Les valises de Johann probablement traînaient encore dans un coin fermées et bien ordonnées près de la fenêtre. Reever pouvait presque sentir le regard de Komui sur lui, pour être entré pour la première fois dans son antre sans son accord et qu'il contemplait pour la première fois. Cette grande pièce dont un mur entier était couvert de bibliothèques remplies avec entre deux un fauteuil en cet instant. Près de la fenêtre, un lit à baldaquins aux rideaux blancs aussi fins qu'un voile et dans un coin de la pièce, un bureau encombré de quelques livres ordonnés en pile bien droite. Et Reever pouvait admirer à loisir cette grande pièce et remarqua le lit fait sans aucun pli et la propreté extrême de ce lieu, comme si son propriétaire actuel était un maniaque de la propreté et de l 'ordre. Cela rappela que bien que ce lieu imprégné de la présence de Komui comme si il était encore là n'était plus à lui. Son cœur tressaillit sous le constat de cette triste vérité et hurla en lui même. Il aurait volontiers pleuré si il ne devait pas faire quelque chose. Doucement il s'approcha du lit de Johann sur lequel il le déposa avec délicatesse le décrochant doucement de lui malgré ses grognements de protestations et l'y allongea. Et soudain avisant sur la fauteuil rouge, une couverture d'une blancheur immaculée (bon il avait oublié ce détail), il s'en saisit et la déposa doucement sur Johann qui à peine en la sentant se recroquevilla dedans, se mettant en position fœtusale, un sourire aux lèvres. « Décidément il a tout l'air d'un chaton quand il dort » s'amusa Reever.

Il était à nouveau calme et sa respiration tranquille. Mais sa position accentuait son côté fragile en cet inst ant. On aurait dit qu'un rien aurait pu le briser. Le moindre souffle de moindre respiration. Et Reever en voyant cela eut mal pour lui. Avant qu'il ne détournât de lui, peu désireux de le réveiller par un regard trop insistant comme pouvait parfois le faire un regard quand vous dormiez. Et alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, les livres ordonnés l'intriguèrent. Que pouvait don bien lire ce lecteur apparemment assidu, à en juger le nombre de livres ? Il s'approcha du bureau et contempla les titres. Qui le laissèrent choqué. _Le Rouge et le Noir. Dom Juan. Tartuffe, Les lettres persanes._ Que des livres sur les amours déçues, la traîtrise, l'hypocrisie et la mort. Reever voleta alors aux autres étagères, inquiet devant son imaginaire morbide où ses yeux n'y trouvèrent guère de quoi adoucir cette impression. A ses yeux se jetèrent des titres tel _Phèdre, Andromaque, Roméo __et Juliette, Hamlet, Faust_ ,cette tragédie allemande. Encore du sang, de la mort, de l'amour triste, de la traîtrise. C'était de plus en plus étrange. Comme si Johann se complaisait dans ce genre triste, qu'il y retrouvât une part de lui même dans ces héros et héroïnes tourmentés comme si les tourments des autres apaisaient les siens. Il semblait faire une fixation sur ce genre de choses à en juger le nombre de livres qu'il possédait sur cela qui comme cela, semblaient tous du même acabit. Et au même moment s'éleva de nouveau la voix de Johann qui fit sursauter Reever qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout,se sentant comme un petit garçon pris en faute et qui crut l'espace d'un instant que Johann était réveillé avant qu'un regard ne l'informât du contraire, Johann n'ayant pas bougé d'un millimètre:

- Reever...

Mais déjà il continuait ne lui laissant pas le temps de songer, un sourire amer se dessinant ses lèvres qui tranchait horriblement avec son air de candeur innocente:

-Reever...Tu as de la chance d 'avoir un homme comme Komui. Parce que lui, ne te fera jamais le moindre mal. Il préférerait mou... hum n'est pas très approprié pour Komui. Puisqu'il s'en moque de mourir ou non, du moment que l'on n'essaie pas de briser son esprit et que l'on ne le sépare pas de ceux qu'il aime. Alors disons qu'il préférerait laisser partir Lenalee et renoncer à sa folie que de te blesser. Et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir cette chance. Et le pire, c'est que tu n'en aies pas conscience parce que cet imbécile n'a pas fait le moindre pas vers toi. Ridicule.

Quand on s'aime ainsi ne devrais t'on pas en profiter le plus possible, vu le caractère éphémère de cette vie et la nature corruptible des hommes ? Même si Komui est un cas à part...Comme toi...

Reever se figea en entendant ces propos. Il admettait encore une fois avoir été rudement malmené.Et il révélait le peu de confiance qu'il avait dans l'homme, comme Tika semblait l'avoir sous entendu dans l'après midi. Mais plus étonnant encore, c'était sa confiance inébranlable dans le fait qu'il sembla croire que Komui soit amoureux de lui... Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette confiance dans ce fait ni au nom de quel principe pouvait il l'affirmer, ni comment il avait fait d'ailleurs pour comprendre pour sa part en si peu de temps...Certes, il était observateur comme apparemment l'exigeait la fonction de Spiral à laquelle il s'était préparé, mais pas à ce point... Bah de toute manière, ce n'était pas la peine de se creuser la tête à ce propos. Cela ne lui amènerait que de la souffrance, surtout si il en venait à déduire que Johann avait raison. Parce que Komui depuis six ans avait été auprès de lui, épris comme lui même l'était et qu'il ne réagissait que lorsqu'il était parti. Alors c'était vain.

Sans un mot de plus, Reever quitta la pièce, en proie à des réflexions d'un autre type. Comment avait il bien pu être brisé à ce point ? Qui lui avait fait du mal à ce point ? Est ce que cela pouvait être repérable d'ailleurs ? Plus il en apprenait de manière involontaire, plus il se rendait compte de oh combien il était écorché vif. De oh combien celui qu'il l'avez aimé l'avait brisé, puisque « cela lui avait coûté très cher ». Non décidément, la fonction de Grand Intendant ne l'aiderait pas ce jeune et aurait plus tendance à renforcer ce masque cynique dont il s'était entouré pour être détesté et contenir une peur inconnue...En plus de ne pas être la place de Johann. Mais Reever eut un soupir. Tout cela ne le menait à rien, vu son manque d'informations. Et il avait plus urgent à penser. Comme préparer une excuse pour justifier une absence longue de vingt minutes aux autres, surtout à Peck qui ne manquerait pas cette occasion pour lui tomber dessus, encore rancunier de l'attaque précédente. Bah, il n'avait qu'à prétendre que Johann l'avait retenu pour se faire expliquer un ou deux points du dossiers (et hop, deux personnes couvertes pour le prix d'une). N'empêche il était bien trop gentil avec lui. Peut être était ce parce que sa détresse lui faisait mal, cette humanité qui se cachait en lui. Peut être..Il eut un soupir en arrivant devant les laboratoires..et eut l'impression d'être dans un asile de fous. Pendant deux secondes il eut l'impression que Komui avait encore fait une bêtise..Avant qu'il ne se rappelle avec douleur que cela ne serait plus jamais le cas...Il revit un bref instant son sourire avant de reporter son attention sur les portes vitrées.

Il s'agitaient paniqués dans le laboratoire. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit précipitamment sur un scientifique, portant un Peck évanoui, mordu très violemment au bras à en juger le sang sur son bras. Et celui ci passa à toute vitesse sans s'arrêter, empêchant ainsi Reever de l'interroger sur la situation. Tout cela laissait perplexe et inquiet Reever qui ne s'expliquait pas cette blessure. Comment donc Peck avait il bien pu encore hériter d'un séjour à l'infirmerie ? Il remarqua soudain en reportant son regard vers la pièce désireux d'y chercher une explication,qu'ils avaient l'air..de fuir de vers son bureau ! Intrigué et pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Reever rentra dans la pièce et s'exclama inquiet et de la situation et pour leur santé mentale qui semblait s'être considérablement dégradé pour qu'ils fuient un bureau vide, même si en vingt minutes cela semblait étrange, comme si le départ de Komui se faisait enfin ressentir, qu'il était le garant de leur santé mentale :

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

A sa voix tous se figèrent et le regardèrent comme si il était le messie ce qui gêna au plus haut point Reever qui recula d'un pas, s'interrogeant de plus en plus sur leur santé mentale. Johnny s'avança vers lui l'air soulagé. Son visage était couvert de petites coupures au visage sans gravité mais innombrables poussant Reever à s'interroger sur ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Mais Johnny s'exclama, coupant le flot de ses pensées:

- Commandant, vous tombez bien ! On a un petit problème..Peut être que vous vous saurez le régler...

Un petit problème ? Qui blessait des gens et qui blessait tous les scientifiques comme il le remarqua au même moment ? Mais Johnny lui désigna son bureau. Et c'est alors que Reever nota le désordre incroyable sur celui ci alors que quand il était parti, il était parfaitement rangé. Mais que s'était il passé en si peu de temps ? Et c'est alors qu'il remarqua un livre à moitié ouvert et surélevé dessus qui semblait tenir tout seul et qui tremblait en prime. Intrigué, Reever s'avança vers le livre pour l'ôter et découvrir ce qu'il cachait très certainement car il doutait que ce livre tint et trembla seul, ou alors le départ de Komui l'avait rendu totalement fou, ce qui n'était pas à exclure tant la douleur était intense. Mais aussitôt horrifiés tous les scientifiques hurlèrent :

- NON !

Reever les regarda abasourdi, se posant des questions de plus en plus pressantes et sentant pointer en lui l'agacement devant ce silence et ce mystè pourquoi donc ne parlaient pas si clairement ? Ils avaient honte de leurs blessures ou quoi ? Et Johnny s''exclama soudain :

- Il y a environ un quart d'heures un golem inconnu a débarqué ici complètement perdu et déboussolé qui a pris refuge sur votre bureau. On a essayé gentiment de l'y déloger à cause du désordre qu'il mettait et pour pouvoir retrouver son propriétaire mais il nous a attaqué violemment.

Peck a voulu l'ôter là par la force. Et le golem a été particulièrement violent avec lui...

Tout prenait un sens, à présent. Mais Reever ne put retenir un gloussement en entendant le sort de Peck avant de s'exclamer :

- Bien fait cela lui apprendra.

Mais sa remarque tomba dans le vide. Ses hommes étaient trop occupés à regarder l 'objet sur le bureau dans une position très figée qui avait commencé à s'agiter sous son livre. Avec prudence (il ne voulait pas être blessé en plus de tout le reste) et sous le souffle étranglé de ses hommes, Reever se rapprocha avec douceur du golem sans que personne ne l'arrête tant tous s'était figé. Après tout, si il était perdu, il était normal qu'il soit déphasé et perturbé comme il semblait l'être. Il faisait du mal parce que lui même n'allait pas bien. Comme Johann réalisa t'il soudain. Avant de secouer la tête. Comment pouvait il comparer un golem au glaçon international ? Puis en revenant au golem prudemment il approcha sa main du livre en s'exclamant avec des paroles douces, de la manière la plus douce qu'il eut connu, un ton qu'il empruntait parfois avec de très jeunes enfants quand il en croisait:

- Pas de panique personne ne te veut de mal ici. On voudrait juste pouvoir t'aider.

Et ce ton dut avoir un effet quelconque car le livre cessa de trembler et avec délicatesse, Reever ôta le livre, guettant la moindre réaction d'agressivité, le moindre mouvement comme ses hommes qui semblaient maintenant prêts à le défendre contre le golem. Et cela fit sourire Reever. D'imaginer la Section Scientifique terrorisée par un simple golem...Cela ferait un récit amusant à raconter à Komui cela...Peut être cela le ferait il rire en voyant cela...Et il ne le verrait pas..ce constat lui fit mal mais il le mit de côté. Avant qu'il n'en revienne à ce lequel il posa les yeux d'ailleurs..;pour constater qu'il semblait le regarder. Il était d'un blanc immaculé. Alors que les golems de la Congrégation étaient soient noirs ou dorés. Étrange. Peut être était ce un golem de Spiral alors, vu que c'était un groupe inconnu ici. Ils pourraient donc bien avoir des golems différents des autres. En tout cas, c'était un très joli qui,l'avait fait l'avait effectué avec brio. Fin et fort à la fois, délicat et bien proportionné, c'était un travail d'orfèvre. Que seul un génie pourrait bien faire. Il voyait bien, va savoir pourquoi Komui le construire. Il eut un sourire en contemplant ce golem si blanc et semblant si pur et qui pourtant avait blessé. Comme Johann.

Et le golem lui rendit son regard comme le semblait suggérer le fait que celui ci sembla regarder vers ses yeux. Comme si il cherchait à le jauger pour voir si il était un danger ou non. Comme si lui aussi avait peur des gens mais qu'il n'avait jamais vu le monde de par lui même en plus. D'où la peur si exacerbée. Qui lui rappelait pour une obscure raison Johann. Ce qui était vraiment étrange. Mais il reporta son attention sur le golem qui était plus important en cet instant que l'Intendant endormi. Ainsi en plus il avait une conscience plutôt aiguë alors. Un véritable travail d'orfèvre. Reever le contempla encore une minute admirant le travail réalisé pour le faire et sentant d'instinct que la peur du golem n'avait pas complètement disparu, pour le rassurer, il murmura des mots apaisants dans un dialecte de son continent dont il était sûr que la sonorité le clamerait un peu. Autour de lui, ses hommes se figèrent, interloquées et tendus en entendant leur chef parler pour la première fois cette langue et guettant le moindre mouvement d'hostilité.

Et la réaction du golem les surprit tous, Reever le premier. Soudain d'un mouvement vif, il se jeta contre lui avec tant de force qu'il entraîna Reever au sol avec lui pendant que ses hommes effrayés se précipitèrent vers leur chef inquiets pour lui. D'ailleurs celui ci interloqué regardait le golem qui se lovait au niveau de son cœur émettant de curieux bruits ressemblant à des ronronnements ! Rien que cela...Ses hommes en voyant cela se figèrent choqués. Puis Reever eut un petit rire gêné en voyant cela et s'exclama hésitant en tapotant la tête du golem :

- Tu es un drôle de phénomène toi !

Et le golem de se redresser et de le regarder, affichant un grand sourire comme Komui l'aurait nargué et remercié si il le traitait de fou. Comme si il avait pu le connaître...Et retrouver ce sourire sur ce golem lui fit mal un bref instant. Il baissa le regard. Et sentit le golem se percher sur son épaule et ronronner près de son oreille en une mélodie apaisante. Consolante. Comme si il sentait sa peine. Ce qui était peut être le cas d'ailleurs. Reever eut un petit sourire et tapota la tête du golem qui ronronna de plus belle. C'était comme si ce golem même si c'était absurde le comprenait, sentait sa douleur. D'ailleurs peut être qu'il était perfectionné à ce point. Autour de lui ses hommes s'étaient détendus mais restés surpris. Avant que Johnny ne s'exclame, avec un léger sourire:

- On dirait qu'il vous a adopté, Commandant !

Ce commentaire naïf mit mal à l'aise Reever. Après tout, ce golem était sûrement à quelqu'un alors dire cela et que par la suite cela s'avérait vrai serait peu sympathique pour son vrai propriétaire. 'autant que son attitude était certainement due au fait que dans ce dialecte il lui avait dit qu'il essayerait de l'aider. Aussi se sentit il obligé de s'exclamer :

- C'est certainement parce que j'ai décidé que j'essayerai de le ramener à son propriétaire et que je lui ai dit.

Johnny haussa la tête hautement amusé et s'exclama :

- Dans ce cas, il vous aurait déjà montré à quoi ressemble son maître.

….Ce qui était tout à fait logique..., Reever devait l'admettre. Mais il n'eut guère le temps d'y songer car un scientifique s'exclama :

- Ouf enfin fini tout cela ! J'ai bien cru qu'une catastrophe comme à l'époque de Komui allait se reproduire alors qu'il venait à peine de partir. C'eut été catastrophique.

« L'époque de Komui.» Comme si déjà il appartenait à un lointain passé alors qu'il était parti il y a si peu de temps. Cela lui fit mal. Et encore plus ses sous entendus comme quoi Komui était une sorte de calamité. Intérieurement, il le maudit pour lui causer de la douleur et pour dévaloriser l'homme qu'il aimait qui avait ant apporté à la Congrégation sans qu'il le sache. Mais un feulement sur son épaule comme celui d'un chat attira son attention. Et il constat que le golem avait perdu son sourire et regardait maintenant dans la direction de l'homme qui avait parlé, d'une manière particulièrement peu rassurante même pour Reever qui se savait à l'abri pour le moment. Et le rappel de ce qui s'était produit avant fit pousser à l'homme un petit cri de terreur avant qu il n'aille se cacher. Intérieurement, Reever en voyant cela. Et remercia le golem à qui il tapota la tête en murmurant des paroles comme pour l'apaiser, de lui offrir une vengeance il n'avait besoin de marquer l'état de son cœur. Mais le golem ne s'y trompa pas, Reever en fut presque sûr car il se mit soudain à se frotter contre lui, comme un chat demandant des caresses et un remerciement tout en recommençant à ronronner comme un chat. Un étrange golem qui se prenait pour un chat et qui défendait Komui. Soit parce qu'il le connaissait, soit parce que c'était lui qui l'avait fabriqué (ce qui expliquerait le travail de génie et les déviances du golem en chat), soit parce qu'il sentait sa peine. Ou les trois à la fois. Argh. Tout cela devenait complexe, trop complexe. Mais tout cela ne l'aiderait pas à retrouver ce propriétaire. Pas du tout. Et il passa la journée entre dossiers, expériences, profitant de ses rares pauses pour se renseigner et savoir si quelqu'un avait perdu son golem. Et celui ci s'accrochait à son épaule, ronronnant constamment comme si il était heureux. Le tout en vain. Quand il rejoignit son lit, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé son propriétaire. A en pleurer de dé songea t'il ne se couchant cette quête aurait au moins eu le mérite de lui permettre de ne pas penser de manière trop douloureuse à Komui. Et demain il reprendrait songea t'il avant de s'endormir sur ses pensées. Le golem eut un sourire et se blottit sur son oreiller en boule, avant de basculer dans le sommeil.

OoO

Johann se réveilla en sursaut. Son regard anxieux balaya sa chambre, avant qu'il ne la porta la main à son front. Ouf. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru être de retour dans cette chambre dans laquelle il lui était arrivé tant de misères. L'impression qu'il avait toujours en se réveillant quelque part avant qu'il ne se raisonne. Une de ces nombreuses angoisses qui faisaient sa vie depuis qu'il avait eu ce malheur de s'attacher à quelqu'un comme LUI. Et soudain, il réalisa QU IL ETAIT DANS SA CHAMBRE ALORS QUIL Y A ENCORE PEU IL ETAIT DANS SON BUREAU !

Comment c'était possible ? D'autant qu'il n'avait pas dormi non ? Non ? Jetant un œil à sa pendule Johann se rendit compte de oh combien c'était faux. Celle ci affichait 11 heures et la lumière de la lune attestait qu'il était le soir. Il était il y a encore quelques instants 10 heures du matin. Alors, la seule explication logique, à part le fait que quelqu'un avait joué le temps, était qu'il s'était endormi. La honte empourpra son front, même si il était seul. Et mince il s'était montré faible. Ce qu'il détestait cette faiblesse en lui...Il voulait être fort à tout prix pour que les gens croient qu'ils ne pourraient le briser. Alors que par moment il était plus fragile que du cristal. En tout cas cela justifiait ce labyrinthe de glace dans lequel il reposait il y a encore peu où défilait des moments de sa vie et dont la seule sortie était s'exprimer sincèrement aux gens qu'il côtoyait. Ce rêve qui revenait depuis des années. Dans lequel paraît il il parlait à voix haute, comme Komui le faisait aussi. « Mais alors nota Johann qui l'avait emmené ici, qui avait découvert sa faiblesse ? »

L'odeur de citron encore présente dans la pièce répondit à sa question. Un sourire un peu horrifié se dessina sur ses lèvres. Reever...Reever l'avait vu faible...Il pourrait le faire chanter pendant des années avec cela...Il avait perdu toute crédibilité... Il l'avait entendu...Ne lui restait qu'une solution : faire croire qu'il délirait et se faire détester encore plus pour effacer toute compassion. Après tout, cette vérité n'était qu'un mensonge non ? Ce que pensait quelque chose d'étranger à lui même qu'il savait fausse. Mais en tout cas, pas tout de suite. Après tout, il avait pris la peine de le porter jusqu'ici alors qu'il le détestait viscéralement et l'avait même couvert. Ce qui était vraiment gentil. Le remercier directement était hors de question. Mais de manière indirecte comme il avait le secret était une bonne idée. D'autant qu'il avait de quoi le faire..Il eut un sourire amusé. Et d'ailleurs c'était presque aussi amusant que son jeu habituel. Et il s'exclama en tapotant la poche intérieure de sa veste, l'ouvrant :

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses Kit, il mérite une récompense non ?

Mais au lieu du ronronnement habituel et de son débordement d'affection qu'il attendait, il n'eut que le silence. Et vit sa poche vide. Horrifié il se figea. La panique monta en lui.

- Kit ? Kitiara ? Viens ici ma puce ce n'est pas marrant... S'il te plaît..Non c'est un ordre...Kitiara !

Mais il n'eut que le silence en réponse. Aussitôt terrorisé, Johann bondit sur ses pieds. Où pouvait elle être passée ? Elle devait s'être perdue étant dans un environnement inconnu... Elle avait peut être peur toute seule..Peut être elle s'était elle détruite par accident...Il se tordit les mains d'angoisse. Non, elle ne devait pas disparaître...Surtout pas...Il ne voulait pas la perdre..Il tenait tant à elle..Paradoxalement...Après tout elle venait de son passé, d'une personne qu'il détestait..Mais le fait était qu'il l'adorait. Elle et sa manière de ronronner comme un golem dégénérée qu'elle était, sa manie de se blottir près de son cœur, de lui sauter dessus quand elle était contente ou le matin..ou même tout le temps d'ailleurs qui de tout autre l'agaçait mais pas de elle, sa manie de le coller partout, même aux bains qui était gênante, de le consoler quand il n'allait pas bien même si il refusait de l'admettre. Il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle, de sa présence. Il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés. Sans elle sa vie se vidait de tout sens. Aussi s'élança t'il dans les couloirs en quittant sa chambre sans à avoir ouvrir sa porte restée ouverte heureusement,à sa recherche malgré l'heure tardive, en l'appelant à voix basse, sachant que dès qu'elle entendrait le son de sa voix même basse , elle viendrait.

Avant qu'il ne se fige, pris d'une idée. Peut être Reever savait il si il y avait un golem en vadrouille... Il était dans un tel état de panique qu'il oublia l'heure et le fait que peut être Reever n'en savait rien... Et se précipita vers sa chambre ouvrant précipitamment s porte en s 'exclamant :

- Reever vous n'auriez pas v...

Avant de se figer devant le spectacle qui l'attendait. Un Reever endormi, lui tournant le dos et sur l'oreiller, roulée en boule.. Kitiara... La coquine endormie profondément. Dont Reever semblait avoir pris soin pour qu'elle accepte de rester près de lui, elle d'un naturel timide avec les inconnus. Il eut un sourire attendri et se rapprocha d'eux deux en s'exclamant à voix basse rassuré :

- Alors Kit, tu l'aimes bien ? Et toi Reever ? Je suppose que oui. Mais l'aimerais tu autant si tu savais que j'en suis le propriétaire ?

Il osait espérer que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il ne fallait pas. Surtout pas. Si seulement tout le monde pouvait le détester. Pourquoi fallait il que Komui fasse de la résistance et rende les choses plus compliquées encore que ce qu'elles n'étaient ? En tout cas, il avait pris soin d'elle, ne l'avait pas laissée seule et pour cela, Johann se sentait encore plus reconnaissant envers l'homme endormi auquel le sommeil conférait un charme assez spécial, une tranquillité qui ramena Johann aux premiers jours de sa rencontre avec lui où quand il le soignait ce malade semblait si innocent, si loin du démon qu'il était. Il n'avait jamais oublié ce visage apaisé qu'il avait connu et qui avait si vite disparu au point que Johann aujourd'hui pourrait douter de son existence un jour. Mais Johann secoua la tête amusé, chassant ces bribes d'un passé fini et disparu dans les méandres du temps. Si illusoire... Il avait sauvé sa seule raison de vivre sans le savoir... Alors il ferait de même, en quelque sorte. Parce qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais totalement malgré ce qu'il persistait à vouloir croire. Doucement, il posa la main sur Kitiara en murmurant, conscient que cela suffirait à l'éveiller :

- Ma puce, j'ai besoin de toi...

Celle ci se redressa immédiatement et lui sourit en ronronnant de cette manière qui faisait toujours sourire Johann qui l'a pris et la posa sur son épaule quittant la chambre à pas de loup et gagnant son bureau pour y être au calme. Dans celui ci il avisa la dizaine de dossiers qui s'était ajouté dessus. Il eut un soupir agacé contre lui même pour avoir laissé cette paperasse s'encombrer dessus. Et d'ailleurs, comment avait il cédé d'ailleurs ? Puis il décida qu'il y avait plus important. Il s'exclama :

- Kit ma puce, contacte le golem d'Alan s'il te plaît.

Aussitôt Kitiara se concentra, tandis que Johann se mit à prier que le Spiral n'avait encore une fois pas oublié son golem comme il le faisait souvent,cette tête en l'air. Qui aimait bien être sous estimée et emmagasiner des informations sur les gens qui le croyaient simple d'esprit. Sentiment qui se dissipa quand lui parvint des voix dont une exclamation surprise aux intonations connues qui le fit sourire avant que la voix d'Alan s'exclama :

- Alan Klans à votre écoute.

- Johann Elis Greimbaum, Grand Intendant de la Congrégation, à l'origine de l'appel répondit en retour Johann respectant la consigne.

-Jo.. Johann ? Reprit la voix si connue de Komui en arrière plan avant qu'Alan avec une voix chaleureuse s'exclama :

- Johann ! Cela fait longtemps ! Déjà sept ans !

- Oui déjà commenta Johann, son regard se parant d'une tristesse que seule la lune vit.

- Que puis je pour toi ? Qu'est ce qui te vaut de détruire ma couverture de cette manière ? Reprit la voix chaleureuse d'Alan.

Il l'avait connu à l'époque où il était élève sous l'égide d'Alexandre. Lui était alors apprenti de Tika. Et le courant entre était passé. C'était l'un de ses rares amis hommes et il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée de le briser tant celui ci était gentil et innocent encore. Et briser des gens faibles n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature. Pas comme lui.

- D'abord éloigne toi de Komui. Je crains fort que ce je vais dire lui fasse espérer quelque chose alors que cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'il pense.

- Si au moins tu me laissait penser quelque chose à ce propos grommela la voix de Komui au loin faisant sourire Johann à ce ton légèrement grognon. Et il éclata de rire, excessivement joyeux d'un seul coup.

- A ton service s'exclama Alan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence les entoura. Qu'Alan brisa en s'exclamant :

- Que puis je pour toi ?

- J'ai un ordre à te donner.

- De la part de Mr Luberrier ? C'est plutôt rare nota Alan. D'habitude il donne ses ordres lui même et nous fait venir directement pour. A moins que ce ne soit une demande de ce genre ce qui est absurde, compte tenu du fait que ma mission est d'accompagner Mr Lee en Chine et que personne d'autre n'est avec moi pour remplir cet office.

- Non. De ma part trancha fermement Johann, après avoir admiré sa perspicacité qui n'avait rien à envier à un scientifique pur jus. Puis il attendit la réaction d'Alan qui ne tarda par à arriver. Mais pas de la manière dont il s'y attendait.

- Tu as conscience que le Grand Intendant ne eut donner aucun ordre aux Spirals sans passer par Mr Luberrier et que je suis contraint de refuser tout ordre interférant envers l'ordre établi et ma mission, même si ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur ? Nota tranquillement Alan, là où Johann s'attendait à un cri surpris et horrifié. Mais il avait oublié le tempérament toujours calme et mesuré de son ami en mission. Ce qui était impardonnable. Mais heureusement pour lui, il avait de quoi parer à ce problème. Il avait tout prévu au cas où déjà. Au cas où il s'ennuierait trop, ce plan avait déjà était préparé depuis un moment. Simple et efficace à coup sûr. Même si il y aurait un prix à payer, il en avait conscience. Que trop conscience. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Pas grave du tout.

- Luberrier j'en ferai mon affaire. J'ai de bons arguments pour le faire plier. Je vais jouer sur sa faiblesse : le travail avant tout. Crois moi, il abondera dans mon sens. Après tout, je peux être très doué pour manipuler, depuis que j'ai pris des cours avec... s'exclama Johann avec une légère amertume.

- Cours accidentels. Dont tu aurais du te passer vraiment. Cela t'a pourri de l'intérieur, j'ai l'impression Johann. Je me trompe ? Soupira Alan.

« Foutu Alan et sa perspicacité ! » jura une partie de Johann en lui même. Avant qu'il ne s'exclame avec un petit rire en se reprenant :

- Mais non !

- Johann, tu as conscience que tu devras en payer le prix ? Reprit Alan.

- Je sais et j'assume soupira Johann.

- Même si cela concernait de près ou de loin Alex ? Reprit Alan.

Johann sursauta et sa main se crispa au niveau de son cœur. Et d'un voix asse, très basse et guère assurée puis se remplissant d'une haine aisément devinable sous sa voix, il s'exclama :

- Évidemment. Tu me prends pour qui ? Si je suis incapable de supporter une telle chose, c'est que je suis vraiment un minable.

- Avec...

-Avec rien du tout le coupa agacé Johann devinant aisément ce qu'il allait dire et refusant d'en entendre plus de cette voix compatissante. Qui était à ce jour la seule dépositaire d'un secret que même Komui ignorait et qu'il devait toujours ignorer. Pour éviter de le transformer en meurtrier comme ce serait le cas. Sa main se crispa à nouveau plus fort contre son cœur. Il ne voulait pas de compassion. Non jamais. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Point. Il était un salaud. Il devait être haï en tant que tel et se considérer comme tel. Pour son propre bien et celui des autres. Pour se protéger aussi et surtout. Bon alors tu acceptes cet ordre ou non ?

- Si tu es sûr de toi...s'inclina Alan de mauvaise grâce.

- Très bien. Il s'agirait de mener Komui au plus proche passage de l'arche et de le lui faire emprunter pour qu'il regagne directement la Chine »

**Voilà ce chapitre est fini ^^ Sur un cliffhanger (on est sadique où on ne l'est pas XD)**

**Alors j'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire**

**Personnellement j'aime bien Kit et Tika et vous ? On les verra encore les demoiselles au chapitre suivant ^^^Et oui, le golem est une fille et dans le prochain chapitre vous en saurez plu sur elle. Et sur le secret que cache Johann en particulier à Komui. Mais je vous préviens d'emblée : c'est pas joli joli. Là, c'est lui qui en a pris niveau sadisme.**

**Dan le prochain chapitre attendez vous à voir l'une des horreurs que cache Johann (donc retour du sadisme inhérent à l'auteur ) et l'un de ses traumatismes de manière directe (parce qu' il en est bourré mais en même temps, quand vous voyez tout ce qu'il a connu et que je lui ai fait subir c'est normal) Reever, lui, à part le choc de voir cela devrait s'en tirer à relativement bon compte (non Mr sadique ne lui tombera pas dessus à cette occasion, promis, il va le laisser un peu tranquille) Voilà à la prochaine et merci de m'avoir lu ^^ (je pense que le prochain s'appellera Skinny Love vu le trauma... A méditer...**


	10. Skinny Love

**Hello ^^ Voilà la suite sadique comme on pourrait l'attendre de ma part ^^ Attendez vous à des traumatismes, des rêves zarb mais aussi des moments plus doux ^^ Voilà et place au texte (on sent ma hâte d'écrire : ma note est brève pour une fois) Et je pense qu'avec ce chapitre le rating va devoir monter largement..Vous comprendrez quand vous lirez...**

Chapitre 9 : Skinny love

_La lueur de la lune emplit la pièce d'une lumière diffuse rendant la pièce bleutée par on ne sait quel miracle. Et lui assis dans son lit regarde le spectacle de cette lumière qui progresse dans la chambre et qui bientôt touchera l'extrémité de son lit. Mai il ne veut pas voir la lumière. C'est si douloureux de la sentir sur sa peau alors que celui qu'on aime ne sent pas la même lueur sur sa peau car loin d'ici. Et il a mal seul, sous cette lune. Son cœur n'est qu'un plaie immense qui saigne et qui ne semble jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Il pourrait mourir sous cette lune sans même sans rendre compte, sans que le monde s'en rende compte. Il se sent vide en cet instant. Il n'est que douleur d'un manque en cet instant.. Il enferme sa douleur entre ses bras, se repliant sur lui même laissant ses larmes devenir l'océan visible de sa douleur. Et soudain un air froid court sur sa peau au même moment que quelque chose effleure sa joue. Stupéfait, il relève ses yeux pleins de larmes...Pour trouver Komui assis à côté de lui sur le lit, le visage inquiet et tendre. Avisant ses larmes, il les essuie du bout des doigts avec un petit sourire attendri et triste, devinant sa douleur, séchant les larmes d'un Reever interloqué qui ne comprend rien. L'instant d'avant, il était seul et là... Il veut parler pour comprendre mais Komui lui intime le silence d'un doigt gentiment posé sur ses lèvres le faisant rougir. Et de nouveau l'envie d'embrasser sa main se fait sentir. Mais cette fois ci...Il retient le poignet de Komui qui le retirait satisfait d'avoir eu de lui le silence et attire à lui cette main qu'il embrasse sans retenue, sans peur de sa réaction. Elle a disparue cette peur. Ne reste que l'amour et la tendresse pour celui revenu ce soir apaiser son cœur. Qu'il sent surpris mais qui ne tente pas de se dégager. Va savoir pourquoi. Reever finit par lâcher ce poignet et les joues empourprées en ce rendant enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, lève les yeux vers Komui, guettant sa réaction.. Qui rougit tout autant que lui mais qui sourit en même sans prévenir, doucement il fond sur ses lèvres stupéfiant Reever qui ne s'y attendait cette fois ce goût de café ne se dérobe pas. Cette odeur s'amplifie quand il l'attire plus près de lui. Et la chaleur s'installe en lui, le remplissant tout entier. Il n'est plus vide en cet instant. L'amour n'est plus douloureux en cet instant. Il est bénéfique, chasse tout les n'est plus que miel au cœur de la nuit. Un miel à temps très court que la moindre parole, le moindre constat réaliste détruirait,comprend il enfin. L'instant est magique et rien ne doit le détruire._

_Il n'est plus entouré que de miel, de chaleur de cette odeur de café à laquelle il se rattache de toutes ses forces,par peu de la voir disparaître le matin comme il sait que ce sera le cas. Ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout. Et son amie de toujours cette odeur subtile qu'il identifie enfin comme de la verveine est toujours à ses côtés. Comme si leur propriétaire ne l'avait jamais quitté. Et lui même ne veut plus quitter ses bras chauds, ni ne plus sentir cet amour, cette affection qui transparaît dans chacun de ses gestes. Et de tout son cœur il s'applique à répondre à cette dévotion sont deux en cet instant. Le monde se réduit à eux deux. Il n'y a plus de larmes. Plus que de l'amour, des baisers. Rien d'autre. Et c'est bien suffisant. Le temps s'est arrêté. La lune n'étend plus sa lumière sur le monde. Elle semble avoir suspendu son cours, comme si elle voulait les aider. Les protéger comme ils se protègent l'un l'autre._

_« C'est beau l'amour. Dommage que cela ne dure jamais... N'est ce pas Komui ? Commente soudain une voix bien connue qui lui glace le sang. Ce sadisme perceptible...Typique de...Et Komui aussi perçois cela. Il encadre Reever de ses bras comme si il veut le protéger et regarde par dessus son épaule le visage excessivement joyeux de Johann. Qui le menace de son arme. Et qui sans plus de cérémonie, tire. Et il sourit et il rit, rit ,rit, alors qu'entre les bras de Reever s'affaisse Komui. Reever horrifié soutient son corps et relève son regard empli de larmes et de rage sur Johann. Et le rire se tait. Avant de répartir de plus belle. Et l'atmosphère se teint de rouge et devient écrasante. Il ne peut plus respirer. Il tombe à son tour tandis qu'un voile rouge obscurcit sa vision..._

OoO

Reever se redressa brusquement en sursaut dans son lit encore hanté par ce rire de dément. Ce corps et ce sang qui se déversaient de lui et de Komui aussi. Il avait beau savoir que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve cela n'en ôtait pas l'horreur. D'autant qu'avec Johann tout était possible et il le savait à la perfection. Cela ne calmait pas l'angoisse sourde qui l'habitait ni les battements erratiques de son cœur. Après tout, c'était peut être un rêve prémonitoire qui sait ? Mais se morigéna t'il ce n'était pas le moment de penser à des choses pareilles ou cela le rendrait fou d'angoisse. Il essaya de se vider la tête, de penser à autre chose mais rien n'y fit. Toujours revenait ce rire de dément qui effaçait tout le miel du début de son rêve redevenu douloureux par son caractère impossible. Reever secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela. Il n'arriverait à rien. Il allait exploser si il continuait à entendre ce rire, à penser à ce sang qu'il voyait rien qu'en fermant à demi ses paupières. Il allait mourir d'angoisse pour Komui si il continuait d'y penser. D'autant qu'il connaissait un moyen imparable de se détendre. Un bon bain chaud lui ferait le plus grand bien. Rien de tel pour effacer cette sueur et faire oublier ses angoisses perpétuelles sur où était Komui et ce qu'il faisait à tout instant et celles provoquées par ce rire et ce rêve, ses rêves terribles et irréalisables en l'état. Temporairement pour certaines, définitivement pour ce rire dément et ce rêve, pour le dissoudre enfin de son esprit.

Mais la chaleur de l'eau de sa salle d'eau attenante ne serait pas suffisante, il le mieux était les bains asiatiques que Komui avait à nouveau construit ici aussi. Et il eut un pauvre sourire un peu fatigué. Encore une fois celui ci allait l'aider indirectement. Même si le rappel de son constructeur lui ferait aussi mal en même temps. Mais c'était un sentiment souvent lié à Komui. Cette aide qui en même temps pouvait faire mal car justement liée à lui. Ce cercle vicieux sans fin. Doucement, il se leva allant chercher une serviette et quelques affaires. Et repassant dans sa chambre il remarqua soudain l'absence du golem. Il eut un sourire un peu déçu. Dommage, sur le coup, il aurait bien aimé un peu de réconfort. Enfin bon, il avait peut être résolu de chercher son maître seul et si c'était le cas, il devait respecter son choix. Enfin bon, c'était normal après tout. Puis il sortit gagnant les bains. L'étage était désert et la lueur de la lune donnait des airs mystérieux au couloir. Ce qui était normal après tout vu l'heure tardive. Mais cette lueur mystérieuse fit frissonner Reever, lui rappelant encore plus ce rêve. Et il pressa le pas, rentrant enfin dans la pièce étouffante des bains évidemment déserte à cette heure. Ce qui soulagea Reever qui n'avait aucune envie de parler et dont parler ne l'aiderait pas le moins du tout. Et puis après tout, à qui aurait il pu raconter ce rêve sans rougir et avoir envie de se cacher ? Il eut un petit rire nerveux. Il n'en parlerait jamais même à Komui. Ce serait son secret. Qu'il savait bien qu'un jour cela finirait par se produire. Et bien ce jour avait fini par arriver. Mais cela ne s'était pas fini comme il l'aurait pensé. Il éclata de rire, comme pour chasser ce rire revenu à son esprit. Avant de s'immerger dans l'eau trop chaude totalement, retenant sa respiration, comme si il allait se noyer. Comme c'était déjà en partie le cas tant sa souffrance intérieure était un océan sur lequel il flottait confusément.

Mais c'était juste pour s'imprégner de cette chaleur, faire de cette vapeur chaude qui circulait librement sous la haute voûte de la pièce fermée la sienne, qu'elle coula paisible dans ses veines comme elle circulait dans l'air. Et l'eau chaude eut tôt fait de détendre ses muscles, d'effacer ses souvenirs brumeux d'une nuit terrible, faisant de lui sien, l'apaisant, lui faisant oublier tout. Le temps,les gens la douleur, le sang la souffrance, le manque. Ne restait que cette tiédeur agréable que l'on trouvait dans l'eau, celle capable de tout effacer. Il avait fini par s'installer confortablement contre le bord, regardant fixement le plafond d'un air paresseux oubliant tout le reste. Ce lieu ne lui faisait même plus souffrir en lui rappelant Komui. En cet instant, il le remerciait d'avoir crée un tel lieu et que les asiatiques est une telle prédilection pour l'eau chaude. Et il savourait ce calme présent sous cette voûte sombre que l'on n'aurait jamais trouvé en plein jour. Et il regardait aussi paresseusement la danse de cette vapeur d'eau qui montait en minces tourbillons vers le plafonds. Toujours plus hauts, toujours plus fins comme si ils allaient s'étioler comme un mauvais rêve. Comme si elle avait absorbé ce mauvais rêve et l'emmenait au loin. Et c'était pour lui en cet instant comme si il était en harmonie avec ce lieu. Aussi serein et paresseux qu'eux, respirant cette nonchalance propre à l'eau. Il en aurait pu percevoir l'infime mouvement, si il avait bougé. Aussi quand une voix douce s'éleva dans l'air perçut il tout de suite la différence. Cette voix résonnait solitaire sous cette haute voûte et pourtant semblait avoir toute sa place ici par cet air solennel qu'elle avait. Cette langue aux sonorités douces en l'air résonnait comme un hymne à cette douceur ici. « Du français » nota Reever en tendant l'oreille malgré lui. Malgré son envie de contempler simplement le plafonds. Malgré tout la voix restait tremblotante comme si elle avait peur de déranger ce lieu ou les dormeurs mais cette fêlure dans cette voix était ravissante et n'ôtait rien de sa douceur. Et va savoir pourquoi, il songea à nouveau à Komui chantant un peu avant son départ. Et la douleur revient dans son cœur un bref instant. Et la chanson parvint un peu plus fort à ses oreilles, berçant son cœur de cette langueur propre à ce lieu.

- Dans une taverne du vieux Londres où se retrouvaient des étrangers, mon coeur criblé de joie montait de l'ombre et nous écoutions nos cœurs chanter.**_C'était le temps des fleurs,on ignorait la peur et chaque jour avait un goût de miel, ton bras prenait mon bras,ta voix suivait ma voix On était jeunes et l'on croyait au ciel avant qu'il ne se mette à fredonner l'air doucement du bout des lèvres, léger souffle se dissipant à peine né._**

La voix semblait appartenir à un jeune homme. Elle était si pure et douce en tout cas. Et ces paroles étaient d'une douceur incroyable mais si remplies de tristesse. « Mais qui donc songea Reever pouvait être levé à cette heure ? Et chanter de cette manière, de cette tristesse douce ? » Il se redressa dans son bain tentant d'apercevoir à distance la silhouette qui selon l'écho ne devait pas être si loin. Mais il ne vit rien. Il entendit juste un bruit de chute interrompant la chanson brusquement qui le fit sursauter et faillit pousser Reever à son secours lorsque soudain un rire résonna l'informant du peu de dégâts qu'il avait subi et que cette même voix reprit, amusée :

-Enfin Kit... Cela sert à quoi de me sauter dessus comme cela ? Je sais bien que tu aimes bien cette chanson, mais quand même...Komui aurait du t'apprendre les bonnes manière avant que tu ne me sois donnée...

Et Reever reconnut cette voix et se figea. C'était celle de Johann ! Et à ses souvenirs revint ce rire de dément, ce mauvais rêve. Qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier et qui revenait... D'autant qu'il ne serait certainement pas de bonne humeur après avoir révélé sa faiblesse de la sorte quand il le verrait. Car il s'en serait certainement rendu compte, vu son sens particulièrement développé d'observation. Et il n'était pas en état de se prendre des reproches ni d'autres allusions à Komui de ce ton sadique ni des injures sur lui...Même si la curiosité le pousserait naturellement à essayer de savoir qui était cette Kit qui indécemment le suivait au bains, le pourquoi de cette bonne humeur et cette histoire de Komui dont la simple mention de son nom avait fait tressauter son cœur et pourquoi il prenait un bain à cette heure ci. Cela semblait incongru et surtout aux bains publics alors qu'il avait sa salle d'eau. Mais le plus important était qu'il ne le repère pas. Le bain était immense et la vapeur abondante, il ne risquait pas de se faire repérer aisément si il s'enfonçait plus profondément. Aussi s'enfonça t'il dans la vapeur blanche, devenant ombre lumineuse parmi celles ci. Et au même moment lui parvint la voix de Johann qui étouffa un juron, comme par peur de salir ce monde secret avant de pester, le révélant plus proche qu'il ne le pensait :

- J'avais oublié combien l'eau était chaude ici. Pourquoi a t'il fallu que ma salle d'eau est eu un problème ? Tss.. Heureusement que j'ai eu la bonne idée de venir tôt... La tête qu'ils auraient tiré en voyant cela tiens...Amusant. Bon ben, je vais attendre un peu. Que mon corps se réhabitue à la chaleur d'enfer que je lui faisais subir...Comment Komui voyait rouge quand il entrevoyait mes bras écarlate, c'était tellement comique... Il était aussi rouge que mes bras à l'époque tiens... Tu t'en souviens hein Kit ?

Cette insouciance en parlant de s'ébouillanter, son rire face à l'inquiétude légitime de Komui et ce secret qu'il semblait vouloir cacher à tout les autres et qui serait apparemment susceptible de les choquer..Ajouté à cette douleur contenue tout à l'heure dans sa voix, tout cela faisait frémir de rage, de curiosité ,d'incompréhension et de compassion Reever qui réussit à s'empêcher de faire du bruit en entendant tout cela et qui le poussa à s'enfoncer plus avant dans la fumée pour éviter de se faire repérer.. Comment pouvait on parler de la sorte de telles choses ? Et pourquoi avait il cherché à s'ébouillanter de la sorte ? Que cachait il ? Tout cela l'étonnait, l'effrayait aussi. Mais il secoua la tête. Pour le moment, il devait mieux rester discret au lieu de penser à de telles choses et essayer de profiter de son bain si cela était encore possible. De là où il était, il ne voyait pas à dix pas et il était presque sûr que cela devait être le cas aussi pour Johann. L'idée de quitter les bains l'effleura mais il savait que cela serait impossible sans se faire remarquer et donnerait une occasion à l'autre de lui tomber dessus. Et puis soudain résonna en l'air un ordre qui glaça le sang de Reever et le poussa à retenir sa respiration et à s'enfoncer dans l'eau en retour :

- Kit ma puce, fais un tour s'il te plaît. Pas qu'il y est quelqu'un qui se terrerait en secret.. Ce serait plutôt embêtant.

Reever inquiet,guetta alors le passage de cette demoiselle, en priant pour que celle ci ne le perçoit pas bien à cause de la fumée. Et sous l'eau, de la surface lui parvint un drôle de son diffus étouffé par ce tendre liquide qui l'accueillait en son sein. Comme... un gazouillement.? Un humain qui gazouillait? Alors soit elle était complètement folle ce qui n'était pas à exclure, soit c'était lui qui avait mal entendu. A ne pas exclure non plus, vu l'eau. Et l'espace d'un instant, il songea au fou de son cœur. Ce qui fit emballer son cœur d'une manière douloureuse et qu'une larme solitaire lui é de décider que ce n'était pas le moment et de se reconcentrer au moment même où le rire de Johann résonna et dont les paroles remontèrent à ses oreilles :

- Un oiseau...De mieux en mieux...Manquerait plus que tu nous fasse le chant d'un quelconque oiseau australien et on aura la totale... La folie de Komui rassemblée en toi avec tes miaulements, le tactile d 'Alexandre, mes problèmes relationnels avec les étrangers et maintenant l'oiseau..Tu vas récolter quoi de notre ami ? Sa douceur ? Du moment que ce n'est pas sa rébellion, ça me va... Tu es la seule que je veux à mes côtés Kitiara, tu le sais.

Sa voix était ardente du peu qu'il en percevait. Elle avait tremblé à ce nom d'Alexandre. Et il sentait combien il tenait à la dénommée Kit dans sa voix. Ce présent de Komui. Qui apparemment avait piqué à chaque personne qu'elle connaissait quelque chose. Dont à lui mê 'il qualifiait d'ami.. Ce qui était paradoxal et touchant dans un sens (si étant que cela ne soit pas une formule de politesse). Un être glacé qui ne voulait personne auprès de lui ou presque qui disait cela. Un véritable paradoxe que tout cela. Mais Johann semblait être fait d'une immense trame de contradictions, de douleurs refoulées et de larmes secrè , il ne lui semblait pas avoir connu de Kitiara... Le mystère était donc entier... Et ses histoires de ronronnements étaient louches vraiment. Soit une folle soit...Argh...Il n'arrivait plus à remettre la main dessus..Cet objet qui ronronnait comme cela bizarrement. Qui lui avait paradoxalement rappelé il sentit quelques éclaboussures tomber juste devant lui...et se sentit entraîné vers le fond par quelque chose qui se mit à ronronner très fort et se mettre à se frotter lascivement contre lui. De surprise, il en perdit la retenue de sa respiration et ses réserves d'air filèrent vers le sommet de cet océan chaleureux, y explosant en des dizaines de bulles, le révélant au monde. Comme l'avait fait l'éclaboussure. Il baissa les yeux choqué vers la créature...Qui était un golem blanc. QUI AVAIT DISPARU CE MATIN DE SA CHAMBRE ! Mais à peine avait il vu cela que l'instant d'après un bras empoignait le sien et le redressait d'un coup, le ramenant à l'air libre où l'air rentra brûlant dans ses poumons manquant de le faire tousser.

- Ca va ? Commenta la voix inquiète de Johann sur le bord.

« Comme quelqu'un qui a été brusquement englouti dans l'eau sans raison » songea Reever avec amertume et en foudroyant le golem du regard qui était ressorti de l'eau et se tenait face à lui un grand sourire aux lèvres, semblant ravi de le revoir. De ce sourire propre à Komui parfois. Ce sourire heureux de vous voir et empli de gentille malice. Bien, que voir ce sourire lui fit plutôt mal Reever intérieurement sourit. Il n'y avait pas que la folie que ce golem avait pris à Komui...Ou plutôt cette golem, puisqu'elle semblait s'appeler Kitiara.. Et ETRE LA PROPRIETE DE JOHANN QU IL AVAIT PASSE LA JOURNEE A CHERCHER SANS LE SAVOIR ! Réalisa t'il choqué, avant de lever les yeux v ers celui qui venait de le tirer de l'eau avec une force insoupçonnée pour un jeune homme fluet comme lui. L'une de ces jambes était repliée sous lui tandis que l'autre s'étendait bien plus librement. Il portait une serviette autour de son corps qui semblait bien plus longue que la moyenne et qu'il avait enroulée autour de son torse de manière à le masquer complètement comme si il avait peur que l'on le voit. Seul dépassait un peu de chair qui semblait marquées dès cette origine de traces étranges du peu qu'il en voyait mais qui pouvait aussi être dues à des ombres vu qu'il était à contre jour. Et qui ressemblaient à des cicatrices à s'y méprendre. Il avait le visage un peu inquiet et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval très haute de ce ruban rouge qu'il avait déjà vu sur la photographie de son innocence. Un sorte de Venus aux bains chastement enveloppée. Mais une Venus que la nature avait fait mâle. En cet instant il n'y avait que surprise et inquiétude. Mais Reever savait que cela ne durerait pas. Que la main qui soutenait encore son bras dans quelques instants le lâcherait avant de lâcher un commentaire désobligeant. Aussi dit il, dans le très maigre espoir de ne pas voir s'étioler ce peu d'humanité présente :

- Un peu choqué, mais cela va.

Il y avait de quoi, après tout. Un golem ne vous sautait pas tout les jours dessus.

Et anxieux, il reporta son attention sur Johann guettant sa réaction et se préparant déjà à la riposte, à la rage qu'il réveillerait. Mais il n'eut rien de tout cela, car son regard se fixa sur le golem et c'est d'une voix douce qu'il s'exclama à son intention, comme si Reever avait disparu du monde en cet instant :

- Enfin Kit, ce n'est pas parce qu'à moi, tu peux le faire sans problèmes, que tu peux le faire sans problèmes avec tous. La plupart n'y sont pas habitués. Décidément les bonnes manière et toi cela fait deux. En même temps, ton créateur aussi et les bonnes manières, ce n'est pas une relation naturelle...

- PARCE QUE VOUS AUSSI ELLE VOUS JETTE A TERRE ET...s'exclama Reever interloqué, ne pouvant retenir sa surprise...et gentiment un doigt vint se poser sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence. Un long doigt fin. Et Johann reprit dans un murmure :

- Doucement...Vous pourriez réveiller tous vos collègues à ce rythme. Et ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, les priver d'une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée, non ? D'autant que vous troublez ce lieu de sérénité qu'à voulu Komui. Vous n'allez tout de même pas bafouer ses souvenirs, vous qui y êtes si fidèle jusqu'à présent ?

Reever réduit au silence, acquiesça. Décidément, Johann savait comment faire taire en appuyant là où cela faisait mal. L'espace d'un instant il s'était cru à la place de Peck quand Johann l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie et que celui criait malgré la nuit avancée. Mais à la différence de ce jour, Johann était bien plus gentil et doux. Comme si la présence de Kitiara adoucissait ses mœurs. Et soudain Johann eut un sourire inattendu et ébouriffa avec affection les cheveux de Reever qui ébahi le regarda faire. Une fois, une fois une seule, Komui le lui avait fait aussi. Sans savoir qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce geste. Que venant de lui il avait trouvé agréable, sans qu'à l'époque il eut su pourquoi. Aujourd'hui, il ne réagissait pas pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était tellement différent du Johann habituel froid et mesquin qu'il ne voulait pas tout détruire. Son regard n'était plus froid et glacé. Au contraire il était rieur et chaleureux. Comme celui d'un ami de longue date. Et le geste n'en était pas différent. Ce n'était pas un remerciement de parent à son enfant qui obéit, comme il aurait pu le penser au départ. Non décidément, Kit avait un excellent effet sur lui... Mais c'était quand même étonnant qu'il ne l'ai jamais vue auparavant à ses côtés. Mais Reever ne put s'appesantir plus sur ces paroles car déjà Johann reprenait d'une voix douce en parlant au golem:

- Kit, je te présente le Commandant Reever Wenhamm, un très bon ami à Komui, probablement un de ces jours bien plus quand cet imbécile aura vaincu ces derniers scrupules.

Reever rougit à ses paroles et baissa le regard, se demandant une nouvelle fois au nom de quel principe pouvait il affirmer cela de la sorte... Mais le petit rire de Johann lui fit redresser la tête , bien que celui ci ne soit pas du tout moqueur. Et lui fit remarquer le sourire extatique du golem, qui ne rassura pas Reever du tout. Mais soudain de nouveau gentiment Johann ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de reprendre à son intention cette fois ci :

- Commandant je vous présente Kitiara alias Kit, pour les intimes. A savoir trois personnes. Quiconque d'autre essayant de l'appeler par ce nom le paierait très cher. Il faut dire que la demoiselle a son caractère.

- J'avais remarqué oui nota avec amusement Reever face à cette attitude de présenter le golem comme un humain à part entière et en même temps se rappelant Peck en sang, ce qui au fond n'aurait pas du l'amuser. Mais bon, c'était Peck alors ce n'était pas bien grave. Même si cette histoire de surnom n'était pas bien rassurante... Comme vous rajouta t'il avec un léger rire. Que lui rendit Johann qui s''exclama :

-Comme moi. Et qui donc a t'elle blessé cette fripouille en se sauvant ? Le ton était amusé et débordant d'affection.

-La scientifique toute entière légèrement et Peck mordu gravement au bras répondit Reever.

- Tant que cela ?nota Johann ébahi. Et ben dis donc, ma puce, t'as pas chomée... Autant pour Peck je te pardonne, vu son caractère détestable autant pour le reste non... Il l'a bien mérité.

Il faisait semblant de bouder maintenant. Et la golem se mit à pousser des gémissements de chaton perdu, désespéré à fendre le cœur. Le cœur de Reever s'en serra même, malgré les blessures. Mais il ne fut pas le seul. Johann arrêta sa comédie et s'exclama, une légère larme à l'oeil:

- Va ma puce je te pardonne. Quelle enfant vraiment...Irrésistible comme un enfant. Parfois je me dis que ce n'est pas un golem que m'a fait Komui mais un enfant...

Reever tiqua à ses paroles. A cause du sous entendu, de l'allusion à Komui et de ce qu'il en serait le créateur comme il l'avait pensé au début. Et nota le sourire de Johann. Il le taquinait c'est tout avec ses paroles à double sens. Ce n'était pas méchant du tout ni pour le rendre jaloux. Et il s'exclama avec toujours ce léger sourire :

- Il me l'a crée pour le jour de mon anniversaire il y a sept ans. Pour que j'ai de la compagnie et que je puisse facilement joindre ceux que je devais joindre. Un véritable travail d'orfèvre. Mais qui comme d'habitude avec Komui, a dégénéré. Mais en petite folle avec tendance à se comporter comme un chat. D'où certaines tensions avec Tim. Et elle a développé une adoration quasi indéfectible pour moi. Et son créateur a tellement déteint sur elle qu'elle réagit souvent a pris je ne sais où l'habitude de me stalker jusqu'au bains, de me sauter dessus sans cesse ou presque. Et elle fait cela à tous les gens qu'elle aime bien. Qu'elle adore même. Pour tous les autres, elle est effrayée, timide, sauvage. Si bien que la plupart du temps, elle se blottit dans la poche intérieure de ma blouse près de mon coeur, puisque les battements de cœur ont toujours eu tendance à la rassurer. Mais la personne qu'elle adore encore plus que moi, c'est Komui. C'est une sorte de dieu vivant pour elle. Pas seulement parce qu'il l'a crée. C'est autre chose même si j'ignore ce que c'est. Mais quand elle le voit, le pauvre ne se relève plus, lui. Elle lui fait une de ses fêtes, c'est assez incroyable. J'en serai presque jaloux.

Reever l'écouta religieusement parler librement de son passé,et vit ce petit sourire nostalgique qu'il avait déjà vu une fois,lors de cette cérémonie d'investiture quand il parlait du lac de Constance de son enfance. Ainsi, il avait donc parmi les méandres de son passé un peu de bons souvenirs de cette époque à travers cette masse triste d'événements qu'il avait du y avoir pour qu'il soit brisé à ce point. Heureusement pour lui...Et en tout cas, il comprenait mieux beaucoup de choses. La manie de se lover contre le cœur, sa folie dont Komui semblait être le responsable, comme d'habitude, ce qui amena un sourire fugitif à ses lèvres, pourquoi elle suivait Johann aux bains.. Il sentait l'affection réelle de Johann pour elle et ses gentilles moqueries sur Komui mais d'un ton si léger qu'il n'y avait aucune malice à y contre, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Kitiara réagissait avec lui comme ce qu'elle semblait faire avec les gens qu'elle aimait et qu'elle connaissait bien. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que d'hier... Mais captant son regard interrogateur porté sur Kitiara, Johann s'exclama :

- Elle ne juge pas selon ces critères. Pour elle, ce que dégage l'âme est plus intéressant. Et si tu as une voix rassurante et sur toi l'odeur de quelqu'un qu'elle aime bien, tu montes tout de suite dans son estime. Si en plus tu veux l'aider, tu gagnes encore de plus d'intérêt. Et si tu aimes une personne qu'elle aime aussi, elle finit tout de suite par t'adorer. Et toi, c'est un ensemble de toutes ses choses. Elle a du sentir ta gentillesse et ta grandeur d'âme, du t'entendre lui parler avec douceur, a du sentir mon odeur sur tes vêtements vu que tu m'as emmené jusqu'à mon lit, que tu as du chercher à l'aider vu que je l'ai retrouvé dans ta chambre et comme tu es désespérément amoureux de Komui son idole, forcément elle t'adore.

Ce n'était qu'une constatation mais Reever fut blessé de constater à quel point il avait raison. Ce n'était pas un amour éphémère et court qui courrait dans ses veines librement et arrachait à son cœur régulièrement des cris de douleur. C'était un amour d'autant plus fort qu'il avait grandi dans l'ombre de son cœur et de la raison. Il était déraisonné, passionnel puisque non contrôlé depuis tout ce temps. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se plier aux conventions et ne s'y plierait jamais. Mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose au contraire. C'était de l'amour pur que rien ne pourrait corrompre et aussi solide que du roc. Bien plus solide que si il avait grandi en toute conscience en lui. Décidément, il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et évidemment Johann ne l'avait pas remercié comme si s'y contre comme il s'en doutait, il avait compris qu'il l'avait remmené. Mais au contraire de ce qu'il pensait,il ne s'était pas énervé. Peut être cela viendrait il plus tard.. Mais si il suivait sa logique, cela voulait dire qu'il...Et voilà qu'il remettait le couvert avec le stalkage en plus en plein sommeil et connaissant les antécédents de Johann..Guère rassurant..Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il allait le tuer. Qu'importe le moment d'humanité qu'il avait, il allait le tuer. Il n'avait pas à faire cela, bon sang ! Quelqu'un devait lui apprendre les bonnes manières à lui aussi... Le seule de qui il aurait accepté le toucher était Komui... Si cela était encore possible...Et il le savait pertinemment, le bougre ! Mais avant qu'il ne puisse crier sa rage à Johann celui ci le prit de court et s 'exclama :

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous stalker. Du moins pas pour le moment. Non, je cherchais juste Kit parce que j'ai tendance à paniquer et à perdre le sens des réalités quand elle disparaît de la sorte. Je ne vous ai rien fait soyez tranquille. Moi, je ne suis pas dégénéré à ce point dit il, son regard brillant d'une douleur intense et sa main se crispant au niveau de son cœur en ce geste familier qu'elle avait lors de chagrins intérieurs particulièrement intenses, connus de lui seul.

Reever le regarda incrédule. Ces paroles lui rappelaient une personne mais il était incapable de déterminer qui. Et sa peine le touchait à nouveau. Elle était là sous la surface cette douleur de cet océan de larmes qu'il refoulait depuis probablement longtemps. Elle pourrait sortir si Johann détruisait ce masque. Mais il ne le ferait jamais, Reever en avait bien conscience. Ou du moins pas avant un moment. En tout cas, il sentait que le masque de Johann était en train de se remettre doucement en place. Il revenait à la normale après ce qu'il considérait comme sa faiblesse. La preuve était cette allusion à son jeu qui avait fait frissonner Reever intérieurement. Mais soudain comme très souvent Johann eut une réaction surprenante. Brusquement, il se leva en s'exclamant, allant pour s'en aller avec un petit sourire nerveux que Reever ne lui avait jamais vu à présent :

- Je vais vous laisser. Ma présence aurait tôt fait de gâcher votre bain. Déjà parce que je vous rappellerait le départ de Komui. Ensuite parce que vous ne m'appréciez pas. Et parce que depuis un moment, j'ai eu ce don de gâcher beaucoup de choses, d'attirer à moi l'horreur et le dégoût. Pas que je ne le veuille pas au fond. Mais j'aimerai autant mieux que cela ne vienne pas de quelque chose indépendamment de ma volonté.

- Ce n'est pas vous que je hais commenta placidement Reever désireux de remettre les choses en place malgré les risques de réveiller son sadisme. Il ne pouvait le laisser dire cela comme cela. Non c'était impossible. C'est le masque que vous portez au quotidien que je hais. Celui qui n'aime que blesser. Pas celui que vous êtes en ce moment. Celui capable d'être gentil et humain. Celui encore capable de s'émerveiller, de l'innocence qui est encore votre. Je le sais. Vous ne me gênez pas tant que vous ne me cherchez pas à me blesser.

A ces mots Johann se figea et devint blême. Avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure au point de s'en faire saigner malgré les protestations de Reever. Et soudain un sourire sadique vint orner ses lèvres et faillit effacer aux yeux de Reever cet éclat secret dans son œil. Cette légère joie d'apprendre cela.

Et d'un seul coup, il se pencha et attrapa Reever par ses cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière avec force en susurrant:

- Tu ferais mieux de me détester. Parce que ce que tu dis apprécier en moi n'existe pas. Et ce n'est qu'un masque que je porte pour t'abuser. Et tu tombes dans le panneau. Komui serait déçu vraiment.

De nous deux celui qui a des illusions dans les yeux, c'est toi. Tu vois les gens meilleurs qu'ils ne sont. Mais si tu continues ainsi tu finiras brisé. Exactement comme moi. Peut être même pire. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne ici à laquelle tu peux te fier crois moi. Et c'est celle dont tu es tombé amoureux. Et crois moi tu as de la chance. Tu as de la chance parce que lui ne te fera jamais le moindre mal. Il est capable pour t éviter la moindre douleur de se malmener lui même. De tout te sacrifier si cela peut te sauver toi. Il ne t'aime pas, il t'adore. Et son amour sur toi ne laisserait rien de douloureux, jamais. Il t'aimerait avec douceur et tendresse. Peut être aussi avec un peu de folie de temps en temps. Mais après tout ce n'est que lui. Mais jamais il ne l'userait cette folie de manière douloureuse contre toi. Et crois moi tu as de la chance.

Et soudain gravement il lâcha Reever dont le regard sans faille avait soutenu le sien sans trembler, malgré quelques légers tremblements à l'évocation de Komui, ce qui intérieurement l'avait ébranlé. Il ne reviendrait pas sur ses positions et Johann le voyait dans son regard. Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de révéler ce secret gardé pendant si longtemps pour l'horrifier, le dégoûter et après l'avoir remercié à sa manière, il devrait le malmener sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'il le déteste et croit que cette gentillesse n'était qu'un masque. Et ignorant cette pointe de douleur que souvent il croyait éprouver quand il blessait quelqu'un ou qu'il cherchait à s'en détester, il s'exclama avec un petit rire sadique en ôtant la serviette nouée autour de son corps, en se félicitant intérieurement de s'être entouré de deux couches dont une aux hanches :

- Voilà pourquoi je dis que je n'attire que le dégoût. Tu es le premier qui voit délibérément cela sans que cela n'aura de conséquences immédiates sur toi. Mais chut dit il portant l'un de ses doigts à sa lèvre ensanglantée en souriant d'un air malsain, c'est un secret. Komui n'est pas au courant. Et ne dois jamais l'être. Tu ne voudrais pas le transformer en assassin comme ce serait le cas si tu lui en parlais, non ?

Et comme il s'y était attendu Reever choqué avait porté sa main à sa bouche, horrifié devant le spectacle de son torse et balbutiait d'une voix brisée :

- Vo..Votre...

Johann eut un pauvre sourire et effleura de la main celui ci en posant la main sur son cœur. Comme il le faisait depuis des années. La réaction de Reever était légitime. Normale. Qui aurait pu rester de marbre face à ce torse marqué d'innombrables zébrures blanches, ses douloureuses cicatrices d'un amour dangereux et passionnel qui l'avait conduit à ce qu'il était aujourd'hui ? Son torse n'était d'ailleurs plus qu'un immense amoncellement de l'avaient toutes fait tant souffrir en silence et par amour,croyant que c'était une forme d'amour. Et qui pour chacune avait reçues des soins enfiévrés et des excuses, des baisers.

_- Mon amour pardonne moi lui murmure la voix de son amant en baisant son cou et soignant avec une légère grimace son torse et des larmes dans ses yeux ._

_Lui crie de douleur à chaque fois qu'il approche l'onguent qu'il a lui même préparé et qu'il s'apprêtait et à s'appliquerr sans rien dire dans cette chambre dans laquelle il l'avait enfermé après avoir eu cette crise de jalousie stupide. Comme si il pouvait tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami à la place de l'homme qu'il aimait. Son bourreau mais aussi et surtout son amant. Celui qui lui avait ouvert les portes de ce monde et auquel il refusait de ne pas faire confiance. Au fond, il devait avoir mérité cette douleur certainement. Lui devait bien savoir ce qui était bon pour lui puisque lui même l'ignorait. Il savait tellement peu de choses... Et il avait l'air de regretter si sincèrement... Il lui avait souri et déposé un petit baiser sur ses lèvres en s'exclamant:_

_- Évidemment que je te pardonnes. Mais sot que tu es, lui dit il en lui assénant une petite pichenette au front,de croire que je puisse tomber amoureux de Komui comme cela..._

_Le geste est tendre et rassure son amant. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois._

Johann secoua la tête, renvoyant ces fantômes là d'où ils venaient. Du néant. C'était du passé tout cela. Alors pourquoi frissonnait il encore à ces pensées alors que la pièce était brûlante et pourquoi s'était il enveloppé de ses bras comme y cherchant un réconfort quelconque ? Après tout, ce qui lui était arrivé était légitime. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'à l'époque. Bah, une bonne eau coupée de citron devrait suffire à éloigner ces mauvaises choses...Comme toujours le faisait ce souvenir si particulier de son enfance. Mais heureusement, pour lui, Reever trop choqué, n'avait pas remarqué dans son regard les ombres du passé s'allumer. « Tout aussi fort qu'il est songea t'il amusé, il n'est pas infaillible. » Et comme il s'y était attendu, l'horreur se lisait dans son regard. Et bientôt s'allumerait dans son regard le dégoût ou la pitié ou les deux. C'était la marche naturelle du plan.

Mais aujourd'hui, Johann, las, ne se sentait pas capable d'assister à ce déferlement d'émotions sur son visage malgré qu'il l'eut cherché. C'était peut être la fois de trop après tout. Il fallait s'y attendre après tout, tous les gens qui l'avaient vu ainsi avaient eu cette réaction... Et il avait toujours avec les chefs avec lesquels il avait ôté son haut et qui l'avaient vu, pris l'habitude de se faire croire monté en puissance par coucheries alors que ceux ci avaient pris la fuite et par pitié lui avait concédé du gallon. Tout cela pour éviter qu'un jour cela revienne aux oreilles de Komui et se créer une réputation détestable qui lui soit entièrement due, en jouant sur du chantage où il révélerait à quiconque leur secret penchant ou leurs pires secrets à Luberrier si ils allaient contre sa version..Tous ces êtres n'avait fait que le dégoûter plus encore de l'humanité. Ces êtres lubriques et infâmes qu'ils étaient lui montrant la société dans sa pure perversité.. Il eut un soupir. Reever ne valait décidément pas mieux que les autres. Au fond, il le décevait un peu. Même si c'était le résultat qu'il devait viser et avait obtenu. Il tourna les talons, prenant la direction d'un autre bain sifflant déjà

Kit qui inquiète depuis le début de cette scène devenue étrange, tressautait dans l'air. Il n'allait pas perturber encore plus son bain après tout..Ni le souiller... En tout cas tout serait plus facile maintenant. Bientôt il entendrait dans la bouche de cet hommes les mots des autres qui dans ses souvenirs s'emmêlaient si étroitement :

_« C'est horrible..Pourquoi t'es tu donc laissé faire Johann ?..Johann..Réponds nous... » _Leurs voix se jetaient à nouveau à l'assaut de ses sens comme autrefois. Finalement à la place du citron se serait infusion de marjolaine... Comme si il allait répondre à cette question. Parce que lui savait bien pourquoi. Mais que tous les autres riraient encore plus fort si ils savaient tout. Ou le plaindrait, ce dont il n'avait pas besoin. Ou les deux. Et qu'il ne voulait pas nuire encore. Il lui avait déjà tant nui...

Rien que son existence nuisait à la vie de cette personne si chère... Son cœur se resserra comme souvent quand il était question d'elle. Il était un salaud pour cette raison. Et pour tant d'autres. Dont il essayait de se convaincre lui et les autres. Et bientôt Reever ne serait plus ce problème qui sentait ce masque qu'il portait et dont il avait conscience que Reever pouvait être la mort. Exactement comme Komui. Une des raisons pour laquelle il le haïssait. Son potentiel à pouvoir lui faire accepter des choses qui n'étaient pas siennes et faiblesses... Enfin tout cela serait fini...Cela avait été long mais cela serait enfin comme il le fallait même si cela laissait un goût amer dans sa bouche. Qui n'avait pas lieu d'être du tout. Il eut un nouveau soupir en s'éloignant, agacé contre sa propre faiblesse. Que ses yeux commençaient à trahir sans qu'il ne sache précisément pourquoi. Était ce le poids du passé, les récents événements, cela qui le blessaient ? Peut être. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne se souciait plus des larmes qui pouvaient couler de ces joues ni des sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver. Il avait gelé son cœur pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Lorsque soudain résonna dans la pièce vide ces quelques mots :

- Quel est le salaud qui a bien pu vous faire cela ? Bon sang, il aurait pu vous tuer ! Mais c'est vraiment un inconscient ce gars ! Une belle ordure... Un fumier de première catégorie...Faire cela comme cela...C'est vraiment indigne...Infâme... J'en perds mes mots tellement c'est... Si je l'avais devant moi je le... Il n'avait même pas songé au mal qu'il vous faisait ou quoi ? Bon sang, ce n'est pas cela l'amour ! Faut vraiment qu'il aille se faire soigner ce type parce qu'il a pas l'air tout net...

Sa voix tremblait d'une rage non contenue. Elle était sincère au plus haut point, Johann le sentait. Mais ses quelques mots l'électrifièrent, figèrent les larmes sur ses joues tandis qu'abasourdi, il pivotait vers Reever. Pour trouver son visage ardent rayonnant d'une fureur à grande peine contrôlée. Et le cœur de Johann en rata un battement. En sept ans, personne qui ait vu les cicatrices (mise à part Tika) n'avait jamais eu une réaction pareille. Et encore Tika était restée mesurée assurant qu'«il payait déjà ce mal commis » sans que Johann eusse jamais compris pourquoi. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Reever. Pas du tout même. Il en pleurait presque de rage en cet instant. L'horreur avait disparu et faisait place nette à cette rage immodérée bien que ses membres en tremblaient encore, probablement dus au premier choc, maintenant qu'il voyait sa réaction. Pas de pitié dans son regard qui soit due aux malheurs d'un petit malheureux comme chez tous les autres. Non, une vraie, une sincère colère envers celui qui l'avait blessé de la sorte. Et cette sincérité fut comme une bouffée d'air pur. Et ce fut soudain comme si il admirait à nouveau ce lac de Constance où il avait grandi. Ce lieu si sincère et beau. Comme l'âme de Reever. Et celle de Komui. Deux êtres purs qui s'étaient trouvés par delà le temps et les origines, les préjugés et les conventions. Et c'était si beau rien que d'y penser. L'âme légèrement romantique de Johann en lui même s'agita à ces pensées. Après tout, son roman préféré n'était il pas _Le Rouge et le Noir_, un roman d'ambition où l'amour même dans la mort restait fort ? Mais cette âme romantique était son secret. De toute manière des romantiques il avait aussi la passion immodérée de la nature comme seule témoin de ses larmes, le dégoût de la nature humaine et ce goût du paradoxe, de la forte opposition.

Mais il fit taire en lui cette âme qui s'éveillait, rappelant à celle ci que pour la satisfaire ce soir, si il avait le temps il pourrait aisément lire ce livre de Balzac,_ A la recherche de l'Absolu_, un roman mêlant sciences et amours dont l'un détruisait l'autre et détruisait au même rythme une famille. Une lecture réjouissante, pour lui du moins. Qui ferait certainement s'arracher les cheveux des scientifiques purs et durs si cela se savait. Mais en même temps, il avait toujours méprisé lui même les gens qui se restreignaient à un domaine et en méprisaient un car il était opposé au leur, alors qu'ils avaient la chance de pouvoir apprendre tant de choses dessus. Par contre il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer dans un pauvre sourire triste ni de murmurer doucement dans un geste d'apaisement, bien que le voir ainsi réchauffait son cœur depuis longtemps glacé :

- Ce n'est rien, Reever...

- Rien ? Mais oui ! Cela aurait pu vous coûter la vie si il vous en avait fait sortir tout le sang du corps ! Alors rien tu parles... s'indigna Reever dont l'indignation étonna Johann encore un peu plus et lui arrachant un léger rire. Non personne n'avait jamais réagi ainsi de sa vie. Jamais. Et bizarrement, alors qu'il ne devrait pas, cette indignation réchauffait toujours un peu plus son cœur. C'était presque comme de l'amitié. Son sourire devient plus chaleureux encore retrouvant presque la chaleur de ses premiers sourires émerveillés dans ce monde. Quand il n'était pas encore aussi désabusé... Et Reever tressaillit en voyant ce sourire. Il devait se rendre compte de cette humanité qui perçait sous la surface en cet instant, comme un rayon de soleil faisait fondre au début du printemps les rares neiges encore présentes. Mais ne pas encore comprendre le sens de ce sourire. Et au choc qui le frappa la minute d'après, il sembla réaliser. Il était si intelligent que cela n'étonna pas Johann. Cela accentua au contraire ce sourire alors que Reever s'exclamait sidéré :

- Ne me dites pas que l'on ne vous a jamais dit de telles choses...

Le sourire de Johann s'accentua encore devant sa pureté encore apparente. Et il leva son index, l'agitant en un signe de négation, tandis que son petit sourire devenait mystérieux avant de commenter avec douceur:

-Trop pur, Reever, trop pur. Cela te jouera des tours un jour. Crois moi. C'est bien la seule chose que je sais qui soit vraie. Et si je te dis ne pas t'attacher à moi, c'est dans ton intérêt tu sais. Rien de bon ne sortirai de cela. Je ne suis qu'un être impur. Ne prête pas attention à ce genre de choses car ce n'est pas vraiment moi, tu sais. Tu es le premier et probablement le dernier. Komui aurait certainement réagi bien plus violemment et c'est pour cela que je ne lui en ai jamais parlé. Après tout, tu sais jusqu'à quel point il est capable d'aller pour les gens qu'il apprécie. Parce que le fait est qu'il m'apprécie malheureusement. Comme le frère qu'il n'a jamais eu. Que je n'ai jamais eu. C'est comme cela. Alors ce n'est rien vraiment. Je mérite ce qui m'arrive, Reever. Tu ne sais pas le quart de ce que j'ai fait, vécu pour me croire encore capable d'être humain. Et ceci n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg que je suis devenu au fil du temps. Tu es bien trop pur pour même soupçonner. Ma vie entière dès le berceau est impure, Reever. Et je ne souhaite à personne d'occuper un jour une telle place. Non vraiment dit Johann sa main se crispant au niveau de son cœur et son regard devenant vague. Puis il s 'éloigna, prenant conscience de qu'il faisait (rêvasser près de Reever) mais ne put empêcher ces quelques mots de parvenir à ses oreilles :

- C'est précisément la preuve de ton humanité, sombre imbécile.

La voix entière était d'une douceur extrême. Pas moqueuse du tout. Mais pas dénuée d'affection. Elle semblait lire au tréfonds de son âme. Sa douleur contenue dans ses mots et son masque. Ces choses qui ne lui appartenaient pas, du moins essayait il de s'en persuader. Et en lui tournant le dos, Johann se fendit d'un sourire et murmura doucement :

- Qui traites tu de sombre imbécile, honig ? Tu ne devrai pas t'approcher de moi. Ou je finirai par te détester comme Komui. Ne l'oublie jamais, je suis un tigre qui joue avec sa proie avant de la tuer.

Il était un danger vraiment. Parce que tout comme Komui il pouvait donner plus de forces à ces sentiments, lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Et cela il ne le fallait pas. Se protéger du monde et le protéger de lui devait être sa seule pensée. Il n'avait le droit qu'à du sable entre ses mains. Il ne devait jamais l'oublier. Ou alors il en paierait à nouveau le prix et ce monde aussi. Et il n'y était pas prêt. Non, il n'y était pas prêt. Il devait briser au plus vite cette compassion et cette indulgence envers cette fausse partie de lui. Mais pas encore de suite. Plus tard une fois qu'il aurait fini ce qu'il avait à faire. Fait son devoir de remercier correctement Reever. Et non pas parce qu'il en avait envie. Ce n'était qu'un jeu de plus, se répétait il sans cesse. Mais cela manquait de conviction en lui même . Et au fond de lui, tout au fond de lui, ce cœur souvent brimé et refoulé gémit sous ses lourdes chaînes revenues à présent tandis que le masque se remettait en place parfaitement. Comme d'habitude.

OoO

Reever choqué et encore frémissant le regarda disparaître dans la brume de bains. Ces paroles résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Ses cicatrices étaient encore imprégnées sous ses yeux. Qui avait le culot de lui faire cela ? Bon sang, en tout cas il pouvait comprendre sa méfiance vis à vis des hommes si on lui a avait infligé cela...Il comprenait mieux maintenant les « Tu as de la chance Reever parce que Komui ne te fera jamais mal » Parce que en effet il n'aurait pas été dans la nature de Komui de faire de telles choses,malgré son sadisme... Et bon sang, ce qu'il avait du souffrir à subir cela en silence, sans jamais en parler... Parce qu'il en était sûr, jamais Johann n'aurait parlé délibérément de cela devant les autres. D'ailleurs, lui même l'avait dit. « Tu es le premier qui voit délibérément cela sans que cela n'aura de conséquences immédiates sur toi. » Cette phrase était lourde de sens.

Comme l'était ces mots torturés, révélateurs d'un plus profond malaise qu'il n'y paraissait. « Ma vie entière depuis le berceau est impure, Reever » « Je mérite ce qui m'est arrivé »

« Tu ne sais pas le quart de ce que j'ai fait, vécu pour me croire encore capable d'être humain. Et ceci n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg que je suis devenu au fil du temps. »Il était encore plus torturé que ce qu'il ne pensait si le mal remontait à sa naissance. ..Il avait donc accumulé des blessures...au moins l'une d'elles étaient identifiables. Par amour. Mais comment avait il bien pu se laisser faire ? C'était là toute la question... Qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir que l'on lui pose..Peut être parce qu'il aurait tôt fait de révéler sa faiblesse..Peut être. Comme à l'accoutumée, il en était réduit à des supputations. Qu'il n'avait pas moyen de confirmer à part en interrogeant directement Johann , ce qui était impensable, étant le moyen idéal pour le brusquer et le transformer en ennemi définitif...

Il lui fallait donc être subtil et attendre. En tout cas, plus les jours passait, plus il en apprenait toujours plus. Même si à l'origine, il ne voulait pas tout découvrir comme cela. Et plus il en apprenait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il devait être fragile intérieurement. Un rôle tel que celui dont il avait hérité aurait tôt fait de l'achever, de tuer cette humanité enfouie au plus profond de lui. Et même si pour le moment il aurait certainement été capable de résister à Luberrier de manière bien plus efficace que Komui, puisqu'il semblait ne pas avoir peur de lui grâce à cette humanité, si il en venait à devenir complètement glacé alors ce serait Luberrier qui le manipulerait à la perfection. Ce que Luberrier devait savoir parfaitement et ce qui expliquait ce choix d'un jeune scientifique inconnu de tous les autres. Luberrier décidément ne se montrait pas sous le jour le plus sympathique.. Ce qui ne devrait pas l'étonner maintenant qu'il y pensait...Et de nouveau il avait envie de le tuer..Comme cet inconnu qui avait blessé autant Johann aggravant ses blessures c'était une rage sourde qui pulsait en lui, effaçant complètement de son âme la détente initiale qu'avait crée le bain. Comment pouvait on infliger cela à un être vivant, cela le dépassait. Mettre la vie en danger de celui qui nous aime de la sorte, en le blessant durablement près du cœur..C'était ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, qui le faisait frémir d'une rage incontrôlée. Comment pouvait on infliger de telles choses à la personne que l'on aimait ? Cela dépassait sa compréhension.

Après peut être était ce aussi parce que comme Johann le disait il était trop pur, paroles qui l'avaient amusé en lui même. Lui, pur ? Avec toutes les expériences, les scientifiques morts qu'il n'avait pu protéger et tout le reste, il aurait eu tendance à rire. Mais dans le domaine de l'amour, il faillait bien se rendre à l'évidence : il était néophyte. C'était peut être cela qu'il avait voulu souligner par ce mot « pur ». Parce que Johann lui avait bien expérimenté la chose. A en être dégoûté. A en perdre le sens véritable de l'amour. A lui donner comme substitut la perversité. Cet homme en plus des blessures physiques l'avait peut être achevé de le convaincre que l'humanité était mauvaise et l'avait dégoûté de l'amour a proprement parlé. Surtout si il l'avait aimé et fait confiance et que l'autre avait usé de cette confiance pour lui faire mal. Un tel individu ne pouvait être qu'un monstre de se jouer ainsi des sentiments d'un être qui devait encore être pur à l'époque. Et qu'il avait brisé impitoyablement. Un tel individu était vraiment un fléau... qui lui donnait des pulsions de mort au point qu'il ne pouvait plus profiter de son bain correctement. Non, d'abord il valait mieux pour sa santé mentale faire passer cette rage . Sinon elle le rongerait encore toute la journée et reviendrait quand il contemplait le visage froid de Johann , ce que Johann ne tolérerait pas le moins du tout. Parce qu'il devrait de suite justifier son attitude vis à vis de Johann devant ses hommes et celui ci ne lui pardonnerait jamais de lui casser son image solide, de lui assurer la pitié et l'horreur de tous les autres. Ce dont il n'avait pas besoin assurément,il pouvait le comprendre aisément...Après tout qui aurait envie de parler de parler de choses pareilles ? Et pourquoi pouvait on infliger de telles blessures ainsi ?

Sur ses pensées, Reever quitta les bains regagnant les vestiaires s'y séchant et s'habillant puis, sans transition, toujours frémissant de rage et d'incompréhension, rempli de centaines de questions sans réponse, il gagna le terrain d'entraînement où se positionnant devant une cible, s'imagina que c'était Luberrier et cet inconnu..Qui avait blessé Johann aussi violemment, sans que Komui ne le sache et qui selon Johann, ce savoir le transformerait en meurtrier. Cette pensée lui fit soudain suspendre son geste. Komui devenu un meurtrier ? De manière indirecte avec un robot oui, mais là non... Vu sa tendance à bien aimer tout le monde...Tout le monde sauf... Bolskrin... Aux mœurs et penchants pouvant nuire à la vie des personnes... Que Johann non plus n'aimait pas, évitait de prononcer son nom délibérément, refusait que l'on parle de lui de manière extrêmement violente comme cela avait été le cas dans les souvenirs de Tim quand Komui avait justement dit qu'il avait fait plus de dégâts qu'il ne le pensait et qui avait été son maître. Qui d'autre aurait il pu vouloir tuer à mains nues (sans intermédiaires robotiques) lié de près ou de loin à Johann (à part un prétendant de Lenalee ) ? Mais après tout, rien ne disait dans le propos de Johann que ce serait de manière directe ou non. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était peut être même pas Bolskrin, même si ces blessures sur Johann correspondaient aux choses qu'il semblait capable de faire. Ce n'était qu'une supposition qui avait l'air de se tenir que justifiait cette envie de meurtre et ce regard de fou qu'avait apparemment eu Komui quand il avait cassé la figure d'un homme non nommé, le rendant ainsi susceptible de faire plus de dégâts comme on pourrait le soupçonner. Mais la seule personne détenant ces éléments était Komui qui ne voudrait certainement pas lui en parler de peur qu'il se mette à dos Johann. Ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer, d'ailleurs... Tellement...Qu'il ne le voit pas tout les jours, ne l'entende pas tous les jours ne le...

- On dirait que tu les as vu...commenta soudain une voix.

Reever sursauta violemment. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru entendre la voix de Komui...avant de reconnaître la voix de Tika. Bon, le manque commençait à se faire ressentir, visiblement... Ce n'était pas bon signe, cela si il commençait à l'entendre partout... Mais refusant de penser à cela pour le moment et priant pour que Tika n'ai rien remarqué, Reever releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard violet de Tika qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis le complot pour faire dormir Johann d'ailleurs. D'ailleurs pourquoi était elle partie, en se doutant qu'il allait s'endormir...et ses propos voulait dire qu'elle les avaient vus ? Mais alors pourquoi donc ne s'était elle pas énervée contre un tel individu blessant son ami de toujours qui plus est son AMI ? Et son regard s'embrasa de colère. Que Tika fit mourir en posant sur ses lèvres un long doigt avec un sourire,le rendant surpris tandis que de son autre main elle rangeait son arme encore fumante d'un air nonchalant comme si il était parfaitement normal d'être une femme frêle avec une telle arme et de ranger celle ci alors que de la fumée en sortait encore. Et autour d 'elle la dizaine de cibles abattues témoignait de son activité précédente. Et Reever dans sa rage ne l'avait même pas vu... Mais Tika reprit la parole avec un petit sourire triste :

- Je comprends ta colère, mon frère. De l'extérieur on croirait que j'ai abandonné Petit Frère à son sort dans les deux cas. Mais hier peu de temps après avoir préparé et servi la citronnade à Johann, Mr Luberrier m'a fait mander à son bureau pour me communiquer ma nouvelle mission qui aura lieu dans peu de temps. Et donc au moment où le somnifère agissait je ne pouvais pas le coucher et je voulais le faire après cette réunion mais c'était déjà fait. Ce qui aura eu un avantage: te montrer qu'il n'est pas si corrompu qu'il en a l'air.

« Mon frère ». Il avait déjà oublié sa tendance à l'appeler ainsi... Et son argumentation se tenait. Et il fallait reconnaître que si il ne l'avait pas vu et entendu de la part même de Johann, il n'aurait jamais pu se douter de manière aussi sûre que maintenant qu'il avait été pur et souffrait autant. Mais elle évitait délibérément l'autre sujet. Pourquoi ? C'était un ami à elle ce monstre ? Reever la regarda dans les yeux, à nouveau rageur, s'apprêtant à lui poser de but en blanc les questions..lorsque à nouveau sa rage mourut en contemplant les légères larmes qui se dessinaient sous les yeux de la guerrière (il ne pouvait blesser quelqu'un qui pleurait déja) avant qu'elle reprenne en murmure :

- Ce n'est pas facile de dire qu'il est un salaud à un de ses collègues qui n'a vu l'amour que dans des tromperies, un collègue qui se trouve être votre chef , que l'on apprécie autant que la victime et qui paye déjà le prix de ses actes. Tu peux comprendre cela non ? Si Komui avait commis un acte répréhensible en tant qu'Intendant blessant quelqu'un auquel tu tiens aussi, n'aurais tu pas réagi de même ? Aurais tu cessé de l'aimer à cet instant et tout brisé ? Te serais tu permis de juger ton supérieur hiérarchique ?

Ses paroles laissèrent pantelant Reever. Les questions de Tika se posaient en effet. Qu'aurait il fait dans un tel cas de figure ? Aurait il renoncé à l'amitié et ses sentiments pour Komui ? Non, bien sûr que non, ceux ci étant bien trop forts pour mourir de la sorte. Peut être en était il de même pour son amitié pour ce responsable qui apparemment était son supérieur hiérarchique et un Spiral qui apparemment lui aussi n'avait pas eu que des joies dans sa vie. En même temps une vie de Spiral n'avait pas l'air amusante et joyeuse si l'on pouvait mourir à tout instant. Et elle disait qu'il payait déjà le prix ? Comment cela ? Interrogateur, il la regarda. Déjà un peu revigorée, elle eut un léger sourire elle s'exclama :

- Il lui est arrivé ce qu'il y avait de pire pour lui. Il est passé de bouton de rose blanche à bouton de pêcher. Et il se débat, se débat pour échapper à son sort mais il n'y arrivera pas. C'est solidement, désespérément enfoncé en lui. Johann ne le sait pas. Et quand on le voit ainsi, on a l'impression de le voir devenu l'ombre de lui même. Son masque à lui de Dom Juan est tombé en morceaux et il essaie de donner le change, faire croire que tout est comme avant mais c'est faux. Et c'est amusant pour certains de voir le bourreau des cœurs dans cette posture.

«Bouton de rose blanche à bouton de pêcher ? » Quézako ? C'était un code ou quoi ? De plus en plus intrigué, Reever allait lui demander des explications lorsque soudain Tika avec un sourire lui tendit une petit fleur composée de cinq grand pétales très largement ouverts et de cinq autres plus petits repliés vers un cœur doré, le tout d'un cobalt fort agréable à regarder. Et va savoir pourquoi en voyant cette fleur, Reever se prit à songer à Komui. Peut être était parce que comme lui elle semblait repliée sur son cœur d'or. Mais le pourquoi il l'ignorait jusqu'à ce que Tika s'exclame :

- Il est de coutume chez les Spirals d'appeler frère tous ceux qui portent une arme et savent en jouer qu'il soient Spiral ou non. Après on donne à chacun un surnom dedans. Ce titre de frère est aussi accordé aux gens aussi atteints par le sang que nous. Et quand deux frères vont se séparer on se remet entre frère une fleur symbole de quelque chose. Et comme il est peu probable que l'on se revoit avant demain, la voici. Et pour toi, l'ancolie est parfaite. Toi le complice de sa folie. Car dans le langage des fleurs l'ancolie signifie « folie ». Prends en bien soin et veille aussi sur Petit Frère s'il te plaît.

Reever eut un léger rire attendri en entendant la signification d'une telle fleur. C'est vrai que c'était approprié et expliquait mieux son impression d'y voir un rappel de Komui. En tout cas, tout prenait sens à présent. Et son regard se posa sur cette petite fleur coupée de son buisson comme Komui l'était de la Congrégation ce qui serra son cœur. Mais comme par hasard cette petit fleur était venue jusqu'à lui, rappelant cet homme qu'il s'était juré de ramener. Et c'était comme un signe d'encouragement du destin de persister. Comme un signe de Tika elle même. Il lui sourit alors et celle ci ravie qu'il eut compris le message s'exclama :

- Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais mon frère, le chef des Spiral se nomme Alexandre Bolskrin.

Puis elle quitta la pièce, s'engageant dans les couloirs, perdue dans ses pensées. Ses souvenirs.

_Le désespoir imprègne sa figure. Il en pleure de rage. Il souffre. Et voir son visage habituellement joyeux et charmeur ainsi est ravageant. Mais Tika n'a jamais été éprise d'Alexandre. Et Alexandre jamais intéressé bien qu'elle soit jolie. Amis. Frères de sang, ayant versé le sang l'un pour sauver l'autre. Alexandre qui l'a sauvé il y a longtemps, lui qui n'aimait peu ou pas sauver. Mais il en a toujours été le cas de ses compatriotes. Qu'il sauvait toujours plus volontiers. Elle est à côté de lui alors que le cœur d'Alexandre hurle silencieusement. Malgré ses exhortations à partir. Elle ne l'abandonnera .Il a beau être un monstre reconnu, à l'origine, il n'avait pas choisi ce , le sait, elle son ami d'enfance. Rebecca. Ou Tika comme il l'a toujours appelé. Ensemble ils ont toujours grandi, tout affronté, tout reconstruits quand cela n'allait pas. Ce n'est certes pas maintenant qu'elle va l'abandonner. Elle n'a pas besoin de parler. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il sait. Il sait mais refuse de l'admettre. Cet entêté. Elle a un soupire attendri et comme à l'accoutumée, même si elle sait que cela va l'agacer lui ébouriffe les cheveux gentiment._

Cet entêté fier et arrogant. Si il avait été là, elle n'aurait du lui donner que la flamboyante amaryllis, ce symbole de fierté, arrogance et coquetterie comme il était. Mais il n'y était pas, heureusement pour Johann. Dont elle rejoignit le bureau et dont elle était sûre qu'elle le trouverait vide. En effet. En même temps, elle le connaissait, son petit frère. Elle savait qu'il n'allait se baigner que dans des endroits privés ou alors à des heures très étranges pour éviter que ses cicatrices n'apparaissent aux yeux de tous les autres. Ce qui l'arrangeait aujourd'hui. Elle n'aimait jamais laisser à Johann sa fleur d'adieu en sa présence. Elle n'aimait pas voir la douleur luire dans son regard à la pensée que peut être elle ne reviendrait alors que pour elle la mort faisait partie de son quotidien. Il avait vu trop de gens partir et disparaître dans son existence. Deux avaient suffi. Doucement sur le bureau elle laissa ce lys blanc qu'elle lui laissait toujours depuis...

_Il lui a indiqué cette aile de soutien en plein milieu de la Chine où elle pourra le rejoindre, se reposer et faire son rapport. Voilà quinze jours qu'elle marche sans relâche sous ce soleil qui tape dur et sous cet air plein d'océan. Elle s'engage dans la forêt de bambous que les habitants de la bourgade lui on indiqué devoir traverser pour rejoindre le bâtiment. Sous leurs hautes frondaisons, elle distingue au loin un bâtiment en verre très semblable à une serre. Elle marque un temps d'arrêt. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. C'est alors qu'à sa gauche résonne avec douceur une voix la faisant sursauter:_

_- Est ce que je peux vous aider ?_

_Elle pivote alors pour découvrir un jeune homme aux très longs cheveux noirs lui souriant d'un air chaleureux tenant dans ses bras un bouquet de fleurs de lys. Et ce jeune homme aux lys irradie tant de pureté que Tika éblouie, ferme à demie les yeux et mise en confiance d'emblée s'exclame :_

_-Probablement._

OoO

Reever rejeta la tête en arrière agacé. Plusieurs heures avaient passées depuis cet étrange message mais celui ci le poursuivait et le déconcentrait sans cesse. Et cela l'agaçait. Il avait beau le tourner dans tous les sens, celui ci restait sans sens. Mais il voyait mal Tika donner un message sans sa clé pour le comprendre. C'était donc que celle ci devait se trouver à portée de main. Mais où précisément ? Là était la question...Peut être y avait il une explication quelconque dans ces livres de code remis normalement aux Commandants de section Scientifique y expliquant les codes spécifiques en rigueur ici. Songeant que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée d'aller les consulter, (d'autant qu'il n'avait pas de retard et même un peu d'avance, que cela prendrait peu de temps et que cela le poursuivrait toute la journée, et que donc il serait plus tranquille ), Reever annonça qu'il prenait une petit pause, qu'il en avait pour quelques minutes. Ses hommes soulagés acquiescèrent. Après tout, il était celui qui avait travaillé des heures d'affilée sans la moindre pause, sans la moindre tasse de soda, avec toujours ses yeux pleins d'ombres et de douleurs qu'il ne semblait pas remarquer luire dans son partager avec personne. Exactement comme Komui. Et de tous, le plus inquiet était Johnny. Qui eut un léger sourire en le voyant quitter le laboratoire. En espérant qu'il revienne un peu mieux comme il le faisait depuis déjà tant de jours en vain.

Reever prit alors la direction de sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensées, ce message et songeant à l'être aimé. Une fois de plus, il s'interrogea sur l'endroit où il pouvait être et si il pensait à lui en cet instant comme lui pensait à lui. Et machinalement, il sortit cette petit fleur d'ancolie qu'il le lui rappelait et se perdit dans la contemplation de son cobalt azuré comme si il contemplait les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait, qu'il pouvait encore y plonger son regard à loisir dans ses prunelles d'obsidienne. Oh comme il ne l'avait pas assez fait ! Regarder ses prunelles, ses magnifiques prunelles, y voir sa vie prendre sens uniquement dedans ! Y voir sa vie à lui dedans. Y voir leur existence à tous les deux. Si ils avaient un avenir. Ensemble ou fleur le remplissait ainsi d'élans mélancoliques et lyriques au goût doux amer mais il ne se serait jamais débarrassé de cette pure vision que lui offrait cette fleur qui un jour se fanerait malheureusement. Mais il ne prendrait pas peur et même quand ce symbole serait fané, il resterait à ses côtés. Pour toujours. Sur ses pensées, il entra dans sa chambre.

Instantanément, il eut l'impression qu'il y avait eu un intrus. Il flottait en effet dans la pièce encore une douceur inconnue. Du jasmin mêlé à du chèvrefeuille. Une odeur qu'il avait déjà perçue une fois, mais dans quelles circonstances,cela ne lui revenait. Reever se tendit alors, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de trop dans la pièce. Et nota deux enveloppes sur son bureau sur lesquelles dansaient des caractères chinois. Alors Reever, oubliant provisoirement l'intrus, eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant cela. Il n' y avait là que les deux lettres de Lenalee et Komui...Komui qui lui revenait une fois de plus quand il lui manquait. Comme si il était pourvu du don de sentir à quel moment il lui manquait avec force. Et il nota amusé, que cette fois, il l'avait mis dans une enveloppe, comme si le fait de l'avoir disputé sur la forme, y avait conduit celui ci à la mettre dedans. En tout cas, ses lettres ne pouvaient pas mieux tomber. Il s'assit à son bureau commençant par lire d'abord la lettre de Lenalee tout en s'interrogeant sur le contenu de celle de Komui. Celle ci continuait à lui transmettre son soutien, lui donner des nouvelles d'Allen et d'elle même et lui en demander. Une lettre assez banale en somme mais qui lui faisait plaisir tout de même. Et il répondit de suite à cette lettre, son regard effleurant celle de Komui comme c'était régulièrement le cas depuis qu'ils les avait vus ces lettres. Enfin après un temps qui lui sembla infini, (qui n'était que cinq minutes en réalité), il s'empara enfin de la lettre de Komui qu'il ouvrit presque religieusement et s'imprégna des mots qu'il avait tracé sur le papier :

_Penyan, le 12 Février 1864_

_Cher Reever,_

_Puisque je me suis fait disputer dans votre dernière lettre sur « la forme », de ma lettre, et bien voilà quelque chose qui sera plus « conforme » à une lettre normale (moi, suivant les normes ? Je dois être malade, c'est pas possible autrement...Remarque vu les perturbations que j'ai rencontré ces derniers jours, ce serait normal..Et là vous vous dites : « Mais quelles perturbations ? Qu'est ce qui peut perturber un taré pareil à part la normalité ( sans commentaires...)? »J'y reviendrai après, patience... En tout cas c'est une très longue parenthèse). Alors comme cela nous aurions fait un rêve en commun ? Étrange. Mais l'idée n'est pas déplaisante (chouette me voila moins idiot en tout cas... Si idiotie il y a nous voilà DEUX à la faire). Bon après, il vaut mieux éviter de faire entrer la science dans de tels paramètres vu que cela aurait tendance à tout détruire. Alors personnellement, je prends ce fait comme il l'est. Nos esprits se sont rencontrés en un beau rêve,voilà la manière dont je le vois sans honte spéciale. Alors je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller de ne pas en avoir honte vous même (ce serai absurde,dans ses conditions non ?) Et comme cela Jeryy a tout compris de lui même ? Cela ne m'étonne pas tellement, il est tellement intelligent et sensible, raison d'ailleurs pour laquelle je n'ai fait que le fuir avant mon départ car j'étais presque sûr qu'il devinerait la chose. Par contre vous me demandiez ce que j'allais dire au fait que vous étiez deux (oui, j'écris avec la lettre précédente à portée de main comme référence sur laquelle baser ma réponse, comme cela j'en profite pour dire que non, je ne jette pas vos lettres. Comment d'ailleurs pourrais je jeter celles ci, celles qui illuminent ma journée de suite ? Je me le demande...), et bien...que vous n'êtes pas mille ?(réponse timide et pathétique...I lose, i recognize it...) Par contre, je continue à persister à croire que c'est absurde (et ce même si j'ai trois personnes contre cet avis parce que de mon côté, Shi An, celle qui gérait l'aile de soutien pour moi, une amie de ma famille persiste à penser que « Ce n'est que des vacances » et j'ai beau lui expliquer que non, mais elle ne me veut pas me croire et encore moins me laisser m'immerger totalement dans le travail pour diminuer la douleur donc moi c'est Shi An qui veille sur moi et qui se trouve votre alliée à l'autre bout du monde.) Alors ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour moi. J'esssairai de bien aller (faut dire que la menace était efficace et que Shi An et Lenalee même par écrit peuvent aussi être très effrayantes).En tout cas,je dois dire que je me sens un peu coupable du coup. Vous laisser continuer comme cela en sachant que cela vous aide mentalement et que cela réjouit une part de moi que l'on continue à penser à moi ou continuer à essayer encore de vous raisonner en sachant que c'est en pure perte mais que cela diminuerait par la suite votre douleur ? Cesser de vous écrire ? Si seulement j'en étais capable... Je suis trop lâche je crois, pour aller contre votre volonté. Peut être pour cela que Johann ne m'apprécie plus: parce qu'il a fini par voir que j'étais un lâche ce qu'il déteste par dessus tout (et avec Peck, il va bien être servi, celui ci en étant un cas splendide, qui j'en suis sûr va devenir l'une de ses cibles préférées.D'ailleurs c'est peut être déjà le cas...J'aimerai bien le savoir et rire à nouveau en lisant votre réponse...) J'essaierai encore et ne cesse de répéter que cela ne sert pas à grand chose mais mes paroles auront autant de poids que le vent et encore il reste plus fort que moi..._

_Et j'en reviens aux nouvelles proprement dites. Dans le genre anecdotique, d'abord. Le Spiral (une unité spécifique de l'Administration Centrale aux fonctions diverses et variées qu'il serait long et trop compliqué de détailler par écrit sauf si vous le souhaitez) qui m accompagnait..jouait en réalité l'imbécile ! Et je suis tombé dans le panneau sans problème...Je devais vraiment être à côté de la plaque pour ne pas le voir, enfin bon ce n'est pas le plus important ni le plus étrange à vrai dire._

_Vous avez sûrement du remarquer dès le début de cette lettre la mention d'un lieu chinois alors qu'il faut bien un mois pour rejoindre la Chine et que cela ne fait que quelques jours que j'ai quitté l'Angleterre et aussi combien je semble perturbé. C'est tout simplement parce que j'y suis déjà sur une intervention de Johann que je ne m'explique pas, lui qui me déteste et qui voudrait certainement que je traîne le plus possible pour que l'aile reste encore sous Shi An. Hier, il a contacté le Spiral par golem (il devait être aux alentours de minuit donc chez vous onze heures du soir) en vue d'un but précis que je n'ai pu entendre vu qu'il a expressément demandé au Spiral de s'éloigner de moi parce qu'il « __crains fort que ce je vais dire lui fasse espérer quelque chose alors que cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'il pense. » Fin de citation.(je ne vois pas quoi, mais bon...D'autant que si je n'entends rien, je ne peux pas émettre d'hypothèse, enfin bon... Johann et la logique,c'est comme la raison et moi et vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que l'on ne va que PEU ensemble...) Toujours est il qu'il revient et m'annonce que l'on descend au prochain arrêt direction l'accès à l'arche pour la Chine. Je vous laisse imaginer ma surprise..._

_J'ai cru d'abord à une cruelle blague...Jusqu'à ce que je traverse la porte et soit accueilli par le son des grillons, et que Shi An m'adresse son sourire de bienvenue comme si cela ne faisait pas sept ans que l'on ne s'était pas dehors par les fenêtres je pouvais voir les chemins de pierre et au loin la forêt de bambous qui délimite le terrain de l'aile de sympathisants, qui est sous une sorte de dôme de très joli lieu où j'ai grandi et où Lenalee naquit. L'émotion s'est alors emparée de mon cœur, je ne le cache pas. Chez quel homme n'éprouverait on pas quelque chose en revenant dans un lieu d'enfance ? J'aurai aimé aussi en cet instant ne pas revoir ce lieu dans de telles circonstances ni être le seul à le redécouvrir.J'aurai aimé vous le montrer aussi plutôt que d'y revenir seul dans ses conditions. Cela se voit en tout cas que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus vécu ici. J'ai perdu l'habitude de l'air chinois, du calme quotidien que j'y avais. Je revois presque parfois en me promenant dans les salles divers moments du passé et pourtant je ne suis rentré qu' hier et mon cœur se serre. Pourtant j'ai peur de me réhabituer à ce lieu et d'oublier tout même si je sais que cela n'arrivera pas,que je continuerai encore longtemps à me réveiller en sursaut avec à l'esprit les centaines de cadavres des ne veux pas oublier ce que c'est de vivre dans la peur constante. Comme si de loin je pouvais toujours protéger tout ceux auquel je tiens en continuant ne veux pas redevenir quelqu'un de normal, je crois. Pas tant que l'on est en guerre. Pas alors que vous y nagez encore tous. Je ne me sens pas le droit d'être calme alors que tous ceux que j'aime sont encore sur le final, vous aviez peut être raison. Il n'y aura peut être pas d'avenir pour moi si je suis incapable de me détacher de ce qui a été. Et pourtant ma vie maintenant sera bien plus tranquille, (avec beaucoup moins de paperasse ) mais même là je crois que je la regrette.(je n'aurais jamais pensé écrire une chose pareille) Car un tout petit peu de paperasse ne suffit pas à guérir ni chasser le mal être qui m'imprègne voilà près d'une semaine. Rien n'ôte de ma pensée la douleur d'être parti, de vous abandonner ainsi même si je n'avais pas le choix, rien n'efface votre douleur de ma mémoire. Et me voici ici avec la douleur au cœur, la plume courant sur le papier librement, seul dans le bureau comme avant, avec la bizarre et tenace impression que vous n'êtes pas étranger d'une manière ou d'une autre à ce retour précipité, qui vous envoie son bonjour, ses meilleurs sentiments, qui vous dit de ne pas trop vous inquiéter pour lui, qui attend de vos nouvelles (si toutefois vous voulez continuer évidemment, ce que je pourrai __comprendre si vous souhaitiez arrêter), qui espère que vous prenez bien soin de vous et qui pense à __vous._

_Bien à vous (oui comme formule de politesse, j'aurai pu trouver mieux, j'admets)_

_Komui_

_(parce que je signe aussi mes lettres,espèce de tue originalité _

_et que MOI je respecte la forme d'une lettre) _

Reever en achevant la lettre éclata de rire, ce qui effaça temporairement la douleur qu'il avait lui même éprouvé aux évocations des souffrances intérieures de Komui. Qui s'était livré sans retenue au papier, comme si le blocage de la dernière fois avait cédé d'un seul coup. Cette lettre était autant comique que tragique. A l'image de son propriétaire, comme témoin de son essence. Et comme celui ci le papier exaltait une très odeur de café et de verveine, lui rappelant Komui, facilitant le travail de son imagination où il redessinait Komui à un bureau écrivant cette lettre, si près qu'il pourrait le toucher mais qui si il le faisait ferait disparaître sa vision. Il voyait la scène dans les moindres détails, le moindre tressautement d'émotions sur son visage, le moindre sourire, la moindre larme, tout. Et cela lui faisait autant mal que bien. Comme le fait de savoir qu'il souffrait comme lui même souffrait peut être même plus avec les traumatismes post guerre dont il souffrait, et dont Komui parlait comme d'une chose banale, inconsciente du fait que Reever l'allumerait dans sa réponse à ce propos. Il avait mal pour lui et aurait tant voulu soigner sa douleur autrement que par des mots. Mais il ne voyait pas comment. Et ces raisons mystérieuses d'agir de Johann l'intriguaient. Pourquoi donc avait il agi en ce sens ? Komui avait raison, il y avait bien anguille sous roche. Et certes, il avait aidé Johann mais ce n'était certainement pas la raison d'un tel comportement non ? Enfin..Et alors qu'il s'interrogeait, plus bas résonna soudain les notes d'un piano très vite rejoint par une voix que la distance étouffait... Ce qui semblait impossible, non ? Surtout ici. La voix semblait venir d'en dessous. Peut être en ouvrant la fenêtre pourrait il mieux percevoir cette voix réalisa t'il.

Il leva la tête alors et regarda vers la fenêtre en se dirigeant vers elle avant de noter du coin de l'oeil la présence de quelque chose de blanc sur son reportant son attention sur son lit, il regarda plus attentivement. Et resta choqué devant ce qu'il y avait dessus. Comment.? Comment y était elle venue ? De qui ? D'ailleurs était ce vraiment la sienne ? Interloqué, il s'approcha de son lit, avisant la veste soigneusement pliée d'Intendant qui était posée là sur son lit. Avec des gestes tremblants, il la déplia et l'approcha de son visage. Pour être envahi de cet odeur de café et de verveine mêlée qui lui était propre. Il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles, c'était elle. SA veste. C'était comme si il tenait Komui lui même entre ses bras en tenant cette importante part de lui même. Il avait en cet instant entre ses mains son ancienne veste encore imprégnée de son odeur. Comme si il n'était jamais parti. Comme si il était encore là. Mais que faisait elle ici ? L'avait il oublié ? Probablement.. Et pourquoi la lui donnait on ? Quelqu'un avait eu vent de ses sentiments et pitié de lui ? Ce serait donc lui alors cet intrus..Qui avait certainement du voir Tim réalisa t'il horrifié. Avant de se rassurer. L'individu ne devait pas être un ennemi car sinon jamais il ne lui aurait amené cela de la sorte ni laissé intact sans les ouvrir de telles lettres et les aurait montré à Luberier sans plus de manières. Qui que ce soit,devait donc être un allié. C'est alors qu'il avisa plus loin un bout de papier dont il s'empara et où se traçait une écriture délicate et arrondie, aussi aérienne que de la calligraphie. Une écriture qu'il avait vue récemment sur les nouveaux rapports. L'écriture de Johann. C'était donc lui, qui... Qui a avait déposé la veste. Lui encore qui avait rapatrié Komui. Pour des raisons inconnues. Que le message éclairait un peu. Alors il se plongea dans son déchiffrement, notant l'emploi du français dans cette lettre, qui n'en était pas une en réalité:

_Sur tout ce que j'ai vu fermons plutôt les yeux ;  
Laissons de leur amour la recherche importune  
Poussons à bout l'ingrat, et tentons la fortune.  
Voyons si, par mes soins sur le trône élevé,  
Il osera trahir l'amour qui l'a sauvé,  
Et si, de mes bienfaits lâchement libérale,  
Sa main en osera couronner ma rivale.  
Je saurai bien toujours retrouver le moment  
De punir, s'il le faut, la rivale et l'amant.  
Dans ma juste fureur observant le perfide,  
Je saurai le surprendre avec son Atalide ;  
Et d'un même poignard les unissant tous deux,  
Les percer l'un et l'autre, et moi-même après eux.  
Voilà, n'en doutons point, le parti qu'il faut prendre.  
Je veux tout ignorer._

_Bajazet, acte 4 scène 4, Roxanne_

A la lecture d'un message, il ne pouvait plus douter de l'identité de son donateur. Seul Johann aurait pu être capable de le menacer de mort ici de la sorte, seul lui était en effet capable de « trouver le moment de punir s'il le faut, l a rivale et l'amant » pour le citer, seul Johann devait connaître cette pièce de Racine qui n'était pas la plus connue de cet homme et qui traitait encore une fois d'amour déçues, de trahisons et de morts. Le message était clair : il avait trouvé Tim mais il préférait fermer les yeux et en cas de problème, il n'hésiterai pas à user de cela. Ils étaient libres de continuer si ils souhaitaient mais Reever n'avait pas intérêt à être ingrat avec lui. Il comprenait même le choix de cette pièce. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, c'était l'histoire d'un homme condamné à mort Bajazet amoureux d'une des favorites du sultan nommée Atalide et qui pour avoir le trône se prétendait amoureux d'une des autres favorites du sultan nommée Roxanne qui finissait par découvrir la supercherie et faisait tuer ledit Bajazet avant qu'elle même ne meurt victime d'un complot contre elle et que Atalide se tue. Ici, Johann se présentait en Roxanne, étant maîtresse du sérail, comme lui Intendant de la Congrégation, présentait Reever en Bajazet et Komui en Atalide (ce qui était un peu paradoxal quand on y pensait...) Leurs situations se ressemblaient en effet, même si lui devait simuler de ne pas le détester (même partiellement comme c'était le cas)et non pas l'aimer (heureusement d'ailleurs). En tout cas, en parlant ainsi aussi librement, on pouvait supposer que son masque était à nouveau en place. Ce qui était logique après tout. Désespérant mais logique, son masque ne pouvant tomber pour si peu. Pour quelques aides et répliques indignées.

Par contre restait illogique sa manière d'agir et son but. Pourquoi l'aidait il ? Ce n'était certainement pas gratuit. Il était sûr en tout cas que c'était de nouveau des preuves de gentillesse, de rassurer Reever et de lui fournir de quoi se donner encore l'illusion qu'il soit là, maintenant mieux encore ce lien. Mais il ne voulait pas trop y penser. Il voulait juste oublier, se plonger dans cette odeur jusqu'au cou, partager un moment de Lethé ultime . Il irait demander des explications plus tard. Pour le moment, il ne voulait être qu'à Komui. Même si le principal intéressé l'ignorait. Il ferma les yeux savourant cette odeur comme si celui ci était en face de lui et qu'il se serrait contre lui avec délice. Rien d'autre n'existait. En dessous le piano prit un rthymne effréné et la voix gagna en puissance. Ses mots effleuraient presque ses oreilles, montrant la douleur, faisant pleurer un piano, comme un écho lointain de la douleur de Komui en Chine. Il était seul au milieu de cette symphonie, comme au creux de l'âme de Komui. Comme si lui aussi était une part de Komui. Et puis doucement avec un soupir, il se força à rouvrir les yeux et allait pour plier à nouveau la veste lorsque soudain quelques objets tombèrent au sol. Probablement d'une des poches. Intrigué, Reever se pencha pour ramasser ces objets. Et tomba face à un petit paquet de photographies. Sur la première au milieu d'une forêt de bambous offrait à l'objectif son plus beau sourire une famille qui toute portait une couronne de lys dans les cheveux. Tous étaient grands et arboraient des cheveux probablement noirs. Dans le coin gauche se trouvait un couple enlacé dont la femme se tenait de profil et souriait à l'objectif chaleureusement. Elle avait de longs cheveux à l'air soyeux et portait une fine robe chinoise qui soulignait sa fine taille. Elle avait posé la main sur le cœur de son mari qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle dans un regard de pure adoration. Lui arborait des cheveux courts et un air familier à Reever, celui de Komui regardant sa sœur. D'ailleurs celui ci probablement se tenait devant son père, tenant par les épaules une petite princesse âgée de probablement un an, aux cheveux noirs, habillée elle aussi d'une petit robe chinoise. Elle avait l'air adorable, là entourée par les bras de son grand frère qui sur cette photographie semblait encore adolescent et arborait de longs cheveux noirs qui flottaient librement. Tout deux arboraient le même sourire heureux. Une famille heureuse avant la tragédie qui les sépareraient tous. Le cœur de Reever se serra à cette pensée. Du bout des doigts, il effleura la joue de ce Komui qu'il voyait adolescent pour la première fois. Et qu'il aurait aimé connaître plus tô 'il aurait aimé rencontré adolescent, qu'il aurait aimé déjà et qu'aujourd'hui, ils soient encore ensemble. Qu'ils ne soient pas seuls tous deux dans leurs coins. Que leurs sourires aillent l'un à l'autre en toute occasion. Que sa main étreigne librement la sienne. Qu'il illumine non seulement par lettres sa vie mais aussi par juste sa présence. Qu'un seul de ses sourires suffise à chasser sa peine. Qu'il puisse dormir contre lui, être bercé par les battements de son cœ ce n'était pas arrivé. Pas encore. Mais rien n'était impossible à qui le voulait vraiment. Et quand il prendrait son courage à deux mains et parlerait, peut être que tout cela deviendrait possible._  
_Peut être. Une fois Komui revenu auprès de lui. Mais ce n'était pas encore le cas. Avec un soupir, Reever s'arracha à la contemplation de cette photographie et regarda la suivante. Qui lui arracha un sourire.

Ils étaient tous deux dans un champ de fleurs. L'un assis sagement, avec une couronne de lys dans les cheveux, souriant à l'objectif de ce sourire pur qui le caractérisait, ses longs cheveux libres. Et l'autre, entourait ses épaules d'un bras, une jambe en position relevée derrière lui, son visage de biais souriant mystérieusement à l'objectif comme le défiant de venir les perturber, ses longs cheveux clairs dansant sous l'effet d'un vent que Reever ne pouvait sentir. Près de son oreille gauche luisait une fleur à l'air obscure sur cette photographie en noir et blanc qui en tout cas lui allait bien. Alexandre et Johann. Qui avaient l'air heureux et très amoureux sur cette photographie. Et que Reever comprenait pourquoi Komui gardait cette photographie. A cause du bonheur que tous deux exhalaient qui avait effacé des lèvres d'Alexandre ce sourire de Cassanova et rendait pur et jeune Johann qui n'affichait pas plus de dix sept ans sur cette photographie et un émerveillement hors du commun face à ce bonheur. C'est alors qu'il remarqua en transparence des caractères noirs. Alors retournant la photographie et déchiffrant les caractères anglais, il lut :

_Souviens toi de l'époque où tu étais encore pur et où ton sourire était encore doux. Garde ce souvenir toujours en mémoire jusqu'au jour où il te reviendra. _

Son sourire s'élargit. Il avait bien supposé après tout. Il connaissait vraiment bien Komui. Et en dessous la voix continuait sa longue montée vers lui tandis qu'il admirait encore un peu ce bonheur figé ici que Johann ne semblait plus avoir connu depuis. Puis il passa à la suivante qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Une photographie de la section scientifique au grand complet. Il y avait même Tap dans un coin. Il y avait dessus tous les disparus aujourd'hui avec les vivants. C'était comme un hommage. D'ailleurs c'était peut être même un hommage, connaissant Komui. Il se souvenait de ses mots ce jour là, ce jour où le Komulitan B avait causé des ravages. Même en état de zombie, ses mots l'avaient marqué pour toujours. « C 'est de mon devoir de porter en moi tous ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour cette croix de rosaire. C'est bien peu de choses... mais c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. » Il se souvenait de oh combien il était déterminé à cet instant, de sa tristesse de ne pouvoir en faire plus. Pour toujours ces faits étaient gravés en lui même. Cette photographie en elle même était la preuve de à quel point il tenait à tous et si Reever l'avait montré à d'autres, nul doute qu'il n'aurait pas été le seul à pleurer en comprenant le tout. Mais cela devrait rester le secret de Komui que personne pour le moment ne pouvait comprendre à part lui. C'était terrible à penser mais cela devait être le cas pour le moment. Il eut un nouveau soupir tandis qu'en bas le piano hurlait plus fort sa détresse. Et il regarda la suivante. Qui lui ramena le sourire et lui conserva l'émotion aux yeux.

Une photographie d'eux deux. Komui un bras autour de ses épaules, sourire au lèvres, tandis que Reever souriait plus timidement à l'objectif. Ainsi il l'avait gardé et conservé au même endroit que ces photographies importantes pour lui ? Alors en un sens...il était important pour lui ? Pas n'importe qui ? En même temps, ces dernier temps il le lui avait dit assez clairement...Il se rappelait des circonstances de cette photographie. Si bien...

_- Vous croyez que je n'ai que cela à faire ? Et en plus avec vous ? Retournez faire votre paperasse, ce sera plus utile ! Rugit t'il en relevant la tête de son dossier en réponse de la curieuse demande de son supérieur qui ne peut pas tomber plus mal. Le soir alors qu'ils ne sont plus que deux dans la pièce et qu'il lui reste peu de choses à rajouter dans son dossier. C'est d'ailleurs peut être pour cela qu'il lui demande cela qu'ils sont seuls sous la lune levante qui leur parvient de par la fenê Komui a un petit sourire triste qui serre son cœur, lui fait s'en vouloir de lui avoir répondu de la sorte. Surtout alors qu'il revient de soigner Lenalee, qu'il du quitter après avoir été sauvé par celle ci. Être passé si près de la mort. Il y aurait de quoi choquer n'importe qui. Et lui ne le montrait que si peu. Il semblait si fort, si indifférent à cela. Mais ce soir le masque est tombé et cela se voit dans ses yeux. Il aurait du être il faut dire que la demande l'avait embarrassé. Une photographie d'eux deux, c'est étrange, non ? Pourquoi, si seulement il pouvait s'expliquer... Et soudain comme en réponse Komui murmure, un étrange sourire aux lèvres :_

_- Que vivre en attendant et préparant le prochain assaut ? Non je pense que vous avez bien mieux à faire. Peut être un peu oublier quelques minute, dérober quelques instants au fil du temps. Rien qu'un peu pour mieux y revenir. Marquer d'une manière durable ou non sa présence ici. Se dire que l'on a pu vivre de disparaître quand tout veut nous effacer._

_Et Reever se sent honteux de lui refuser une telle chose.D'accepter d'alimenter sa douleur. Il veut plutôt le voir sourire, être dynamique comme d'habitude. Alors il sourit avec douceur et fait :_

_- Va pour la photographie._

_Komui s'étrangle et s''exclame :_

_- Hein ? Mais il y a deux minutes, vous..._

_Reever agita la main en l'air comme pour chasser ses précédents propos et s'exclame :_

_- Tout le monde a le droit de changer d'avis. Allez, prenez là cette photographie avant que je ne change d'avis._

Ce qu'il avait été stupide à l'époque, de refuser une telle chose... Qui rassurait et en plus faisait preuve de leur existence... Il aurait du en demander un exemplaire pour lui comme cela lui aussi aurait eu un souvenir de ce moment..Il aimerait conserver cette photographie pour lui, mais elle était à Komui, il ne devait pas l'oublier. C'était un prêt pour le moment. Il ne devait pas l'oublier. A aucun prix. Et les notes du piano montèrent enfin jusqu'à lui comme la voix douce de Johann qui chuchotait ou plutôt lançait ces mots dans le silence :

-_I__'ve been living for so long, many seasons have passed me by. I've seen kingdoms through ages rise and fall, I've seen it all. I've seen the horror, I've seen the wonders happening just in front of my eyes. Will I ever, will I never free myself by making it right? I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul. I'd turn it back, it's my destiny is forlorn,have to live till it's undone. I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul. I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way. Jillian our dream ended long ago. All our stories and all our glory I held so won't be together for ever and ever, no more tears. I'll always be here until the end.__  
_

_Reever resta interdit devant ses propos. Ils pouvaient tellement être ceux de Komui. C'était comme si Johanna avait accès à son âme. Et encore une fois, il se referait à quelqu'un que Komui aimerait. Certes, il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui il voulait dire un jour à quel point il tenait, mais bon... Mais comment faisait il pour être si proche de ce qu'il devait ressentir ? Il devait aller lui parler. Comprendre cela, comprendre pourquoi il l'aidait. Alors doucement, il se leva, quitta la pièce, suivant le son du piano qui s'était adouci maintenant, et dont la voix s'était tue, probablement bientôt pour recommencer à s'élever dans l'air. Et soudain la voix s'éleva à nouveau, douce et délicate :_

_-If I tell you will you listen ? Will you stay ? Will you be here forever? Never go away? Never thought things would change hold me tight please don't say again that you have to go. A bitter __thought i had it all but I just let it go__**. **__Hold your silence,it's so violent since your gone._

_Reever resta interdit devant ses paroles et rougit violemment. Il ne se contentait pas d'imaginer les paroles de Komui mais aussi ses pensées à lui... Qui étaient si bien exprimées. Sa peur de ne pas être écouté, le fait que peut être parler l'aurait retenu, le fait qu'il pensait que rien ne changerait, ce qu'il voudrait, ce qu'il avait fait. Tout cela commenté en quelques mots perdus dans la Congrégation par un jeune homme se faisant garant de sa parole. Comme si ce qu'il pouvait penser était entendu par quelqu'un dans ce silence. Et cela faisait étrange de l'entendre jouer avec des mots qui retraçaient ses pensées les plus secrètes. En tout cas, il ne pouvait nier que l'air en lui même si doux et tourmenté était ravissant. Johann savait manifestement ce qu'il faisait. Il connaissait son instrument et cela s'entendait par ce son qui sonnait de plus en plus clair au fur et à mesure que Reever s'en rapprochait. Et à nouveau la voix de Johann s'éleva en s'exclamant :_

_- All my thoughts are with you forever until the day we'll be back together. I will be waiting for you._

_Reever eut un sourire devant cette promesse. Promesse qu'il s'était faite aussi implicitement. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner jamais. Johann avait vraiment tout compris. Ce qui pouvait être aussi dangereux que bénéfique, puisque témoignant du fait qu'il pouvait avoir une vision claire. Et il continua sa progression tandis que la voix à nouveau s'élevait, toujours aussi douce,devenue de plus en plus proche au fur et à mesure que Reever descendait l'escalier, se rapprochant de lui :_

_- If I had told you, you would have listened, you had would be here forever,never went away. It would never have been the same :all our time would have been in vain cause you had to go._

_Le cœur de Reever se serra en entendant cela. Une partie de lui avait imaginé cela, forcément. Logique. D'ailleurs c'était un miracle qu'il n'en avait pas encore fait un rêve. Et maintenant le son s'était fait proche, séparé de lui par une porte fermée. Qu'il ouvrit doucement, pour ne pas perturber le pianiste. Celui ci était assis dans un petite salle sur la banquette du piano noir qui se trouvait dans cette salle blanche et jouait l'air totalement absorbé par ses touches. Avant qu'il ne relève la tête vers Reever et lui sourit tandis qu'à nouveau il fredonnait son air, comme le prenant à témoin:_

_- __The sweetest thought,i had it all cause I did let you go. All our moments keep me warm  
When yo__u're gone._

_Et sous les yeux restés attentifs de Johann, Reever vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, admirant ses longs doigts courant sur le clavier en toute liberté, sa dextérité, admirant la vérité de son message. Savourant cette musique simplement. Espérant en vain que Komui,de là où il était pourrait un jour entendre cela. Et qu'il puisse voir sa réaction. Son étonnement, sa joie qu'en savait t'il ? Son dégoût peut être aussi. Et la douleur obscurcit son champ de vision quelques instants. Et une main vint effleurer la sienne, le faisant sursauter et regarder à nouveau Johann. Qui lui souriait gentiment. Et qui dans un chuchotement, acheva doucement sans le quitter des yeux, retirant sa main aussi vite qu'il l'avait posé sur la sienne pour la ramener sur le clavier :_

_- All my thoughts are with you forever until the day we'll be back together. I will be waiting for you._

_Et en douceur l'air vint mourir sur ses lèvres, s'achever sur le piano, mourir dans l'air. Pendant une minute, ils n'étaient plus vraiment là ni l'un l'autre. Puis Reever reprenant conscience, applaudit doucement la musique et le musicien. Mais Johann resta grave et s'exclama dans un murmure :_

_- Un jour je la lui ferai entendre en ta présence. Je promets. Qu'importe le temps que cela mettra. Je la jouerai à nouveau pour toi et pour lui. Et je regarderai vos cœurs se trouver. Parce que c'est la seule chose qui se produira. Qui peut se produire. Tu continueras à ne pas me croire, mais c'est de toi dont il est amoureux. Je le sais. Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus homo. Aucune femme ne l'intéresserait. Aucune femme de toute manière pour lui n'arriverait à la cheville de sa Lenalee. Alors tu ne risquerai pas de l'écœurer, toi l'homme qu'il veut désespérément sans oser te le dire. C'est inscrit en son cœur à tout instant. Comme c'est inscrit en le tien. Pour quelqu'un qui ne se voile pas la face, ou qui n'est pas aveugle quand cela concerne soit même c'est évident. Quelqu'un de l'extérieur comme moi peut voir cela si facilement. Si on cherche à le voir, rassure toi. Et je ne voulais pas que tu puisse faire du mal à Komui comme à moi même on m'en a fait. Alors je t'ai __étudié attentivement. C'est tout. Tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre de ton homme, Reever. Jamais. Ni même de Shi An. Elle n'est intéressée que par les filles, en couple depuis des années avec une autre femme et n'irait jamais certainement fricoter avec l'enfant de ses amis._

_Reever l'écouta saisi, tenter de détruire ses peurs, de tenter de le prévenir d'une jalousie qu'il pourrait avoir vis à vis de Shi An, le voyant encore une fois affirmer l'amour que Komui aurait pour lui. Et il nota le léger tremblement de ses lèvres en prononçant le nom de Shi An, et la tendresse qui avait adouci sa voix quand il évoquait Komui qu'il tentait de protéger. Comme quelqu'un qui l'aurait apprécié et non détesté. Ce qui était étrange. En tout cas, le masque n'était pas présent en cet instant. Complètement abattu. Pour le moment. Mais il ne pouvait pas croire ces sentiments tant que Komui ne lui avait pas dit. Ce serait trop douloureux pour lui, de songer qu'il était parti ainsi si il était aussi amoureux de lui que Johann le disait. De songer qu'il aurait pu le retenir en lui disant qu'il l'aimait. Aussi murmura t'il doucement, usant pour la première fois de son prénom :_

_- Merci d'essayer de me rassurer, Johann mais tant qu'il ne me l'a pas dit ou que je n'ai réussi à lui dire, je ne vais pas te croire. Ce sera beaucoup moins douloureux. Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu veux m'aider mais c'est le moyen pour m'aider. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu cherches à faire cela. Pourquoi tu chantes de la sorte, tu rapatries Komui alors que cela ne t'arrange pas, pourquoi tu m'apportes sa veste. Je ne comprends vraiment p..._

_- Je n'ai rien fait lui dit il avec un léger sourire en lui assénant une petite pichenette sur son front, le faisant sursauter. Tu es le seul initiateur de ce genre de choses. Tu ne peux que te remercier._

_Il le contemplait avec un léger sourire malicieux. Pendant quelques secondes Reever ne vit pas où il voulait en venir avant de comprendre et de sourire à son tour. D'une certaine manière, ce qu'il disait se tenait. Il l'avait aidé et du coup il recevait les lauriers du destin que Johann forçait un peu pour sa générosité. Mais comme d'habitude, il refusait de l'admettre à voix haute. Ce qu'il était compliqué vraiment..._

_- Merci souffla t'il doucement._

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi protesta Johann._

_- Si tu ne sais pas pourquoi, moi je sais souffla t'il doucement avec un sourire en se rappelant qu'il avait déjà sorti ses mots ci justement à propos de la marjolaine._

_Johann sourit en reconnaissant ses mots et s'exclama :_

_- Tant mieux pour vous alors._

_Soudain ses yeux s'exorbitèrent un peu pour une raison inconnue et il tendit la main vers la poche de poitrine de Reever en s'exclamant :_

_- Une ancolie ? Amusant.Où donc l'avez vous eu ?_

_Reever surpris baissa les yeux et vit la petit fleur dépasser de sa poche en effet. Alors il eut un sourire et s'exclama :_

_- Tika._

_Johann hocha gravement la tête et s'exclama avec l'air d'un petit garçon perdu:_

_- Alors elle repart déjà ?_

_Reever acquiesça à son tour gravement, touché intérieurement par sa douleur et avec sollicitude lui toucha l'épaule. Et Johann lui retourna un pauvre sourire en s'exclamant :_

_- Ça va, j'ai l'habitude. C'est comme cela depuis très longtemps. Elle a du mal avec les adieux. Elle est comme cela. Ce qui est amusant, par contre c'est qu'elle te laisse l'ancolie alors qu'à Komui elle laissait l'iris. Qui veut dire « sagesse, foi, héroïsme » Une fleur pour toi, tout simplement. Et elle n'inverse les fleurs que pour ceux qu'elle considère comme un couple. Par un temps j'avais les amaryllis et mon amant les lys qu'elle me destinait. Une des très nombreuses fleurs qui lui vont. « Fierté, arrogance, beauté. »Le bouton de rose lui va bien aussi, je dois dire, mais elle ne lui a jamais offert. Après tout, c'est un ami d'enfance de Tika alors elle ne dira jamais cela._

_Reever sursauta à ses nombreuses déclarations. Ainsi Alexandre était un ami d'enfance de Tika ? D'où son attitude plutôt condescendante avec lui, en plus des raisons qu'elle avait évoqué... Et le coup de l'iris l'avait fait sourire devant la malice de Tika. Mais ce qui l'intriguait encore plus, c'était __le bouton de rose. Dont il pourrait peut être comprendre si cela apparemment avait un lien étroit avec Alexandre._

_- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Commenta Reever avec douceur,d'un air concentré._

_- « Coeur sans amour. » C'est la signification de cette fleur. Quelque chose qui me correspond plus que « amour chaste, pureté » que représente le lys, non ? s'exclama Johann d'une manière qui lui correspondait plus et dont la lueur d'avertissement dans le regard semblait dire à Reever d'abonder dans ce sens sous peine de représailles. Auquel Reever ne fit pas le moins du monde attention, uniquement concentré sur l'ingéniosité de Tika et sa question suivante :_

_- Et le bouton de pêcher ?_

_Si le langage des fleurs était le moyen de comprendre ce message et que Johann semblait le connaître, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait s'en passer..._

_Johann eut un drôle de sourire et s'exclama :_

_- Je suis ton prisonnier._

_- Hein ? sursauta Reever, pris au dépourvu._

_Johann eut alors un sourire faussement innocent en s'exclamant :_

_- C'est la signification. Tu es à la ramasse ou quoi, Reever ? Ou tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités ?_

_Reever à ses mots rougit violemment et s'exclama :_

_- Je n'ai aucune envie de ce genre..._

_- Pas avec moi, c'est sûr. Mais avec Komui c'est une tout autre histoire... Enfin que me vas tu comprendre ? Tu me fait presque peur... dit il avec un petit rire mi sadique mi amusé. Et Reever, rougissant resta là à le regarder sans savoir sur quel pied danser. Si si il le taquinait ou se moquait de lui comme d'habitude. Avant que Johann ne tranche avec un sourire :_

_- Je te taquine, tu sais... Pas de panique, reste calme._

_- Je suis très calme protesta Reever encore sous le choc mental en apprenant le sens de la fleur et à cause des taquineries. Et je te sommerai de ne pas plaisanter avec ce genre de choses, merci._

_- Sainte ni touche ! ironisa Johann avec un sourire railleur. Et d'ailleurs, tu devrais me vouvoyer, tu sais. Cela pourrait continuer à alimenter l'ambiguïté sinon..._

_- C'est un menace ? S'exclama Reever piqué par ces mots._

_Mais Johann ignora cela et s'exclama en effleurant du bout des doigts la fleur :_

_- Est ce que tu voudrai que je fasse en sorte de te la conserver pour toujours ? Avec un peu d'ambre liquide, cela marchera très bien tu sais. _

_- Tu..Tu pourrais faire cela? s'exclama Reever interloqué._

_- Je suis passé maître dans l'art de la conservation des fleurs et de la botanique au point qu'Alexandre me nommait « Circé », c'est pour dire...expliqua Johann avec un haussement d'épaules._

_- L'enchanteresse qui transformait les hommes en cochon ? Le taquina t'il en représailles._

_Ce à quoi répondit Johann en commentant en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement agacé que Reever reconnut à merveille pour l'avoir vu envers Tika son amie :_

_- T'es bête._

_- Peux t'on être bête, ici tiens, je me le demande...commenta Reever doucement avec l'air de réfléchir. Ah oui avec Peck et Luberrier, faut croire que oui..._

_Johann eut un léger rire à ses mots et reprit :_

_- Je ne te l'abîmerai pas si c'est dont tu as peur... Regarde je l'ai déjà fait avant.._

_Et il sortit de sa poche un léger flacon en forme de larme contenant une fleur d'amaryllis à la vue de laquelle Johann eut un sourire mélancolique et dont la main vint se crisper au niveau de son coeur. Et celle ci dans son ambre liquide n'avait pas pris une ride._

_- Souvenirs, souvenirs quand tu nous tiens murmura t'il comme pour lui même, son regard subitement vague, probablement en proie aux souvenirs qui échappaient encore au commun des mortels._

_Reever eut alors mal pour lui en le voyant triste et solitaire et s'exclama dans l'air ambiant, désireux de chasser sa mélancolie :_

_-Tout à l'heure, je me demandais comment je pourrai la conserver éternellement, justement..._

_-Alors viens avec moi, si toutefois les plantes ne te font pas peur...De toute manière à part de grandes plantes carnivores je n'ai rien de bien cela et un peu de belladone... Moi, mes Komulin sont naturels... commenta Johann en lui tendant spontanément la main._

_Mais ses propos ne furent pas pour rassurer Reever qui n'apprécia que fort moyennement le coup des plantes carnivores et de la belladone..qui voyait bien qu'il ne plaisantait pas avant qu'il ne rajoute :_

_- Mais je ne les nourris qu'avec des mouches si cela peut te rassurer. Et la belladone seulement en contrepoison. Allez viens._

_Sa main se tendit à nouveau, insistante. Avant que Reever ne s'exclame taquin :_

_- Cela ne va pas alimenter les ambiguïtés, cela ?_

_Ce qui fit lever les yeux aux ciel de Johann qui commenta en un :_

_- Abruti._

_– A votre service, Mr Greimbaum commenta Reever très amusé._

_- T'es vraiment bête, quand tu t'y mets commenta Johann très amusé à son tour. Profite petit oiseau, profite. Je ne serai pas toujours gentil comme cela._

_- Je n'en suis que trop conscient commenta gravement Reever. Et honnêtement je pense que vous devriez. Johann eut un sursaut et s 'exclama d'une voix douce, trop douce tandis que tout deux se dirigeaient vers Reever ne savait où. _

_- Il ne vaut mieux pas._

_- Cela vous sert à quoi de vous cacher ? Ce n'est pas ce qui tuera votre peur, vous savez commenta laconiquement Reever avant de se gifler mentalement. Et merde ! Attaque frontale involontaire ! Il y avait de quoi le braquer en beauté alors qu'il était plutôt de bonne humeur..._

_Mais Johann vit la panique dans ses yeux et d'un ton doucereux et dangereusement bas comme un avertissement, s'exclama :_

_- Tu as de la chance, Wenhamm, je laisse tomber pour le moment. Ne t'avise juste pas de recommencer à insinuer des choses étranges que je n'ai jamais dites ou pensées. Je déteste les mythomanes. Et il arrive des choses étranges à ces gens. Très étranges vraiment._

_Reever fit mine d'ignorer la menace et se concentra sur ses pas...avant de déboucher devant l'ancien laboratoire privé de Komui. En contemplant ses hauts portes,son cœur se serra. Et il revit un instant, l'homme qu'il aimait en son esprit. Une larme solitaire vint à nouveau étendre son emprise sur Reever jusqu'à ce que soudain Johann s'exclama avec douceur en lui pressant gentiment l'épaule:_

_- Hey..._

_Reever releva le regard pour croiser celui gentil de Johann qui dit avec douceur:_

_- Je sais bien que cela ne fait pas du bien quand on est loin de l'homme qu'on aime... Évite juste de t'abattre devant moi, même si je suis en faux mode gentil. N'oublie jamais à qui tu parles. A un tigre, Reever._

_- Un tigron oui rit Reever tandis que Johann vexé se détournait. Il savait bien combien il était sincère en cet instant. Et oui il tenait plus du tigron que du tigre. Du moins à son avis. Et il avait encore entendu cette émotion dans sa voix. Il savait qu'il ne la rêvait pas. Il ne devait jamais l'oublier, qu'importe les tentatives de Johann pour l'effacer. Et il lui emboîta le pas, rentrant dans ce qui était devenu une espèce de serre, montrant ici à quel point Johann s'était incrusté ici dans ce laboratoire. Qui n'exhalait plus rien de son précédent propriétaire comme si il était parti depuis longtemps. La faute probablement aux trop nombreuses fleurs. Et cela lui fit mal. Très mal. Mais l'avertissement n'étant pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, il refoula du mieux qu'il put sa douleur et lui emboîta le pas, le suivant dans le bureau intérieur, où il s'empara d'un flacon qui s'affinait vers le haut avant de sortir d'un tiroir une flasque rempli d'un liquide doré, dont il en versa une bonne dose avant de se tourner vers Reever, la main tendue avec un grand sourire. Et ce sourire était si pur que Reever ne put que lui faire confiance et lui donner délicatement la fleur que Johann avec force cérémonie et une délicatesse incroyable, comme si il s'agit d'un objet très précieux, l'introduisit doucement dans l'ambre liquide avant de boucher le flacon avec un bouchon d'obsidienne et de se __diriger vers un four présent dans la pièce. A sa vue Reever commenta placidement :_

_- Pas très malin de placer un four dans le bureau..._

_Johann eut alors un large mouvement de bras agacé en s'exclamant :_

_- Fi donc Honig !_

_- Honig ? Nota amusé Reever en rougissant légèrement. Miel... Le pendant de honey en allemand...Finalement, je crois que c'est moi qui doit m'inquiéter..._

_- C'est rien qu'un surnom, crétin ! Riposta Johann rougissant à son tour légèrement ce qui étonna Reever qui ne l'en croyait pas capable. C'est tout. Vas pas t'imaginer des trucs._

_- Ce n'est pas mon intention. Alors j'ai le droit de t'appeler Jo tan ? Nota taquin Reever._

_- NAN ! JE DETESTE CE SURNOM ! Riposta Johann l'air boudeur. _

_- On dirait un enfant nota Reever amusé._

_Pour toute réponse, Johann lui tira la langue. Comme un enfant. Ce qui fit rire Reever. Et légèrement pouffer Johann qui crut que Reever ne le vit pas. Mais Reever le vit et eut un sourire. Oui, décidément , Johann pouvait être très agréable et amusant quand le masque tombait. Et très sensible à en juger la musique et sa volonté de protéger Komui si étrange._

_- Tss voilà qu'il veut m'appeler comme son débile d'amant... Ce Ko nyan maudit... Tss..Et dire que ce surnom débile ne lui a jamais rien fait... Un vrai malheur...gémit pour lui même Johann ce qui eut le don de faire sourire Reever même si il apprécia moyennement l'insulte envers Komui._

_- Il est comme ça nota amusé Reever. Tu dois bien le savoir,petit tigron._

_ - Je ne sais si je ne préfères pas Jo Tan à petit tigron maugréa de mauvaise grâce Johann._

_- Trop tard chantonna Reever très amusé. Te voilà baptisé._

_- Au secours ! Qu'est ce qui m'a donné un type pareil ? Et moi qui te prenait pour un type sensé..._

_- La fréquentation de Komui laisse toujours des traces... Et sauf votre respect c'est Luberrier lui même répondit du tac au tac Reever._

_- Toi tu me vouvoie quand cela t'arrange nota Johann d'un air faussement agacé. Mais Reever vit bien dans son regard que c'était surjoué. Tout aussi fort qu'il était, pour le moment, le masque était abattu et bien mis à mal. Juste grâce à ces taquineries qui au fond réchauffaient son cœur. Il ne devait donc pas avoir vraiment envie au fond de lui d'être rejeté de tous. C'était une partie de lui qui l'y poussait uniquement, pas tout son être. Une partie de lui seulement qu'il voulait cacher par peur que « l'on le voit », qu'il croyait ne pas être sienne, parce qu'il avait nui à une personne en particulier, car il se jugeait impur dès la naissance (ce qui était étrange compte tenu de la pureté d'un bébé dès l'origine), car il pensait être la solution pour guérir probablement de quelque chose, son passé sûrement. Alors que cela ne faisait qu'aggraver les problèmes de nier l'existence de cette part de lui qui pouvait devenir dangereuse si il la perdait totalement. Le transformer en pantin de Luberrier, ce qu'il ne voulait pas être. Le pantin de quelqu'un d'autre à nouveau comme ce qu'il avait du être. Beaucoup de données restaient encore inconnus dans l'équation de Johann humain un peu malgré lui. Et Reever n'avait aucune idée du nombre de traumatismes qui se battaient sous sa peau encore invisibles et que l'on ne devait pas négliger car chez lui toutes devaient avoir leurs importances. Son cœur était lui aussi peint d'une multitude de cicatrices encore fraîches malgré les années, de maux mal soignés et sachant cela Reever devait manœuvrer en douceur. Oh que Komui avait raison quand il disait qu'il était un écorché vif et qu'il avait un cœur qui ressortait souvent ! Et Reever au contraire de Komui pourrait peut être l'aider. Car lui, il le laisserait approcher tant qu'il ne saurait pas tout. Pas comme Komui. Qu'il détestai car il savait le passé, qu'il l'avait sauvé apparemment peut être en cassant la figure de l'homme que Johann aimait à l'époque ce ____Bolskrin__ mais certainement pour plus d'une raison. Et qui d'ailleurs n'était peut être même pas de la haine vu son attitude envers lui. D'ailleurs, dans ce rêve qu'il avait eu, il avait semblé vouloir dire qu'il semblait le haïr mais qu'en fait ce n'était pas le cas. Décidément, plus le temps passait, plus Johann se révélait compliqué...et de plus en plus dur à haïr voir même carrément impossible. Il avait pris la place de Komui certes mais il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'avait pas vraiment choisi cela et qu'il s'en voulait peut être même un peu, vu ce sourire nerveux et ce « Parce que j'ai pris la place de Komui » de ce matin. Non, Reever ne pouvait plus haïr l'homme qui se cachait derrière la glace, cet ami ennemi de Komui. Qui pouvait être très gentil et l'instant d'après sadique à souhait mais qui ne __pourrait plus jamais mentir à Reever. Et d'ailleurs celui ci se tourna soudain vers lui en lui tendant le flacon d'une main et un gant de l'autre en lui disant :_

_- Faites très attention Commandant. C'est très très chaud._

_- Et vous alors ? Faites aussi attention à vous ! Protesta Reever en prenant le gant et en l'enfilant._

_- Je ne suis pas inconscient non plus s'exclama Johann en désignant son gant qu'il avait du enfiler peu de temps avant._

_- Mais la plupart du temps si. Et c'est très komuiesque comme attitude Pour vous qui dites le haïr, c'est un comble. _

_– Joli jeu de mots, j'apprécie nota Johann qui sembla ignorer tout le reste de la réplique. Et qui sembla sur le point de partir lorsque soudain résonna dans l'air ces quelques mots :_

_- Ne te soucies pas de moi. Je t'en pries. Laisse moi disparaître et me déliter dans l'infini. Ne t'attache pas à moi. Ne me laisse pas te détester un jour pour cela. Je ne veux pas te haïr. Mais je n'ai pas le droit à ton amitié. J'ai juste le droit à ta haine alors hais faut respecter les règles établies._

_Reever se retourna à ses propos pleins de douleur mais Johann avait déjà disparu. Et contemplant cette fleur scellée dans l'ambre, avec un léger sourire, il s'exclama seul dans la pièce et fort conscient de l'être:_

_- Pas de chance pour toi, Johann l'autorité n'est pas mon fort...Surtout pour les ordres stupides comme ceux là... Comme si je pouvais vraiment te détester alors que tu es tel que tu es. Petit tigron, qui croit que l'on peut te haïr parce que tu le veut et qui croit n'avoir pas le droit à ce que les autres ont. Mais tu ne peux pas gouverner les cœurs des autres et je crois bien que tu l'as oublié. A moi de te le rappeler, je crois... Ça tombe bien, j'ai un peu de temps, je pense... Et je ne manque pas de volonté. The game is just start, comme tu disais. Mais je crains fort que ton jeu ne débouchera pas sur ce que tu voudrai. Tiens le toi pour dit. Bientôt, ton masque ne sera plus que poussière. Et cela fera du bien à tout le monde, toi le premier et Komui le second depuis le temps qu'il t'attend à ce propos. Ce serait cruel de le faire encore attendre, non ? »_

_Et sur ses propos, Reever quitta le laboratoire, déterminé. Et dans sa poche l'ancolie luit comme si elle pensait elle aussi à l'homme qu'elle rappelait à son possesseur. Qui ailleurs rêvait de son homme, un bouquet d'iris près de lui, disposé avec amour par Shi An durant son sommeil. Avec un sourire aux lèvres._

_**Voilà ce chapitre est terminé (enfin après 29 pages note comprise !) au chant de nadiya (si loin de vous tien tiens comme les circonstances tombent bien)**_

_**Alors pour les chansons citées dedans dans l'odeur d'apparition c'est le temps des fleurs (la version des enfoirés) qui aura une plus grande importance plus tard car très liée à des souvenirs, Jillian de Within Temptation (j'en ai déjà parlé que celle ci m'inspirait alors je l'ai usé) et Bittersweet de Within Temptation (qui m'inspire elle aussi pour cette fic ) Oui cela a pris temporairement des airs de song fic mais j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère que j'ai rendu bien grave avec les blessures de Johann (il ne fallait pas tomber dans le trash et le trop triste et je pense avoir bien rendu cet effet, non ? A vos claviers pour vos avis !)**_

_**J'ai ENFIN révélé l'identité de l'ex de Johann (faut il que je vous aime, je le révèle trois chapitres plus tôt que ce que je prévoyais) et lui AUSSI s'est humanisé ! ARGh c'était pas prévu cela ! Alex m'échappe ! Alex m'échappe ! *panique totale* **_

_**Johann: Ce Rrjehekke d'Alex, cet amaryllis débile, cette horreur... **_

_**Reever : C'est rare que je sois d'accord avec toi mais là... **_

_**Moi:on insulte pas un gars qui n'est pas là pour se défendre ! **_

_**Komui *mode sadique on*: Il est où ce monstre d'ailleurs ? que je joue un peu avec lui, niark niark...**_

_**Moi: *inquiète quand à l'avenir d'Alex* Encore en mission, mais plus pour très longtemps**_

_**En tout cas, vous l'aurez compris, il est passé de cœur sans amour à je suis ton prisonnier (je suis aussi sadique avec lui vous voyez...) Il est tombé amoureux, ah ah... De qui ? Vous verrez bien.. (j'aurai du le faire tomber amoureux de Komui, cela aurait été amusant, lui le terrorisé par Komui que Komui a détruit son nez et déteste par dessus tout, amoureux de lui, hilarant...**_

_**A propos de Reever et Johann vous ne trouvez pas que ces deux là s'entendent plutôt pas mal non ? (quand Mr sadique reste gentil) Je me suis amusé avec leurs répliques assez cinglantes et le jeu avec les fleurs (Tika et la clarté sont comme Johann et la logique, et Komui et la normalité...) Bon pour ce qui est de ses traumatismes, dans le prochain on verra un autre en live (je vais devoir me trouver une musique bien angoissante pour l'écrire...) et le sadisme de Johann va renaître (forcément, il a été trop gentil ces derniers temps et il essaie de se faire détester pour des raison encore mystérieuses, donc forcément il va retomber dans ses travers et vu que Reever va assister à son traumatisme de manière encore plus directe et va donner le vrai nom de celui ci et que Johann ne veut pas l'entendre, forcément cela va clasher mais promis ce ne sera pas trop trop horrible parce que cela va PEUT ETRE rater à cause de paramètres indépendant de la volonté de Johann ... Bravo Shi An ! Bon je spolie pas trop... )**_

_**D'ailleurs elle fait son apparition la dame ^^et acquiert une certaine dimension comme nos amis Tika et Kit ^^ Qui me seront encore utile *croise les doigts* en tout cas pour Kit, c'est avéré ^^**_

_**Et les premiers flash-back que certains attendent depuis un moment sont arrivés aussi *petit clin d'œil à Iris kun/ Shad 3 dont les fic sont géniales et dont je profite pour faire un peu de pub continue comme cela, je t'y encourage de tout coeur***_

_**Et je voulais aussi te remercier de toujours bien vouloir lire mes fics et de supporter ma folie sans sourciller et j'en profite pour te dire que je t'adore de tout cœur et que j'ai toujours hâte de lires tes fics et tes mps ^^**_

_**Et je voulais aussi remercier toutes celles et ceux (oui j'ai de l'espoir XD) qui me lisent et qui apprécient cette fic ^^ et remercier aussi ceux et celles qui me laissent des review/ mps/ alertes comme Tonny 3 dont je vante aussi les fics qui sont aussi géniales et que j'aime beaucoup aussi ^^**_

_**Voilà et après cette très longue note de fin de chapitre, ne me reste plus que deux choses à dire : de une bonne journée à vous, à la prochaine (qui sera sûrement cette fic) et à faire une preview.**_

_**Donc nouveau traumatisme, torture de Peck (je n'en démords pas, il va encore morfler mais pas d'infirmerie cette fois, faut se renouveler un peu quand même) et une petite visite en Chine ^^ Voilà à la prochaine (en espérant ne pas avoir trop donner l'eau à la bouche et si c'est le cas, je peux spolier encore plus moi, j'adore toujours spolier et être spoliée alors... Voilà (par contre toute la psychologie de Johann je ne spolie pas trop parce que sinon tout perdrait son charme...) matade, sur ce ^^**_


	11. Les fleurs du Mal

**Bonjour me revoilà déjà ^^ Avec la suite de cette fic ^^Faut dire que je suis bien inspirée et cette fois ci 'j'invite avec moi un homme très occupé (mais juste lui et moi parce que sinon les autres vont le massacrer ...**

**Moi : Hello Alex ^^**

**Alexandre : Hello Shira chan ^^**

**(oui il est chaleureux, cela change de Monsieur sadique...)**

**Alexandre : Et si tu arrêtais de parler entre parenthèses et me parlait en face ? ^^ Je ne te tuerai jamais tu sais, même si tu fais de moi un monstre incroyable..que je ne nie pas être...**

**Moi : Enfin un perso qui s'assume (enfin qui en a l'air mais qui en fait devrait dire « Je ne nie pas l'avoir été » dans « Je ne nie pas l'être »)et chaleureux...Cela change vraiment...**

**Reever *arrivant au même moment*: laissez moi le massacrer ce grbmmll de...**

**Johann : *arrivant essoufflé avec Komui sortant tout droit du placard où je les ai enfermé à trois *Laisse moi t'aider Reevy par pitié...**

**Komui :*jaloux* Reevy ?**

**Alexandre : Bonjour à tout le monde ^^ (frisonne en voyant Komui et se planque derrière moi ce qui ne sert à rien vu qu'il fait un 1 mètre 80 et moi 20 centimètres de moins environ.**

***Reever étonné suspend son geste***

**Johann *râlant* Et merde, il s'est laissé fait prendre... Ko nyan, on le tue ?**

**Komui *avec une aura inquiétante autour de lui et sa perceuse*: Tu me parles à moi ? Tu es sûr ?**

**Johann*terrorisé* Euh non pas vraiment...**

**Reever *revenu de sa surprise* Bon air sympathique ou non je vais le massacrer...**

**Johann : Reever je t'adore !**

***Komui et moi le regardent choqués, l'aura autour de Komui ne s'améliore pas et Alexandre sourit***

**Alexandre : C'est beau l'amour ^^**

**Johann et Reever *rougissants* JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE LUI ! JE/ IL PREFERE KOMUI ! CRETIN QUI SERT A RIEN !**

***Alexandre sourit et Komui choqué et ému regarde Reever tandis que l'auteur fantasme à mort***

**Reever *gêné refusant de le regarder* Ce que je veux dire c'est que..Enfin t'es plus agréable que...**

***Komui le prend dans ses bras simplement malgré ses joues écarlates Johann regarde la scène faussement écœuré ***

**Alexandre : Tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras, Jo ? ^^**

**Johann* rougissant et énervé* : NAN ! VA VOIR AILLEURS SI J Y SUIS PAS !**

**Alexandre : On dit « si j'y suis, » Jo. ^^**

**Johann sortant son pistolet ON S EN FICHE ET MOI JE VAIS ME PAYER UNE TRANCHE DE BOLSKRIN...MUHAHA MUHAHA * Johann se fait assommer par la poêle à frire de Raiponce***

**Moi:un de moins. Bon les tourtereaux pour le moment ne sont plus un problème alors je peux lancer la suite de la fic tranquille ...**

**Alexandre : Vive Shira chan ^^**

**Moi :* Gênée* Ne fais pas l'hypocrite tu veux ?**

**Alexandre : Je croyais que tu appréciais ma bonne humeur et ma sincérité en toute circonstance. ^^**

***Moi maudissant sa perspicacité et se disant « en toute circonstance? O o » avant de se rappeler qu'il a changé* Bon voici donc la suite de la fic (et j'ai réussi à conserver vivant Alexandre..Un miracle..Enfin heureusement que Reever est occupé..Ah ah ah, ils sont trop chous ensemble...**

Chapitre 10: Les fleurs du Mal

_Ils sont face à face dans ce champs de fleurs près du lac que l'on voit luire au loin sous ce beau ciel bleu qu'ils ont ce mois ci, ce mois d'avril. Non loin de là gît le beau bouquet de fleurs que Johann a composé en ce jour spécial. Tout aussi spécial pour Alexandre mais pas pour les mêmes Johann ne le sait pas encore. Il se tient face à lui assis au milieu des fleurs, en lui tenant les deux mains et les pressant ardemment dans les siennes malgré la surprise de Johann qui ne comprend pas pourquoi son ami rougit doucement et évite son regard de la sorte,gardant les yeux mi clos, incapable d'imaginer que ce qu'il voit en cet instant est le visage de son ami même sans ouvrir les yeux, le doux visage de son ami avec à nouveau cette couronne de lys qu'il s'est faite avec joie sous ses jeune homme si pur et si de sa propre beauté. Qu'il aime sincèrement pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce qu'il ignore lui aussi. Ils sont deux êtres purs dans un lieu vierge de tout homme, s'adorant l'un l'autre sans le savoir. L'un pense que ce n'est qu'une relation de plus et l'autre..ne pense même pas._

_Alexandre veut parler mais il ne trouve pas ses mots. Comment dire « Je t'aime, Johann » à la personne qui hante ses rêves avec autant de forces, qui l'a soigné, ramené à la vie, le fait se sentir pur rien qu'en étant avec lui ? Il se sent si inférieur à lui et les mots si inférieurs à ce qu'il ressent. Mais cela ne l'effraye pas encore. Cela viendra mais pas encore. Et Johann ne comprend pas grand chose et un peu perdu s'exclame dans l'air ambiant en un murmure, conscient de briser quelque chose même si il ignore quoi :_

_-Euh Alex, ça va ?_

_Alexandre a un sourire. Comment cela ne pourrait pas aller quand l'être qu'il aime est près de lui ?Et ses simples mots lui donnent le courage de s'exclamer d'une voix un peu hésitante,pathétique pour le Dom Juan qu'il est :_

_-Je..Je crois bien que je t'aime Johann._

_Et il entend le silence choqué de Johann. Qu'il attendait. Il va pour lever la tête, se lancer dans une des déclarations dont il a le secret, pour perdre cette désagréable impression qu'il a de perdre le contrôle de la situation quand il rencontre le regard délicatement incrédule de Johann. Qui le rend sublime vraiment..Et ses mots meurent dans sa gorge alors qu'ils allaient les prononcer. Et soudain Johann s'exclame avec un petit rire nerveux dont il a le secret :_

_-Euh Alexandre...C'est quoi aimer ?_

_Et sous le choc, Alexandre s'écrase sur le dos dans les fleurs sous les cris inquiets de les fleurs et lui. Ce doux dingue de sait si peu de la vie. Ce dont il a manifestement oublié._

Alexandre sourit doucement tandis que son regard se perdait sur le paysage encore brumeux de San Francisco. Ce moment était gravé en lui pour toujours. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier ce moment. Ni Johann. En sept ans et en sachant qu'il l'avait irrémédiablement blessé. Et il s'en voulait tellement au fond de lui même. Il en avait connu des gens depuis lui, mais aucun n avait jamais pu effacer ce bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé avec ce doux jeune homme, cette douce tranquillité qu'il lui avait fourni. Il avait été si stupide de le briser ainsi. De croire qu'il pouvait être amoureux de Komui quand tout en lui clamait qu'il l'adorait. Et à cause de cela il avait perdu le seul être qu'il aimait. Même si selon Tika, « Tout n'était pas perdu » si il reconnaissait avoir changé. Mais cela lui faisait si peur. Lui fait encore si peur. Parce alors qu'il sait combien cela fait mal de s'abandonner. Sa mère en a fini folle de chagrin et s'est suicidée. Quant à... Il ne valait mieux pas y penser. Elle n'était pas morte mais si brisée. Et elle aurait pu l'entraîner dans le gouffre avec elle si il... Mais tout cela était du passé. Déja. Il eut un soupir tourmenté. Les souvenirs. Ne lui restait que les souvenirs. Et la fille blonde à ses côtés qu'il courtisait depuis le début du voyage lui fit brusquement horreur. Remarque comme depuis le début du voyage. Ce n'était pourtant pas la faute des belles boucles dorées, ni de son charmant teint de porcelaine ni de ses yeux verts d'eau séduisants. Ni de sa conversation si intéressante et riche. Non, son tort était de ne pas avoir les yeux de Johann, son sourire, son teint, ses cheveux, son intérêt pour la littérature romantique dont il l'avait abreuvé sachant que cela lui plairait et qu'Alexandre ignorait ce qu'en avait fait Johann depuis. Son tort était de ne pas être Johann tout simplement. Et soudain celle ci s'exclama dans l'air ambiant :

« Vous allez bien Mr Bolskrin ? Votre regard est si étrange... »

Sous entendu très clair dans ses yeux. « Si vous voulez je peux m'occuper de vous... » Et de telles manières l'écœurèrent tout à fait. Il était pourtant coutumier du fait. Il a pendant si longtemps pratiqué cela..Mais le sourire pur de Johann lui manquait tant. Et leurs soirées à cette taverne chinoise avec Komui, et leurs Shadows/ lights games au piano, ensemble ou non ou en trio et leurs beuveries où Johann devenait tactile, très affectueux et fou après la moindre goutte d'alcool. Il devenait si bien assorti à Komui alors...Exactement comme sa Kitiara chérie... Et aussi fan de Komui qu'elle. Il se souvint avec délice de son air embarrassé quand il essayait de décoller les bras de Johann de son cou en regardant angoissé Alexandre. Que la jalousie étreignait cruellement. Et qui l'avait poussé à tant de ravages. Et qui ne bougeait pas le petit doigt pour voir jusqu'où irait Johann. Et d'ailleurs nota il amusé, aujourd'hui était son anniversaire. A son petit être pur. 24 ans déjà. Né le 14 février. Une sorte de prédestination qu'il avait fait cruellement mentir. Il n'aurait jamais du. Non jamais. Il aurait préféré mourir ce jour là que de le blesser de la sorte. Lui pouvait dire qu'il était un monstre. Pas Johann, comme il l'avait toujours dit. En l'embrassant mais il avait toujours été persuadé d'être indigne de lui. Alors que c'était lui qui était indigne de lui dès le début. Et qu'il le savait pertinemment. En plus de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il était coupable de lui avoir menti. De lui avoir fait croire qu'il était un prince alors qu'il était un démon au sourire trompeur. Il s'en voulait tellement depuis ce jour. Cela déchirait son cœur si fort depuis ce temps. Il n'avait plus jamais été le même depuis que Komui avait eu la grande chance et l'extrême raison de lui briser son nez. Il aurait adoré que Komui lui fasse bien pire que cela. Il aurait aimé que le moindre de ses coups l'ai détruit et déformé à vie. Et non pas donné ce petit côté aventureux qui avait encore augmenté le charme naturel dont il était porteur.

Il leva la tête et rencontra son regard bleu ciel dans la vitre. Était ce lui cet homme a l'air si triste, lui si jovial souvent ? Aux yeux emplis du souvenir d'un homme trop aimé ? Qu'il n'avait plus peur d'aimer devant d'autres. Même devant Malcolm. De toute manière, il avait de quoi le faire chanter pendant des années. Ces photographies compromettantes le mettant en scène lui et ces maudits canards en plastique que n'importe qui lui aurait envié pour faire chanter Malcolm le terrible. Mais il avait toujours eu une chance incroyable,selon les autres. Ce qu'il voulait toujours, une riche famille aimante, un beau visage, un métier intéressant et une position intéressante. Comme ils se trompaient ! Cette riche famille aimante se déchirait si souvent, se blessait entre membres , avait peur du quand dira t'on, se trompait allègrement, le tout sous des airs de pureté simulée. Ce beau visage abritait un monstre. Et ce métier et cette position pouvait un jour lui coûter la vie. Et la seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment maintenant était Johann. Qu'il n'aurait plus jamais très probablement. Même si Tika croyait fermement le contraire. Encore une fois pour des raisons qui lui échappaient. Elle était si mystérieuse même pour lui qui la connaissait depuis très longtemps. Il eut un sourire fugitif. Elle était restée malgré tout. Pourquoi, il l'ignorait mais elle était toujours là à affirmer qu'il n'était pas vraiment un monstre, à continuer à lui offrir son amaryllis ou son bouton de pêcher mais jamais ce fatidique bouton de rose qu'il sait mériter. Elle était son rayon de soleil. Oui définitivement.

Mais il fallait répondre à cette blonde qui l'ennuyait déjà. Alors chassant comme un mauvais rêve, son humeur triste et se forçant à arborer à nouveau ce sourire jovial caractéristique de son masque, il se força à s'emparer de sa main fine (qui lui rappela les fines mains de son Johann) et effectua en parfait gentleman un baisemain en susurrant de sa voix de velours (encore un cadeau dont il se serait bien passé :

-Pardonnez moi mais il me faut vous laisser maintenant. Votre beauté si singulière m'ôte toute réflexion intéressante et j'ai bien peur de fini fou de vous avant la fin de la journée si je ne m'éloigne un tant soit peu de vous ^^

Pouah que ces mots étaient infâmes. Qu'ils lui vrillaient la bouche, le remplissait d'un dégoût si fort..Il ne voulait plus jamais parler ainsi. Sauf à Johann. Ce qu'il s'écoeurait à lui même. Il n'aimait que lui. Il n'y avait plus que lui dans son cœur, sur sa peau, dans sa vie. Et pour lui, il serait prêt à supporter tout ce qu'il lui infligerait et qu'il serait en droit de le faire. Et qu'il le ferait. Il pouvait être si rancunier. Il l'avait vu faire la tête à Cross pendant près de trois semaines pour cette beuverie sans se douter qu'un jour peut être cela pourrait se tourner vers lui. Il était prêt à tout pour lui. Le protéger même au péril de sa misérable vie qui ne lui servait à rien sans lui à ses côtés. Même protéger certaines personne qu'il aimait et que lui détestait. Car cette personne lui avait fait du mal, beaucoup de mal sans le vouloir. Et cette personne n'était pas lui. Mais Johann ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Et encore moins maintenant très certainement.

Mais il dut faire à nouveau attention à la blonde insipide qui roucoula exagérément sans se douter de l'écœurement profond qu'elle faisait naître chez l'ancien Dom Juan. Qu'elle était susceptible de se voiler la face. Quelle idiote comme toutes ses personnes qui cherchaient à ce que l'on les complimente sans cesse sur leur esprit alors que leurs yeux ne voulaient que l'on complimente que leurs corps. Quelles lubriques personnes. Qu'elles étaient écœurantes. Oh comme il comprenait l'écœurement de Johann pour ce genre de gens. Qu'il le ressentait aussi dans sa chair. Lui qui n'avait pas valu mieux qu'eux pendant longtemps. Qui continuait à le penser mais qui selon Tika avait changé. Peut être. Et il changea de wagon presque en courant pour ne plus voir cette femme qui l'horripilait de la sorte et s'arrêta devant la vitre qui de la portière qui reliait deux wagons. Celui qu'il venait de quitter, celui dan lequel il rentrerait. Probablement rempli de femmes adorables, jeunes, celles ci parfois mariés. Mais qui toute l'écœureraient de la même manière. Il eut un nouveau soupir étendit une main délicate vers son reflet qui lui rendit son regard triste. Si plein d'ombres emplis d'échos d'amours déçus et joyeux. A nouveau le doux rire de Johann résonna en son esprit avant qu'il ne le chasse au loin avec tristesse en sachant combien cela était vain. Il l'avait privé de son sourire pour toujours et s'en était privé par la même occasion... Voilà où tout cela l'avait mené. Pathétique. Et pour la première fois depuis près de trente ans une larme échappa à ses yeux clairs. Et l'instant d'après, le golem que Johann nommait affectueusement « Elly », du temps où ils étaient encore ensemble et dont il avait conservé ce nom s'exclama soudain avec la voix de Luberrier :

- Malcom C Luberrier à l'origine de l'appel.

Aussitôt, il se redressa et reprit toute sa superbe. Car l'autre aurait tôt fait de sentir sa faiblesse et de l'exploiter d'une manière ou de l'autre, il le savait à la perfection. Il connaissait son employeur par cœur. Et comprenait parfaitement la peur de Komui à son égard. Un jour, il lui fournirait en douce une photographie pour le faire chanter. En douce car il n'accepterait jamais rien de lui de manière directe, même de quoi faire chanter Luberrier son pire ennemi. Et il s'exclama d'une voix voulue extrêmement joyeuse envers ce salaud qu'il haïssait et encore plus depuis quelques jours:

- Alexandre Bolskrin à votre écoute. Que puis je pour vous ? ^^

La modestie était de mise face à ce gros porc qui l'insupportait encore plus que toutes les femmes réunies. Il l'avait même surnommé en lui même Lubrifier. Une chose qui aurait amusé Johann si il l'avait su. Mais il ne le saurai jamais. Son cœur se serra. Il aurait peut être la chance de mourir pas connaissant son incroyable chance. Mince pourquoi devait il avoir TOUT ce qu'il ne voulait PAS ? Cet homme qui prenait plaisir ces derniers temps à lui raconter comment allait Johann comme si il n'était pas loin de celui ci malgré les menaces d'Alexandre. Ce qui le blessait tellement. D'entendre le tout. Mais il devait rester neutre. Si il ne voulait pas que l'autre l'attrape et le tienne comme lui même le tenait. Aussi resta t'il neutre et écouta Luberrier s'exclamer de sa voix excessivement joyeuse qui ne fut pas pour le rassurer le moins du monde :

- Au rapport, Alexandre.

- Elisabeth Turman ne sera demain plus un problème, mon Commandant ^^commenta t'il d'un ton indifférent.

Parfois, il se faisait peur lui même à parler comme le Comte de mort avec ce ton badin. En même temps à force de côtoyer cet ennemi, forcément il en avait gardé quelques traces. Et ses victimes avaient souvent crachés à son visage « Vous n'êtes qu'un cruel homme. Vous ne valez pas mieux que le Comte ». Et cette phrase lui avait fait réalisé oh combien cela était vrai. Et Tika l'aurait frappé pour de telles pensées. Et fort. Fallait dire qu'elle pouvait avoir la main lourde, la demoiselle. Il eut un léger sourire et se reconcentra avec un soupir mental sur la réponse de « Lubrifier » . Que le ton et le commandant améliorèrent encore son humeur, comme Alexandre avait voulu le faire. Un Luberrier content était toujours moins dangereux qu'un Luberrier fâché. Si l'on savait cela, on était tranquille. Et il en jouait régulièrement avec une dextérité qui lui était propre. Avec la même manière subtile qu'il avait de manier ses armes. Un autre de ses talents. Mais utile celui là. TRES utile, il devait le reconnaître.

- Parfait commenta Luberrier de cette petite voix satisfaite que l'expérience avait appris à Alexandre à se méfier tout particulièrement. J'ai une autre mission pour toi. Il faudra donc que tu repasses par le QG.

- Sans problème commenta Alexandre placidement, son regard se perdant dans le paysage où le soleil commençait à apparaître. Est ce que Johann regardait en cet instant par la fenêtre ? Ou dormait il ? Que faisait t'il ? Il avait toujours eu du mal avec le décalage horaire... Johann se serait gentiment moqué de lui en entendant ces pensées. Et lui aurait donné une petit pichenette sur le front dans ce geste tendre qu'il avait développé pour son Alexandre. Qui restait sien à jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. Il aurait adoré maintenant que Luberrier s'exclama : « Bon je te laisse Alex » mais il allait maintenant plutôt le torturer avec Johann. Comme il le faisait depuis des jours.

- J'ai bien l'impression que ton Johann se fait un nouvel ami. En la personne d'un scientifique qui te ressemble assez. N'est t'il donc pas capable d'avancer ? Railla Luberrier.

« Espèce de salaud de lubrifiant. Va rôtir en enfer pour toujours crétin et que le diable t'emporte en une valse dont tu ne reviendrais pas. Espèce de rôtissoire à pourriture infâme dont l'âme est un siège de dépravation infâme. Gâteau pourri jusqu'à la moelle » était ses pensées. Et Alexandre ne manquait pas d'insulte pour désigner un individu pareil. Jamais. Pas pour un être qui le débectait autant. Plus encore que lui même. Car lui n'avait pas d'excuses, ayant eu un homme bon auprès de lui comme ce Chan. Et il fallait le faire pour quelqu'un soit plus détesté que lui même. Mais il ne laissa rien transparaître de ses insultes et opta pour un ton mesuré mais très agacé :

- Quand bien même ce serait le cas cela ne te regarde en rien Malcolm. C'est les affaires de Jo. Où toi et moi n'avons rien à y faire. Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde.

Équivalent très poli de ses pensées. Où il essaya de cacher la douleur que ses propos lui faisaient. Oh combien il aurait donné pour effacer ces sept ans et redevenir son ami ! Qu'il avait de la chance cet homme qui l'approchait, sans le savoir. Et comme d'habitude quand Malcolm l'attaquait, son prénom lui vint spontanément aux lèvres. Et la réponse ne tarda pas à venir :

- Mais justement cette amitié me regarde. Elle l'a poussé à être généreux avec son nouvel ami. Trop généreux. En me manipulant au passage, ce que j'apprécie fort moyennement tu comprends. Et donc cela te regarde puisque...

Horrifié devant ses sous entendus malsains qui en même temps réveillaient un coupable espoir, Alexandre le coupa aussitôt. Il n'était plus questions d'être mesuré et poli. Il ne pouvait plus.

- Mais vous allez lui foutre la paix,espèce de vieux pervers ? Non content de lui pourrir sa vie et de lui refuser de devenir un Spiral faut en plus que vous vouliez le faire encore souffrir avec mon souvenir ! Vous me débectez infiniment et jamais toute une vie ne suffira à exprimer tout cela, espèce de salopard en uniforme de tyran.

- Mais tu pourrai le voir susurra Luberrier d'un air malsain. Tu en crèves d'envie depuis sept ans et je t'en donne l'occasion enfin...

- OK tu veux jouer à cela Luby ? Demain tes photographies ne seront plus privées et je vais demander de l'aide à Komui. A deux tu vas en souper crois moi lança de l'air le plus menaçant qui possédait. Celui ci sur lequel il sommait de se rendre sans discuter aux Brokers. Il ignora le faux espoir qu'il avait rallumé qu'il savait impossible et fit un signe à Elly de couper la communication mais lui parvint quand même le rire sadique de Luberrier et ses derniers propos :

- Ah oui c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas... Amusant que tu veuille faire une alliance avec ton bourreau de terreur. Pour le peu que Komui va t'être utile là où il est...

Et ces propos le firent frisonner de peur pour Johann sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il ignorait encore ce que tous savaient à la Congrégation...sauf les murs de ceux ci... Et il s'exclama en une prière silencieuse, lui qui n'avait plus prié depuis très longtemps :

- Seigneur là ou qu'il soit veillez sur Johann et son ami...

Avec un peu de chance, celui ci l'écouterait...Oui avec un peu de chance...

OoO

_- Alex ? Ça va ?commente soudain la voix inquiète de Johan. Son cœur s'est serré à la pensée que peut être il s'est fait mal. Et qu'il a fait mal aux fleurs. Il n'avait après tout jamais compris son corps. Jamais compris pourquoi son cœur battait si vite quand Alexandre lui adressait son sourire spécial « Johann » comme elle le disait elle même. Jamais compris pourquoi il lui manquait si fort quand il n'était pas là. Pourquoi il avait tant besoin de lui à ses côtés alors qu'avant ils se suffisaient tous deux l'un à l'autre. Tout cela était si étrange et nouveau pour lui.. Et lui semblait si étrange qu'il n'avait pas osé en parler. Et il a l'impression d'être si stupide en cet instant. Et il s 'en veut tellement d'avoir brisé l'air ardent et délicieux d'Alexandre. Qu'il avait trouvé irrésistible. Il se penche sur la silhouette couchée d'Alexandre qui le regarde incrédule dans le champ de fleurs. Il est si beau en cet une sorte de dieu descendu sur terre pour lui sourire à lui, ce pauvre mortel qui n'avait pas de place dans l'univers malgré ce que l'on lui disait. En le voyant ainsi, il a l'impression de voir son avenir dans ses riants yeux bleus couleur d'un ciel de printemps comme en cet instant._

_Et c'est rassurant, lui qui n'a pas d'avenir... Et soudain incrédule, Alexandre s'exclame :_

_- Attends tu veux dire que l'on ne t'a jamais expliqué ce que..._

_Johann, honteux de se sentir ignorant, se détourne de lui. Il connaît tous les noms des fleurs mais pour ce qui est de la vraie vie, il est si ignorant...Il ne connaît que si peu ce monde... Et doucement il s'exclame avec de légères larmes dans les yeux, sans savoir qu'il se rend adorable aux yeux de celui qu'il l'aime d'un amour ardent sans le savoir :_

_- Je suis désolé. C'est si important de savoir cela ?_

_Et Alexandre a un petit rire à côté de lui. Et Johann l'entend s'asseoir à côté de lui. Et avec douceur, il prend le menton de Johann le tournant vers lui pour que ses yeux bordeaux rencontrent ceux magnifiques bleus d'Alexandre. Qu'il a toujours admiré du plus profond de son âme. Et son cœur entame une valse éperdue en sentant ses doigts sur sa peau, son regard dans le sien. Son visage devint ardent et chaud comme une braise et il prie intérieurement pour qu'il ne le voit pas et ne se rende plus ridicule qu'il n'est :_

_- Pourquoi est ce que tu t'excuses Jo ? C'est adorable comme tout mais inutile, tu sais...De toute manière je te pardonnerai toujours tout. C'est cela un peu l'amour. Avoir toujours envie que l'autre soit à vos côté l'autre vous manque quand on n'est loin de lui. Rêver que sa propre vie avant de connaître la personne aimée n'était qu' un mauvais rêve. Se sentir vivant uniquement dans le regard de celui qu'on aime._

_Et dans son regard il lit sa sincérité et combien il est touché par ses faits. Et il a l'impression qu'il lit son âme en cet instant. Car c'est ce qu'il ressent si ardemment pour lui. Mais il ignore les mots pour le dire, pour ne pas paraître trop innocent et le lasser, lui qui a tant connu le monde. Sa principale peur. Et soudainement, il se rapproche avec douceur de lui comme par peur de l'effrayer et dépose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, électrifiant brusquement Johann envahi brusquement par une chaleur très intense et très douce qui le rend heureux comme il n'a jamais été de toute sa très courte vie. Et il a envie de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, de gestes qui l'étonnent lui même et qu'il ne sait correct ou non. Et doucement, Alexandre guide ses bras et les noue dans sa nuque à lui, comme ce que Johann désire. Comme si il avait capté sa volonté. Et il savoure ce léger goût de cassis qu'il exhale et il profite de l'odeur de cannelle de ses cheveux qui retombent contre ses bras. Ses cheveux si doux qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé toucher même en rê n'est que sensation et a bien l'impression qu'il en va de même pour Alexandre qui a fermé les yeux et qui le tient enlacé à sa taille et dont ses bras le brûlent intérieurement. Ce qui n'est pas désagréable du soudain avec douceur, il met fin à ce contact et du bout des doigts, il effleure la joue droite de Johann qui se sent brûlé de l'intérieur et lui sourit les joues légèrement rougissantes. Il lui murmure avec douceur :_

_- C'est aussi cela aimer..._

Dehors les flocons de neige offraient un spectacle plaisant en tournoyant dans les airs avec une telle liberté, une telle grâce qu'il en resterait ébloui pendant très longtemps, si il ne revivait pas déjà en lui même les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Oh qu'aurait il donné pour retrouver ce moment, cette douceur, cet Alexandre si vite disparu... Il eut un sourire devant ses pensées troubles. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense de la sorte. Alexandre était un salaud qui l'avait trompé du début à la fin. Point. Et il le détestait viscéralement. Comme Komui. Alors pourquoi n'y arrivait il pas à s'en convaincre ? Tss c'était vraiment n'importe quoi... Il les détestait point. Il devait les détester. Il pourrait tant lui faire du mal sinon...De même il ne devait pas avoir d'amitié pour Reever. Et lui non plus. Il devait rester seul dans son coin et n'embêter personne. C'était la vie qui lui était échue depuis très longtemps. Pas d'amour, pas d'amis hommes, détesté de tous. Si il ne voulait pas que ce monde lui fasse payer un maigre bonheur et qu'il le voit tel qu'il était. Si il ne voulait pas... Il ne devait plus y penser. Et leurs rires et leurs chansons nasillardes lui revinrent avec force. Et sa main se crispa sur son cœur à se l'en arracher vivant. Personne n'avait le droit de la faire souffrir. Pas même Alexandre. Jamais. Et il était prêt à mourir pour cela. De même à part lui personne n'avait le droit de faire mal à Alexandre. Ni à Komui. Ni à Reever. Il ne laissait personne lui faire du mal et surtout pas cette punaise de Peck... Et surtout pas cette ordure de Luberrier...Qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire mal aux gens, surtout à Komui ces dernier temps. Et qu'il savait bientôt être sa nouvelle cible à cause de sa manipulation. Dont personne ne pourrait le sauver et qu'il affronterait sans peur comme toujours. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : que l'on fasse du mal à Luberrier pour toutes les horreurs dites et faites...Et encouragerait toute personne qui agirait en ce sens. Même Alexandre. Surtout Alexandre. En fait, il n'en savait rien... Et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point. Oh oui, cela l'agaçait au plus haut point de rester dans ce flou. Mais en même temps il avait peur des conséquences si il savait au juste. C'était plus facile de haïr. Cela lui évitait bien plus de problèmes. C'était plus rassurant et plus connu cette haine que l'amour ou l'amitié. Enfin, du moins cela en avait l'air. Car cela n'était pas toujours très efficace...

Johann secoua la tête agacé par ses propres pensées. Qu'il s'en voulait de penser des choses pareilles. Bien sûr que c'était efficace. Et cela marcherait sur Reever. Cela devrait. C'était obligé. Puis avec un soupir, il se tourna vers son bureau. Où l'attendait une mission. Et trois dossiers d'exorcistes. Celui d'une jeune allemande. Miranda Lotto. Une gentille fille, vraiment. Une jolie femme aussi. Avec de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux tout aussi noirs adorables des traits tirés fort agréables chez elle. Une conversation très intéressante. Seulement voilà, on dirait bien qu'il y était insensible. Elle avait pour seul tort de ne pas être..quelqu'un d'autre ? Qu'il était pathétique. Il le détestait de fois devrait il se le répéter pour s'en convaincre ? Et de la lui rappeler trop pour que ce ne soit pas douloureux. Et puis de toute manière, elle était éprise de cet autrichien. Ce Marie Noise. Deuxième dossier à côté du sien. Que Johann n'avait pas eu le cœur de séparer même sur son bureau. Et il était prêt si il le fallait à tout faire pour les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, vu qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre en secret. Et le 14 février tout pouvait arriver. Même un être impur pouvait naître et en dégoûter les autres de la Saint Valentin. Il eut un sourire et en un doux murmure il se mit à fredonner :

- Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you Johann...

Personne ici ne le savait et personne ne devrait le savoir. Il y avait déjà assez des centaines de cartes qu'il avait reçu ce matin de l'ancienne équipe de scientifiques dont il avait été le chef. Un poste que le lubrique Peck aurait adoré. La direction d'une équipe entièrement composé de jolies femmes avec lesquelles Johann s'était bien entendu. Très bien entendu. Qu'il n'avait jamais touché. Pour qui il avait été le confident, l'ami, le cupidon. La seule et unique fois où il s'était rapproché de gens au point presque de parler de lui. Komui avait extrêmement bien veillé à l'entourer de gens qu'il savait que Johann voyait comme purs, comme les femmes et ainsi limité les « thérapies ». En un sens c'était amusant. Il avait obtenu une place que beaucoup de gens aurait convoités. Comme Alexandre, par exemple. Et son cœur se serra à cette mention. Pourquoi donc pensait il tout particulièrement aujourd'hui à lui ? Parce qu'il avait l'espoir qu'il penserait à lui, à son anniversaire ? Pathétique. Alexandre ne pensait certainement pas à lui. Il ne devait penser qu' à la jolie blonde qui serait auprès de lui en cet instant dans le monde. Ou à lui même. Certainement pas à lui. Et cela lui fit mal. Ce qu'il se décida à ignorer. Et en revint au bouquet de fleurs qu'il allait déposer dans la chambre de Miranda pour Marie avec une carte où il lui donnerait rendez vous dans la bibliothèque. Et il en sera de même pour la boîte de chocolats qu'il prétendra venir de Miranda. Et après cela, ils devraient bien y arriver. Il ne pouvait pas non plus les pousser dans les bras de l'un de l'autre...

Quoique l'idée soit tentante, il savait que cela ne réussirait pas. Surtout si il y avait un tiers entre eux.

Il avait donc pris soin de faire vider la bibliothèque rien que pour eux avec cela, ils ne se rapprochaient pas, c'est qu'ils étaient vraiment un cas désespéré... Il eut un sourire. Il se serait aussi volontiers occupé du cas Komui/Reever, mais là ce serait bien plus compliqué.Trop compliqué. A moins qu'il ne laisse l'accès au téléphone à Reever. Et encore c'était plus susceptible de le blesser plutôt qu'autre chose. Car qui aurait voulu entendre ce genre de chose au téléphone alors qu'il préférerait largement être dans les bras de l'être aimé ? Entendre son cœur battre la chamade, sentir son odeur autour de soi, goûter le goût de ses lèvres, se plonger dans le regard de celui qu'on aime...Tout ce que le téléphone ne pouvait amener, Johann en avait parfaitement conscience pour l'avoir lui même éprouvé avant. Et il ne pouvait avoir accès à l'arche sans attirer à nouveau l'attention de Luberrier qui trouverait un moyen pire de se venger que ce qu'il devait être en train de préparer.

Peut être même avait il les dossiers bleus gris de Komui par on ne sait quel hasard. Il était tout à fait capable de les avoir trouvé. Mais il savait qu'Alexandre, lui serait à l'abri. Après tout, Luberrier avait toujours aimé son insolence et son arrogance en plus du fait qu'il soit efficace, ce qu'il était il fallait le reconnaître. Aucun Broker ne lui résistait. Jamais. Il en avait même gagné un surnom. « Le roi de l'ombre ». Et lui avait été son complice pendant près de deux ans avant de rencontrer Komui. Et Tika l'appelait en riant à l'époque « La reine de l'ombre » Ce qu'elle d'ailleurs continuait parfois, ce qui avait le don d'agacer tout particulièrement Johann. Et l'amusait intérieurement, mais c'était son secret. Que Tika devait bien voir. Tika qui était repartie, non sans lui laisser une carte d'anniversaire et un bouquet de lys ainsi qu'un mot d'excuse pour ne pouvoir fêter comme il se doit son anniversaire. Ce qui n'était pas grave. Après tout, en 24 ans il n'avait jamais eu le droit à une fête d'anniversaire correcte. A part peut être lors des trois ans où il avait connu Alexandre (éberlué qu'il n'ait jamais eu une fête d'anniversaire correcte) et Komui (qui s'était fait une joie de faire une fête et de lui fabriquer Kit) Peut être d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle il tenait autant à elle. L'un de ses premiers cadeaux, l'une des première fois où l'on fêtait son existence. L'une des rares fois. De ses si rares fois...

Il eut un sourire. Peut être Komui penserait il à lui. Fort probable. Ou alors il aurait peur d'alimenter sa « haine » et s'abstiendrait. Probable aussi. Oh comme il aurait aimé l'aider si cet imbécile n'était pas si têtu ! Car à coup sûr, il ne parlerait pas, par peur de faire trop mal à son Reever qui n'attendait que ses mots de sa part, ce « Je t'aime Reever » pour être heureux ! Parfois, il était plus têtu qu'Alexandre et c'en était effrayant...Mais bah il ne valait mieux pas y penser si il voulait rester maître de lui comme il le devait pour faire ce métier. Pour décider de qui il enverrait en mission en Chine en sachant qu'il était obligé de l'envoyer seul pour une mission délicate. Ce qui lui faisait mal intérieurement. Ce qui ne devrait être le c'était le rôle du Grand Intendant, le rôle que Komui avait porté sur ses épaules pendant des années. Il devait donc en être capable. En tout cas, cette mesure ne le rendrait pas populaire, et il le savait. Mais c'était nécessaire. Pour éviter de tomber déjà et de livrer la Congrégation à des gens totalement inhumains. Luberrier n'attendait que cela de sa part. Un faux pas, une hésitation et il le chasserait. Le briserait en pantin comme il le voulait, la seule raison de sa nomination. Mais il devait rester fort. Pour au moins ne pas trahir la confiance de Komui. Qui lui avait laissé sa place car lui n'était pas totalement brisé. Et il ne la briserait pas. Il n'avait pas grand chose mais il tenait au moins ses promesses. Il n'avait guère que son honneur et les rares confiances que l'on lui accordait. Et il essayait de toujours s'en montrer digne. Même si il était un salaud.

« C'est bien la preuve de ton humanité sombre imbécile » Il entendit à nouveau le murmure de Reever qu'il avait entendu il y avait encore peu. Et il secoua la tête pour chasser cet écho de voix. Bien sûr qu'il était un monstre. Et il avait même été l'amant d'un monstre. Une autre raison pour en faire de lui un monstre. Qu'il pouvait être bête..Mais paradoxalement attachant... Comme son amant..Comme Alexandre aussi...Mais il ne devait pas s'attacher, surtout pas. Il n'y avait pas le droit. Il ne devait qu'être haï. Et c'est pour cela que cette mesure serait utile. Et qu'il agirait en secret comme Cupidon. Il valait mieux le faire maintenant. De peur que l'on découvre qu'il pouvait être quitta la pièce précipitamment, prenant la direction des chambres en rabattant sur son front le manteau des Crows. Pour se cacher. Et devant les deux portes, il déposa les objets avant de se dépêcher de regagner son bureau avant que quelqu'un ne remarque son absence.

Une fois à nouveau à l'intérieur, il posa les yeux sur le troisième dossier. Celui d'un roumain. Un certain Arystar Krory. Qui selon ce même dossier avait perdu celle qui l'aimait. Que ce jour devait tellement rendre triste. Encore un que la Saint Valentin dé mission lui ferait certainement oublier la chose. Et séparer un couple bientôt formé serait criminel. De toute manière tous les cas de figure étaient cruels. Et il devait partir aujourd'hui quoi qu'il arrive. Être séparé et peut être mourir. C'était leur vie à tous. A Reever, Komui, Lenalee, Tika. Lui. A Alexandre. D'ailleurs était il encore en vie en cet instant ? Il avait tellement tendance en mission à ne pas faire attention à lui. Il disait que personne à part Johann et Tika n'avait d'importance dans sa vie. Que c'était uniquement pour eux qu'il faisait attention. Qu'il aimerait parfois mourir avec les honneurs.L'honneur d'avoir exécuté sa mission parfaitement. Et il disait cela avec un sourire si é il n'avait ni l 'un ni l'autre en cet instant. Il était tout ce que l'on attendait d'un Fallen Angel. Il sourit. Oh oui il était un ange déchu. Avec qui il se serait bien promené sous cette neige éclatante et aurait admiré les flocons de neige s'accrochant à ses cheveux. Mais envie interdite et terrible. Il n'avait pas le droit et ne devait pas. Et s'emparant d'un crucifix qu'il avait toujours dans ses affaires car lui appartenant, il emmêla ses doigts dedans et leva les yeux vers ce Dieu qui l'avait condamné à un destin d'impur . Il murmura au ciel :

- Veillez sur lui, Mon Seigneur. Vous savez combien il a tendance à s'oublier laissé à lui même comme il est. Et si il le faut pour qu'il soit heureux, envoyez moi à moi les malheurs que vous lui destiniez. Moi à qui l'on m'a tracé un destin de malheur.

- Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment qualifier cela de destin de malheur que se retrouver Intendant à la place de scientifiques plus âgés et plus expérimentés que vous commenta soudain une voix dans son dos.

Cette voix pleine d'amertume, qui semblait regretter que ce soi lui qui soit à la tête de la Congrégation ne pouvait appartenir qu'à cette punaise de Peck. Alors inspirant, un grand coup pour chasser sa mélancolie qui pouvait le rende faible, il pivota vers lui et le dévisagea d'un air méprisant. Cet homme qui n'aimait que le pouvoir. Qui brûlait d'ambition et d'appétits pervers. Qui rêvait très certainement de prendre la place de Reever. Et de Johann, si il le pouvait. Et qu'il vit dans son regard une connivence quand il le contemplait. Il le croyait de la même espèce que lui. Un être pétri d'ambition. Qui avait attendu son heure. Il croyait le connaître. Mais il se trompait lourdement.

Johann avait certes de l'ambition mais pas comme lui. Pas au point de briser tout ceux qu'il voulait pour. Il n'avait jamais tenté de briser les gens au dessus de lui. C'était eux qui l'avaient tenté avec leurs appétits pour un lui qui en avait joué en sachant pertinemment ce qui se passerait. Et il n'avait pas brisé ceux en dessous. Comme les chefs, ils avaient pris la fuite et c'était ainsi qu'ils les avaient brisés en les n'avait jamais fait en sorte que de tenter de leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient et d'en jouer pour se faire détester. Combien l'avaient regardé avec des yeux penauds, l'air vaguement coupable d'être amoureux d'un homme. Ce qu'ils l'avaient écœuré à se dire hétéro, mariés, père de famille mais à rêver en fait d'hommes. Et lui avait tenté d'oublier son passé en se laissant aller dans les bras d'autres. Qui n'avaient pas été capables d'assumer ce d'aimer un homme, et les cicatrices. Alors ils les avait jetés. D'où le « séduits puis jetés » dans son dossier. Et Komui s'était laissé prendre à cette mascarade. Avait vraiment cru qu'il s'était laissé aller à pervertir vraiment des gens non consentants à l'origine. Il s'était laissé prendre à son tous ceux qu'ils avait connu un seul n'avait jamais eu peur de s'affirmer bisexuel. Alexandre. Combien de fois l'avait il pris dans ses bras en public sans aucune peur. Il avait toujours suscité l'admiration pour cela pour être capable de se montrer tel qu'il était sans peur. Et Johann faisait partie des gens qui l'admirait pour cela. Sa seule peur était de s'abandonner, de reconnaître qu'il ne contrôlait pas tout. Qu'il avait un cœur lui aussi que l'on pouvait prendre et détruire. Ce que son passé expliquait fort bien. Ils avaient été deux êtres brisés qui avaient un besoin viscéral l'un de l'autre. Et qui maintenant n'avaient même plus cet autre. Mais Johann ne l'aurait jamais reconnu. Non jamais. Il le savait inconsciemment mais il ne le reconnaissait pas. Il ignorait ce fait. Parce que celui ci n'était pas auprès de lui. Aussi ignora t'il son regard et s'exclama d'un air méprisant :

- On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper Mr Peck ? Pourtant il me semblait que c'était le BABA de cela.. Reprenez donc votre politesse depuis l'origine...

- Mais la porte était ouverte. Si vous vouliez que l'on ne rentre pas, il fallait fermer la porte s'exclama Peck avec un faux sourire innocent.

Il avait l'impression de parler avec un chat qui essayait de le transformer en souris. Mais pas de chances pour lui, à ce jeu il était un tigre. Heureusement pour lui, il avait retenu ce frisson qu'il avait eu en entendant cela. L'autre ne verrait donc pas cela. Ouf. Parfois c'était utile de se contrôler à la perfection... Et Johann laissa ses lèvres arborer un petit sourire tout aussi faussement innocent tout en essayant de lire dans ses yeux pourquoi il était venu ici prenant sur son temps de la raison lui restait mystérieuse. Peut être des menaces ce qui le fit frissonner intérieurement.. Ses recherches avaient t'elle été fructueuses ? Puis il réalisa que cela serait trop dur à trouver pour lui en si peu de temps... Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il cherchait..Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui.. Et donc il ne pourrait détruire sa réputation de détestable personne en peu de temps ni remonter jusqu'à elle. Alors il s'exclama, d'un air confiant en susurrant d'un air doucereux :

- Mais mon cher, je fais ce que je veux avec mon bureau. Et ce n'est pas parce que celui ci est ouvert que vous devez vous croire la permission d'entrer sans frapper et que vous devez vous croire avoir la permission de suspendre votre travail sans motif valable et...

Soudain Peck se précipita vers lui, l'attrapa par son col et le plaqua contre le mur violemment. Sans se rendre compte que l'autre s'était laissé complètement faire. Alors qu'il pouvait se dégager aisément, grâce à Alexandre, pour une fois qu'il lui servait à quelque chose, celui là... Sans même voir son sourire sadique. Il le sous estimait complètement et s'était une grave erreur comme il allait s'en rendre compte très vite...Et il fit semblant d'être terrorisé et écouta ce que l'autre allait lui susurrer de ses lèvres :

- Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi, Mr Greimbaum. Je saurai trouver vos secrets les plus intimes et les révéler au monde.

- Dans quel but ? Devenir Intendant ? Je vais vous le dire, Après moi sur la liste de Luberrier se trouve être un homme qui n'est pas vous. J'ai vérifié personnellement de peur que ce ne soit vous susurra Johann qui ne put résister au plaisir de provoquer plus encore ce prétentieux qui le croyait à sa merci..

La violence ne lui faisait pas peur. Jamais. Pas depuis des années. Pas depuis Alexandre et les Brokers. Encore moins cette punaise. Par contre sa menace l'avait ébranlé intérieurement. Il ne devait pas découvrir ses secrets D'où la provocation. Non jamais. Si il venait à savoir..Il attirerait la compassion et les moqueries ici alors qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'elles ne viennent pas par ici... Et il ne voulait pas..Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour effacer ses liens avec elle. Pour ne pas lui nuire encore plus..Mais si l'autre cherchait, il était capable de trouver...Un peu de provocation lui ferait peut être un peu de bien pour lui remettre les idées en place... Il sortit son pistolet et avec douceur le colla contre sa tempe en susurrant d'un air doux:

- Je me demande ce que cela donnerait un Peck sans tête, si ce serait toujours aussi laid.. Et comment on me remercierait pour ce haut fait de gloire...Parce que personne ne te regretterait Regory, sois en sûr...

Il vit le regard de Peck loucher vers l'arme, l'air blê le vit étudier sa figure pour savoir si il était sérieux ou non. Or il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Et il eut un sourire sadique. Et échangea leurs positions. Peck se retrouva plaqué contre le mur à la place de Johann qui le menaçait toujours de son arme. Peck le regardait d'un air interloqué, n'en revenant pas qu'un homme aussi fluet que lui le plaque sans effort contre un mur de la sorte. Il s'exclama :

- Mais..comment c'est possible ?

-Avant de t'en prendre à quelqu'un sans raison, il vaut mieux se renseigner sur cette personne..Vérifier par exemple qu'elle n'est pas sans défense...susurra Johann qui finit par le lâcher.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se salir plus avec lui. D'autant qu'il l'avait bien effrayé et que cela se voyait. Il fuirait bien vite maintenant. Normalement. Et si il fallait, il tirerai un coup à blanc près de lui. Cela ne l'effrayait pas. Certainement pas un microbe comme Peck. Alors qu'Alexandre lui se mesurait tous les jours à des véritables fléaux et que lui même en avait connu, des bien pires que lui.

- Vous êtes violent ma parole...commenta Peck horrifié qui décidément n'avait pas encore perdu tout courage. Ce qui était problématique..Et ces propos étaient agaçants. Et Johann ne retint pas son agacement. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'embarrasserait de gentillesse envers un type pareil qui l'agressait presque sans raison Et tentant un coup de bluff pour comprendre, il s'exclama :

- Qui a commencé à me plaquer contre un mur en me menaçant tout cela parce que j'ai eu le malheur de vous envoyer vos vérités en pleine face face à votre rival de toujours qui d'ailleurs ne vous voit pas le moins du monde comme cela ? Que vous lui êtes bien trop minable pour qu'il le fasse susurra Johann. Vous ne savez rien de moi. Vous parlez de choses qui ne vous regarde pas, vous vous mêlez de tout et n'importe quoi et vous négligez votre travail. Lui, Reever a rattrapé en beauté son retard et vous vous l'avez agrandi avec vos séjours à l'infirmerie et vos recherches dans votre coin de choses pour me faire tomber. Oui, je sais que vous avez recherché des documents qui pourraient me compromettre au lieu de t'il devant son air blême qui confirmait le pourquoi de son acte et que les paroles de Johann n'étaient pas sans effet sur lui, mais à l'évidence vos recherches ont été vaines et stupides puisque vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de vous renseigner sur mon port d'armes ou non.

Il goûta son air blême, et l'effet de ses moindres mots sur celui ci. Il se délecta de sa terreur. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait l'avoir mais au final c'était lui qui était attrapé, comme dirait Komui. Il n'avait pas volé sa réputation de tigre. N'en déplaise à Reever. Il eut un sourire mental. Reever serait très heureux certainement de le voir aussi terrorisé. Mais il n'était pas là..Peut être devait il le faire venir...Ce serait amusant.. Mais en même temps c'était son triomphe à lui...Malgré tout son « courage » qu'il avait du essayer de rassembler pour venir ici,il savait bien qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il avait cru que la violence aurait un quelconque effet sur lui sans se douter qu'il en avait connu beaucoup, et que l'autre montrerait des signes de faiblesse évidentes à ces menaces pour que Johann devienne son ami et lui accorde tout ce qu'il veuille. Mais il ne savait pas à quel niveau de maîtrise il était arrivé de lui même. Surtout avec les hommes comme lui. C'était les hommes comme Reever qui pouvait lui faire perdre ce contrôle car trop sincères et lui donnant envie d'exprimer des pensées qui n'étaient pas vraiment siennes. Qui venaient dont on ne sait où. Pas les gens aussi bas que lui. Mais déjà il se reprenait et s'exclamait avec un sourire vicieux :

- A qui faisiez vous donc votre prière ? Je crois bien que vous avez oublié comment on doit la faire...Peut être serai ce une bonne chose de réviser cela...Et puis une prière à un ami qui ne risque pas grand chose... Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche entre vous et vous me le confirmez...Mr Luberrier sera ravi de l'apprendre...

Johann haussa un sourcil amusé. Et ne put retenir un rire devant la stupidité de Peck qui croyait que la prière était pour Reever. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa prière, lui. Il aurait tout ce qu'il voulait bientôt. Il n'était pas en danger permanent comme Alexandre. Ce qu'il était hilarant ce petit vers de terre. Et aussi menaçant que celui ci. Et il croyait qu'il le tiendrait ainsi... Et il le vit tressaillir d'indignation devant son rire. Ce qui le fit redoubler de rire avant qu'il ne s'approche de lui en lui susurrant avec douceur :

- Vous pouvez toujours en parler à Luberrier mais celui ci sait très bien de qui il est question...Une personne qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec le Commandant...Et qu'il connaît personnellement, qu'il apprécie même... Alors si vous voulez vous attirer des ennuis en dénonçant cette personne, allez y. Si vous voulez attirer son attention sur vous alors qu'il est bien plus menaçant que moi, qu'il a son actif à la date de ce jour plus de 1 000 000 arrestations de Broker bien plus armées et menaçants que vous, que vous n'avez pas peur d'être arrêté par lui et qu'il vous fasse du mal comme il en serait capable si il le voulait et à qui Luberier pardonnerait à cause de son efficacité, n'hésitez pas. A côté vous feriez pale ne m'en voulez pas si je viens assister à votre torture. C'est que de la torture de Peck, cela ne se fait pas tous les jours. Et je convierai Reever. Cela devrait lui plaire je pense, qu'un vers de terre comme vous soit torturé de la sorte. Et n'attendez rien de lui ni de moi... Parce que vu comment vous avez réussi à vous faire détester en si peu de temps des deux seules personnes qui serait capables d'arrêter cette personne, Komui étant trop loin pour, c'est très mal parti...

Et il admira la terreur qui s'empara de son visage. Il ne lui restait que bien peu de courage en cet instant. Peut être essayerait-il encore deux ou trois choses pour l'agacer, lui faire perdre sa froide maîtrise de lui même et le tenir enfin. Mais il n' y arriverait pas. Il ne montrait rien. Il était bien trop fort pour lui...Le chat n'était plus qu'une souris entre ses mains que Johann s'amusait à terroriser. Et ce qui était jouissif. De voir ce prétentieux de moins en moins à son aise. Il eut un rire sadique à cette pensée. Qui redonna paradoxalement à Peck un peu de courage qui vicieusement s'exclama en le regardant dans les yeux:

- Quel drôle de nom qu'Ellis...

Oh, il cherchait à le vexer en insultant ce nom par ce ton mauvais... Ce nom si étrange...Un coup bas...Qui ne lui faisait pas mal. Plus depuis longtemps. Il eut un sourire fugitif. Grâce à Alexandre.

_Ils se tiennent l'un à côté de l'autre dans le train qui les emmène en Angleterre où ils rejoignent le Qg pour soumettre la candidature de Johann comme assistant d'Alexandre. Johann en larmes est effondré entre les bras de son amant qui lui frémit d'une rage incontrôlée en fusillant d'un regard l'homme qui a eu le malheur de se moquer du second prénom de son homme. Et doucement, il murmure à l'oreille de celui qu'il aime de manière audible pour les autres hommes du compartiment tout en le berçant pour le consoler de ses premiers mots injurieux qu'il subit de sa vie :_

- _Tu sais.. Ellis n'est pas un prénom très répandu..Mais il a une connotation très forte...Pour beaucoup de nouveaux américains il est synonyme d'espoir. Synonyme de liberté...C'est en un lieu qui s'appelle Ellis Island que débarque les nouveaux arrivants et de ce lieu ils pourront peut être s'intégrer à un grand rêve d'une nouvelle vie où ils seront portes en ton nom l'espoir et la liberté. Et ceux qui l'injurient sont ceux que ce système tient si bien enlacés au point d'en faire des gens perclus d'habitudes et de faux semblants qui sont incapables de se libérer du système et ne voient leur vie que dedans et qui préfèrent s'enchaîner au modèle qu'être vraiment eux même. Tu fais honneur à ton nom en restant tel que tu es, libre et plein d'espoir. C'est la force que l'on t'a légué à la naissance. Celle de pouvoir te créer un monde bien à toi où tu auras toute ta place __légitime, là où tu pourras être toi sans peur et sans craindre que l'on te méprise pour une raison ou une autre. Tant que tu seras sûr de toi, nul ne pourra te faire du mal. Alors souris et redresse la tête, mon amour. Et je me tiendrai à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que ce que tu me chasses de ton monde. Même au delà si tu souhaites._

_Alors les hommes honteux de leurs propos baissent le regard devant le ton ardent et impérieux d'Alexandre comme par miracle tandis que son charme naturel agit comme un baume sur eux et sur Johann calmant ses larmes tandis que Johann relève un visage toutefois toujours constellé de larmes vers Alexandre et lui sourit en lui murmurant :_

- J_e voudrai toujours de toi..._

_Et Alexandre a un petit sourire et l'embrasse sur le front en lui murmurant malgré les murmures choqué autour de lui que déclenche de tels gestes dont il se moque éperdument:_

_- Je t'aime Jo._

_Et l'autre de lui rendre un sourire radieux en ignorant les réactions choquées autour de lui. Il n'y que pour lui le visage légèrement rougissant de son amant. Qui rougit toujours quand il l'embrasse, même si cela fait un moment qu'ils s'embrassent en public. Depuis le début en fait._

Johann le regarda amusé. Comme si cela suffirait à le blesser. D'autant qu'il avait la parade il susurra doucement :

- Pas plus que Regory... Moi cela a au moins le mérite de ne ressembler à aucun autre prénom..Et d'être le nom d'un naturaliste irlandais aussi...Ah et un journaliste canadien... Sans parler de mon vrai prénom qui est aussi celui d'un célèbre compositeur de musique du nom de Bach, un autre du nom de Strauss, un auteur très connu en Allemagne, un certain Goethe, vous connaissez ?

Et il admira avec plaisir la figure ahurie de Peck qui apparemment semblait ignorer jusqu'à l'existence de ces gens. Ce qui amena un rictus méprisant sur son visage. Dieu ce qu'il haïssait les gens qui ne se cultivaient pas et vivaient sur leurs acquis comme ce Peck. Comme la majorité de la Congrégation. Ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il y avait tant de choses à apprendre pour croire que leurs connaissances se suffisaient à elle même et eux de leur propre volonté se restreignaient à la science, toujours la science .C'était ce genre de gens que Johann méprisait et qu'Alexandre méprisait aussi. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait donné le goût de la littérature romantique en lui disant avec douceur que se restreindre à un domaine était plus que stupide, point de vue dans lequel il avait abondé. Et vers lequel il abondait toujours, sept ans après. Une chose pour laquelle Alexandre avait bien raison.

- En tout cas on ne peut pas en dire autant du votre, Regory. reprit il peu de temps après avec ce rictus méprisant dans le but d'achever son adversaire. Il n'a que peu de sens et c'est bas, peu digne du commandant de section scientifique de la Congrégation que vous semblez être d'attaquer quelqu'un sur ses prénoms.. Si vous contestez mon autorité et mes compétences autant m'attaquer sur autre chose que mon nom et affirmer votre supériorité. Pour ma part je connais une dizaine de langues, tout les noms des fleurs et des plantes, la botanique n'a aucune secret pour moi, je lis régulièrement des traités scientifiques et des romans, je sais jouer du piano et plutôt bien chanter, suis plutôt doué en improvisation musicale, sais plutôt bien jouer de mon arme et me défendre particulièrement bien au corps à corps sans compter au niveau des sciences que je maîtrise comme vous tous et des diplômes en robotique, chimie et physique que j'ai. Et c'est loin d'être votre cas, compte tenu de votre CV que j'ai étudié scrupuleusement quand on m'a dit avec qui je devrai travailler pour avoir une idée de à qui j'aurai à faire. Et le dossier qui traîne sur vous à l'Administration Centrale n'est pas joli joli... N'y faites pas rajouter des menaces envers votre chef cela pourrait vous coûter votre place ici et votre mémoire.

En tout cas, la liste de talents de Johann avait sidéré Peck et achevait de le déconcerter, lui qui croyait avoir affaire à un blanc bec sans compétence et connaissances, un jeune naïf tout juste débarqué de sa campagne, facile à impressionner... Qu'il croyait que seule la chance avait mis en dessus de lui. Alors que lui se contentait de son petit diplôme en chimie alors que Johann lui se targuait en plus malgré son jeune âge de diplômes en robotique, chimie, physique. Grâce aux deux excellents professeurs qu'il avait eu. Komui et Alexandre avec lequel il avait étudié sans relâche. Et qu'il remerciait aujourd'hui. En cet instant. Il étudia le visage à présent décomposé de Peck. Il le tenait menace avait eu son effet aussi..Un léger gloussement lui échappa en contemplant son visage. Il ne le ré attaquerait pas de sitôt et surtout pas en face. Il aurait trop peur pour son dossier et sa propre vie. Et se sentant d'humeur clémente, il eut un geste comme pour balayer une mouche importune en s 'exclamant :

- Allez si vous retournez maintenant à votre travail sans discuter, je laisserais tomber pour le moment ce genre de chose et Luberrier n'apprendra jamais le genre de choses que l'ambition peut vous faire faire. Et soyez heureux de vous en tenir à si beau compte car si vous vous êtes renseignés, vous savez certainement que je ne suis pas un gentil petit chaton facile à plier ou si vous ne le saviez pas, j'espère que cette entrevue vous servira de leçon.

- O...Oui balbutia Peck encore sous le choc avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment sous le rire de Johann. Dans quelques heures, le choc serait passé mais que cela avait été jouissif et reposant de procéder de cette manière ! Certes, il ne venait pas de se faire un ami de Peck mais après tout, il n'aurait jamais voulu d'un tel ami et c'était déjà mal engagé dès le départ vu son peu de connaissances, sa perversité, son ambition, sa lâcheté, son hypocrisie et son arrogance...

- Et bien...Et bien tu n'y a pas été de main morte nota amusée la voix de Reever dans son dos.

Surpris, Johann pivota vers celui ci qui venait apparemment de rentrer. Et bizarrement cela lui fit du bien de le voir et il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer taquin avec un grand sourire:

- Tu te mets aussi au stalkage , Honig ?

Reever eut un léger rire tandis que Johann étudiait sa figure. Son visage riait mais ses yeux pleuraient. Ce qui serra son cœur paradoxalement. Forcément, il n'allait pas être heureux aujourd'hui vu que l'homme qu'il adorait était au loin le jour de la Saint Valentin. Par sa faute. Et son cœur se serra encore plus. En plus de tout, il avait volé la place de Komui. Même si c'était nécessaire. Il se tenait entre les deux amants et sans lui, ils seraient déjà entre les bras l'un de l'autre. Il le savait viscéralement. Il ne put soudain plus supporter le regard de Reever, étreint par un sentiment plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée de culpabilité et son regard se perdit par la fenêtre, se posant sur ses purs diamants blancs qui dansaient en une tempête effrénée dehors. Comme les émotions en son cœur qui raffluaient maintenant que Peck était parti. Que ses propos avaient plus ébranlé qu'il n'en avait l'air. Si cela venait à se savoir... Il eut un frisson. Qu'il espéra qu'il passerait inaperçu. Et la réponse de Reever lui parvint avec douceur tandis que soudain il sentit une main se poser gentiment sur son épaule :

- Disons que j'ai eu une excellent professeur... Et tu étais tellement occupé à matraquer en bonne et due forme Peck que tu ne m'as pas remarqué. Et lui était tellement terrorisé qu'il n'a rien vu...J'étais venu apporté des dossiers, pas stalker...

Aucune mention dans ses propos de l'état de Johann. Mais sa main sur son épaule attestait qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Qu'il le sentait malheureusement. Et il essayait de le faire rire plutôt que le laisser se lamenter. Comme il l'aurait fait pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Dont il ne différait pas tellement...Malheureusement. Mais Johann chassa sa mélancolie pour faire croire que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et tourna son visage vers lui en lui adressant un sourire qui conserva un peu de mélancolie malheureusement:

- C'est fou, je ne te crois pas...Et diras-tu toujours que je suis un tigron ? Fit-il en mimant le mouvement d'un chat sortant ses griffes dans sa direction.

Reever eut un sourire amusé en secouant la tête avant de s'exclamer :

- Ce n'est pas bien dur d'être un tigre face à lui...

Johann haussa les épaules reconnaissant à mots couverts combien il avait raison. Et la culpabilité le frappa plus fort tandis qu'à ses oreilles revint plus fort la menace de Peck. Et dans un murmure, il dit avec douceur, sa main se crispant sur son cœur:

- Je suis désolé.

Reever ne dit rien mais il posa son autre main sur son épaule et les pressa toute deux avec un air grave avant de lui murmurer d'une voix un peu altérée :

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour des faits qui ne relèvent pas de ton ressort. Ce n'est pas toi qui a organisé ce complot contre lui.

- Mais j'ai pris part au sacrifice du fou, Reever commenta Johann fermement, se sentant triste anormalement. Comme si cela lui faisait mal de détruire l'amitié que Reever pourrait avoir pour lui. Ce qui était absurde. Il devait profiter de cette occasion pour détruire l'amitié qu'il pouvait avoir pour lui. Ne pas s'accrocher de la sorte. Non surtout pas...Parce que sinon... Il le savait bien..D'ailleurs c'était peut être déjà trop tard. Non, il ne devait pas penser comme cela... J'ai eu des mots durs pour lui. Je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà. Il ne faut pas que tu l'oublies tu sais. Je suis un monstre. Pas un gentil tigron.

Et bizarrement, Reever pressa plus fort ses épaules dans un geste presque douloureux avant de lui murmurer la voix un peu ardente :

- Au départ, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais un monstre. Un vrai tigre. Mais plus le temps passe, plus je m'en rends compte que tu ne l'es pas. Que Komui a raison de te faire confiance. Tu essaies de cacher ce que tu es mais le fait est que tu n'es pas si mauvais que essaies de t'en persuader mais tu n'y arrives pas non plus. Tu es enfermé en des convictions stupides et des peurs étranges qui te poussent à agir ainsi. C'est tout. Peut être même d'ailleurs que tu n'as jamais séduit et brisé des gens en les rejetant. Peut être même que ce sont des rumeurs que tu as crées pour te faire détester que même Komui a cru. Tu sais, toi aussi tu as le droit d'être apprécié. D'apprécier des gens. Tu n'es pas obligé de te cacher en toi même de la sorte. Et la preuve même que tu es humain est ces regrets que tu exprimes en cet instant. Tu n'es pas un Luberrier. Tu n'en as même rien du tout. Tu es plus proche d'un Komui que d'un Luberrier.

Johann sursauta à ses mots. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il comprenne...Que cela reste des suppositions...Il devait agir au plus ignorer ce goût amer dans sa bouche rien qu'à penser se faire haïr une fois de plus...Mais il n'avait pas le courage de le faire maintenant...Non...Pathétique Johann... et ce mots réveillaient un cruel espoir en son cœur. Qu'il savait ne pas mériter. Il ne devait pas réentendre ces mots jamais. Il ne devait pas se livrer, devenir son ami véritablement. Mais même si il n'avait pas envie de le faire, il devait blesser Reever pour qu'il l'abandonne à son sort et le laisse se détruire. Aussi s 'exclama t'il avec un rictus sadique en s'exclamant :

- Bien tenté Wenhamm... Tu as presque failli me faire parler...Presque..Mais tu n'es pas si doué que cela...Niveau manipulation tu as encore des progrès à faire...Comme si j'allais révéler que...

Choqué, Johann s'arrêta et porta sa main à sa bouche. Il avait failli se livrer comme cela... Mon dieu, Reever avait des effets pire que ce qu'il ne pensait..Il devait vite s'en faire détester avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Si il ne voulait pas finir par le haïr en lui même parce qu'il aurait trop de pitié en lui même. Mais il savait que cela n'arriverait pas. Qu'il procéderait de la même manière que Komui. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé avec pitié. Mais il le haïssait car il savait. Il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui. Car il connaissait l'être faible qu'il avait été et qui ressortait encore par moments. Et pour d'autres raisons connues de lui seul. Mais Reever eut un léger rire et s'exclama :

- Pas si inefficace on dirait...

Agacé devant sa propre faiblesse, Johann lui pointa du doigt la sortie. Ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire rire plus fort Reever.

- Crétin le maudit Johann à voix haute ce qui n'arrangea pas son fou rire. Et soudain Reever lança dans l'air :

- Tu ne pourras jamais faire en sorte que je te déteste. Tu es bien trop pur pour.

- Pur ? Ricana Johann en se retournant vers lui, choqué intérieurement. Alors que tout en moi clame que je suis impur ? Que j'ai brisé tant de gens, que je tente sans cesse de briser ton Komui qui n'a eu le tort que DE ME CONNAITRE SANS MON MASQUE ?Sa voix partit dans les aigus et choqué, il se tut brusquement en se rendant compte qu'il venait de dire à voix haute la raison de sa haine. Et regarda interloqué le regard de Reever qui s'était écarquillé avant qu'il ne s'exclame dans l'air ambiant et le silence qui s'était installé comme pour lui même :

- Alors c'est pour cela que tu prétends le haïr..C'est l'une de tes raisons...parce que il t'a vu sans ton masque, humain et pur totalement ce que tu vois comme une faiblesse aujourd'hui...

- JE NE PRETENDS PAS LE HAIR, JE LE HAIS ! riposta avec violence Johann effrayé devant ce dans quoi l'entraînait ses mots qui lui avaient échappé par malheur. ET CE N EST PAS CELA...C EST PARCE QU IL EST UN CRETIN, UN TARE, UN CINGLE PAS MEME CAPABLE DE PRENDRE DANS SES BRAS CELUI QU IL AIME ET QUI FUIT COMME UN LACHE SANS PARLER !

En insultant Komui, il devrait réussir à se faire haïr de Reever. Pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé plus tôt ? Pourtant il le savait que c'était efficace..Il l'avait déjà tant de fois exploité depuis le début...Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu' à admirer son œuvre..Même si cela faisait étonnamment mal...Mais Reever se contentait de le regardait en agitant un index en signe de négation. Et juste quelques étincelles de douleur ravivées dans son regard montraient que les insultes avaient un peu fonctionné. Il était plus fort que lui...Capable de résister...Et cela le terrorisa intérieurement... En même temps que lui revinrent les menaces de Peck qu'il ne prenait pas à la légère... Et ces découvertes pourrait remonter jusqu'à Reever et il pourrait tout découvrir..Le traiter avec pitié comme il en avait peur, découvrir qui il avait été, ses liens avec elle...Tout savoir de lui..Et il devrait le détester...par peur de l'apprécier... Il recula face à son regard. Il devait le chasser et vite avant qu'il ne voit sa panique. Mais c'était déjà trop tard comme il le vit quand il fit un pas vers lui et lui toucha l'épaule comme pour le rassurer avec un si gentil sourire. Qui réchauffa son cœur. Même si il ne le méritait pas... Et le poussa à s'exclamer, son regard fuyant vers le bas :

- Dis Reever, est ce que l'on voit facilement ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Il avait besoin que l'on le rassure en cet instant, que l'on calme cette angoisse sourde qui pulsait en lui. De se dire que Peck ne pourrait pas voir cela inscrit sur sa figure. Et le sourire de Reever le toucha de plein fouet tandis qu'il murmura à voix basse :

- Si c'était si évident, Johann, j'aurai déjà tout vu...

- Alors, sourit Johann d 'un air radieux et rassuré, qui sentait bien sa sincérité qui ébranla intérieurement Reever, tout va pour le mieux. Et il le poussa hors de son bureau malgré ses protestations. Rassuré pour le moment. Peut être que le dieu du ciel ne l'avait pas oublié en fin de compte. Et ce fut le cœur plus léger qu'il retourna à son bureau avant de faire convoquer Arystar dans son bureau.

OoO

-Komui, tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'arrêter deux minutes, s'il te plaît ? S'exclama la voix peu amène en cet instant de Shi An dans son oreille. Ce qui n'aurait pas été pour rassurer quiconque qui n'aurait eu l'habitude. Mais lui l'avait depuis un moment. Il l'avait juste oublié. Il eut un sourire amer. Il avait oublié tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur son aile. Ne lui restait que les beaux yeux bleus de Reever qui le poursuivaient même en Chine comme il se doutait que ce serait le cas. Cela et son ancien travail. Qui ne serait plus jamais le sien. Qu'il avait laissé à un jeune homme qui se détruirait peut être sous la pression sous laquelle il le laissait. Qui réussirait peut être à se faire aimer de Reever. Ce qui serait une bonne chose pour eux deux, c'était évident. Mais qui le blesserait lui, il en avait conscience. Que trop conscience. Il savait que la haine de Reever ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à la pureté de Johann. Sa gentillesse. Et pour la centième fois il se maudit pour ne pas l'avoir pris dans ses bras quand il en avait encore l'occasion. Même si il savait que c'eut été absurde et douloureux. Oh qu'il avait raison ce jour là en disant qu'il devrait en parler déjà et si absurde pour ne pas s'être emparé de ses mains à cet instant et lui avoir dit que c'était à lui qu'il tenait si fort. Cet instant était si privilégié..Et comme un imbécile il l'avait laissé passer.. De même quand il avait manqué de l'embrasser.

Et il eut un soupir torturé. De toute manière c'était déjà du passé. Et en plus il savait combien ses pensées étaient absurdes. Il aurait perturbé plus qu'autre chose Reever qui ne pensait pas à ce genre de choses à cet instant. Peut être même pas encore actuellement. Il n'avait de toute manière aucune chance. Il ne devait donc être qu'un ami très cher pour lui. Ce qui était déjà une position intéressante. Mais qui ne lui suffisait pas. Il l'aimait si fort. Au point de l'attendre depuis six ans et être prêt à l'attendre encore longtemps si il le fallait. Il l'aurait si volontiers pris entre ses bras et plus jamais lâché et ce depuis des années. Mais il n'osait pas par peur du dégoût qu'il lui susciterait. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas oublier ce baiser qui avait failli avoir eu lieu entre eux. Avait il simplement perdu temporairement l'esprit ou... Devait il y croire vraiment ? Il voudrait tant mais...Et puis mince il devait arrêter de se torturer l'esprit à ce propos sous prétexte que c'était la Saint Valentin. Oui, Reever lui manquait à mourir. Oui, il regrettait intensément ses yeux, sa présence, son sourire. Mais ce n'était pas ces faits qui allaient le lui rendre. Le travail lui ferait oublier combien il lui manquait. Et Shi An ne pouvait elle comprendre ses données ? Qu'il s'immergeait dans le travail parce que l'homme de son cœur, sa raison était loin de lui par sa faute uniquement et qu'il en souffrait ? C'était trop pour elle ? Il leva un regard agacé vers elle. Qu'elle lui rendit assise comme à l'accoutumée sur son bureau dans cette chambre à l'étage qu'il occupait dans la partie réservée à la famille. Une très jolie chambre avec de larges fenêtres qui donnait sur la forêt de bambous à proximité de la maison dans une grande chambre spacieuse d'un blanc immaculé. Comme si la forêt faisait partie intégrante de sa chambre. Mais quel était l'intérêt de telles splendeurs si celui qu'on aimait était loin sans possibilité de les admirer avec vous ? Il eut un soupir. Aujourd'hui était bien pire qu'hier. Ce qui était normal. Et Shi An le regard adouci s'exclama :

- Enfin Komui, je m'inquiètes pour toi... Tu travailles non stop depuis ton retour..Tu ne t'ai arrêté que parce que je t'ai forcé à manger et que pour écrire cette lettre avant hier. Et c'est la seule fois de la journée où tu as souri véritablement...

Il eut un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement avec ce genre de problèmes. Et il s'en voulut pour son regard agacé. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il se languissait de l'homme qu'il aimait. Qu'il avait du mal à accepter que sa vie a présent différait de celui qu'il celui ci serait peut être bientôt avec son meilleur ami peut être. Deux très bons amis ensemble et qui se ressemblaient d'une certaine manière. Ils formeraient un beau couple, c'était sûr. Mais cela n'ôtait pas la jalousie et la blessure dans son cœur. Laisser partir celui qu'il aimait (enfin plutôt s'éloigner de celui qu'il aimait) était comme ce qu'il pensait si difficile. Il n'allait bien que lorsque il lisait ces quelques lignes qu'il lui adressait. Lui écrivait régulièrement. Devant ce choix de mots et cette douleur qui transparaissait derrière chacun de ses mots qui le blessait comme autant de coups de poignards. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas que l'homme qu'il aimait soufrât à cause de lui. Mais en même temps cela le réjouissait un peu de le voir autant tenir à lui. C'était si terrible de penser cela mais si vrai. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne lui était pas rien. Et cela lui faisait du bien. Et il s'exclama avec douceur:

- Ce n'est rien Shi An. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Aussitôt son visage prit une mine boudeuse et elle descendit de son perchoir, alla jusqu'à lui et le prit par le menton en cet geste purement maternel qui avait toujours agacé Komui en s'exclamant:

- Cela ne prendra pas avec moi. Tu as vraiment pris trop de mauvaises habitudes, là bas à te cacher derrière ta glace. Un peu de sincérité que diable, ne te ferait pas de mal ! Quand tu reviendras de tes vacances ici, ils ne pourront qu'applaudir une telle initiative. C'est bien pour cela qu'ils t'ont envoyé ici non ? Pour que tu refasses un peu de forces ? Que tu redeviennes le fou que tu es...Que tu es toujours, je le sais...

Komui ne put retenir un vrai sourire. Le premier de la journée. Ah brave et naïve Shi An. Qui s'imaginait naïvement que son petit Komui était simplement en vacances. Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas à la Congrégation se passer de sa folie, sa fraîcheur, son humanité. Il ne pouvait rester fâché et triste face à cette douce humeur qu'elle exhalait sans cesse. Ni résister à son sourire si doux. Ni rester insensible à la douleur que cette croyance provoquait en voyant le contraste entre la réalité et le rêve. Parce que c'était bien cette humanité qui l'avait ramené ici. Et qu'il ne le ramèneraient jamais auprès de Reever. Qu'il serait pour très longtemps voir à jamais séparé de lui. Et cela serra son cœur. Que faisait il en cet instant ? Pensait il à lui ? Non sûrement, il devait travailler à cette heure ci...Il était encore quinze heures en Angleterre..Alors qu'ici il était déjà 22 heures... Que le décalage était important maintenant entre eux...Il dormait quand lui était éveillé. Ils ne se retrouvaient que dans les horaires impossibles...Peut être était ce pour cela qu'il travaillait comme un forcené sans raison. Peut être..Il eut un sourire. Son comportement lui échappait en partie. Remarque, comme d'habitude. Cela ne changeait pas. Au moins cela.

-Voilà s'exclama Shi An. Tu ne portes plus que ce sourire mélancolique depuis ton retour. Et j'aimerai bien comprendre pourquoi...

Komui crut mourir d'une crise cardiaque en entendant à nouveau la voix de Shi An dans son oreille. Il avait décidément oublié sa manie de parler au moment où on ne l'attendait pas. Mais il ne devait pas l'inquiéter. Et il avait une parade qui en général marchait bien. Changer de sujet.

- Au fait comment va Elena ? Cela fait deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vue...Ce n'est pas une bonne chose tu sais, de laisser ta femme seule un soir de Saint Valentin...Et puis c'est plus intéressant de passer la saint Valentin avec elle qu'avec moi qui suis pas d'humeur très plaisante comme tu l'as bien fait remarqué commenta doucement Komui avec un petit rire.

Il savoura le sursaut de surprise de Shi An face à sa question. Et vit apparaître la joie dans son regard. Comme c était toujours le cas quand on parlait de sa compagne. Comme les gens amoureux étaient quand on leur parlait de ceux qu'ils aimaient. Et Komui était presque sûr de ne pas faire exception à la règle. Si on lui parlait de Reever, sûrement que lui aussi exhalerait cette pure joie. Si il s 'endormait et rêvait de lui comme c'était régulièrement le cas, il était presque persuadé que le matin en s'éveillant avant qu'il ne réalise que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il se rappela en Chine loin de l'homme qu'il aimait, il devait avoir ce visage heureux. Mais étonnamment, son visage se couvrit de suite de désapprobation et elle s'exclama :

- Elena peut comprendre que mon cher Komui est un enfant qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et qui travaille beaucoup trop pour pas grand chose...Et elle allait très bien quand je l'ai quitté ce matin... Et était très consciente que je ne reviendrai probablement pas de la journée et très tard parce que notre Komui est un entêté qui ne veut pas rejoindre son lit ni même sortir depuis près de deux ton humeur triste ne me gêne pas. J'aimerai juste comprendre pourquoi expliqua Shi An avec une moue désapprobatrice.

Komui rougit comme un enfant pris en faute devant les accusations. Il se sentait vaguement coupable maintenant d'avoir gâché la Saint Valentin de l'amie d'enfance de sa famille. Cette jolie femme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux noirs qu'elle portait très courts, un comble pour une femme chinoise mais qui marquait combien elle se démarquait des autres, aux yeux extrêmement bridés de jade qu'elle arborait, sa taille et son teint de porcelaine. Ce que l'on appelait une belle femme. Que l 'on avait beaucoup admiré par ici, courtisé. Elle avait été la princesse du coin, la femme que tous voulaient, que l'on avait élevé au rang de déesse terrienne. Celle que l'on idéalisait dans des poèmes,des celle ci avait jeté son dévolu sur une dynamique femme Européenne, une Anglaise aux cheveux d'un roux hypnotisant, ondulés naturellement qu'elle laissait libres en toute circonstances. Qui avait d'adorables yeux vairons, un d'ambre, un vert. Ce que certains auraient appelé une sorcière, une femme étrange qui en plus avait une esprit très fantasque et libéré des conventions. Qui était venu s'installer en Chine pour découvrir d'autres horizons. Et qui avait ravi le cœur de la princesse à tous les gens qui en faisaient leurs idole. Ensemble elles avaient détruit le monde de conventions qui était le leur et en avaient construit un autre, bien à elles où seule leur amour était la règle. Et de reine Shi An était devenue une paria que les Chinois intolérants d'ici avaient chassé. Ils avaient rejeté cette Anglaise qui leur volait le cœur de leur peu avant la mort des parents de Komui qui lui avaient conservé toute leur amitié. Et elle était partie fièrement comme elle était née, avec cette fierté incrusté en son front, consciente de son charme avec la reine de son cœur d'ici sans peur. Elles étaient allées vivre ailleurs. Qu'importe le lieu, du moment qu'elles s'avaient Komui admirait le mépris des conventions, du regard des autres. Leur amour si fort aussi. Capable de braver tous les obstacles. Et cela l'avait toujours fait rêver au fond de lui un tel amour. Et quand il était devenu gérant de l'aile de sympathisants, s'en sentant enfin la capacité et pensant que gérer une aile pour la Congrégation pourrait déjà lui permettre de se rapprocher de son rêve, il avait obtenu une autorisation spéciale de l'administration qui lui avait permis de réintégrer Shi An et sa compagne en Chine où elle était devenue son assistante. Et en cet instant, Komui s'en voulut de se mettre entre elle et sa femme. Comment pouvait il briser l'amour entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient aussi fort? Oh qu'elles devaient souffrir par sa faute, et qu'il les comprenait ! Lui aurait tellement donné pour être avec Reever ! Le prendre dans ses bras une minute, rien qu'une minute et puis mourir ! Mais Shi An, fine observatrice capta l'éclat douloureux qu'elle avait éveillé chez son protégé et posant une fine main sur son épaule, elle s'exclama avec douceur :

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas dit cela pour te faire culpabiliser...

Komui leva une tête encore attristée vers elle et s'exclama avec un petit sourire alors que ses yeux pleuraient toujours intérieurement :

- Je sais bien. Mais vas donc rejoindre Elena...Ou mieux, fais la venir ici...Que vous acheviez la soirée ensemble. Vous avez ma bénédiction.

Il eut un petit rire amer. Que Shi An ne put s'expliquer. En tout cas, elle ne pouvait laisser Komui dans cet état. Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup l'enfant de ses défunts amis et s'en voulait encore de n'avoir pu être là quand ceux ci étaient morts. D'avoir laissé Komui du gérer seul sa petite sœur comme un père. Alors maintenant elle l'encadrait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Malgré ses trente ans passés. Alors désireuse de lui ramener un petit sourire sur son visage, un vrai et aussi des confidences sur ce qu'elle soupçonnait être le problème, pourquoi pas, elle s'exclama avec un sourire chaleureux qu'elle savait que Komui ne pourrait résister:

- Et toi alors ? Côté cœur ? Après tout, tu n'es pas laid le moins du monde. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un à qui tu plais ou qui te plaît. Tu es après tout tellement incroyable...

Komui sourit en retour devant ce sourire auquel il était impossible de ne pas répondre tant il était communicatif.. Après tout, il appartenait à une fort jolie femme et consciente de l'être. Qui savait bien en pure et naïve et qui pourtant sous ces air de douceur pouvait être très autoritaire et frapper là où cela faisait mal. Et il sourit encore plus devant la naïveté de Shi An..Qui le voyait comme l'on aurait vu un fils. Parfait, sans le moindre défaut. Elle avait de toute manière souvent tendance à le considérer comme le fils qu'elle n'aurait jamais, à son plus grand malheur. Mais ces paroles n'amenèrent après qu'un sourire amer tandis qu'il s 'exclamait :

- Il n'y a rien à dire de ce côté là.

- Ah oui et cela c'est quoi ? S'exclama Shi An avec une moue désapprobatrice qui était comme à l'habitude irrésistible en agitant un paquet de lettres. Qui fit bondir Komui quand il vit qu'il s'agissait des lettres de Reever ! Il se mit à grogner entre ses dents.

- Rends moi cela de suite Shi An. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... C'est juste les lettres d'un ami...Et d'abord où les as tu trouvé ?

Et ses joues prirent une couleur cramoisie tandis qu'en son fort intérieur, Komui se demanda où donc elle avait bien pu apprendre l'existence de ses lettres. Et un regard à Shi An qui pétillait de malice et de désapprobation lui apprit ce qu'il voulait savoir. Elle savait depuis le début et voulait l'amener à en parler de lui même. Ces questions anodines en réalité ne l'étaient pas. Et comme d'habitude, Komui s'était fait avoir. Et Elena avait trop d'influence sur sa compagne si elle lui faisait perdre sa douceur originelle...

- Ah oui si ce n'était qu'un ami, tu crois qu'il prendrait la peine de t'écrire de la sorte ? Qu'il souffrirait autant de son côté ? Et tu ne l'as même pas appelé.. Trop triste...commenta t'elle d'un air désapprobateur qui lui allait à ravir comme d'habitude.

Komui eut un sourire devant sa naïveté et sa mine désapprobatrice qui était vraiment très mignonne, lui rappelant très souvent sa Lenalee. Qui lui manquait aussi à mourir. Pour elle, tout semblait si facile...Et pourtant d'eux deux c'était elle qui avait eu le plus de problèmes sentimentaux. Mais elle avait réussi à conserver cette pureté qui était sienne. Grâce à Elena très certainement...La folle de son cœur... Entre les deux fous qu'ils étaient, il y aurait eu de quoi rendre fou Reever à son tour. Il sourit plus largement à cette pensée. Et son cœur se serra à cette pensée et aux mots de Shi An tandis que les mots de Shi An parvenaient à son cerveau. Et son sourire vira à l'amer tandis qu'il s'exclamait :

- Encore faudrait il qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous...Et il n'y a rien, tu sais...Et puis Johann serait trop content de me refuser l'accès au téléphone...Tu sais, il me déteste...

- Johann ? Détester quelqu'un le petit tigron ? Tu rêves...rit Shi An comme souvent quand il était question de Johann. Qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Et son sourire tourna à l'amer à son tour. Mais Komui savait bien pourquoi. Et il lui tapota l'épaule avec douceur, ne supportant pas que le rare rayon de soleil de sa journée soit triste. Elle était si triste depuis que Johann fuyait sa voix, ses appels, refusait de lui parler. De peur qu'il n'entende la vérité dans ses propos, qu'elle ne lui fasse dire de lui même ce qu'elle savait intuitivement et qu'il niait. Comme elle l'avait fait pour lui juste avant. Elle qui le voyait comme son autre fils. Qui ne voulait pas croire qu'il la haïssait. Et qui gardait espoir. Et en le voyant plein de sollicitude à son égard, Shi An eut un sourire revigoré et s'exclama :

- Là je retrouve mon Komui ! Avant d'embrasser son front, en un geste emprunté à Elena qui fit sourire Komui. A la différence de sa compagne fantasque, chez elle, c'était bien plus délicat et doux. Mais cette délicatesse imprégnait le moindre geste, la moindre partie de Shi An. C'était elle, tout simplement. Et elle lui murmura avec douceur à l'oreille, le faisant rougir :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne pourra te résister bien longtemps, vu comment il a l'air épris...

- Sh..Shi An ! Balbutia Komui devenu écarlate. Tu te méprends complètement ! Il n'est pas comme cela ! Pas de ce bord, j'en suis presque sûr...

-Tu Tu Tu fit elle en agitant son index. Crois en ma longue expérience, cet homme est amoureux de toi comme tu l'es de lui. Comme tu soupire avec autant de force pour lui. Tu le retrouveras bientôt, j'en suis sûre et il te tombera dans les bras...

-On..On verra...déclara Komui, ne pouvant plus supporter son regard tellement il était gêné et que ses propos lui faisait mal. Il savait bien qu'il ne le retrouverait pas avant un moment. Et sa naïveté lui fit mal. Reever ne pourrait jamais être à lui. Et si c'était le cas, ce serait trop douloureux de penser qu'il était parti en laissant un homme qu'il aimait comme lui même l'aimait. Mais il savait qu'elle avait en effet une longue expérience de la chose. Et cela réveillait un coupable espoir en lui. Qu'elle capta dans son regard et avec douceur elle le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer comme un enfant qu'il était pour elle toujours en lui murmurant que tout irait bien pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Et Komui se laissa enfin aller à pleurer, cessant de réprimer ses larmes intérieures comme il le faisait depuis deux jours avec le laissa bercer par ses promesses. Même si c'était vain. Et au milieu de sa tristesse qui jaillissait, il capta un bruit de cavalcade intense avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'une voix cria malgré l'heure tardive de son ton joyeux habituel que Komui n'avait pas entendu depuis près de sept ans :

- Shishi ! Shishi chérie regarde, ton Elena...Oh j'interromps quelque chose ? Komuichou comment tu oses me voler ma femme ? Je suis très déçue par ton attitude...

Komui sourit et se dégagea des bras de Shi An et rencontra le regard faussement vexé d'Elena qui au halètement de sa poitrine avait du courir. Celle ci tenait un large bouquet de roses rouges qu'elle devait destiner à Shi An. Et son sourire vira à l'amer. Elle avait tant de chance. La femme qu'elle aimait étai venu rejoindre sa compagne. Avant qu'il ne se morigéna intérieurement. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser paraître sa tristesse devant aussi Elena...Et prenant un air faussement agacé devant ce surnom (même si le cœur n'y était pas), il s'exclama :

- J'aimerai beaucoup Elena, que tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme cela. Et bonsoir à toi aussi. Tu sais bien que je ne te prendrai jamais ta Shi An rajouta t'il avec un que lui rendit Elena avant qu'elle ne vienne claquer un baiser sonore sur sa joue, faisant rire Komui devant son attitude enfantine et qu'elle ne s'exclama :

- Dans tes rêves et encore, Komuichou. Et tu avoueras que ton attitude était louche. D'autant que tu n'es pas venu me voir en deux jours. Je suis très déçue de ton attitude. Moi qui croyait que tu m'adorai...fit elle en faisant mine d'être vexée.

- Je sais, je suis désolé commenta tristement Komui en se détournant d'elle,ne pouvant plus réprimer son humeur triste. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur d'aller voir ce petit rayon de soleil qu'elle était. Il s'était dit que son humeur chagrine ternirait la joie de ce feu follet ambulant. Et elle avait tant besoin de joie dans sa vie... Mais Elena capta son humeur triste et sa bouche s'arrondissant elle releva le visage de Komui en s 'exclamant en le et se désignant de l'index:

- Oh toi, cela ne va pas, mon petit cœur. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas,avec Tata Elena ,cela va aller mieux, c'est promis.

Son attitude et ces mots était si comiques, que Komui ne put s'empêcher de rire en répétant d'un air amusé :

- Tata ?

Elle avait toujours été si fantasque et amusante qu'il avait toujours cru que la moindre larme pourrait ternir son humeur. Il avait toujours eu peur de ternir sa joie de il n'aimait tellement pas embêter les gens avec ses problèmes... Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il allait les gêner...Alors il ne parlait jamais, n'allait jamais embêter quiconque..Malgré l'envie de parler qu'il avait parfois...Mais en voyant son rire, son sourire devint encore plus chaleureux et elle s'exclama :

- Ah il va tout de suite mieux, quand je fais mes pitreries...

Et elle se tourna vers sa compagne avec un grand sourire amoureux en s'exclamant, en essayant de cacher le bouquet dans son dos (ce qui était peine perdue tant elle était petite et fine et le bouquet massif) :

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ma puce dans notre jardin...

Shi An eut un grand sourire et un léger rire devant l'attitude de sa compagne qui fit une révérence devant sa compagne qui accompagna ainsi la remise de son bouquet. Et sa compagne l'attira ensuite contre elle et lui donna aussitôt après un baiser langoureux. Dont Komui se détourna autant par respect que par gêne et jalousie. Oh qu'il aurait voulu faire le pitre lui aussi auprès de son homme et l'embrasser de la sorte. Lui murmurer qu'il aimait..Entendre son rire et ses doux reproches. Entendre le son de sa voix, tout simplement. Voir ses beaux yeux, son beau visage. Et son cœur se serra à ses pensées. Et Shi An avec douceur se dégagea des bras de sa compagne et désigna à Elena le triste Komui qui s'était détourné d'elles, l'air malheureux comme les pierres. Elles échangèrent un sourire de connivence. Et Elena se jeta sur le dos de Komui le faisant sursauter en s'écriant :

- Hé ! Toi aussi un jour cela t'arrivera...Allez souris ou je te frappe avec tes dossiers que tu viens juste de trier...

- Mais t'es violente ! commenta Komui amusé malgré lui. D'autant que j'ai passé quatre heures à les trier...

- Non tarée commenta t'elle d'un ton tout aussi amusé. Et tu n'en a rien à faire de ces dossiers...Tu les faisais juste pour oublier un truc...Allez tu es amoureux hein... Et c'est pour cela que Shishi te prenait dans ses bras, hein ? Pour te consoler d'être loin de lui ?

Komui sourit pour toute réponse. Et maudit intérieurement le lien très fort qui les unissait et qui faisait toujours comprendre l'une à l'autre ce qu'elle avait manqué comme information. Et le jalousa. Il était impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit dans ses conditions si l'intuition de Shi An et la perspicacité d'Elena entrait en scène. Et voyant son sourire, elle se figea un air extatique sur son visage avant de sautiller comme une petite fille sur place en s'écriant :

- Mon petit cœur est amoureux ! Mon petit cœur est amoureux ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Et petit coquin, tu ne voulais pas en parler, bouder dans ton coin comme cela sans en parler à ton Elena ? Méchant ! Alors que je serait toujours là pour me réjouir de ton bonheur et soigner ton malheur ! Il ne faut pas hésiter à m'en parler, tu sais ? Toi qui croit déranger tout le monde...Alors que l'on attend que cela, des confidences de ta part..Alors comment s'appelle l'heureux élu ? Il a quel âge ? A quoi il ressemble ? Il fait quoi dans la vie ? J'espère que c'est un type bien car il si il a le malheur de te faire le moindre mal, je me chargerai personnellement de son compte...Et pourquoi il te fait pleurer d'ailleurs ? Tu ne lui as rien dit en plus d'être loin c'est cela ? Attends je vais m'en charger pour toi... Et lui dire qu'il a intérêt à te rendre heureux parce que sinon...Shishi donne moi le téléphone...

- NON ! S'écria Komui horrifié et rougissant devant le geste d'Elena qui tendait déjà la main vers le téléphone. LAISSE LE TRNQUILLE, IL N A PAS BESOIN DE SAVOIR CELA MAINTENANT, CELA POURRAIT LUI FAIRE DU MAL SI C ETAIT RECIPROQUE...

Elena suspendit son geste et le regarda attentivement, étudiant sa figure. Elle toucha du bout des doigts ses rougeurs et s'exclama en lui assénant une pichenette au front:

- Imbécile et tu te tais parce que tu crois que si tu lui dis à distance cela vous blesserait l'un comme l'autre... Parce qu'alors vous n'auriez qu'une envie : vous prendre dans les bras, surtout ce jour... Tu es trop gentil avec lui... Il faut prendre son cœur de manière violente sinon on te le prendra, tu sais..Et je ne consens à le laisser tranquille que si tu réponds à mes questions...

Komui tressaillit à ses paroles qui ravivèrent sa jalousie brusquement. Mais il se sentait gêné de parler ainsi aussi librement de l'homme qu'il aimait. Et la douleur étreignit son cœur en songeant à lui. Et il n'avait toujours pas envie de parler de ses problèmes, de les embêter avec, même si cela n'avait pas l'air de la gêner, ce qui réchauffa son cœur. Malgré tout.

Et Shi An s'exclama à destination d'Elena qui voyant que Komui continuait à s'enfermer dans le silence, se dirigeait vers le téléphone bien que ne connaissant pas son identité, désireuse de sauver celui ci :

- C'est un certain Reever. Qui lui écrit aussi des lettres.

- Shi An ! s'exclama Komui gêné au plus haut point.

- Non, donne Shishi ! s'exclama Elena la bouche arrondie de surprise et revenant vers Shi An.

- Shi An rends moi ces lettres ! protesta de rage Komui qui essaya de les récupérer. Mais peine perdue, Shi An esquiva la tentative pour récupérer les lettres et les tendit à Elena qui ne se gêna pas pour les lire malgré les protestations de Komui comme quoi cela ne la regardait pas et qui essayait de récupérer ses lettres. Mais l'agile Anglaise esquiva sans difficulté la moindre de ses tentatives.

Et environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle plaqua les lettres contre son cœur en s'exclamant avec l'air d'une grande tragédienne en regardant le ciel (ou plutôt le plafond) le prenant à témoin :

- Il a l'air charmant...Quel amour tragique ! Et cela se voit qu'il est amoureux de toi... Et qu'il s'inquiète pour toi...Et toi, tu t'enfermes ici alors que le travail n'est pas urgent et que tu as déjà tout fait pour au moins trois jours, sans aller sentir l'air de Chine qui ne te ferait pas de mal...Cela ne lui plairait pas d'apprendre comment tu veilles sur toi... Me demande pas d'ailleurs si je ne vais pas lui envoyer une lettre pour lui dire comment tu veilles sur toi même...Je suis sûre que cela ne lui plaira pas du tout de savoir cela... Alors si tu veux éviter que je ne révèle tout à ton Reever chéri, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller faire une petite balade. En plus, cela te changera les idées, toi qui ressasse sûrement le fait que tu es loin de lui ce qui est aisément compréhensible. Moi, si j'étais loin de Shishi, je penserai sans cesse à elle de la sorte. Elle me manquerait tellement...

Komui la regarda surpris qu'elle l'est autant vit son air comique virer de plus en plus au tourment...Et eut mal pour elle. Et voyant son air sérieux et menaçant qui le fit déglutir et fort peu désireux que Reever apprenne ce genre de chose, il eut un soupir et s'exclama:

- Bon j'y vais... Mais à cette heure, c'est étrange non ? Et d'abord,commenta t'il avec un air gêné, ce n'est pas mon Reever...

Elle eut un petit rire et se jeta à son cou en lui claquant un baiser sonore sur la joue en lui murmurant :

- Ça t'évitera de croiser des gens et d'avoir à leur parler et que ceux ci te disent que tu ressembles de plus en plus à tes parents et donc te donner une raison de plus de souffrir... Et puis la Chine la nuit

exhale quelque chose de très différent comme m'a dit un jour un jeune homme qui aimait bien se promener la nuit... Peut être même que tu n'auras pas l'impression d'être seul, qui sait ? Peut être qu'il pensera à toi et que vos esprits se retrouveront.. Qui sait ? Et ce sera bientôt ton Reever, j'en suis sûre, crois en mon expérience...

Komui eut un léger rire devant ses gestes enfantins et ce rappel de ses propres paroles. Et ces paroles lui redonnèrent de l'espoir, même si c'était absurde. Cela lui faisait du bien cette chaleur humaine, cette amitié que toutes deux éprouvaient sincèrement pour que ses gestes anodins lui avaient manqué..Et voyant son regard se réchauffer d'un degré, elle s'exclama dans son oreille :

- C'est la dernière fois que tu caches tes tourments à Shishi et à ton Elena..On ne te laissera plus te lamenter de la sorte ni t'enfermer comme cela.. Et ton Reever nous en remerciera à genoux quand il viendra te rechercher. Parce que ce sera lui, en personne j'en suis sûre quand les autres auront compris que tu es indispensable à leur santé mentale et que Jo est trop fragile pour ce poste. Et je te l'avais dit que cela irait mieux avec moi, mon petit cœur...

Komui eut à nouveau un léger rire à ses propos. Et eut un sourire reconnaissant à son égard de se soucier autant de lui alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Et l'espoir reprit forme en son cœur. Et prenant le manteau que Shi An lui tendait, il lança taquin :

- Ce n'est juste pas mon Reever...Et votre expérience, vous n'avez que cela comme explication ?

Et amusée, Elena s'empara d'un des oreillers de Komui qu'elle lui balança en pleine figure sous le rire de Shi An en s'exclamant :

- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, mon petit cœur...Plus qu'une question de temps...

Komui secoua la tête amusé et enfila le manteau. Noir. Ce qui lui rappela avec un cruel pincement au cœur son manteau blanc d'Intendant. Qu'il avait oublié là bas. Et que Johann aurait sûrement déjà brûlé. Et qui contenait ces photographies auquel il tenait tant. Et sa seule photographie de Reever qu'il avait obtenu comme par miracle...Il eut un sourire en songeant à cela. Ce qu'il lui manquait... Mais ce que les propos de ses amies chassait la douleur un temps..Elles étaient vraiment un rayon de soleil dans sa vie..Il avait de la chance de les avoir. Sans elles, il aurait continué à se détruire ainsi d'angoisse et de travailler. Et elles l'acceptaient ainsi, triste et l'aidaient, lui remontait le moral en disant qu'il repartirait loin d'elles. Et la culpabilité le frappa en se rendant compte de ce fait et qu'il leur rendait bien mal leur avant de quitter la pièce il s'exclama :

- Je suis désolé, les filles. Nos retrouvailles devraient être heureuses et je gâche tout en étant triste. Je gâche votre Saint Valentin aussi...

- Tu nous récompensera bien en nous prêtant ton lit dit Elena avec un clin d'œil complice qui fit rougir Komui en lui faisant comprendre le sous entendu.

Shi An eut un petit rire et s'exclama avec un doux sourire comme elle en avait le secret en parlant pour elles deux, se faisant interprète des pensées de sa compagne:

- Mais te voir nous suffit. Nous suffit amplement. Te savoir près du bonheur est encore plus réjouissant. Et après tout, ce n'est que des vacances...Et revoir la Chine et tes vielles amies te fera plaisir..Comme je sais que c'est déjà le cas et comme c'est le cas pour nous...Et on t'empêchera de déprimer trop fort, c'est promis...

- C'est même mission impossible avec moi mon petit cœur ! Rit Elena très vite rejointe par Komui qui s'exclama avec un petit sourire rasséréné par la gentillesse de ses amies qui transparaissait dans leurs paroles :

- C'est vrai qu'il est difficile de rester triste près de toi...

Elena lui envoya un baiser et s'exclama :

-Allez va faire ta promenade, on garde la pièce et le téléphone...On te dira si il a réussi à avoir accès au téléphone...Et reviens avant minuit Cendrillon, sinon...Gare à toi...

Komui secoua la tête amusé et sortit de la pièce, descendit les escaliers. Il se sentait étonnamment mieux même si le manque était toujours intense. Il aurait bien aimé entendre ce qu'aurait dit Reever en rencontrant Elena. La tête qu'il aurait tiré en voyant une seconde tarée comme elle...Il sourit avec douceur en imaginant sa ré un petit rire lui échappa tandis qu'il s'arrêta une minute à la fenêtre, contemplant la nuit noire qui s'étendait dehors qu'il rencontrait avant son Reever. Son sourire s'agrandit et se teinta de mélancolie. Même si il sortait et se promenait dans un environnement inconnu de Reever, cela lui ferait mal de toute manière car il voudrait le montrer à Reever. Qu'ils se promènent tous les deux, l'un près de l'autre. Presque comme un couple ce soir tandis que Komui lui décrirait les merveilles de la Chine surtout la nuit. Et à un moment peut être s'emparerait t'il de sa main et se souriraient t'ils. Et cette possibilité le fit sourire avec tristesse car impossible. Et soudain, il les vit danser dans l'air. D'abord un puis deux. Puis trois. Et son rêve lui revint avec force. Ce rêve où s'entremêlait neige et amour. Et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau le long de son visage tandis qu'il murmurait éperdu,comme si Reever pouvait l'entendre de là où il était :

- Ce que je peux t'aimer...Oh ce que je peux t'aimer...Si tu savais...Ce que tu me manques...Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en supplie. Et veille bien sur toi, hein ? Pas comme moi...Surtout pas comme moi qui pense sans cesse à toi..Tu ne quittes pas mes pensées et celles ci t'accompagnent sans cesse...

Ne l'oublie pas, si tu m'entends...Je suis tien..Je suis tien pour toujours...Fais de moi ce que tu veux...Car mon cœur est tien...Et c'est pour toi, uniquement pour toi que je ferai attention à moi...

C'est promis...

Et après avoir mis des mots sur ses pensées, ce fut d'un pas plus léger mais aussi plus triste qu'il gagna la cour intérieure qui reliait l'aile réservée à la famille à l'aile d'accueil , rejoignant ces larmes blanches qui se déversaient toujours plus nombreuses et se faisaient porte parole de la douleur de Komui qui prit la direction du chemin empierré qui le mènerait si il le voulait jusqu'à la frontière de ce domaine. Et ce fut soudain comme si il avait avec lui la présence de Reever. Qu'il était à ses côtés, qu'il pensait à lui en cet instant. Alors Komui eut un sourire qu'il offrit au monde, un vrai sourire se rappelant des prédictions d'Elena qui s'avéraient justes et s'exclama comme si il était vraiment là, près de lui :

- Je ne vais bien que si tu vas bien...Alors vas bien, d'accord ?

Et la neige tomba plus drue comme en réponse à sa demande. Et Komui sourit plus largement encore. La douleur et la jalousie s'éloigna tandis que son regard se perdait avec bonheur dans le décor obscur avec l'étrange et tenace impression de se promener avec celui qu'il aimait. Qui n'était qu'une impression. Mais si vivace qu'elle effaça toute douleur et qu'il oublia un temps le fait d'être loin de Reever et loin de la Congrégation. Qu'il retrouva son sourire d'enfant admirant les affres de la nuit sur le paysage et la danse éclatante de la neige avec le sentiment de ne pas être seul à la redécouvrir. Dont il avait oublié tout le charme, tout en proie à sa douleur. Et à regoûter cet air chinois dont il avait longtemps été privé. C'était là toute la magie d'Elena capable par des gestes anodins de ramener la vie dans un cœur gelé et triste. De réapprendre à vivre à un désespéré. Et Komui goûtait cette magie de tout son cœur en remerciant Elena de veiller sur lui, d'exister.

Tout simplement.

OoO

Le reflet de Reever rendit son sourire à son original. Son sourire rêveur en cet instant. Que le vrai ne captait pas en cet instant, perdu en cet instant ailleurs. Très loin de l'Angleterre. Il rêvait un peu plus près de Komui. Comme si il se promenait avec lui dans la nuit noire de Chine. Comme si il voyait ce qu'il voyait. Voyait son sourire rayonnant dans la nuit noire. Comme si il le sentait près de lui comme Reever se sentait étonnamment près de lui. Il avait presque comme impression de sentir son odeur autour de lui. Alors qu'il savait bien être en Angleterre, devant une fenêtre d'une pièce près du laboratoire où il se reposait, une tasse de lemon soda à la main qu'il buvait à petit gouttes. La savourant comme cette rêverie impossible. Cette promenade qui n'avait pas lieu réellement. Et qui pourtant lui amenait un air nocturne. La sensation de flocons de neige se livrant à un assaut de son visage comme si il y était. Tandis qu'en Angleterre la neige menait un combat effréné contre la terre, la couvrant de part et d'autre, dansant éperdument dans un ciel devenu blanc. Et autour de lui les sons de la nuit et la voix de Komui murmurant avec douceur ces quelques mots qu'une nuit lointaine et en partie rêvée lui apportait :

- Je ne vais bien que si tu vas bien...Alors vas bien, d'accord ?

Et Reever de sourire plus fort encore que ce Komui et de murmurer en sachant parfaitement que tout cela n'est qu'un demi rêve, de profiter de ce tutoiement :

- C'est aussi valable pour toi, tu sais... Imbécile...

Et c'est si facile d'imaginer son sourire en retour. Presque plus facile que de le vivre en eut un soupir, fort bien conscient que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Et cela lui faisait mal. Bien plus que d'habitude, en tout cas. Certainement parce que c'était le jour de la saint Valentin. Et qu'il lui manquait encore plus pour cette raison. Mais se couler dans ce doux rêve lui faisait étonnamment du bien. Alors il se laissa retomber dedans. Personne ne viendrait l'embêter pour le moment. Tous avaient bien vu sa douleur particulièrement présente aujourd'hui. Tous l'avaient senti le dominer. Et tous étaient particulièrement gentils avec lui. Certains avaient même tendance à essayer de le ménager. Johnny avait tenté au moins quarante cinq fois de lui arracher ses dossiers tant il avait l'air triste et angoissé.Sans comprendre que c'était en faisant ceux ci qu'il réussissait à mettre un peu de distance entre sa douleur et lui... D'ailleurs peut être que Komui avait fait la même chose de son côté, qui sait...Peut être s'était il immergé déraisonnablement dans ses dossiers jusqu'à ce que cette Shi An dont il parlait dans sa lettre précédente ne l'en sorte. Si c'était le cas, il allait l'entendre quand il viendrait le chercher... Il eut un sourire. Déraisonnable et tendre Komui...Qu'il adorait du plus profond de son cœur...Qui lui manquait terriblement. Qu'il lui manquait tellement..Dont il aurait aimé entendre ne serais ce qu'une minute sa voix...Mais Johann tout aussi gentil qu'il pouvait être ne lui laisserait certainement pas accéder au téléphone avec son envie de se faire détester..Et de toute manière, il n'aurait sûrement pas été capable de le lui dire au téléphone...C'eut été trop cruel surtout si c'était réciproque pour eux deux..D'autant qu'il n'aurait eu qu'une envie : se blottir contre lui et tout oublier...Ce qui était impossible...

Johann...Qui prétendait haïr Komui...Parce qu'il l'avait connu faible comme il l'avait laissé entendre..Très certainement que cela ne se limitait pas à Komui...Qu'il se mettait à détester tous les gens qui l'avaient connu faible.. D'où le fait qu'il cachât son passé certainement..Il avait peur que l'on voit à quel point il avait été faible (à son avis) et ainsi se cachait, cachait son passé et se mettait à détester ceux qui se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas toujours été aussi fort qu'il se pré ce n'était certainement pas la seule explication..Il avait bien vu la panique de Johann dans son regard..Comme si il avait peur que Reever n'apprenne une autre raison...Que celui ci ne pouvait connaître, même en cherchant bien comme cela...A moins que cela n'est un rapport plus ou moins éloigné avec l''homme qui l'avait blessé, ce Bolskrin de malheur...Ses poings se crispèrent rien qu'à penser à lui...Il avait du lui faire confiance et celui ci l'avait blessé avec ces cicatrices..Et il se méfierait de tout autre personne de peur de s'attacher à des gens qui lui ferait du mal...Et donc essayerait de se faire détester par les gens de peur qu'il ne s'attache à eux, vu sa nature de pureté qui était rare de conserver aussi entière...L'hypothèse se tenait...Mais de là à en juger tout le monde mauvais...Il fallait sacrement être déprimé ou avoir eu une déception particulièrement forte..Or à 17 ans, on avait déjà connu le temps des premiers amours qui brisaient bien non ? Pas au point d'en être dégoûté de toute l'humanité comme c'était le cas chez Johann...Et se juger impur depuis la naissance n'était pas une pensée courante...Le mal devait donc être plus profond que cela...Reever eut un soupir. Et voilà comment on passait d'une rêverie agréable aux soucis de tous les jours...Ah là là...Pour une fois dans sa vie ne pouvait il pas oublier un peu son quotidien ? Il eut un sourire d'excuse et murmura comme si Komui pouvait l'entendre :

- Désolé Komui d'être trop sérieux parfois...

Un exploit déjà en soi qu'il s'excusât pour cela...Et ce fut soudain comme si dans l'air ambiant il entendit sa voix délicate qui ne pouvait retenir un petit rire qui lui murmurait comme si il était là :

- Pourquoi t'excuses tu d'être toi ? Je t'apprécie tel que tu es sans besoin que tu ne t'excuses..Ce sérieux est une part de toi comme ma folie une des miennes... Et je ne voudrai que tu ne changes pour rien au monde...Jamais...

Et ces paroles bien qu'imaginés réchauffèrent son cœur. Comme si Komui les avait vraiment prononcé de ce ton affectueux qu'il avait imaginé...Et son regard se reporta sur son reflet. Qui l'espace d'un instant ne fut pas le sien, mais celui de Komui qui lui rendit son sourire. Et Reever sourit plus largement, tendant une main vers son reflet comme pour effleurer sa joue. Et ses doigts allaient effleurer la glace quand soudain résonna une voix très en colère dans la pièce à côté :

-MAIS C' EST PAS POSSIBLE UN INTENDANT PAREIL ! UEN HEURE QU IL A DISPARU !

-Je vous avez dit qu'il serait une source de problème commenta la voix sèche de Peck. On aurait du nomme quelqu'un de plus âgé...

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez il y a quelque jours...

- Mais dites tout de suite vous, tant que l'on y est ! Tout le monde sait que vous en crevez d'envie !

- Si l'Administration Centrale me juge bon, j'y serai peut être un jour..Mais tout dépend de la volonté du Seigneur.

- Et de l'Administration Centrale, comme vous semble l'oublier s'exclama la voix acide du chef de la troisième section scientifique.

Reever eut un sursaut devant ce brutal rappel à la réalité. Très cruel rappel. Qui lui rappela brièvement Komui et sa manie de disparaître avant qu'il ne se souvienne avec douleur qu'il n'était plus dispute allait éclater si Reever n'intervenait pas rapidement..Et qui sait comment elle finirait...Avec tous ses dossiers qui s 'accumulaient ses derniers jours même si le Grand Intendant en avait fait la majeure partie en un temps record au point de rarement se reposer (par choix car il aurait bien pu se reposer ce qu'il ne faisait que sous menace) et les missions qui reprenait aujourd'hui, tout le monde était déjà un peu tendu... Et si Johann devait intervenir, il trouverait sûrement le moyen de se faire détester en peu de temps de tous...Alors c'était à lui d'intervenir...Il eut un soupir. Et s'excusa mentalement à Komui.

Avant de rentrer dans la pièce avec son soda dans une main, un air d'autorité sur son visage qui imposa d'emblée le silence à ses hommes qui revirent enfin l'homme qui était leur commandant qui était absent depuis ce matin de l'idée qu'ils s'en faisaient habituellement, de cet homme fort que rien n'effondrait. Et en voyant cela, Peck ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une pique méprisante :

- Oh regardez qui daigne revenir parmi nous...

Il s'attendait à entendre des répliques approbatrices devant sa répartie. Mais tout le monde le foudroya du regard pour s'en prendre à ce chef si apprécié. Au point que Peck se sentit de trop et se tassa dans un coin désireux de se faire tout petit,les menaces de Johann encore présentes à l'esprit, ce qui dans d'autres circonstances aurait été hilarant. Et maudit Reever intérieurement pour être si apprécié. Mais Reever ne prêta qu'un regard agacé à Peck qui lui fit comprendre qu'il l'avait entendu avant de s'exclamer avec un air qui ne souffrait qu'une réponse :

-Qu 'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Mais Peck ne put s'en tenir à sa première décision de se taire et ne put résister au plaisir de le blesser et d ' envenimer peut être encore plus les choses et se trouver des alliés ainsi et s'exclama avec un rictus méprisant destiné à le blesser :

-Parce que cela vous intéresse encore, Mr Wenhamm ?

« Espèce de sale punaise » songea Reever. Qui croyait le blesser en lui ôtant son titre. Mais qui le blessait plutôt par ces sous entendus. Qui l'écœurait avec ses sous entendus. Bien sûr que c'était le cas. Il tenait à son poste, ses hommes et la bonne ambiance ici. Pas qu'à Komui. Il ne méritait pas de gentillesse ni de douceur. Et sa leçon de ce matin n'avait pas suffi, apparemment. Et bien il allait en remettre une couche...Et intérieurement cela l'amusa par avance.

Reever le regarda d'un regard si noir que Peck ne put que se tasser sur lui même, se sentant impressionné malgré lui avant qu'il ne s'exclama d'un ton aussi froid que l'air du dehors :

- Bien sûr et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre de votre chère Administration par laquelle vous jurez sans cesse, en bon petit chien du système..Et vous n'êtes pas le plus à même de juger si je suis encore efficace ou non..A moins d'être Luberrier ce qui pourtant ne me semble pas le cas...Et si vous voulez vraiment vous attirer les foudres de Mr Greimbaum comme ce matin, continuez ainsi, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de vous tomber dessus...Et moi je serai ravi de lui raconter comment vous outrepassez ces fonctions..Il va adorer je le sens...Au point de vous envoyer vous faire examiner pour voir si vous n'êtes pas devenu fou..Avec tant d'infirmières...

Reever admira son teint virer au vert devant ses insultes puis au pale devant ses menaces qu'il lui rappelait peser sur lui et vis à vis de celles que Reever créait non dissimulées. Ce qu'il l'amusa au plus haut point. Oh comme il comprenait Johann ! Que c'était jouissif de remettre Peck à sa place...Et autour de lui la tension qui régnait jusqu'alors céda à un immense éclat de rire général devant la tête décomposée de Peck auquel Reever mêla son rire pour achever de l'humilier. Et admira le regard furieux de Peck avant de se reconcentrer et s'exclamer avec un sourire qu'il voulut conciliant pour inciter à la discussion:

- Alors que se passe t'il ici ? J'ai cru comprendre que l'Intendant avait disparu et que vous sembliez particulièrement furieux contre lui...

Et tous ne purent que lui retourner ce sourire maintenant qu'il avait détendu l'atmosphère tant celui ci était communicatif. Soudain Reever avisa Johnny qui dans un coin semblait particulièrement soucieux malgré tout, ce qui l'intrigua. Il avait l'air torturé pour on ne sait quelle raison. Et il n'aimait pas voir cet air soucieux sur son visage. Cela l'inquiéta au plus haut point de le voir aussi préoccupé. Il allait en plus lui poser des questions quand Cash s'exclama avec un petit sourire embarrassé :

- Certains d'entre nous ont eu une discussion un peu houleuse avec le Grand Intendant à la suite de l'annonce de la mission de Krory. Vous vous rendez compte il l'envoie seul en Chine dans l'aile de sympathisants de Komui sous prétexte que la mission « a été élaborée comme cela » ! Sur le coup, cela nous a plutôt énervés et nous sommes montés directement à son bureau pour nous expliquer avec lui. Mais là, il nous a sorti que nous n'avions pas les clés pour juger et que l'on le gênait dans ses dossiers. Alors furieux nous sommes partis en claquant la porte. Et depuis une heure, il nous a laissé en plan avec les dossiers qui s'accumulent...

Reever eut un petit soupir agacé. Ainsi en si peu de temps, Johann avait déjà trouvé le moyen de commencer à se faire détester. Le temps qu'il relâche un peu sa surveillance et hop...Il était redoutable...Vraiment... Et sûrement à la merci de Luberrier, comme Komui avant lui...Si il avait refusé de faire cette mission, comme Komui il serait évincé, ce qu'il attendait de pied ferme. C'était un piège et si Johann tombait, les suivants seraient bien plus inhumains selon Komui et Johann. Et ils avaient un jugement plutôt fiable. Alors oui, en effet, « ils n'avaient pas les clés pour juger ». Mais comment auraient pu se douter d'un tel complot ? Impossible... Et puis bizarrement cette disparition l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas le genre de Johann de laisser de la paperasse s'accumuler ainsi, même si il pouvait être en colère contre ses gens qui ne pouvait comprendre sa position. Et soudain Johnny ne se contint plus et s 'exclama d'un air un peu hésitant, exprimant ses craintes enfin:

- Et si il ne nous fuyait pas ? Mais qu'il avait plutôt un problème ? Parce qu'il n'a pas l'air méchant malgré tout... Et vous serez tous d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il est plutôt du genre à se tuer au travail que de laisser des dossiers s' avez tous vu le nombre de fois ces deux derniers jours qu'à du le menacer le Commandant pour qu'il aille se reposer...Après tout, vous n'avez pas entendu ce matin parler de l'affaire des chocolats et des fleurs pour Miranda et Marie et de la bibliothèque fermée comme par hasard ce jour là ? Peut être qu'il n'est pas étranger à ce genre de manœuvre... Donc pas si mauvais...Et si Luberrier le tenait ?

A nouveau Peck ne put se taire et s'exclama avec un rire un peu méprisant ne pouvant manquer une occasion de tomber sur le dos du pauvre scientifique :

- Ah oui et quel genre de problème ? La serrure aurait cassé et il serait enfermé dans la pièce ? Ou claustrophobe tant que l'on y est ? Rendez vous à l'évidence : c'est tellement absurde ce genre de possibilités dans ce contexte... Non il veut simplement nous faire des problèmes...Cela lui ressemble bien plus...

Reever tiqua à ses propos devant la sensibilité de Johnny et les piques de Peck...Qui n'étaient pas tout bien pesé si absurdes, compte tenu du fait qu'il le détestait tout particulièrement et qu'il cherchait à l'en faire détester. Et le fait que Johnny se rende compte qu'il n'était pas si méchant sans avoir entendu le quart des choses que Reever avait entendu montrait que ce masque que Johann avait dressé pouvait être percé par d'autres...Et que Johnny comme d'habitude était bien plus sensible que les autres..Et sentait que Johann était attaché. Et qu'il soit conscient qu'il travaillait jusqu'à presque s'en tuer, ce qui rendait les reproches précédant totalement injustifiés et qui avait fait baisser la tête de tous les autres en entendant une donnée qu'ils savaient vraie. Tout cela ne fit qu'agrandir l'admiration pour le bon jugement de Johnny qu'il avait déjà et agrandir l'angoisse que cette situation étrange lui suscitait. Car tout comme Johnny, il était persuadé que la situation n'était pas normale. Et son mauvais pressentiment se transforma en une angoisse sourde et il s'exclama d'une voix un peu sourde sous l'effet de ce mauvais pressentiment tandis que ce mauvais pressentiment gagnait le moindre recoin de son cœur et déployait ses ailes en son cœur :

- Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe. Et je vous dirai l'état de la situation et si jamais c'est de l'entêtement, j'essaierai de le ramener à la raison.

Ces paroles ramèrent un sourire de soulagement sur tous les visages. Ils eurent tous l'air apaisé que leur chef acceptât de s'en occuper et qu'ainsi il leur revint d'une certaine manière, qu'il ait enfin quitté cet air triste qu'il arborait depuis ce matin. Que cela suffise à écarter sa tristesse et qu'ainsi ils contribuent à le faire aller mieux. Ils ne remarquèrent pas l'air altéré de la voix de leur chef. Leur admiration pour leur chef qui acceptait malgré sa tristesse de s'occuper d'un cas épineux et de pouvoir aussi l'aider avait chassé cette impression. Sauf chez Johnny et Peck qui virent bien cela. Peck en entendant cela eut un rictus méprisant et s'exclama :

- Pas besoin de se déplacer pour cela. C'est un prétexte pour ne rien faire c'est tout...Il est intraitable après tout. Et si des scientifiques aussi géniaux que ceux qui y ont été n'ont pu réussir à le raisonner, je doute que vous puissiez le faire à votre tour. Mais ah oui, c'est vrai...Il est votre ami..Vous avez une certaine influence sur lui...Je suppose que vous allez en Grand Intendant à la botte du Commandant Wenhamm. Encore, décidément...Et après on dit que c'est moi l'ambitieux...

Reever frémit de rage à ses paroles insultantes et ses sous entendus infâmes. Il lui donnait envie de lui asséner un coup de poing en pleine figure pour ainsi sous entendre des choses pareilles et traiter Johann, qui ne méritait pas cela, de la sorte. Mais cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses et Peck réussirait si il le frappait à se créer des alliés solides comme il avait cherché avec ce mot « génial ». C'était une tentative pour le sortir de ses gonds et si il y succombait, il tomberait dans le piège que Peck avait préparé de toute piè ses hommes aussi captèrent la provocation et aussitôt le foudroyèrent du regard et formèrent un cercle autour de leur chef lui montrant leur soutien. Ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Reever de se sentir entouré de la sorte. Aussi se contenta t'il de s'exclamer avec un regard le plus noir et le plus méprisant possible :

- Vous tentez de me chercher Mr Peck mais c'est peine perdue. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à votre niveau de punaise pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Vous et moi sommes très différents parce que moi, à votre contraire, je n'ai pas tenté de menacer un jeune homme de 23 ans pour obtenir ce que vous voulez en le croyant sans défense. Tout cela parce que vous vous estimez être le meilleur pour un poste pour lequel vous n'avez pas été désigné.

Et il n'attendit pas la réaction de Peck et dignement il lui tourna le dos et partit en direction de la sortie d'un pas rapide qui n'admettait pas que l'on le rattrape et l'arrête. Sortie que ses hommes accueillirent avec des acclamations de fierté devant la classe que pouvait avoir leur chef même quand on l'insultait de la sorte. Reever eut un léger sourire devant ces réactions. Il aurai tellement voulu que Komui le voit en cet instant. Qu'il soit fier de lui. Qu'il voit cela, ce matraquage par lui même et Johann. Voir son sourire et entendre son rire. Et son cœur se serra. Il s'arrêta un bref instant, la main se crispant à son cœur. Que c'était douloureux. De penser à lui. De continuer à vivre comme avant de la que tout avait changé. Et son regard rencontra son jumeau dans la glace. Et il en vit la douleur et la rage qui y était enfermé.Alors c'était lui que ces hommes voyaient ? Cet être si triste... Pas étonnant qu'ils ne le reconnaissant plus... Et soudain il entendit la voix de Johnny dans son dos qui l'interpellait, haletant légèrement :

- Commandant ! Commandant !

Reever eut un léger sursaut, composa un sourire de composition et pivota vers lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'inquiéter Johnny qui était déjà inquiet en cet instant. Comme lui que ce mauvais pressentiment n'avait pas quitté. Qui affleurait toujours dans ses veines avec force. Mais il ne fallait pas l'inquiéter encore il essaya de donner le change et s'exclama :

- Oui Johnny ?

Étonnamment le visage de Johnny se couvrit de désapprobation et il s''exclama :

- Pas la peine de simuler que vous allez bien Commandant, vous savez. Ni de cacher l'inquiétude qui est notre. Comme moi, cela vous inquiète non ? Alors n'essayer pas de me ménager, s'il vous plaît.

Cette amitié et cette sincère sollicitude à son égard toucha Reever au plus haut lui fit bien voir que oui, Johnny avait perçu son mauvais pressentiment. Même si évidemment, il ne pouvait se permettre de lui montrer et lui expliquer pourquoi. Il voulait rester fort et éviter de s'effondrer devant lui. Mais alors qu'il allait essayer de le rassurer, Johnny reprit avec force et conviction :

- Laissez moi venir avec vous. Ou mieux envoyez moi moi. Vous n'avez pas à toujours tout assumer, surtout les jours où vous ne le pouvez pas.

Ces paroles touchèrent Reever au plus haut point et le rendirent muet devant tant d'amitié. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter. Johann fragile comme il l'était ne pourrait accepter qu'une tierce personne le voit fragile comme il l'était. Pire, elle lui en voudrait d'avoir amené quelqu'un. Il penserait qu'il avait fait de sa détresse un spectacle. Qu'il avait fait cela pour susciter sa pitié, dans le cas où il aurait un problème. Et il y aurait de quoi le braquer éternellement contre lui et de le laisser se replier sur lui même. Alors qu'il devait le laisser venir tout doucement à lui et résister à ses tentatives de repliement et tentatives pour se faire haïr pour lui faire voir qu'il pouvait avoir confiance dans les gens et qu'il se rende compte que cette humanité était une part de lui qu'il ne pouvait annihiler. Dont il ne voulait pas être vraiment haï au fond de lui. Mais amener d'autres gens était le plus sûr moyen de briser totalement la confiance qu'il avait dans les autres. Et il le savait. Maintenant, le dire à Johnny sans révéler qu'il était encore plus fragile qu'il ne le pensait et trahir Johann...n'était pas évident..Alors pesant ses mots, il tapota gentiment l'épaule de Johnny en lui souriant sincèrement et en s'exclamant :

- Je suis très touché par votre envie de m'aider mais je suis intimement persuadé, malgré toute votre sensibilité qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille moi. Je sais un peu près comment il va réagir et ces réactions peuvent parfois être très surprenantes. Et vous savez dans le cas où il aurait un problème, cela ne lui plairait pas tellement que l'on soit plusieurs à le voir ainsi.

Il savait très bien que si il y avait un problème, Johann lui tomberait dessus dans tout son sadisme et essaierait d'évacuer celui ci et de punir Reever pour être intervenu. Pour tuer toute sympathie qu'il pourrait avoir à son égard. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'il voit ses faiblesses. Mais pas Johnny. Comment aurait il pu être préparé à cela, lui qui ne l'avait jamais vu agir comme cela ? Il pourrait se méprendre totalement, croire que c'était de la méchanceté pure alors que c'était un réflexe de ne voulait pas se montrer faible. C'était tout. Et il préférait lui éviter un tel spectacle. Ni qu'il juge mal Johann. Qui n'était pas si méchant. Alors il valait mieux éviter qu'il ne le voit ainsi.

Mais Johnny le regarda gravement et murmura :

- J'ai l'impression qu'il vous fait confiance...Alors qu'à tous les autres il ne le fait pas...Comme s'il avait peur de nous tous...Pour je ne sais quelle raison..

Reever admira son pouvoir de déduction en partie juste. Et il eut un soupir et agita un index en signe de négation en entendant le début et murmura comme une confidence qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir :

- Pas même à moi, Johnny. Pas même à moi. Mais il doit être encore possible de le sauver de pense que l'on peut faire quelque chose. Mais sans intervenir à trop de personnes. Si il y en avait trop, on le briserait définitivement et on le perdrait.

Johnny eut un sourire et à son tour tapota l'épaule du Commandant en murmurant :

- Je comprends, Commandant. Et je sais que vous le pouvez...Mais je continue à penser que ce n'est pas une bonne chose pour lui d''être Intendant malgré tout le travail qu'il fournit...Il va se détruire..On dirait que c'est ce qu'il cherche...

Reever hocha la tête devant ses propos graves et sensés et s'exclama d'une voix un peu rauque :

-C'est précisément pour cela qu'il ne doit pas rester trop longtemps à la tête de la Congrégation..Jusqu'à ce que cela soit évident pour tous les autres...

Reever se tut brusquement en se rendant compte qu'il était peut être allé un peu trop loin. Certes, Johnny commençait à comprendre, mais de là à être prêt à accepter le retour de Komui et y voir son utilité...On en était loin...Et si ils pouvaient l'aider à aller mieux... Mais Johnny s'exclama incrédule :

- De quoi Commandant ? Que voulez vous dire ?

Reever eut un pauvre sourire et tapota sa tête gentiment en s 'exclamant avec un petit sourire qu'il voulut rassurant :

-Rien Johnny, rien avant de partir vers le bureau de l'Intendant. Laissant un Johnny pensif en plein milieu du couloir.

OoO

La peur. Elle courrait sur tous les murs. Sous sa peau diaphane. Le noir. Dans toute la pièce. Enfin dans sa mémoire. Leurs cris. Leurs rires. Comme des fantômes partout autour de lui. Qui balbutient avec un sadisme incroyable, son nom. Johann, Johann...Ses victimes, peut être..Ou les fantômes de la Congrégation. Il ne savait plus dans sa terreur. Les murs dansaient autour de lui en une ronde maléfique. Rien n'était stable. Ils avaient l'air de sorcières en plein sabbat. Où Johann était convié de force. Et ils se rapprochaient toujours plus de lui avec leurs rires qui s'entremêlaient à ceux fantasques des fantômes du passé. Bientôt ils l'emporteront. Si Johann ne se protégeait pas mieux que cela. Il cacha encore plus son visage dans ses genoux. Avec ses larmes silencieuses. Il ne devait pas pleurer trop fort, ni crier. Il ne devait pas embêter Komui avec cela. C'était son traumatisme, sa faute. Il méritait cela. Point. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Et il ne voulait pas voir une nouvelle fois l'horreur sur son visage en voyant ce qu'il lui avait fait. Ni cette rage pure. Alors qu'il l'avait mérité. Et ses cris l'alarmerait, LUI. Et il se ramènerait plein de rage à son encontre. Et cela serait encore pire. Il était tellement furieux quand il était parti d'ici...Il ne fallait pas l'énerver...Non, d'autant qu'il méritait son châtiment..Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Tout cela était du passé..Il n'était plus là...Il ne lui faisait pas subir une nouvelle fois cela...Non, mais il devait être ouvrir la porte et aller chercher les dossiers qui l'attendait...Enfin voyons, il n'allait pas se laisser effrayer par une porte fermé eut un petit rire déterminé et releva la tête...Et le sombres murs se jetèrent à ses yeux en riant plus fort. L'étouffement se fit plus fort. Johann avec un petit cri étouffé, replongea contre ses genoux. Avant de se maudire. Et si ils l'avaient entendu ? Ils verraient qu'il était faible...Et il ne fallait pas.. D'autant qu'il était fort...

- Ah oui ? Jo Regarde toi, si faible...murmura sa voix avec un ricanement sadique qui le fit frisonner. C'était impossible..Il n'était pas là...Non, il n'était pas là...

- Tu n'es qu'un fantôme..Tu n'existes pas...murmura t'il é n'es qu'une hallucination..Fiche moi la paix...

Pour toute réponse lui parvint un rire. Son rire. Qui résonna si fort dans la pièce s'entremêlant avec les rires de son passé. Et qui le fit frisonner plus fort. Même si il cuisait de chaud dans ce brasier. Il était paralysé par la peur. Par le poids des murs qui pesait sur lui comme un couvercle. Il était leur prisonnier. Ils allaient le tuer. Et comme dernière compagnie, son rire. Son rire maudit. Celui de son tortionnaire, son amant. Qui voulait toujours tout contrôler et qui était jaloux au possible. Et qui l'avait tant trompé. Qui l'avait utilisé comme amant. Qui avait prétendu l'aimer. Et qu'il aurait aimé retrouver pur comme au début. A moins que cela ne soit inventé dès le début. Qui voudrait qu'il calmât. Et qui lui retomberait dans les bras certainement si c'était le cas. Car il continuait à l'aimer malgré les années. Et les douleurs. Les traumatismes. La vérité était qu'il avait besoin de lui. Mais de l'être pur qu'il avait connu. Pas de l'homme qui l'avait blessé. Qu'il pourrait appeler en vain, il le savait. De toute manière, c'eut été faible d'appeler qui que ce soit. De ressenti vraiment cela...C'était la faiblesse c'est tout qui lui faisait penser cela...Surtout si c'était son destin. De toute manière, il ne l'aimait pas lui. Et qui aurait il appelé ?

-Moi peut être commenta sa voix douce comme à l'accoutumée. Comme celle de Miranda. Qu'elle lui rappelait tellement. Et il frissonna tellement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme cela. Surtout elle. Cela pouvait lui nuire de le voir ainsi. Et il ne voulait plus lui nuire. Non, jamais. Il voulait s'effacer. Il ne voulait pas exister. Il ne voulait pas la blesser par son existence. Et cela suffisait. Alors il la rejetait de toute ses forces. Pour éviter de la blesser encore. Il lui avait fait tant de la naissance. Et les murs se rapprochèrent de lui à nouveau. Il sentait leur aura peser lourdement sur son dos, entendait leurs rires résonner avec tant de force, entendait leurs murmures chantant cette chanson souvenir d'enfance pour beaucoup à laquelle sa voix maudite s'entremêlait :

- Il court, il court Johann, le Johann du Lac de Constance..Mais à la recherche de quoi, il ne sait pas...Est ce que c'est à sa recherche ou bien à cela ? Seul l'avenir le dira..Il est perdu, il est perdu le pauvre petit du bois joli...Il est passé par ici, il repassera par là et personne ne le verra...

Oui, les murs l'emporteront dans son angoisse et sa douleur que personne ne mérité pour l'enfant impur que l'on doit détester qui a énervé des gens les murs étaient plus oppressants encore. Et l'air se faisait rare. Il n'avait depuis longtemps plus rien de frais. Il n'était que relent d'intérieur et de peur. De sa peur. Qu'il n'osait crier au monde. Celle qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps. Cette peur d'être faible, de se faire avoir à nouveau en étant faible. Cette humanité qui lui faisait peur car si instable. Qui n'était pas sienne. Son soi intérieur ne pouvait avoir peur. De quatre murs et d'une porte fermée. Si seulement il pouvait se lever pour ouvrir cette porte ou la fenêtre. Après tout il y avait un balcon juste en dessous de ce bureau. Pour s'enfuir d'ici, c'était l'idéal. Si seulement il pouvait se lever pour traverser le bureau et rejoindre ses appartements. Si seulement, Kit ne dormait pas dans sa chambre bien tranquillement sans se douter de la peur de son maître ; elle pourrait le rassurer par ses ronronnements. Il tenta de se lever mais ses jambes étaient de coton et les murs bien trop proches. Beaucoup trop proches. Telles des ombres qui rampaient comme une nuit se levant, se dirigeant à pas de loup vers leur victime terrorisée. Qui se recula pour essayer de leur échapper en un bruit échappé. La peur tenait son cœur de manière si forte. Comme la chaleur. C'était insupportable. Et la sensation de confinement...Et l'adrénaline qui battait si fort à ses tempes...Et leurs rires imaginaires ou non...Et la chanson insupportable qui continuait à résonner avec avait envie de supplier quelqu'un d'arrêter tout cela, de venir le sauver, mais c'était le comble de la faiblesse. Combien de fois l'avait il fait chez Komui ? Et combien de fois la honte avait ceint son front peu après ? Tant et tant de fois malgré Komui qui lui disait que ce n'était rien d'être « claustrophobe ». Qu'il haïssait ce mot. C'était être faible que d'avoir peur d'une telle chose. D'autant qu'à l'origine, il n'avait pas peur. Mais où était passé l'air ? Et le jour ? Car il devait être seize heures, non ? Non ? Pourquoi donc avait il cette tenace impression de suffoquer dans le noir ? Et pourquoi comme un lâche se traînait il sans aller chercher ses dossiers ? Il tenta à nouveau de redresser la tête. Et lui parvint un nouveau parfum. Qui le terrorisa à nouveau. Le sien. C'était le sien. Il était là, il était venu le chercher. Il allait encore souffrir car il avait échappé à son contrôle. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il aimait juste le faire souffrir. Il avait peur, tellement peur... Il se terra plus encore..Avant de heurter quelque chose. Paniqué, il se retourna..Pour rencontrer le noir qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Et tendit une main griffue vers sa joue. Une des sorcières. Un cri de terreur lui échappa avant qu'il ne se recula. Mais peine perdue, il avait l'impression d'être cerné de toute part, d'être acculé, au milieu d'une troupe de loups s'apprêtant à se jeter sur lui. Et la chaleur l'imprégnait de toute part. Il voulait rejeter la tête en arrière pour au moins mourir dignement. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas. Et un parfum plus intense monta. Le sien. Comme si il était dans la pièce avec lui. Un parfum de citron et de miel et de fruits. Alors il viendra le tuer, lui en personne..Au comble de la terreur il s'exclama :

- Recules ne t'approches pas de moi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable !

Avant de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de la chose...Bien sûr qu'il savait...Il le connaissait par cœur... L'air s'emplit entièrement de son parfum et l'entoura comme un cocon menaç n'était pas loin, il n'était pas loin..Et avec lui apparut la lumière..Elle lui brûla les yeux... Elle était si douloureuse..Alors c'était déjà la fin..Il entendit sa voix incrédule :

-Johann ?

Incrédule ? Sa voix ? Il était tellement sûr de lui d'habitude...A moins que cela ne soit pour donner le change...Et l'air était froid autour de lui à présent...Comme la mort...Comme si elle sentait son destin..Et les murs avaient l'air de reculer..Sûrement pour le livrer à son bourreau ultime.. Qu'il défierait une dernière fois dans les yeux avant de mourir dignement. Il se redressa en pointant son arme devant lui en s 'exclamant :

- Recules c'est un ordre ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme cela !

Et son regard rencontra un regard bleu ciel. Un regard interloqué, choqué. Des cheveux blonds courts et allant un peu dans n importe quel sens. Alors Johann se figea incrédule son arme se baissant déjà et le nom de l'homme s'exhuma de ses lèvres comme il si expirait :

-Ree..Reever. ?

Il se sentit blêmir d'un seul coup, défaillir un peu...L'air était plus frais maintenant. Les rires s'étaient tus..Les chansons murs avaient regagné leur place d'origine...Le parfum n'était plus le sien mais celui rassurant de Reever. Entêtant...Enivrant...et sa voix douce résonnait encore.. C'était fini..On était venu le sauver..On était venu le sauver... Les larmes d'émotion et de choc se frayèrent doucement un chemin sur le visage ravagé qu'il présentait à Reever. Et subitement il eut besoin de chaleur,de quelqu'un pour l'entourer, pour dissiper ce mauvais rêve. Apaiser ses tremblements qui l'avait pris. Et il se jeta tout frémissant dans les bras d'un Reever très surpris, se serrant de toutes les maigres forces qu'il avait encore contre lui. En sécurité pour le moment. Auprès de sa présence apaisante qui faisait taire les murmures et de son parfum qui l'entourait et le berçait. Et contre lui, il se laissa aller pour la première fois de sa vie depuis très longtemps, laissant le contrecoup de sa douleur, de sa terreur s'échapper enfin de lui. Il devint la douleur même. Que Reever ne rejeta pas.

OoO

Ce silence...Il transparaissait de sous sa porte et venait jusqu'à ce visiteur impromptu qu'il était. Pas un bruit de plume, aucun mouvement. Les ténèbres aussi malgré le fait que la lumière soit devenue rare. Reever eut un frisson. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il courait dans ses veines, prémices d'une angoisse qui n'était pas sienne . Non, ce silence n'était pas naturel. Et soudain un cri de terreur pure résonna de l'intérieur qui glace son sang. C'était sa voix. Qu'il n'avait jamais entendu si brisée, si affectée. Inquiet, il ouvrit précipitamment la porte. Pour trouver la chaise en face de lui vide. Et soudain résonna en l'air sa voix sur sa droite :

- Recules ne t'approches pas de moi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable !

Reever sursauta à cette voix. Cette voix emplie de terreur. Qui semblait le prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre. Peut être même Bolskrin... Et cela l'agaça encore plus contre lui..Non content de l'avoir blessé, lui avait il infligé en plus des traumatismes liées à une pièce fermée ? Et ce fut alors qu'il le vit. Un spectacle à fendre le cœur. Johann replié contre lui même. Méconnaissable. Fragile au plus haut point. Ses bras entourant ses genoux. Son front contre ceux ci. Ses cheveux masquant totalement son visage à la vue de tous. Brisé, effondré, aux pieds du monde entier. Un enfant dans un corps d'adulte qui contemple un monde de douleur. Ce spectacle brisa son cœur. Est ce que Komui avait déjà eu une fois à voir un tel spectacle ? C'était horrible. Vraiment horrible. Et il voulait chasser cette douleur. Alors il l'appela doucement, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. Mais sa voix ne put être assurée et n'être qu'incrédule face à ce spectacle déchirant. Heureusement que Johnny n'avait pas vu cela. Il y aurait eu de quoi détruire en un instant son apparente image d'homme fort. Et ils l'auraient payé très cher. Et comme un serpent, il se redressa d'un coup, brandissant son arme devant lui, ses yeux constellés encore de larmes, imprégnés d'une détresse intense et d'une peur panique que l'on sentait luire dans ses iris malgré ses paroles qui ébranla et choqua Reever de par cette réaction vive et cette détresse :

- Recules c'est un ordre ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme cela !

Et ces yeux rencontrèrent ceux incrédules de Reever. Et la surprise lui fit aussitôt baisser son arme tandis qu'il s'exclamait d'une voix bredouillante comme celle d'un homme brisé qui retrouve un contact avec ce monde :

-Ree..Reever ?

Sa voix se jeta au monde comme la voix d'un homme venant de lancer son dernier râle. Et son visage se détendit. D'abord de manière subtile quand il sembla réaliser qu'il était libre, son teint devenant blême à vue d'oeil inquiétant même encore plus Reever puis de manière de plus en plus flagrante quand les larmes revinrent dans ses yeux, des larmes d'émotion et de choc avant qu'il ne sembla chercher quelque chose. Ce que Reever ne comprit pas. Jusqu'à ce que précipitamment, sans aucun signe avant coureur, il ne se jeta contre lui violemment, le faisant reculer sous le choc de la collision. Il se blottit contre lui précipitamment, se serrant contre de lui de toute ses forces surprenant Reever au plus haut point avant qu'il ne cacha entièrement son visage contre lui. Et quelque chose d'humide vint couvrir l'endroit où il s'était blotti. Alors Reever comprit ce qu'il faisait. Comme tout être humain, il avait besoin de réconfort. Et pleurait en silence, caché. Il n'osait pas pleurer ainsi, librement. Doux, brisé, petit Johann. Qui comme Komui n'était pas capable de pleurer devant tous les autres. Reever eut un sourire et doucement referma ses bras sur lui, caressant d'un geste apaisant ses cheveux en fredonnant doucement un air qui couvrait ses gémissements pour lui faire croire qu'il ne l'entendait pas et ne pas le gêner plus. Qu'il n'y avait qu'eux et la musique. Qu'il ne s'était pas effondré entre ses bras, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il sentait le jeune homme trembler contre lui, subissant le contrecoup de cette attaque nerveuse dont il se déchargeait en cet instant. Il sentait encore la peur qui restait en lui comme un débris de celle ci. Cette peur qui le quittait à chaque larme qu'il versait. Et soudain il se rappela les mots de Johann alors qu'il dormait. « _Je suis rempli de peur sans cesse que j'essaie d'effacer au monde mais elle est là, sous ma peau sans cesse. Elle me hante elle respire par les pores de ma peau et j'ai de la chance que personne ne l'ai encore trop vue. » _Lui venait encore d'en voir une de ses brillantes démonstrations. Un traumatisme qu'il n'imaginait même pas. Pire que tout ce qu'il imaginait. Une peur panique d'un lieu clos. Certainement causé par l'autre. Ce salaud. Ce salaud qui avait brisé un être si fragile, un être comme lui si pur. Et il ne pouvait pas le guérir de cela. Non, il pouvait juste éloigner la douleur temporairement de lui en le serrant contre lui et en se mettant à lui chuchoter maintenant doucement dans cette langue qu'il savait Johann apprécier, cet allemand natal:

-Là, cela va aller..C'est fini...

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Et cela le frustrait. Lui faisait maudire sa condition. Il ne pouvait pas détruire à jamais sa peur. Il ne pouvait que juste la calmer et lui permettre de reprendre le contrôle de son masque. Car lui seul en acceptant ce qu'il était pourrait détruire ce masque. Et ce n'était pas le cas. Mais bon sang ce qu'il se sentait impuissant ! Et soudain d'un seul coup Johann se dégagea brusquement de ses bras, son visage devenu dur en cet instant. Il lui adressa un regard dur et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce. Pris au dépourvu, par sa réaction qu'il aurait pu prévoir, Reever s'exclama:

-Mais où allez vous ?

Il pivota vers lui, lui adressa un sourire plein de pitié devant son manque flagrant d'intelligence comme semblant l'indiquer l'éclat vicieux de ses yeux dans le but de le vexer et de détruire tout sentiment positif vis à vis de lui et s'exclama :

-Enfin, mon petit Commandant de pacotille,c'est évident. Je vais rattraper le retard que cette bagatelle m'a fait perdre. Et je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller d'en faire autant même si j'ai des proportions à être plus gentil avec vous qu'avec les autres...

Il voulait le faire réagir à son insulte. A sa menace à peine voilée. Mais tout ce qu'il vit et l'indigna ce fut le ton badin dont il parla de ce qu'il l'avait angoissé au point de le détruire. Cette bagatelle. Et il ne put plus retenir sa rage même devant la vanité de l'action.. Il s'écria :

- UNE BAGATELLE CA ? UNE BAGATELLE, UNE CRISE D ANGOISSE DOUBLEE D UNE CRISE DE CLAUSTROPHOBIE ? ET VOUS VOULEZ CONTINUER COMME SI IL NE S ETAIT RIEN PASSE, FAIRE COMME SI VOUS ALLEZ BIEN ALORS QUE VOUS EN TREMBLEZ ENCORE, GARDER LE SILENCE ET PRENDRE LE RISQUE QUE CELA SE REPRODUISE ENCORE ? PERMETTEZ MOI DE DIRE QUE C EST UNE ABSURDITE SANS NOM...VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS VOUS TAIRE A CE PROPOS, CELA POURRAIT APRES TOUT SE REPRODUIRE ENCORE ET ENCORE ET VOUS POURRIEZ FINIR PAR MOURRI D ANGOISSE ! VOUS Y PENSEZ A CELA ?

Et en retour ses yeux luisirent de plus de rage encore et il s'écria au comble d'énervement devant ce qu'il savait être la vérité certainement:

-CE N EST PAS UNE CRISE DE CLAUSTROPHOBIE ! ET ENCORE MOINS UNE CRISE D ANGOISSE ! JE VAIS TRES BIEN ! ET PUIS CELA NE SE REPRODUIRA PLUS, ESPECE DE MENTEUR ET...

Soudain il se tut précipitamment. Et un sourire sadique vint orner ses lèvres alors qu'il réalisait quelque chose qui échappait à Reever. Et ce sourire coupa net sa fureur. Il ne présageait rien de bon. Non, vraiment... Et soudain de cette voix doucereuse qu'il usait souvent quand il voulait faire souffrir quelqu'un, il s'exclama :

-Ne t'étais je pas dit, Honig qu'il arrivait des choses étranges au menteurs avec moi ? J'espère que avec cela tu retiendras la leçon...

Et soudain il se dirigea vers son bureau en lui adressant un sourire des plus sadiques, son regard bordeaux s'accrochant au sien. Reever ne comprenait pas ce qu'il méditait mais en tout cas, il ne le sentit pas le moins du monde. Il eut un frisson. Il l'inquiétait. Il méditait un mauvais coup assurément...Quelque chose pour se faire détester... Et soudain il s'empara du téléphone en s'exclamant :

-Alors le numéro de Penyan..Hmm...

Reever se figea à ses propos. Penyan...La ville de Komui...Ce sadique allait appeler devant lui l'homme qu'il aimait, lui faire entendre sa voix, le torturer devant lui, en le torturant lui même en ce jour de Saint Valentin par le mal qu'il allait lui faire et simplement en lui faisant entendre sa voix. Il s'écria au comble de l'horreur :

-ARRETES ! IL N A RIEN A VOIR AVEC TOUT CELA !

Le sourire de Johann s'accentua à ces propos tandis qu'il calait entre son épaule et son oreille le combiné en composant le numéro. Et plantant son regard dans le sien, il susurra avec une douceur trompeuse :

-Au contraire, mon petit Reever, au contraire. Il est ta seule faiblesse, le seul angle d'attaque que j'ai sur je ne vais pas m'en priver, mon petit Honig trop pur...

Le choix des mots n'était pas anodin. Ce surnom que Komui lui donnait... Cela serra son cœur encore plus. Et il savait combien il avait raison..Il fallait qu'il l'arrête de suite...Il ne pourrait pas supporter, malgré tout, malgré toute sa bonne volonté il ne le pourrait pas... Pas entendre sa douleur, ni sa voix, ni imaginer son visage torturé par sa faute, pour des paroles qui lui avaient échappé..Alors tant pis si il accomplissait un acte qui pourrait lui coûter cher...Il se précipita vers lui pour lui arracher le combiné des mains au moment où Johann avec un sourire vicieux en regardant Reever s'exclamait :

-Komui, c'est moi Johann...

Mais soudain une voix remplit l'espace, immobilisant Reever. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Cette voix chaleureuse certes comme la sienne, n'avait pas les accents de celle de Komui. Plus douce, plus petite. Une voix de femme. Et celle-ci résonna en l'air doucement du bureau, amenant des accents de Chine en Angleterre.

-Johann ! Cela me fait plaisir de t'entendre après sept ans de silence ! Je commençais à me demander si tu m'en voulais vraiment, même si je sais cela impossible...

-Ouais renchérit une voix très énergique de non loin autour de la première voix. T as beaucoup fait pleurer Shishi ! Même Komuichou absent et occupé comme il l'était a pris le temps de nous contacter régulièrement,lui ! Je suis singulièrement déçue de ton attitude...Mais si tu dis juste à ton Elena qu'elle t'as manqué, tu seras pardonné..Après tout on n'a pas tous les jours 24 ans mon chou à la crème... Bonne anniversaire, mon tit... J'avais l'intention de te téléphoner en menaçant Komui de me donner ton numéro en refusant de lui donner la lettre de son Reever, mais tu m'as pris de court...A cause de toi je ne pourrai pas le faire chanter, trop triste et joyeux en même temps...

Reever resta figé à ses surnoms absurdes qui l'amusèrent cependant. Sa mention en terme de « son Reever » et le chantage qui apparemment pesait sur Komui qui impliquait le fait qu'elle soit au courant. Ces deux voix inconnues. Qui apparemment semblaient les connaître tous deux. Et avec lesquelles Johann semblait avoir rompu tout contact. Et 'l information qu'elles venaient de lui apprendre. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Et celui ci avait pris soin de tenir l'information secrète. Mais pourquoi ? Pour ne pas être apprécié ? Et puis il vit la tête de Johann qui lui fit oublier complètement sa surprise à tout ces faits. Blême, complètement anémié. L'air choqué, il avait écarté le combiné de son oreille. Il avait l'air de s'être pris une claque de plein fouet. Il s'assit dans sa chaise comme si il y tombait plutôt. Dévasté, choqué. Et d'une voix altérée, il bredouilla plutôt qu'il ne parlât :

-Shi..Shi An ? Où est Komui ?

-Dis donc il a plus de succès que nous ! Bouda la voix énergique. Je suis vexée, moi qui attendait des « Oh mais c'est mon Elena préférée » comme avant... D'abord son Reever, maintenant toi, bientôt ce sera qui ? Alex ?..On dirait qu'il a du succès notre petit cœur, hein Shishi ?

Sa voix simulait cet agacement et semblait plutôt malicieuse. Comme Johann pouvait le faire aussi. En tout cas , il était indéniable qu'elle l'appréciait. Et en tout cas, il venait d'apprendre le nom de ces deux femmes. La folle comme elle en avait l'air s'appelait Elena et la seconde..Shi An..L'amie de la famille de Komui comme celui-ci l'avait présenté dans sa dernière lettre, son ancienne gérante... Qui était en couple avec une femme selon Johann..Alors, cette Elena pouvait être son amie peut être ? Ce qui expliquerait la défense de son acolyte de ce ton ardent, et ce surnom si spécial à son égard. La jalousie qu'il aurait pu avoir à l'égard de la deuxième s'apaisa un instant en son cœur alors que la question de Johann elle même se posait. Où était il si elles répondaient à sa place? Cela l 'inquiéta singulièrement surtout qu'en Chine il devait être près de 23 heures. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait encore debout à cette heure alors qu'il avait beaucoup moins de travail et d'obligation maintenant? A moins qu'il fuyait le téléphone pour des cas comme celui ci..Possible... N'empêche ces surnoms étranges et familiers restait déroutants comme cette manière qu'elle avait de dire des vérités qui lui semblait évidentes comme cela...Qui avaient mené Johann à cet état de plus mort que vif. Qu'il ne s'expliquait faisait autant rire que pleurer. Car dans ses yeux commençait à s'allumer la peur. Comme si ce que racontaient les deux autres étaient parfaitement exact et que cette vérité l'effrayait. Soudain reprit la douce voix de Shi An avec compassion :

-Désolé mon Johann, il est sorti. Après que Elena ait réussi à le décrocher de ses dossiers en le menaçant d'appeler directement un certain Reever dont elle n'avait pas le numéro en plus pour lui raconter comment il prenait soin de lui à savoir de manière désastreuse, surtout aujourd'hui d'ailleurs...

-Et c'est là qu'il est dans la pièce et qu'il entend tout. Et voilà comment tu viendrai de le trahir, Shishi ! Nota amusée Elena. Même moi je ne fais pas mieux...

- Tu veux que je lui transmettes un message ? Reprit la voix de Shi An d'un air doux en ignorant la réplique d'Elena qui amusa Reever devant la justesse de celle ci. Et ces répliques amenèrent une singulière envie de meurtre sur Komui qui ne prenait pas soin de lui. Et qui apparemment avait été se balader. Alors, peut être que à aussi leurs âmes s'étaient rejointes... Cela accentua son sourire.

Johann d'un air terrorisé, lâcha le combiné. Il se leva précipitamment, reculant le plus possible en regardant le téléphone comme si il s'agissait d'un démon avant de remarquer la présence d'un Reever médusé qu'il regarda pendant quelques secondes avec l'air de ne pas reconnaître. Avant de tourner les talons en courant, se barricadant dans ses appartements. Reever en resta sidéré devant sa fuite. Ses deux personnes pourtant à l'air sympathiques bien que survoltée pour la seconde venaient de le terroriser sans raison. A moins que ce soit justement parce qu'elles avaient l'air de tenir à lui... L'hypothèse se tenait. En tout cas, il pouvait remercier le destin et cette Elena même si il maudissait aussi Komui pour son comportement stupide, qui venait de leur éviter des souffrances intenses et avaient transformé le démon en sauve qui peut. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser en plan ses deux personnes sans s'excuser auprès d'elles pour ce coup de fil étrange et cet abandon de poste. Et peut être qu'elles pouvaient répondre à des questions justement. Il alla récupérer le combiné et s'exclama avec douceur alors que la voix de Shi An inquiète s'exclamait :

-Johann ? Mon ange ?

-Désolé de vous dire cela comme cela, mais il a pris la fuite dit doucement Reever encore un peu ébranlé par cette scène.

Shi An eut un léger soupir et s'exclama :

-Cela ne m'étonne pas. Cela semblait trop beau qu'il accepte de me parler comme cela. Mon pauvre petit ange... Il a tellement peur que je lui fasse avouer qu'il est toujours humain sous son masque ni qu'il est incapable de détester quelqu'un...Il a tellement peur de se laisser apprécier par quelqu'un de peur d'être trompé et utilisé voir pris en pitié depuis Alex...Il se sent tellement impur sans raison... Comme s'il n'avait pas le droit d'exister, ce qui est absurde...

-C'est sûr commenta Reever d'un ai pensif. Ses paroles venaient de confirmer ce qu'il suspectait. Alex, ce salaud, cause de tout. La peur d'apprécier les gens et d'en être apprécié par peur d'être trompé et jeté aussi certainement, la peur de la pitié. Voilà une preuve dont il était presque sûr qu'elle se tenait.

Et il allait s'excuser du dérangement et raccrocher ne désirant pas les déranger plus encore malgré son envie de dicter un message de menaces à Komui qui lui avait menti et de lui dire qu'il lui manquait lorsque soudain la voix soupçonneuse d'Elena reprit :

-Et qui tu es toi beau parleur ? La victime des nerfs de Johann du jour ?

Reever rougit à ce surnom. Mais ne put retenir le rire à la suite de ses propos qui lui fit oublier un peu sa gêne. Qu'elle avait raison...

-En effet reprit il plus amusé.

-Alors écoute bien une chose, Parle d'or. Il n'est pas méchant c'est juste que bah c'est un enfant complètement perdu dans ce monde, qui ne sait plus où est sa place et qui croit qu'il n'en a plus.

-Je sais tout cela, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et excusez nous du dérangement reprit Reever doucement que le surnom rendait de plus en plus rouge.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses, petit rossignol ? Ce n'est tout de même pas ta faute si Johann a décidé de passer ses nerfs sur toi, peut être après l'une de ses fameuses crises d'angoisses... Toi qui a du certainement avoir eu le tort de le voir comme cela, comme Komui à l'époque...Mais comme le masque n'était pas encore en place Komuichou s'en tirait bien, lui...

-Petit rossignol ? Reprit à mi voix choqué et de plus en plus gêné Reever. Mais quelles drôles d'amies avait là Komui... Remarque aussi folles que lui... Bien trouvé...Qui venaient de lui révéler un point dont il se doutait. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Et cela avait certainement eu lieu pendant même leur relation. Et « Komichou », y avait assisté. Il eut un léger sourire sadique. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Komui avait tenu secrète l'existence d'Elena, avec sa manie de donner des surnoms étranges dont celui ci qui devait le gêner..Oh il allait morfler dans la prochaine lettre... En même temps lui mentir comme cela, non mais oh...Et il souffrait comme lui aujourd'hui tout particulièrement. Cela lui fit autant mal que bien.

-Oui rossignol. Je trouve que cela te va bien avec ta voix plutôt agréable à entendre. Et ne panique pas, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus homosexuelle et avec Shishi. J'espère que je ne te choque pas, mon petit oiseau ?

-Pas le moins du monde rit Reever. Comment aurai il pu être choqué alors que lui même l'était ? Et voilà une troisième chose de confirmé. Mais ses propos déclenchèrent un cri de joie extatique qui poussa Reever à écarter le combiné de son oreille tant il fut fort:

-Un tolérant ! C'est un tolérant ! T'as entendu Shishi ! En plus d'avoir une jolie voix il est tolérant ! Charmant vraiment ! Tu as tout pour plaire, toi !

Reever rougit à ses propos encore plus. Autant qu'ils lui firent mal. Bien sûr que non, sinon il ne serait pas seul...Sans l'homme qu'il aimait désespérément et qui était loin de lui en cet instant et auquel il aurait aimé parler, le menacer, lui dire qu'il lui manquait, qu'il pensait à lui chaque seconde depuis son départ. Mais Elena capta son silence et d'une voix radoucie s'exclama, le faisant sursauter :

-Tu es le dénommé Reever n'est ce pas ? Je l'ai tout de suite su, dès l'instant où tu m'as parlé...Exactement la personne que j'imaginai...Et ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne m'a pas montré délibérément tes lettres. J'ai du batailler avec lui pour l'empêcher de les récupérer cet égoïste...Et lui comme un imbécile n'a pas lu entre les lignes..Mais moi si... Alors je vais te faire une promesse...Aucun homme ne s'approchera à moins de cinq centimètres de lui, j'y veillerais personnellement. Et quand tu viendras les chercher cet idiot il sera tout à toi et rien qu'à toi. Mais tu n'auras pas intérêt à le rendre malheureux sinon tu auras affaire à moi...Et tu seras tenu de me remercier en personne et de supporter ma folie un peu... Et ne t'inquiètes pas, petit rossignol, tout n'est pas perdu...Même pas du tout. Et je vais veiller avec rage sur lui au point qu'il ne sera plus jamais dans cet état lamentable de s'attacher à sa table de travail pour fuir sa douleur de se voir séparé de toi. Car oui, tu lui manques atrocement. Et c'est toi, uniquement toi la cause de cela. Mais toi aussi cela te fait souffrir. Vous souffrez tous les deux et cela ne l'oublie jamais même si il essayerait de donner le change. Voilà je me déclare ton alliée à l'autre bout du monde.

Ces paroles firent rougir Reever encore plus, lui donnant l'envie de disparaître sous terre pour toujours. Deviné de la sorte...Mais en même temps ses paroles réchauffèrent son cœur, allumant une espoir et de la reconnaissance envers elle. L'espoir de compter pour lui autant qu'il comptait pour lui. Reconnaissance d'accepter de veiller sur lui, de le protéger, et son soutien qui lui faisait du bien.. Au final il n'arrivait pas à trancher si Elena était un fléau ou une bénédiction. Et soudain il réalisa avec horreur qu'elle pouvait lui en parler si elle voulait. Mais celle ci s'exclama :

-Évidemment cela sera notre secret. A toi de voir quand et où tu lui en parleras. Mais honnêtement, tu n'as pas à avoir peur DU TOUT. Et avant que l'on raccroche car notre Cendrillon pourrait encore traîner une heure, vu qu'il aime la nuit et que tu n'as sûrement pas que cela à faire, comme aller consoler Johann qui sera dans un état pitoyable après cela et qui ne mérite pas cela, d'autant que après avoir parlé avec nous, tu ne dois plus être d'humeur triste, surtout le jour de son anniversaire, est ce que tu voudrai lui dire quelque chose ? Je retransmettrai fidèlement, promis.

Ces paroles prirent de court Reever, qui simultanément venait d'apprendre que Komui aimait la nuit,ce qui était toujours bon à savoir d'apprendre quelque chose sur les gens que l'on aimait, venait d'avoir eu la confirmation de son silence et en qui Elena avait rallumé un espoir en lui. Alors il pouvait vraiment ? Et ce ne serait pas si dangereux ? Enfin pour la deuxième partie, il ne pouvait pas encore..Non pas au téléphone à une personne absente..Ce serait trop cruel pour lui et pour Komui si il était amoureux aussi de lui...D'autant qu'il était incapable de dire un tiers ce qu'il éprouvait. Alors d'une voix un peu hésitante au début puis se raffermissant, il osa énoncer ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui dire et qu'il s'était empêché de dire depuis le début de cette étrange conversation :

lui que quand je le verrai, il n'échappera pas au coup à blanc. Qu'il va passer un très mauvais quart d'heure pour m'avoir menti de la sorte. Que je serai sans pitié avec lui... Il va payer très fort cela...Que s'il croyait m'avoir vu en colère un jour, il se trompait très fort, notre « Komuichou »...

-Ce sera transmis. Il va devenir blême, cela va être amusant et après il tentera de me tuer, cela va être drôle...rit Elena.

-Ah et si il tente de vous tuer, il va avoir le droit à une potion en express que je reconstiturai exprès pour lui rajouta Reever qui décidément aimait bien cette étrange personne folle et très sensible à la fois. Une amie comme il en voyait bien auprès de Komui. Et étonnamment cela lui faisait du bien de parler avec ses amies alors que cela aurait pu le blesser. C'était presque comme si il parlait vraiment à Komui. Qu'il était en lien direct avec lui. Et soudain Elena poussa un nouveau cri de joie:

-Toi décidément je t'adore ! Mais tu ne veux pas rajouter quelque chose ? Dit elle d'un ton malicieux dont le sous entendu gêna un peu plus Reever. Non, il ne voulait pas rajouter cela. Non, pas cela mais...

-Dites lui que je pense à lui. Dit il d'une traite avant que l'hésitation ne le coupe. Ou la peur de dire cette vérité.

-C'est tout ? Pas un petit « tu me manques Komui » ? Rah t'es trop timide, faut y aller plus direct...M'enfin tit rossignol, si tu y vas comme une tortue ankylosée...

-Une tortue ankylosée ? S'exclama Reever à la voix agacé et amusé.

-Ouais t'as parfaitement entendu Mr le rossignol. Mais de son côté Komui c'est un escargot sous antidépresseur...

-Carrément ? rit Reever sa peine complètement envolée. C'était peut être la véritable force de cette femme. Chasser les tourments par ses pitreries, comme Komui... Ce qui le fit sourire. Et puis d'abord, rajouta t'il taquin, je dis ce que je veux...

-Et moi j'ai le droit de penser ce que je veux, nah ! Dit Elena se prenant au jeu. Allez bon blond, bonne journée si c'est encore possible.

- Comment vous pouvez savoir cela ? nota amusé Reever qui rougissait toujours au mot beau.

-Mon intuition. Qui ne m'a pas trompé, Elena avant d'envoyer un baiser à travers le combiné qui le fit rire devant son excentricité avant qu'elle ne raccroche. Et Reever eut un sourire. Avant de contempler la porte à demi ouverte des appartements de Johann. Qui aujourd'hui avait un an de plus. Et avait eu comme cadeau d'anniversaire une crise d'angoisse. Et c'était bien injuste, malgré le fait qu'il ait tenté de le blesser et qu'au final ce fut lui qui fut blessé. Alors, il eut un sourire. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. D'autant que leur discussion n'était pas terminée, loin de là. Il prit alors la direction des cuisines de Jeryy, avec aux lèvres un sourire qu'avait ramené Elena. Comme par miracle.

OoO

Komui franchit le passage de la porte en priant pour qu'Elena et Shi A ne soient pas restées debout à l'attendre pendant l'heure qu'avait duré sa promenade. Une heure qui avait été étonnamment apaisante avec ce doux air de Chine qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis un long moment. Et la présence même imaginée pendant un long temps de Reever...Mas il eut à peine fait un pas qu'Elena se jeta à son cou en s'exclamant :

-Ton homme est charmant ! Charmant ! Si je n'étais avec Shishi, je te le volerai de suite !

Komui resta interdit à ses propos. Que voulait elle dire ? Avait il...

Soudain apparut la calme et tranquille Shi An qui avec un sourire légèrement triste s'exclama l'intrigua :

-C'est Johann qui a appelé. Pour te torturer et torturer l'homme que tu aimes. Et après, ton homme s'est excusé du dérangement et ils ont parlé tous les deux.

Komui la regarda médusé puis Elena toujours accrochée à son cou. Avant de déclarer solennellement :

-Elena, tu sais que tu es mon ange gardien ?

-Oui, mon petit cœur dit elle en riant.

Puis il se tourna vers Shi An qui avait un air triste encore sur son beau visage. Et il comprit la raison de cet air sur son visage qui l'attrista au plus haut point. Et il s'exclama avec compassion:

-Il t'as encore fui, hein ? Je suis désolé, Shi An...

Celle ci eut un sourire et s'exclama :

-Allons bon , de quoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute ni de la sienne d'ailleurs..Juste au destin...

-Mais quand même protesta Komui.

-Vas ce n'est rien vraiment. Parler avec ton Reever par procuration m'a fait beaucoup de bien..

-Et qu'est ce vous vous êtes dit ? Elena n'a pas été trop folle d'emblée ? S'exclama d'un ton fiévreux et avide mais aussi un peu effrayé à l'idée d'avoir fait peur à Reever, Komui qui n'osait croire à cela, que Reever ait parlé à ses amies de toujours et qui devinant la volonté de Shi An de changer de sujet pour qu'elle aille mieux, posant ainsi les questions qui lui importaient pour cela.

-J'ai été comme d'habitude. Mais cela n'a pas eu l'air de le déranger. On a un peu parlé de Johann, puis de toi. Il m'a dit de te dire, je cite « lui que quand je le verrai, il n'échappera pas au coup à blanc. Qu'il va passer un très mauvais quart d'heure pour m'avoir menti de la sorte. Que je serai sans pitié avec lui... Il va payer très fort cela...Que s'il croyait m'avoir vu en colère un jour, il se trompait très fort, notre « Komuichou » Ah et si il tente de vous tuer, il va avoir le droit à une potion en express que je reconstiturai exprès pour lui » dit elle en une imitation parfaite de la voix de Reever qui ne fit plus douter de la vérité. Cela avait vraiment eu lieu. Et il ne put retenir un frisson à ses menaces avant de foudroyer du regard Elena, se sentant légèrement frustré qu'il n'y est eu que des menaces..qui en même temps montrait qu'il tenait à lui ce qui réchauffait son cœur, ses joues rouges en s'exclamant :

-Tu ne pouvais pas tenir ta langue sur le surnom et sur les derniers événements ? Tu avais promis, pourtant... Je sais que je vais en entendre parler longtemps, de ces histoires, moi...

-T'avais qu'à pas faire des bêtises Komuichou reprit elle d'un air indifférent. Et d'abord ce n'est pas pas moi qui ai vendu la mèche, c'est Shishi...

-Shi An ! S'exclama choqué Komui en apprenant la nouvelle qu'il croyait impossible. Et celle ci eut un sourire de psychopathe comme cela lui arrivait parfois en s'exclamant:

-J'avais besoin d'une menace bien plus efficace que celles des lettres..

Et Komui se souvint qu'il ne fallait jamais oublier que sous sa douceur apparente, son sadisme se cachait...et se réveillait parfois. Et elle s'était servie de Reever... Le pauvre..Et il devait la croire saine d'esprit et simplement douce...Alors reconnaissant sa défaite, il inclina la tête et poursuivit taquin :

-Alors comme cela « mon homme » est charmant ?

-Oh oui reprit Elena enthousiaste. Il a une jolie voix, de bonnes manières, plein de prévenance et de tolérance, un bon sens de l'humour, une bonne résistance à la folie, un brin timide et secret, vite renfermé sur lui même mas cela lui va très bien...Très bon choix, Komuichou, vraiment...

Komui rougit à ses propos et détourna le regard sous le rire d'Elena. Qui soudain s'exclama sérieuse :

-Il m'a aussi dit de te dire qu'il pensait à toi. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'il s'était contenté de te menacer pour te montrer son affection ? Imbécile...

Komui sursauta à ses propos. Qui réchauffèrent son cœur de l'intérieur. Il eut un immense sourire...qui s'accentua quand Shi An lui tendit une lettre en s'exclamant :

-Tim est arrivé durant ton absence...

Komui la prit doucement malgré sa hâte notant son enveloppe qui le fit rire intérieurement en commentant :

-Décidément, absentez vous une heure et c'est là que tout se passera...Puis il l'ouvrit doucement :

_Londres, (évidemment, où donc aurai je pu passer en si peu de temps, Johann ne m'ayant pas déplacé?)le 14 Février 1864_

_Cher Komui, _

_(cela fait vraiment étrange de dire votre prénom plutôt que votre titre et encore plus d'y associer le cher...) Puisque l'on m'a reproché à mon tour de ne pas suivre la forme d'une lettre (QUI a commencé hein ?) voilà, là j'espère que vous serez content. Et vous suivant les normes, oui en effet vous êtes très perturbé, plus de doutes...Comme moi. Bah le rêve ne me gêne pas plus que cela, alors...Par contre, en face de vous je serai certainement écarlate..Sans commentaires MERCI ...Je vous entends déjà rire à distance, et même si c'est un son plaisant qui manque ici, non pas à mes dépends..Et j'aurai une alliée, oh oh...Tout le monde est contre vous alors...Encore, décidément...Et en effet vous avez perdu (comme pour vous la lettre est à portée de ma main pour écrire cette réponse et moi non plus je ne les jette pas, puisque à part elles et la veste d'Intendant que m'a donné Johann, c'est tout ce que j'ai de vous, et là vous vous dites WTF ? si toutefois vous vous souvenez encore de ce que cela veut dire et oui vous l'avez oublié, crétin) En tout cas vos paroles me rassurent. Cela m'empêchera de réfléchir à un moyen de vous torturer. Et remerciez bien cette Shi An pour moi, pour cette difficile tâche de veiller sur vous. Et elle croit que c'est des vacances ? Et bien, je vais faire en sorte que cela en tant pis si vous trouvez cela absurde. Et je suis bien heureux que vous soyez un peu lâche. Au moins vous voilà humain avec des vous voilà contraint de m'écrire, puisque je n'arrêterai que quand vous serez en face de moi...Pour ce qui est de Peck...C'est EPIQUE. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Grâce au tigron (c'est le surnom que je lui ai donné vu qu'il a décidé de m'en donner un. « Honig », tss...Sans commentaires...), j'ai même son point faible...L'infirmerie...Mais Peck le déteste d'emblée à cause de cela, c'est incontestable...Et cela pourrait lui causer des ennuis par la suite de cette punaise...Et vous n'aurez avec votre morale aucune force, c'est une évidence. Heureux que vous en soyez conscient, qu'il y ait un sens des réalités dans votre génialissime cerveau...C'est rassurant pour la suite de votre vie, l'asile ne sera peut être pas votre avenir..._

_Et j'admire votre intuition .Parce que c'est bien à cause de moi (ou plutôt grâce à moi à vous de voir)que vous ne courrez plus vers la Chine. J'ai juste eu le mérite de prendre soin de son golem votre dégénérée de Kit et de l'avoir remmené dans sa chambre alors qu'il s'était endormi._

_Et il a voulu m'ôter ce soucis de la tête, comme il l'a laissé entendre et m 'a donné votre veste aussi. Avec les photographies. Je n'ai pas fouillé elles sont tombées c'est tout. Et alors comme cela vous conserviez cette photographie de nous deux ? Je dois avouer que cela m'a touché sur le coup. Comme l'hommage qui vous fait garder cette photographie de la section. Car c'est bien pour cela que vous la gardez, cette deuxième ?Pas directement, après tout c'est de Johann que l'on parle... Pour lequel vous aviez raison. Il est bien brisé. Et vous aviez beau vouloir me le cacher son passé resurgit presque tout seul. Et parfois il peut être agréable, quand il n'est pas occupé à me torturer pour passer ses nerfs et se faire haïr comme il le veut. Mais maintenant que j'ai compris sa combine, je ne le laisserait pas faire. Après tout, pourquoi donc devrait il se faire haïr de tous ? C'est absurde non ?Et puis sa manie de croire qu'il est impur dès la naissance, comme si c était possible... Je dois donc gérer un jeune sadique qui se croit pourri jusqu'à la moelle alors que c'est l'inverse et que ce ce grmbbl de Bolskrin qui a fait cela..Mais je ne suis pas si sûr qu'il est envie de se faire autant haïr car sinon il n'essaierait pas de protéger certaines personnes comme il le ferait avec vous apparemment(de son propre aveu mais je ne vous conseille pas de lui demander des comptes). Et comme le prouvent ses geste de remerciement. M'enfin bon, après tout ce n'est pas important. Et je comprends vote sentiment. Évidemment, quand on revoir sa terre natale de cette manière, cela ne peut que faire mal et je crois que moi aussi j'aurai bien aimé être là avec vous voir ce que vous décrivez, vous entendre sortir des idioties. Plus de ce sérieux qui imprègne la Congrégation maintenant._

_Ici c'est calme maintenant. Trop calme. Les murs ont l'air d'avoir oublié jusqu'à votre souvenir, à part la chambre qui est votre qui est encore imprégnée de votre présence au point d'en perturber Johann. Les gens semblent aussi être passés à autre chose. Et cela fait mal. Si vous vous avez perdu l'habitude de l'air chinois, de votre aile, moi aussi j'ai en tout cas perdu l'habitude de ce calme. En me promenant aussi dans les lieux que l'on a côtoyé les souvenirs s'agitent en moi. Et moi, même si je doute que cela arrive, j'ai peur de m'habituer à un lieu sans votre amitié et votre folie et cela m'effraye vraiment. Par contre...Vous faites des cauchemars post trauma et vous le prenez comme cela ? IMBECILE, CRETIN FINI, TARE...(bon je crois que vous avez compris la tonalité...) Et profitez plutôt de ses vacances pour oublier un peu cette peur. Quand vous reviendrez, vous n'en irez que imbécile, bien sûr que vous avez le droit de craquer d'autant plus que vous êtes loin. De toute manière, vous l'avez toujours eu ce droit. Et parfois vos larmes auraient peut être touché bien mieux les gens leur faisant réaliser que vous n'êtes pas un cœur de vous aurait fait du bien à vous, surtout. Et un certain homme aux cheveux noirs par ses actes et ses constantes idioties m'a appris que tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir alors qu'au cœur des ténèbres dans lesquelles nous avons vécu, nous vivons et d ans lesquelles nous vivrons encore certainement j'aurai si facilement pu l'oublier et m'abîmer dans les ténèbres comme un Luberrier. Mais vous avez été là et vous n'avez jamais laissé s'éteindre cette flamme même quand la douleur faisait hurler mon cœur et me suppliait de me couper du monde pour cesser cette souffrance. Vous avez toujours trouvé un moyen de la rallumer même si c'était de la rage ou de l'é un avenir vous en avez en et maintenant qu'aujourd'hui c'est vous qui vous effondrez, avec un sourire je viendrai vous relever. Je vais le dessiner moi même cet avenir que vous croyez inexistant. Jusqu'à ce qu'avec un sourire,vous soyez de retour parmi nous. J'apprécie beaucoup Johann mais il n'est pas vous. Et la fonction aura tôt fait de lui faire du mal, vous le savez comme moi. Qu'importe le temps que cela prendra, qu'importe les coups que je prendrai, je serai là. Et même si mon cœur me serre caque jour je continuerai d'avancer jusqu'à cet instant. Et même après. Après tout qui vous disputera quand vous ferez n'importe quoi ? C'est une place que je ne céderai jamais à utilité. Et je ne la donnerai jamais à personne (je ne faisais que supporter Birgitte...),même si je suis trop gentil. VOUS REGRETTER LA PAPERASSE ? Ouh là c'est encore plus sérieux que ce que je ne pensais...Bon d'abord, me relever du sol et reprendre la plume...Et pour ce qui est de la paperasse comme moyen de soulager l'âme, je ne fais pas mieux (allez lâchez les Komulins, vous en mourrez d'envie, j'en suis sûr et puis cela cassera l'air trop calme ici..;Comment j'ai pu marquer une chose pareille ? Faut il vraiment que je sois désespéré...)Et comme pour vous ,c'est tellement insuffisant... Rien n'efface non plus ma ouleur et vos larmes à vous. Elle sont gravées en moi pour très longtemps. Et me voici à mon tour, l'encre de mes larmes traçant les derniers mots de cette lettre seul moi aussi dans ma chambre, allant à votre rencontre comme un pressentiment sur ma peau tant désiré en Chine à vos côté qui vous que retransmets aussi le bonjour, ses meilleurs sentiments, qui vous retourne la consigne de ne pas trop s'inquiéter pour moi, qui attend AVEC IMPATIENCE de vos nouvelles (et puis encore ? Arrêter ? Alors que c'est le seul lien que j'ai avec vous de vivace? Crétin...) qui espère pour votre propre bien que vous veillez aussi sur vous et qui pense à vous_

_Sincèrement votre, (oui moi je varie, tss tue originalité, mais oui j'en ai plus que vous...)_

_Reever._

Komui eut un léger rire (comme tout au long de la lettre) en même temps qu'il avait légèrement rougi devant la formule ambiguë. Mais Reever n'avait certainement pas pensé à mal. Ni ne s'était rendu compte de l'ambiguïté de la formulation. Cette lettre l'avait autant amusé qu'attristé, autant attristé que réchauffé son cœur en voyant ses vannes, sa tristesse à cause de lui, et son affection constante pour lui. Qu'il sentait tout au long de cette lettre. Et ce petit rayon de soleil au cœur de la nuit, il le devait à Shi An. Alors sans plus de manière, il se jeta à son cou,la faisant rire tandis que Elena s'emparait discrètement mais sûrement de la lettre en s 'exclamant :

- Shi An je t'adore !

- Moi aussi mon fou préféré sourit elle en le serrant contre elle. Confiante en l'avenir.

Ooo

Il était assis sur son lit, contre le mur, à l'abri derrière le baldaquin, à feuilleter un livre dont Reever ne vit le titre, avec une étrange curiosité. Il semblait si absorbé par sa lecture qu'il ne sembla pas le remarquer. Avant qu'il ne s'exclama :

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas venir faire la paix Wenhamm avec un mille feuille ?

-Je ne prétends rien du tout, Mr je cache mon anniversaire et le fête dans l'anonymat le plus complet reprit Reever amusé et qui en effet tenait deux mille feuilles.. Et d'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas que l'on se faisait la tête.

-Pourtant tu devrais m'en vouloir. Avec raison. J'ai pas mérité ta compassion, ni ta gentillesse. Ni qu'on fête mon anniversaire. De toute manière cela ne m'a jamais manqué.reprit sa voix. Étonnamment ni triste, ni en colère. En plein constat.

- Et pourtant non. Au contraire. Ton coup de fil m'a aidé. Grâce à toi j'ai rencontré des amies à Komui et cela m'a fait du bien de leur parler. Et qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Johann redressa enfin la tête et planta son regard dans le sien. Il brillait d'une souffrance intense au pont que Reever eut l'impression d'être de trop et d'être allé trop loin et qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille. Mais alors qu'il reculait, Johann tendit une main vers lui et agrippa sa manche doucement en s'exclamant :

-Si vous n'avez rien de plus urgent Commandant...

La poigne n'était pas ferme. Il pouvait se dégager s'il voulait. Et abandonner un jeune homme en proi désespoir plus grand que lui et qui pour une fois semblait disposé à qui lui ferait le plus grand bien. Alors avec douceur, Reever s'exclama :

-Alors fais moi un peu de place, tigron...

Johann eut un léger sourire et se poussa vers la droite en s'exclamant :

-Cela suffira t'il à son altesse ?

-C'est parfait commenta Reever en riant très vite suivi par Johann et en s'installant à côté de lui. Et quand il riait son visage s'éclairait de manière significative. Et Reever réalisa qu'il riait pour la première fois librement devant lui. Ce qui constituait déjà un progrès. Ce qui agrandit son sourire. Et puis, de nouveau son regard se reporta sur le livre qui avait l'air flambant neuf. Johann eut un nouveau sourire en captant son regard curieux et sa tête légèrement inclinée et s'exclama en caressant la reluire du bout des doigts :

-Chaque année depuis sept ans, c'est pareil. Je trouve un livre comme cela dans ma chambre. Je ne sais jamais de qui il vient, mais il est toujours là à cette date. C'est comme un repère. Il ne m'a jamais laissé la moindre indication quant à son identité. C'est un beau geste, comme si quelqu'un tenait à moi quelque part. Même si il ne devrait pas. Mais faut croire que je n'arrive pas à me faire détester dit il avec un petit rire amer en désignant de la main son bureau..Couvert à en déborder de cartes probablement d'anniversaires. Reever eut un sourire en même temps que son amertume le blessait. Alors des gens tenaient à lui quand même et avaient vu au delà de son masque.

Mais déjà Johann reprenait en ayant bien vu qu'il avait capté son attention :

-Que des femmes. C'est Peck qui serait jaloux...Mes anciennes collègues en Allemagne...elles m'aimaient bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

-Certainement parce que tu es gentil, Mr le Cupidon du jour le taquina Reever.

Johann étouffa un s'exclama :

-Et mince qu'est ce qui m'a trahi ?

-Le coup de la bibliothèque dit Reever qui tendait le mille feuille vers lui à présent mais l'autre l'ignorait délibérément.

-Ah j'en ai trop fait...Et ils sont beaucoup à le soupçonner ? S'exclama Johann avec l'air inquiet à l'idée de s'être révélé bon.

Reever eut un léger sourire peiné devant cette attitude et s'exclama :

-Non. Mais tu sais, tu n'as pas à te méfier d'eux. Ils ne te feront pas de mal. Je les connais chacun d'entre eux et à part Peck ils seraient incapables de faire du mal à une mouche.

Johann eut un léger rire amer et s'exclama :

-J'aimerai sincèrement te croire, Reever, si je ne me savais pas si impur...Je ne peux pas...J'ai trop peur...Ce monde pourrait me briser encore, tu comprends ?

Ses yeux étaient suppliants en cet instant. Bien sûr qu'il le comprenait. Mais...

-Fuir n'est pas la solution, tu sais. Tes peurs finiront par te ronger et te détruire un jour Johann. Les autres ne sont pas tous mauvais et j'ai l'impression que tu l'as oublié. Tu n'es pas mauvais ni impur. Tu le sais parfaitement au fond de toi. Et tu n'as pas réellement envie d'être haï. Tu le sais au fond de toi.

Ces mots pouvaient lui coûter cher mais il devaient au moins les dire une fois. Rien qu'une.

Mais Johann ignora ses paroles comme si il n'en avait entendu pas le moindre mot et s'exclama alors que Reever avait renoncé à lui donner le gâteau :

-Hé donne le moi ! C'est le mien !

Reever éclata de rire et s'exclama devant son attitude enfantine:

-D'abord quand on est poli, on demande morveux !

-Morveux ? Tu vas voir espèce de...Attend un peu... la belladone dans ton lemon soda, tu vas adorer promis...le menaça Johann mais dont les yeux pétillait d'amusement lui montrant qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie.

Reever rit plus fort et lui tendit l'assiette dont Johann s'empara avec avidité ce qui fit sourire Reever qui s'exclama taquin :

- On aime cela alors ?

-C'est mon gâteau préféré s'exclama Johann enthousiaste. Puis il s'exclama soudain d'un air plus sérieux après avoir pris une bouchée de celui ci et mâché consciencieusement :

-Au fait, Reever je crois que tu as raison, pour «ça ». Il vaudrait mieux en parler pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise. Pour les dossiers tu comprends. Je me sens tellement coupable d'avoir du abandonner mon poste pendant une heure….

Mais Reever voyait bien que c'était surtout parce que ses nerfs avaient trinqués et ce que ne disait pas ses lèvres, ses yeux le clamaient. « Tu m'as trouvé une fois Reever. De ta part cela ne me gêne pas car tu sais comment je fonctionne. Mais la fois suivante...Non je ne peux pas..Tu es le seul auquel je tolère de voir mes faiblesses. Et cela pourrait bien ne pas être toi. Alors je préfère en parler» Mais résolu à ne pas l'embrasser plus et à le braquer, Reever fit comme si il n'avait rien vu. De toute manière, pour pouvoir sortir Johann de ses ténèbres il devait le laisser venir à lui naturellement car naturellement il aspirait à ne pas être mauvais. Et il s'exclama avec un sourire voulu rassurant :

-Je m'en charges si tu veux.

Johann eut un sourire revigoré et s'exclama :

-Je..Merci...Mais c'est de la faiblesse non ?

-Non riposta fermement Reever. Non, tu n'es juste pas capable d'affronter le regard des autres c'est tout. C'est normal après tout.

-Alex lui l'a toujours fait, tant pis pour les insultes. Il m'a toujours défendu vis à vis des autres. Il était juste trop jaloux et avait toujours peur de se laisser aller. Mais en même temps, sa mère s'étant suicidée est devenue folle car elle avait aimé un homme et osé lui montrer jusqu'à quel point...C'est un salaud, un pervers aussi mais il a au moins le courage d'assumer ses actes et ses penchants à une époque où tous le monde les refoule. Ce qui est absurde,surtout quand n'est pas capable de lutter contre et que l'on culpabilise après y avoir laissé court. Non vraiment, je n'ai rien connu de plus absurde à part peut être ma propre vie et ce triste sort que l'on nous a dessiné, à elle et moi. Surtout à elle. Et rien que mon existence peut lui nuire alors je dois être discret. Même si Alex a beaucoup de défauts et de peurs en lui, il a au moins cette qualité. Et honnêtement je l'admire pour cela. De ce monde de pourris, cela doit bien être un des rares à assumer.

Reever le regarda étonné en lui même. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant de lui même et de son passé délibérément. Il avait un léger sourire et son regard était devenu mélancolique, sa main s'était crispée près de son cœur. Et ses mots ne semblaient pas le blesser. Au contraire mettre des mots sur ce qu'il devait ressentir depuis très longtemps devait apaiser son âme. Alors il eut un sourire et se résolut de ne pas attirer son attention pour qu'il ne culpabilise pas par la suite en voyant cela et qu'il le punisse à nouveau pour détruire toute amitié qu'il aurait pour lui suite à cela.Même si il se posait des questions sur la raison de ce sourire en évoquant ce salaud et cette femme qu'il souhaitait protéger en s'effaçant. Ce fut le silence bienveillant qu'il connaissait si bien pour avoir tant de fois pratiqué avec Komui qu'il lui prodigua. Et Johann sembla comprendre cela comme le regard surpris qu'il adressa à Reever le prouva avant qu'il ne s'exclama :

-Tiens, je pensais que vous me poseriez des questions comme vous me trouvez à bout et près à parler, tout pour éviter cette douleur qui me labour.t..

Reever s'exclama avec un léger rire:

-Cela n'aurait pas de sens de faire cela et le meilleur moyen de vous agacer encore plus. Alors je vous laisse le faire naturellement.

Johann lui asséna alors une pichenette au front avec un léger rire en s'exclamant :

-Tu es un malin toi... Et tu commences vraiment à avoir trop d'influence sur moi...A trop me connaître...Et je te l'ai déjà dit, cela pourrait te nuire...Car je pourrai encore tenter de te détruire, ce que je ferai certainement quand je me sentirai honteux de m'être laissé aller. Et je n'aurai de cesse de me faire détester comme au début. D'autant que cela serait mieux que tu ne me sois pas attaché parce que quand je tomberai cela te nuira et quand Peck aura trouvé ce qu'il cherche, ce qu'il finira par faire, c'est sûr, mon nom sera sali et tous ceux qui graviteront autour de moi avec. Et puis je pourrai te blesser tu sais. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie au fond de moi de te blesser.

Reever resta interdit devant ses mots. Devant ses raisons. Qui montraient que comme pour Komui, il tentait de le protéger. Et que Komui avait d'ailleurs tenté de protéger aussi dans sa chute. Deux imbéciles... Oui vraiment dont l'un était l'homme qu'il aimait et l'autre un homme qu'il commençait à apprécier doucement... Et qui montrait qu'il ne se faisait aucune illusion quant à son il comprenait mieux à présent la question de plus tôt dans la journée et son angoisse. Il y avait bien à y trouver quelque chose encore...La dernière clé de ses blessures certainement... Mais Johann eut un brusque frisson semblant se rendre compte du relâchement qui semblait sien et soudain s'exclama avec un air très sérieux sur son visage :

-Tu voudrais lire avec moi ?

Reever le regarda interloqué devant la proposition pour le moins inhabituelle. Mais Johann se méprit sur la raison de tout ceci et s'exclama :

-Si cela peut te rassurer, les dossiers je les ai fait pendant que tu passais ton coup de fil. J'ai été les chercher en m'excusant platement, oui tu as loupé mes excuses pas de chance, et je les ai fait ici.

Et Reever lui adressa un regard réprobateur. Dans son état alors qu'il en tremblait encore..Mais Johann eut un petit sourire un peu coupable sous son regard comme un enfant pris en faute avant de s'exclamer, en se passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux :

-Comme pour toi, la paperasse calme un peu mon esprit.

-Mais comme pour moi commenta Reever d'une voix douce mais ferme elle ne fait que retarder l'échéance de la douleur.

Johann hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Bah après tout qui était il pour juger alors qu'il faisait exactement pareil ? Que Komui faisait pareil ? Qu'ils agissaient tous les trois de la même manière ?

-C'est terrible de se voir brisé quand on n'a plus le choix Reever. De voir à quoi a mené la jalousie d'un homme effrayé. De voir ce gâchis qui est ma vie. Les décisions que j'ai prises qui m'ont plongé dans ce chaos.

Sa voix était grave et à nouveau constative. Et les blessures contenues dans ces mots firent mal à Reever. Qui comprit à mots couverts que cette jalousie était la cause de ses enfermements à l'époque. Par contre la fin de sa phrase l'intriguait. Que voulait il dire ? Et il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui brûla ses lèvres d'une voix douce :

-Et qu'est ce que tu pourrais changer si tu pouvais revenir dans le temps ?

Mais Johann eut un petit rire et s'exclama :

-Je te vois venir toi. Comme si j'allais parler...Bien tenté Reevy...

-Reevy ? Décidément qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour hériter de surnom comme cela ? Râla Reever faussement agacé, ton qui fit d'ailleurs rire Johann qui s'exclama :

-Pas de notre faute si tu as une tête à surnom...Honig... Alors ma proposition tient ou non ? S'exclama Johann en prenant un nouveau bout de son mille feuille.

Ses yeux étaient encore remplis de tristesse et en contemplant son visage il vit que se demande était plus moins une proposition qu'une supplication de ne pas le laisser seul, de ne pas l'abandonner comme tous les autres. Il avait besoin de la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Et si Reever partait ce serait comme si le monde le trahissait à nouveau. Aussi eut il un sourire et s 'exclama :

- Va pour la lecture. Mais pas un livre tragique, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'extasier sur les péripéties tristes d'amoureux.

« Cela me rappellerait trop les miennes ». Johann eut un sourire de connivence et s'exclama :

-Pourtant ce sont des beaux livre en général. Dommage. Et bizarrement cela ne blesse pas tant quand on a des peines de cœur.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, protesta Reever, après tout c'est toi l'expert mais moi cela ne me laissera pas indifférent.

-Tu n'es pas fermé au moins, c'est bien. Cela change. Mais trop sensible rit Johann qui se leva. Et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque en s'exclamant :

-Une pièce de Molière cela irait à ta sensibilité ?

Reever le contempla d'un air faussement agacé qui le fit rire. Effet d'ailleurs recherché, le rire ayant naturellement tendance à améliorer l'humeur des gens. Et Johann revient avec un livre entre ses mains en s'exclamant :

-_Le bourgeois gentilhomme_. Pour ne pas être triste, cela ne l'est pas.

-Mais encore un homme qui se fait abuser sourit tristement Reever.

-Les gens qui comme lui se font abuser facilement m'ont toujours fasciné. Peut être parce que je ne vaux pas mieux répondit Johann en hochant les épaules et accusant le coup. Avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui à nouveau et mettre le livre entre eux. Et Reever oublia un temps ces tristes paroles se plongeant dans les mots écrits.

Étonnamment lire une telle œuvre ne fut ni ennuyant ni déprimant. Pas avec Johann qui parfois reprenait les moments les plus amusants contrefaisant un bourgeois abruti et un maître de philosophie aguerri à l'art de flatter, et d'appendre des évidences ou parfois se levant carrément du lit, il contrefaisait les disputes violentes à lui seul mais qui pourtant montrait clairement qui parlait par l'intonation ou la posture. Et Reever n'en pouvait plus de rire tant son jeu était hilarant. Il était complètement fou ce qu'il cachait bien, lui aussi mais cette folie lui allait bien. Lui donnait une joie de vivre qui lui manquait complètement en temps normal. Une bonne folie comme Komui. Qui éclairait son visage, chassait la glace et les tracas. Les siens et la douleur de Reever d'être séparé de Komui. Un tel spectacle de vie leur faisait du bien à eux deux. Tel deux amis ils s'amusaient ainsi, presque comme des enfants et cela apaisait leur âme. Jusqu'à...

Soudain le téléphone résonna interrompant Johann en pleine cérémonie du Mamouchi devenue hilarante par son biais. Celui ci leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama d'un air voulu théâtral comme incorporé à la pièce :

-Diantre mais qui est ce gêneur qui interrompt une cérémonie si importante ?

Et Reever ne put s'empêcher de rire tandis que malgré tout Johann allait décrocher le téléphone ne lançant un traînant et plein de mauvaise volonté :

-Allo ?

Et soudain ses yeux s'exorbitèrent sous un choc que Reever ne pouvait comprendre. Avant que Johann ne balbutie, sa main tâtonnant sur le clavier à la recherche de la fonction haut parleur :

-Ko...Komui ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend d'appeler à cette heure ? En Chine il doit être aux alentours de minuit ! T'es complètement malade ! Voire même suicidaire... Entre Shi An, Lenalee et Reever...A croire que tu veux mourir...

Reever se figea à ses propos, à la fois heureux et déprimé, agacé et soulagé. Komui..L'homme qu'il aimait au téléphone en cet instant...Qui devrait déjà dormir..Mais qui ne le faisait pas ce crétin...mais le fait d'entendre sa voix malgré ce fait apaisait déjà un peu son âme. En plus du fait qu'il savait que Johann sur le moment ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et déjà la voix joyeuse et un peu fatiguée de Komui lui parvint en s'exclamant :

-Oh Jo tan tu ne vas pas me faire la leçon, s'il te plaît. Et Chut ! Si Shi An t'entendait...

Johann leva les yeux agacé par le surnom avant qu'un petit sourire sadique vint orner ses lèvres et qu'il ne s'exclama :

-Et de Reever, tu ne t'en inquiètes pas crétin?

Il eut un silence soudainement que Reever ne put s'expliquer mais qui ne le rassura pas et le blessa même un peu. Peut être que en effet... Mais soudain Komui reprit doucement dans l'air:

-Ah je vois. Il est dans la pièce, hein ? Malin Johann, malin. Transmets lui le bonjour de ma part...et la prière de ne pas me tuer pour ne pas me reposer...Surtout que cet appel a un but précis. J'ai des circonstances atténuantes.

Le cœur de Reever en rata un battement tandis que le soulagement s'installa en lui à ces mots. En même temps qu'un petit rire lui échappa. Comme si il allait le tuer vraiment...Il le prendrait dans ses bras plutôt et ne le laisserait plus jamais repartir. Il inspirerait à plein nez son odeur pendant des mois entiers plutôt que cela. Et Johann reprit son regard fixé sur Reever avec aux lèvres un léger sourire :

-Il t'entend déjà. Et je crois que tu l'as amusé. A mon avis, tu es en sursis, Ko nyan. Mais je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi tu m'as appelé à cette heure et m 'interrompt dans ma cérémonie du Mamouchi. En plus tu m'appelles toujours quand je suis en train de la jouer, c'est vraiment pas juste !

Ses lèvres avaient pris un pli boudeur qui amusa Reever. Qui venait d'apprendre que ce n'était pas la première fois que c'était arrivé. Amusant. Au téléphone, Komui rit subitement et s'exclama :

- Ah tu as encore fait le fou. Et tu ne lui as pas proposé un shadows game en plus, te connaissant ? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas en plus... Et concernant ce sursis...Je savais que Reever était une personne formidable et tu viens de m'en apporter une nouvelle preuve...

Reever en devint muet. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il eut un sourire ému. Et porta la main à sa bouche touché par ce compliment fait de manière indirecte. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette voix douce murmurant ces quelques mots même si il ne s'estimait pas si formidable , en apparence anodins mais qui lui faisait plaisir et chaud au cœur. Cette voix tant aimée disant du bien de lui. Le jour de la Saint Valentin alors qu'il lui manquait tellement. Et l'émotion en fut telle qu'il oublia complètement le terme de shadows game qu'il avait employé. Et il murmura doucement :

-Toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de formidable Komui...

Et Johann sembla entendre ses quelques mots murmurés et voir l'émotion sur son visage car il s'exclama soudain avec un air malicieux de quelqu'un préparant un coup que Reever ne pouvait comprendre :

-Maintenant il est au bord des larmes bravo...En plus complimenter pour éviter un tel truc je te voyais pas comme cela...

Ce qui coupa net la joie de Reever. Il avait raison, cela pouvait être aussi du à cela... Et cela le blessa rien que d'envisager cette solution...Avant que...

-Hein ? Mais non j'étais on ne peut plus sincère ! Riposta derechef Komui. Je le pense vraiment qu'il est quelqu'un d'incroyable... Et je ne voulais pas le blesser...J'aurai peut être du m'abstenir alors...

-Idiot s'exclama Reever à voix plus forte alors que l'émotion le touchait à nouveau en captant sa sincérité et sa gêne. Idiot, tu n'as donc pas compris qu'il cherchait à te faire avouer cela ? Jo t'as manipulé dans ce sens. Et tu ne m'as pas blessé. Pas du tout même. Et je pense exactement la même chose de toi.

Et il rougit à ses mots en détournant le regard, ne voyant pas le regard satisfait de Johann à ses eut un petit silence et la voix extrêmement chaleureuse de Komui emplit l'espace à nouveau :

-Merci Reever. Merci pour le compliment. Merci pour la lettre. Merci pour te soucier de moi. Merci pour me supporter avec mon sale caractère. Merci d'être toi, tout simplement. Merci d'être toujours là. Merci pour tout.

Reever cette fois ne put retenir les larmes d'émotion qui naquirent à cela devant de telles paroles et balbutiait d'une voix altérée :

-Idiot tu remercies pour des choses évidentes..et guère dures à faire... Et tu n'avais pas un but originel au lieu de me complimenter pour rien ?

Moyen comme un autre de masquer à quel point ses paroles l'avaient ébranlé et touché au plus haut point. A quel point il sentait son cœur se gonfler d'amour à ses mots et de chaleur. Pourquoi ? Parce que Johann était là, tout simplement. Et qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire que seul face à lui. Mais Komui eut un petit rire et s'exclama soudain :

-Ah oui c'est vrai que je l'avais presque oublié...

-Crétin sourit Reever hautement amusé et rassuré devant cette continuation de sa folie. Cet air qu'il était encore capable d'oublier des choses qui motivaient ses actes. Qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas devenu mortellement sérieux.

-Ah ah je sens le sourire, je ne sais pas pourquoi reprit taquine la voix de Komui. Et ce n'est pas si évident que cela...Mais laissons cela...Non Jo j'avais appelé pour te souhaiter bon anniversaire. Simplement. Puisque je ne l'avais pas fait de la journée. Je tenais à te le dire même si il y avait un risque que tu me disputes ou soit particulièrement sadique avec moi. Parce que malgré tout je continue à tenir à toi et à te voir comme un très bon ami. Alors je devais te le dire. Même si tu voudrai que je te déteste cela ne sera jamais le cas. Et je serai toujours là pour toi. Je voulais juste te le rappeler alors que tu prends un an de plus, tigron. Et Reever, tu n'es pas le seul à l'user et à l'avoir crée. Elena a commencé avant toi. D'ailleurs tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, va savoir pourquoi.

Reever eut un sourire tout en rougissant et vit la tête de Johann. Ce qui agrandit son sourire. Ému, touché, il avait porté la main à sa bouche et ses yeux brillaient maintenant de larmes. De tels mots ne pouvaient le laisser indifférent, surtout alors que son masque était à bas. Pas alors qu'il souffrait comme il souffrait et qu'il avait besoin de réconfort de ses amis ou de gens qui l'appréciait. Komui sans le savoir ou d'ailleurs peut être consciemment puisqu'il semblerait qu'Elena lui ai parlé venait de lui apporter du soutien et de la chaleur qui lui manquait cruellement. Et un sourire vint couvrir ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'exclama avec douceur :

-Courageux de prendre un tel risque. Vous l'êtes tous deux d'ailleurs. Et vous êtes vraiment incroyables tous les deux. Têtus et idiots l'un comme l'autre. Vous vous êtes vraiment bien trouvé. Mais trop attachants l'un l'autre. Bien trop attachants. Et c'est tout le problème. Tout le problème parce que si un jour je dois encore m'éloigner, je ne pourrai que penser que j'ai été heureux de vous rencontrer l'un l'autre. Et évidemment je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrivera pas. Normal. Pour ne pas en plus rajouter sur la douleur en plus de mes autres raisons.

Reever rougit à ses propos un peu plus. En même temps que les compliments indirects le touchèrent, certes pas autant que ceux de Komui mais quand même..Car venant d'un individu qui ne les aurait jamais fait en temps normal même ainsi. Et surtout pas avec ce petit sourire doux aux lèvres. Mais quelque chose le gênait toujours dans ses propos et il s'exclama alors qu'au même moment Komui reprenait la parole disant exactement la même chose :

-Comme si c'était possible de te haïr petit tigron.

Avant qu'il n'éclatent tout trois de rire...et que la voix très en colère d'Elena s'exclame non loin de Komui en chinois les faisant plus rire encore :

- KOMUICHOU TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE COUPER CE TELEPHONE ET ALLER TE COUCHER ABRUTI AUX CHEVEUX NOIRS !

Et tous deux écroulés de rire perçurent la gêne mêlée d'un agacement profond et d'un désespoir tel que l'on avait pu connaître de la part de Komui qui s'exclama à distance :

-ELENA JE SUIS ENCORE CHEZ MOI ET JE FAIS CE QUE JE VE...AIE ! ESPECE DE CINGLEE, ME FRAPPER AVEC MES DOSSIERS EN PLUS ! TU ES CRUELLE ELENA...

-Tu vaux pas mieux mon petit. Et cela t'apprendra à respecter mes règles, mon petit cœur. Et maintenant bonsoir la compagnie au revoir chez vous...

Et la communication se coupa alors que Johann s'était assis et n'en pouvait plus de rire tout comme Reever tant sa situation était ridicule. Et quand son fou rire se fut calmé, Johann s'exclama en essuyant une larme perlant encore à son regard :

-Ah cette bonne vielle Elena...Autant le dire de suite pour t'y habituer, elle est toujours comme cela sauf quand elle est malade où elle est trois fois pire. Et tu peux t'estimer heureux qu'elle t'apprécie car sinon dans ta relation avec Komui elle aurait fait de ta vie un enfer, crois moi. Elle est pire que Komui avec Lenalee avec les membres de la famille Lee. Ce qui est du au fait qu'elle et Shi An ont du abandonner les Lee au pire moment qu'il soit à cause de leur relation à elles deux.

Reever ne put retenir un frisson à ses paroles. En effet, il pouvait s'estimer chanceux,déjà qu'un Komui protégeant sa Lenalee était terrible...Alors pire...Argh...Et soudain il se prit à à plaindre ceux qui auraient le malheur de s'approcher trop près de Komui, vu sa promesse de ne pas laisser s'approcher d'autres hommes que lui. Avant de réaliser que c'était absurde. Après tout, ils n'avaient qu'à pas s'approcher de « son » Komui. Ce qui le fit sourire à cette pensée. Et dire qu'en peu de temps il en était arrivé à penser cela sans problème...Et ainsi elles n'avaient pu être auprès de lui au pire moment, d'où cette surprotection...Un peu comme Komui avec Lenalee , d'ailleurs...Amusant...Mais plus important, cet air de nostalgie sur ses lèvres en parlant d'Elena, son ton non dépourvu d'affection, signe évident qu'il l'aimait bien...Exactement de la même manière que Komui et lui... Rassurant à savoir. Et pendant ce temps Johann ayant capté son frisson avait ri et le regardait extrêmement amusé, s'amusant à regarder la succession d'émotions sur son visage. Et la crise de jalousie le fit encore plus rire avant que le sourire ne lui ramène un air sérieux aux lèvres et qu'il s'exclama :

-Of tu sais cela vaut mieux que ne jamais se l'avouer...

Et son regard se voila sous la douleur, sa main se crispant sur son cœur. Mais Reever n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser à nouveau être submergé par cette douleur. D'autant que Komui avait laissé sous entendre l'existence de quelque chose qui apparemment lui plaisait beaucoup et qu'il n'avait pas compris. Alors désireux de ramener un sourire à ses lèvres, il s'exclama avec un sourire innocent :

-Au fait Komui a parlé de shadows game...Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Johann eut alors un sourire éblouissant que Reever ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Un sourire rempli de pureté et de douceur qui l'ébranla intérieurement tant il rayonnait. Et avec douceur, il s'exclama :

-Ah ah...Mystère...Un truc en tout cas que cela m'étonnerait que tu aimes, mon petit Reever..Surtout vis à vis de Komui...Mais un jour où on sera à trois ou quatre, on en fera un, cela sera très intéressant..Oh oui cela débloquera peut être votre situation, qui sait...Et sans transition il se mit soudain à fredonner une chanson sans plus prêter la moindre attention d'un air joyeux à un Reever étonné et laissé sans vrai réponse :

-I was working as a waitress in a coktail bar that much is true but even then i'd find a much better place either with or without you. The five years we have had have been such good times i still love you. But now i think it's time to live my life on my own. I guess it's just what i must do.

Reever ne comprit pas l'intérêt de cette chanson ni pourquoi il s'était soudain mis à la fredonner de la sorte, mais il avait l'impression qu'il y avait bien un message caché dans cette chanson. Mais s'estimant de trop à présent, Reever préféra quitter la pièce doucement. Sans que Johann qui continuait à fredonner cette chanson, la main contre son cœur, un sourire aux lèvres. De retour dans un passé heureux.

OoO

« Avez vous quelqu'un à qui vous tenez Mr Bolskrin ? Lança la voix de la mourante. Alexandre dont le regard s'était perdu par la fenêtre de la pièce sombre, contemplant les brumes de San Franscisco se lançant à l'assaut du ciel en cette heure où le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, traçant des rubans brouillant le paysage comme des milliers de larmes dans les yeux d'Alexandre la regarda alors. Des larmes qu'il retint depuis sept qui revenaient souvent le hanter avec ses souvenirs de Johann, son être pur. Qui ne serait plus jamais à lui. Ce qui serait mieux. Raison pour laquelle il le fuyait depuis près de sept ans. Parce que si il voyait une fois ses yeux de ce si beau bordeaux, il ne pourrait plus retenir cet océan d'amour qui appartenait à Johann. Qui faisait de lui son serviteur. Cet océan d'amour qui l'avait terrifié. Et qui d'ailleurs continuait car pouvant le pousser à la mort juste pour un sourire de Johann. Qui pouvait le briser sans qu'il n'aille contre lui. Il voulait le sauver de lui, lui laisser une chance de guérir de lui. Qu'il s'en sorte et oublie son bourreau dans les bras d'un autre. Même si cela le déchirait de l'intérieur. Mais pour cela il devait le laisser libre, faire croire qu'il n'avait pas changé aussi (pour se rassurer et pour tenir au loin Johann éventuellement, même si il savait que face à lui il ne serait tenir cette carapace longtemps). Mais il y arrivait de moins en moins. La preuve avec Elisabeth Turman, cette jolie brune Broker. Avant, il l'aurait courtisé pour se rapprocher d'elle et la tuer conformément à sa mission. Mais là ses beaux yeux verts l'avaient laissé indifférent et lui avait fait regretter encore un peu plus fort ce bordeaux des yeux de Johann. Et il l'avait approché d'une toute autre manière. Il avait même réussi à lui faire avouer des renseignements cruciaux qu'il donnerait à Lubrifier à son retour. Mais comme le voulait la coutume des Brokers qui trahissaient et des Spirals, pour éviter toute représailles du comte, ceux ci étaient mis à mort. La règle du code qui était gagnante pour tous. Qui stipulait que le Spiral devait rester jusqu'à la mort totale. Qui ne devait plus tarder.

Et sa question l'étonna. Que venait-elle faire là ? Pourquoi la posait-elle alors qu'il pensait justement à une telle personne qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir ? Pourquoi gaspillait t'elle ses derniers mots pour cela ? A moins que ce ne soit une phrase qui amènerait un reproche par la suite de l'avoir blessé ce qui serait habituel... Aussi eut il un soupir en reportant son attention sur la jeune fille qu'il avait installé plus confortablement contre un mur et s'exclama de son ton bain typique de celui qu'on appelait le Roi de l'ombre :

-Rien de personnel, vous savez...Ma mission est de débarrasser le monde des Brokers, c'est tout...^^

-Non reprit la fille d'une voix ferme ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir. Je veux savoir si le légendaire Roi de l'ombre est aussi totalement humain.

La phrase le surprit et amena un pli amer à ses lèvres. Lui, humain ? Il avait brisé son amant et tant d 'autres... Mais il lui devait bien cela au moins, une réponse pour de telles nouvelles :

-Oui...Mais rien en moi n'est humain vous savez...Je n'ai pas volé ma réputation ^^

-Menteur. Cela se lit dans vos yeux, dans vos manières d'agir. Vous n'êtes que regret et tristesse et vous vous êtes humanisé.

-Et alors à quoi cela pourrait il bien me servir ? commenta Alexandre un sourire amer aux lèvres. Cela ne sert à rien les regrets.

Elle eut un sourire, leva un index et le secoua en l'agitant :

-Si tu regrettes, tu es déjà sur la bonne voie pour te faire pardonner de ceux que tu aimes. Car ils sauront que tu as changé. D'ailleurs peut être n'attendent ils que cela de ta part...

Sa voix faiblit, ses yeux devinrent vitreux et son visage s'affaissa. Mais son sourire resta comme dernière trace de l'espoir interdit qu'elle venait de réveiller en lui. Cette idiote qui avait vidé ses forces pour guider un être damné par le biais des mots d'une autre damnée. Cette idiote attachante qui venait de réveiller un espoir interdit et caché en lui et ramenait à ses lèvres un chant d'espoir d'avant. Une chanson qui aujourd'hui était représentative de ce qu'était leur situation. Qu'il se mit à fredonner comme pour lui redonner un peu d'espoir à elle comme cette chanson à l'époque en était le symbole ainsi que de la joie et de leur folie commune, en remerciement de cet espoir auquel il n'a pas le droit mais qui aujourd'hui lui faisait du bien en cet anniversaire et cette fête triste, en souvenir de cette lointaine Saint Valentin où le shadows game avait donné naissance à cette chanson :

-You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar when I met you. I picked you out i shook you up  
and turned you around, turned you into someone new. Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet success has been so easy for you but don't forget it's me who put you where you are now and I can put you back down too.

Et comme venant de très loin s'entremêlait à sa voix comme en écho de souvenirs la voix de Johann reprenant cette chanson, sa partie à lui. Il le revoyait danser en cet instant presque comme si c'était vrai. Il le revoyait ouvrir la soirée à cette taverne chinoise avec son « Never wanted to dance » traditionnel prédestiné déjà... Oh comme il n'aurait jamais du l'emmener avec lui ce jour là pour éviter de le briser...Et la douleur et le regret mais en même temps un sourire vint danser sur ses lèvres en se remémorant ses souvenirs le reprit alors qu'il fermait les yeux de la damnée qui avait usé son dernier chant pour soigner un autre damné de l'autre camp même temporairement. Mais du coup il ne vit pas le sourire de son golem Elly. Qui en douce avait appelé Kitiara qui comme toujours répondait présente à ses appels car elle aussi trouvait absurde la dispute de leurs maîtres qui avaient changés tous les deux et qui n'attendaient que cela de l'un l'autre et qui avaient terriblement besoin l'un de l'autre sans être capables de se l'avouer pour l'un ou par peur de perdre le contrôle et de le blesser aussi à nouveau. Et toutes deux voulaient les réconforter, pallier l'absence de l'autre. Et Elly depuis sept ans avait pris l'habitude de voler les livres qu'Alexandre à son anniversaire achetait toujours avec l'intention de l'offrir, hésitant longtemps devant la vitrine d'une libraire avant d'entrer et d'acheter puis de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait ps faire cela, que ce ne serait pas bien perçu par Johann de telles attentions surtout par celui qui fut son bourreau, sans se douter que c'était là ce qu'attendait Johann de lui. Alors Elly lui apportait les livres comme témoignage que quelque part quelqu'un pensait à lui. Mais aucun des deux n'avait jamais rien remarqué. Normal après tout, on avait tellement tendance à sous estimer les golems et les croire de simples outils,à la Congrégation...

**Voilà ce chapitre est enfin fini après 49 pages (ouf ! Le plus gros chapitre du sacrifice...Je vais m'en faire couper des mots...Aie aie zut...)**

**Voilà enfin Alexou apparu..Alors qu'en pensez vous de lui ? Et de Johann d'ailleurs ? Cela m'intéresse vraiment...**

**Et en lisant ce chapitre vous vous demandez d'où il vient pour ignorer l'amour comme cela..Ah ah... Et sa psychologie est en grande partie résolue ici. **

**Ah Elena je l'adore mon Oc tarée...Comme mes golems ^^ (argh chapeaux au secours...)**

**Et voilà mon tit Johann a du mal avec les espaces clos et aime bien faire le fou (là avec le Bourgeois Gentilhomme mais parfois en chantant, même souvent) Alors les chansons évoquées ici sont Never wanted to dance de Mindless Indulgence ou Don't you want me baby version Glee que j'associe généralement à Alex et Jo ^^ **

**Alors le prochain sera le vol du papillon très probablement mais preview de celui ci quand même: crise de colère, appels d'une personne évoquée mais non encore présentée, rêve en Chine Voilà Bonne soirée en espérant qu'il vous ait plus et..Review ?**


End file.
